Purple Shadow
by Raven Warrioress
Summary: The story of the first female Dragon Rider. Warning: this title & summary suck! Lavidatia leaves her orphanage home in Surda to find a world of adventure...often along the way she also finds torture, death, new friends, and old secrets. Rating is way safe
1. Destiny

Hello beautiful people! Welcome to my story thingy mabobber. I wrote this just for pure enjoyment, so you'll have to overlook any glaring mistakes in it. Try not to throw flames at me if you find any. ;-) Just sit back, read it, enjoy it, and REVIEW! K, I'm done.

Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini. Shocking, I know, but true. So don't SUE ME! I'm just a crazy insomniac with a story idea! And here it is!

It was unbearably hot in the chamber, due to the roaring fires in the many hearths placed in the intricate walls of the room. A group of men, dwarves, and a few elves were in the room, gathered around a group of about thirteen shiny, perfect stones, varying in color. They watched with hopeful eyes and children and teenagers marched past the stones, eyeing them with wonder. With each passing child, a spark of the crowd's hope died. The many children, human, elves, and dwarves alike, looked let down as they passed the stones without causing the rocks to move at all. They exited the large, flickering room through a door at the other end, running to tearfully tell their mothers or siblings that they had not been chosen.

As the last dwarf child went through the door, without a single reaction from the stones, the group of adults sighed and sat in chairs scattered across the shining wood floor. They had all hoped that this group might have revealed at least one suitable child, but, as in the many times during the past, there were none.

"Ach," a dwarf cried from his chair, his hammer in his lap, "Another group come and gone! Will they ever choose one they like!"

"We need to give them more time," a dark elf man said lightly, sighing after a glance to the stones.

The dwarf snorted. "Some've 'em have had nearly a century! How much longer do they need?"

"Whatever time they need, we'll give it to them," a lean redheaded man said.

"It's not more time they need," the dwarf continued, "What they need is more dwarves to choose from."

A thick-set man jumped up from his chair and gripped his sword's hilt. "Are you implying that your race is more fitting for this task than humans or elves?"

The dwarf gripped his hammer and raised his head challengingly, causing his helm to flash in the firelight. "Mayb' I am."

The man narrowed his eyes and the rest of the group watched carefully, ready if a fight broke out. Just as the tension between the races was rising to a breaking point, a voice from a shadowed corner made them all turn.

"Be at peace, my fellows," it soothed. They all relaxed at the sound of the deep voice. A man stepped from the shadows and smiled lightly at them. A small group of young elves and humans followed him, and they bowed slightly to the three races.

The man at their head stepped forward more. "These things take much time; I have seen it before. Keep faith and patience. If you do, there will be thirteen more in my ranks before time is done."

The dark elven man stood and bowed to the shadowed man. "It is good to see you again," he said. "Many of us still have faith and patience in great amounts, but I do wonder if we shall ever be able to find people, of any race, that can handle some of these." He motioned to a stone that stood alone on a pillow, nearest the fire. The shadow man smiled at the stone and stepped toward it, stooping to gently hold it in his arms. "This little one will be handled by whomever it may choose. The Togira Ikonoka has prophesied its chosen one's identity, as you all know. Somewhere, anywhere, the right person- elf, dwarf, or human-is inching closer toward their destiny."



The wind shifted, causing the dead grass of the small cliff to rustle. A girl stood alone on the cliff, letting the wind play with her hair. She breathed in deeply, relishing the scent of the tiny forest a league or so away across the Alagaesian border, near Melian. She swore one day she would leave Surda forever and go to its larger neighboring country of Alagaesia. Since her town was so near the border, she had crossed it, but not far enough to see any of the wondrous things in Alagaesia.

"Someday, I will leave this little town and become part of the vast Empire" she told the breeze. It howled, whether in encouragement or mocking, the girl couldn't tell.

"Lavidatia! Lavidatia! Where are you this time?"

The girl on the cliff smiled at the annoyed call. "On the cliff, Wayna!" she shouted. She laughed to herself when she heard her companion climb the steep rock with grumbles.

A plump girl crawled over the edge and lay on her back, panting. LavidatiaI…swear..." she puffed. "One..of…these…days...you're..going…to..kill..me."

The other girl smiled. "You could have waited by Park."

"Don't think I wouldn't have! Mama Sutten sent me to tell you we have to go back now." When her friend turned back toward the edge of the cliff, Wayna regarded her with suspicion. "What are you doing up here all the time anyway?"

Lavidatia's unusual lilac eyes swept over the land ahead of them, trying to see Uru'baen, Alagaesia's capital city. "Thinking of the future," she said simply.

Wayna sat up and peered at her windswept cohort. "Why ponder your future? All of our futures are the same; we will stay with Mama Sutten until, if we're lucky, we catch a man's fancy and marry him. It is the fate of Mama Sutten's girls."

Lavidatia scowled. "Not me. I am going to see more than just a husband's small house. I will do more than provide him food and children. My life will mean more than cooking and cleaning."

Wayna shrugged and dismissed these things as her friend's fantasies. She knew that Lavidatia would marry as all Mama Sutten's girls did and settle down. She certainly has enough suitors to, her friend thought with amusement. "Well, before you begin your adventures, let's at least go and eat before Mama Sutten has a fit."

With one last look across the grassy plains, Lavidatia followed her friend and began to descend. At the base of the small cliff was staked a small old pony. He whickered when he saw Lavidatia, and the dark haired girl patted him gently.

"Hello Park. It's good to see you too," she gave him a sugar lump from her pocket, which he nibbled up gratefully.

Wayna unstaked the old gelding. "You stole sugar again from the kitchens, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" Lavidatia questioned with a smile.

Wayne rolled her eyes. "Were I responsible and unfaithful, I would tattle on you to Mama Sutten."

"But you are neither," Lavidatia concluded with another smile.

"Let's go home before Mama Sutten beats some responsibility into both of us."

The two girls clambered onto the pony's back and chattered as they trotted back to Mama Sutten's.

Mama Sutten's Home for Refined Young Women was a three story white house set on a plain of dead grass, matching the surrounding fields. Its porch was worn but still neat; as everything that Mama Sutten had control over. She stood on that very porch, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the pony and riders approach.

As soon as the two girls slid off, she walked briskly up to them and folded her arms over her chest. "Wayna, I expected you back sooner," she said coolly. "Explanation?"

Wayna looked down guiltily. "It was not her fault," Lavidatia protested. "I was the one who wasn't back in time. It just happened to be Wayna's job to have to drag me back."

Mama Sutten turned her gaze on the taller girl. "Go to the dinning room, Wayna. Tell the girls they may begin their meal and join them. We will be in shortly."

Wayna curtsied slightly and went in the house, mouthing "good luck" at her friend. Lavidatia stood uncomfortably under Mama Sutten's gaze. After a few moments of this, Lavidatia raised her eyes to meet Mama Sutten's. She was surprised to find, not anger, but puzzlement.

"What are you, child?" she asked.

Lavidatia stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you? My other girls are all content to sew and cook and clean. They are beyond pleased when a man courts them, and marry him willingly. What are you that you are so different from them? You are human enough, but not girlish."

"I am not interested by the things many other girls are," she said with a shrug.

"No, no you aren't. Do you know I have been running this place for three decades? A long time, is it not? Do you know that you are one of the strangest girls that I have had in my charge during all that time?"

Lavidatia shifted her weight. "Why am I so strange?"

"Ever since you were tiny, I saw things that were…peculiar about you. You did not like to play with dolls, but instead fought invisible monsters with sticks. You were amazingly smart and picked up mathematics quickly; something other girls hated and were slow to do. And you read every book you touched; odd for a woman your age.

"As for your looks; they are as strange as they are appealing. Your eyes, child, are so bizarre that they are beautiful. Never have I seen any beings with purple eyes."

"But they can look almost black sometimes," Lavidatia protested weakly.

Mama Sutten shook her graying head. "In bad light, else they are as purple as lilacs. And your hair is far darker than any person in Surda. And I have noticed that, in moonlight, your locks take on a purple tinge. You are tall for a woman, and your lean build is attractive."

She turned her brown eyes on her charge, clear as bells for all the wrinkles about them. "You have many suitors, Lavidatia. Have you even considered any of them?" The girl's face became sour and the older woman sighed. "You are nearly seventeen. Womanhood is upon you. Marriage would do much for you, I think. Think on it, girl. Choose your future wisely." She went up the steps and turned to face Lavidatia. "I will expect you to at least think on the choice. In the meantime, come in within a few minutes." She turned and went into the well-lit house, the door closing with a quiet squeak behind her.

Lavidatia listened to the wind for a moment. Yes, she knew she was strange. She knew she was odd-looking and acting. She had denied it when she was younger, but now she had accepted herself for what she was. As for her future, she had decided that.

"I will not marry now and settle down like the rest of them," she said passionately to the rising moon. "I am going to leave here, leave this and see more of this land. This I promise myself, with only the wind, sky, and moon for witnesses."

The darkening sky stayed silent, save for the light wind's whisper. With a last glance up at the moon, Lavidatia went inside and had dinner as though nothing had happened.

The next day, Lavidatia hurried through her chores of cleaning and sewing to get to her lessons. Today she was going to study a map of their land and begin plans for her departure. She slipped into the quiet, bright library and glided past a few other giggling girls toward the scrolls with maps on them. Selecting the right one, she took it to a table in the corner, as far from everyone else as she could be.

She unrolled the map and let her eyes sweep over everything on it. Surda was a small area on the southwest coast of the continent. It had no great mountain ranges, but the towering Beor Mountains started just on its eastern border. The great range that was rumored to be too high for a dragon to fly continued on until the end of the map, where the unknown parts of the earth began. Over half of the northern part of the map was filled with the Du Weldenvarden; a great forest rumored to house the nation of the elves somewhere within its thousands of leagues. The eastern middle of the map was owned by the harsh Hadarac Desert. From its sandy borders to the west coast were the most populated parts of Alagaesia. Directly north of her little town of Cithri, past the Tudosten Lake was Uru'baen. To the west of Cithri was the Spine Mountains. These mountains were not as tall as the Beor, but they were longer.

Her purple eyes slid back to Uru'baen, home of the king of Alagaesia. She knew she needed to go there. She had to go there and escape a life of continual obedience to her husband. She got out a piece of blank parchment and took several hours to copy the map exactly; she would need it for her travels. What she was going to do once she got to Uru'baen she had no idea, but that could be figured out later. She had just stared to trace the route she would take with her fingers when a group of annoying, chattery girls tumbled in. She rolled her eyes and tried to continue her work as they spoke of boys and men.

"And what might Lavidatia be engrossed in this time?" a trill voice questioned. Lavidatia looked up to see a shrewish girl sneering at her.

"Something that requires intellect; it wouldn't interest you, Hagadthi."

The girls surrounding Hagadthi giggled at the insult, but hushed when the sharp-featured girl glared at them. "You're such a queer, Lavidatia," she said. "Mayhap you'll marry another queer. Say Juthig Garrit, for example."

Lavidatia thought of the hulking boy who loved mold but refused to let the idea disgust her. "I rather thought you might marry him; you're looks are so similar."

More giggles were silenced by a violent glare. "Not funny, Lavidatia."

Lavidatia wanted to stop fighting with someone as stupid ad Hagadthi and return to her plans. "What do you want, Hagadthi?"

The girl sneered again. "Nothing from you, queer. I just wanted you to know that you're weird and no one likes you."

"Oh that's very nice. Now could you go away so I am no longer pained by your squeaky voice?"

Hagadthi's sneer faltered but she forced it back. "You'll never find a better husband than Juthig with that mouth."

"I am not going to marry like you and the others. Not now nor soon."

"You have to; it's what all Sutten girls do. Though maybe not you; maybe you'll be one of the few who stay here in this house all your life; just a pitiful old spinster that no one will remember. You may have pathetic dreams, but you know they'll never come true. You'll stay here for your whole life, dreaming about things you couldn't have achieved in the first place. The rest of us will marry and prosper, maybe even visiting outside towns if our husband's are rich, as we all know mine will be."

Lavidatia forced a harsh laugh. "You think you'll marry a rich husband? People see right through your deplorable looks into your black heart. They'll know that you're miniscule brain is decaying in your skull. The only man who would ever marry you will be desperate; bereft of all other options. He'll tire of your simpering attitude, and lack of personality and he will think of you as a leech; sucking away his money and time. The only good thing you will be to him is the mother if his children and even that will seem feeble once they turn into brats, miniature models of his wife. So you would do well to pour on more perfume and pile on more makeup, Hagadthi, for they are the only things to recommend you."

She stood and rolled both scrolls up quickly, replacing the original before striding past the stunned girls. After dropping her copied map on her bed she went to the stables. She took the youngest pony they had and galloped it toward her cliff to think. Shoving the stake in the dirt for the pony to graze, she scrambled up the rocky side.

Angry tears blurred her vision. _I am going to be more than a spinster! I will have my dreams! _She calmed as the wind blew over her, drying her tears. She sat in the scanty grass and stared out over the land. Cithri ended before her, and Alagaesia began. She was going to go there soon, no matter what it took. The light turned pink in the sky as the sun began to set, and Lavidatia climbed down to the grazing pony. They rode back and Lavidatia saw that a fire was burning in the large front room. She smiled; it was a story night.

All the girls knew what the fire meant and hurried through their dinners as fast as they could. After their plates were washed and dried, they all crowded into the cozy front room, the older and younger ones fighting to be seated in one of the old armchairs. Lavidatia seated herself on the floor next to Wayna with a smile. Everyone hushed when Mama Sutton came in, a battered scroll in her hands. She sat in the especially large armchair that was always saved for her. She unrolled the scroll and looked at them over the top of it. "Tonight's tale was written about ten years ago, before the fall of the evil king Galbatorix, by an ancient Rider named Brom the storyteller."

Whispers rushed through the girls. They all knew who Brom was, but they quieted so they could listen. Mama Sutton unrolled the scroll further and read. She told them the story of the Riders first. She told of the times they flourished and held justice to the times they became lazy and arrogant and finally of their downfall at the hands of Galbatorix.

The next scroll was a record told by Eragon, the current Head Dragon Rider. It told his story from the moment he found Saphira's egg to when he successfully killed the evil King Galbatorix.

"Once he had killed Galbatorix," she said. "He then made it his duty to find the Empire a new, good ruler. From his search came our compassionate king, Gatorl."

She set the scroll in her lap and looked them over. "Eragon fell in love with Arya, and she with him. They are married by elven vows and now Eragon is forging a new generation of Riders. From the dragons remaining in the world, he has been able to attain five new Riders, and more are training as we speak. We are safe from Galbatorix's madness now, but his son is claiming the throne as his own. The cowardly boy hides from Eragon, and it is rumored that he has a strange powerful force which is the only thing keeping him from being overtaken by the Riders. Urgals still plague some places. They will continue to do so, as shall one or two Shades, until the riders have a formidable rank. A handful of towns have refused to surrender to the peace and rule of Gatorl and the new Riders; the dark and evil Dras-Leona foremost among them. The town worships and respects only the black peaks of Helgrind; old home to the Ra'zac. They drink blood and sacrifice, sell slaves and ignore poverty. The Riders are trying to break the town, but it refuses to yield its evil ways. Through time and effort, the Riders will be able to prevail. Let us hope it is soon." She folded the scroll and the girls broke into wild applause. Mama Sutten smiled and let them cheer the history of their neighboring nation, but then pushed them towards their beds.

Lavidatia folded herself beneath her covers, a new desire burning in her to escape from Cithri. Mayhap, were she lucky, she could even catch a glimpse of a Rider when she went to Uru'baen, for that is where they resided now. When she fell asleep, her dreams were filled with dragons and their Riders.

To everyone, the next week passed the same as every other one had. Or so it seemed, for though she acted usual, Lavidatia was forming plans for her journey to Uru'baen. She carefully stored up food and water, slowly enough not to arouse notice, but swiftly enough that she saw her stores grow rapidly. She had money in a locked box, as every one of the girls did—for their dowry. As Lavidatia hardly needed that, she decided to use once she got to Uru'baen.

On the night when the moon was brightest, Lavidatia silently tucked her food and belongings away in a pouch she had sewed. It was too small, but she would have to make due. She shrugged into a pair of breeches she had sewn also—Mama Sutten never let them wear men's clothes—grabbed her bow and quiver and slipped into the dark hallway. Her leather boots made no noise on the wood floor, so the creak from behind her made her jump and spin.

Wayna stared back at her, dressed in a traveling dress and also holding a pouch of her own stitches and a bow.

"What are you doing awake," Lavidatia whispered, alarmed.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go to Uru'baen alone, did you? I'm your friend, so I have to make sure you don't fall into trouble. Besides, I want adventure too, however much I might hide it."

"It will be dangerous and hard," Lavidatia warned, hoping to make her friend back out.

But Wayna only shrugged. "Fine. I'm coming, though."

Lavidatia recognized the tone of Wayna's voice and decided she had no time to argue. "Alright, but let's go before we're caught."

"A little late for that, my dears."

Mama Sutten's whisper made them both jump. The old woman stared evenly at them and sighed. "Escaping, my pets? To where were you off to?"

"Uru'baen," Wayna answered before Lavidatia could pinch her.

Mama Sutten nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They did, with Lavidatia throwing Wayna a glare for giving away their destination. Her friend answered with an apologetic shrug. Mama Sutten led them to her office, which was brightly lit despite the late hour. She sat behind her aged oak desk and offered them chairs in front of her with a wave.

"Why were you sneaking out?" she asked, her voice blank.

Lavidatia knew Wayna would have no answer, so she said, "To make a life of our own."

Mama Sutten showed nothing at the answer, but queried, "Why might you seek Uru'baen to make life anew?"

"Because it is where the great Riders reside, so it must be a great city full of new opportunities."

"Are you aware of the dangers the road to there holds?"

"Very. Urgals prowl, some Shades may be there, the elements threaten travelers, and the distance is great. I was going to face these anyway."

"You are that desirous of going to Uru'baen?"

"I am. I want no life of submission to a man. Instead I will travel to Uru'baen to make it as I please."

"And I will accompany her," Wayna said loyally.

Mama Sutten surprised them both by saying, "Then you have my blessings."

Lavidatia blinked, not sure she had heard correctly. "What?"

"I give you my blessing in your travels."

Lavidatia blinked again. How could Mama Sutten, loving but strict, be granting them permission to travel the many, danger-filled leagues to Uru'baen. "You're letting us go?"

She nodded. "I can, by law stop you, but I know your determination, Lavidatia, and your loyalty, Wayna, so I will not try something as futile. Besides, I once had a few adventures of my own."

Lavidatia was awed. She had thought the biggest adventures Mama Sutten had had would be churning butter or riding in the rain.

"But before you go," said Mama Sutten, "I would like to tell you what I know of your lives before you came to me. Wayna, you're first. Lavidatia, please wait outside."

She rose and went out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She sat against the wall and wandered what Mama Sutten could have to tell her about her unknown parents. _She probably just wanted to tell Wayna about her parents alone, so she pretended to have information on mine._

Excitement built inside her. She was going to start on her journey soon! She wouldn't have to marry a sluggish farmer and bear his children, feed him, and clothe him without complaint! No such life for her! She wanted to shout with joy, but restrained herself. After minutes in her silent joy, the door opened and Wayna ushered Lavidatia inside, taking her place on the wall.

Lavidatia took her seat in front of Mama Sutten's desk and met the woman's loving gaze. "I should have known I couldn't get you to marry and be chained to a boring life. You are not like the others, so your future will not be like theirs. Your past was different from theirs also. They were all abandoned or sent here to be rid of. I managed to transform my orphanage and shelter into a school that sent out the finest brides in this region.

"Men seek out my girls, knowing what good wives they will make. I took them in on the day these girls were handed to me from their mother's arms or from the doctor's after he had seen their mother die in labor. But you did not come to me that way. I remember well; it was a cold day, strangely foggy and cold. My school had been open and running for fourteen years already, and never had I seen fog and mist such as this. Strange rumors were flying around Cithri; rumors about beasts and a Dragon Rider, and Shades, and Urgals. Strangest of all were of a traveling spirit, some kind of being that dwelled in the few trees we have. When screeches began to sound in the dead of the night, we townspeople became worried. One night, when the screeching was loud and close, I locked the door and barred the windows, fearing whatever made the horrible noises. They came terrifyingly close, but then faded and eventually stopped. When I peeked my head out the door the next day, a bundle had been placed before my door. It was purple silk, and it held a babe; you. You were naught but a week or two old, and I was shocked to see your purple eyes. There was a scrap of paper gently folded in your wrapping."

She unlocked a drawer of her desk and pulled out a yellowing bit of parchment. Lavidatia looked at the strange runes on it, the words unlike anything she'd ever seen before. "What does it say?"

"I don't know. It is a tongue I cannot read. But look, these words seemed to address you," she pointed to the words on top.

Fomia, eka oalam. Eka kopa eka Sundavar ol du fruhihr. Liole huye kohet eka elem ecep ono. Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr. Wundrth un waise Tuntelen eom Gokohl, wiol pomnuria ilian. Pomnuria Liole waise hrithri ono Wyrmnth.

Muntanee Welden Freohr

Lavidatia stared at the strange script. It had a spectral look about it, like something old and sacred. "This was found…with me?"

"It was. I do not know by whom you were left, but they left it as well. It is yours. As is this." She reached into the drawer again and pulled out a package of brown paper. "I wrapped it to keep it safe for when this day came," she explained, handing it to Lavidatia.

She carefully tore off the paper and watched as a shiny fold of material fell out. It looked like purple liquid, so pure was its make. She rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger in amazement, awed by its thinness and softness.

"Look in the corner," Mama Sutten instructed.

Lavidatia did as she said and found an embroidered symbol sewn with indigo thread. It was complicated, as such Lavidatia had never seen. She ran her thumb across it. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. But I have a feeling it has to do with whoever put you on my doorstep."

Lavidatia stared at the symbol and tried to relate it to anything she had ever seen, but found she had seen nothing even slightly resembling it. She folded it carefully back in the brown paper, tucking the note inside it, and placed it in her pouch.

Mama Sutten looked at her small pouch and said, "Those will not serve you well on the journey." She stood and began digging around in her closet. She brought out two framed packs and said, "Take these instead."

Lavidatia accepted them with thanks and stuffed her pouch in it. She slung it on her back to test it out, and arranged her quiver to fit comfortably while Mama Sutten gave Wayna entrance to do the same. Once the girls were ready, Mama Sutten guided them to the stables.

"We can go on foot," Wayna said as Mama Sutten looked over her horses.

The old woman laughed and said, "All that way? That wouldn't do. You would take months to get there. No, I'll give you two of my ponies. Now I know you can ride double, but you may need to go faster than a single horse can. So take Nitch and Nickle, with these old saddles."

They put the cracking leather saddles on the young horses and led them out into the night air. Once they were all the way ready, they were hugged tightly by Mama Sutten. "Stay safe and have your adventures, my pets." She slipped loaves of bread into their packs and helped them up. "May peace be with you," she said as the girls trotted of toward the border.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope ya enjoyed it peoples! I admit it here and now: I do not speak the language of the elves, so of course there will be MANY mistakes there. Also, I know I'm not being 100 accurate on everything, but give me a break, k? It's 1 a.m., I'm bored, so I started a story. What can ya do? I'll just see how this idea works out. I love you all for reading, but I will love you 100 times more if you REVIEW! Ciao my lovely readers!


	2. Adventure and Death

Disclaimer: I am still not Christopher Paolini. So Eragon is still not my story. Sad, I know, but true.

Well, thanks a bunch to my two reviewers! laughs hysterically for no reason u guys rock! Just so u know, ur my 2 favorite people in the world right now! Except for maybe Orlando Bloom…..but I love you anyway! Here's another chappie for ya.

Adventure and Death bum bum BUMMMMM!

"I can't believe she let us go," said Wayna.

They were walking along a dark path, no other people in sight. The moon guided their way and allowed them to see well enough to watch for trouble.

"Nor can I," Lavidatia said. "But I'm glad she did."

"As am I. So, won't you explain to me our plans?"

"We need to find a good place to camp for what's left of the night. It's safest to ride by daylight and camp by night. Keep an eye out for a good spot."

They rode in silence for a time, each scanning the fields on either side of the trail for a place to spend the night. They found a spot hidden from the road by a hill and spread out their blankets.

"I have to warn you," Wayna said, "I have no idea how to live on the road."

"Not a problem; I've read so many books on it I feel like I've done it a million times. We can make a fire, as long as we keep it small. We wouldn't want smoke attracting bandits."

After gathering wood, it took Lavidatia fifteen minutes to finally get the wood crackling. She took her bow off her back and strung it. "I'm going hunting. Though the game is hard to catch in these fields. I do wish we had made it to the Melian Forest, but we will tomorrow. Watch the fire until I get back; make sure the flames don't die or grow too high."

She slipped away into the darkness, and was suddenly grateful for her perfect night vision. An unlucky rabbit chanced to get in her way, and became their dinner with one shot. Lavidatia carried the kill back to her friend, and roasted their dinner carefully over the fire. Once they had eaten their fill, Lavidatia unrolled her map and showed it to Wayna.

"We're probably around here," she pointed to a space a quarter of the way between Cithri and the Melian Forest. "If we ride fast enough tomorrow, we should pass through the forest into the little town of Melian. If the forest slows us, and it is dark, we'll camp just outside the city, else we'll continue on. From there, we take about two to three days to reach Uru'baen. Simple, if nothing goes amiss."

"I don't understand. Why don't we just cut straight from Cithri to Uru'baen? It would save us at least a day, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would take us two less days, but it would be risky for a few reasons. Our supplies would run short, because there are no towns on that route, and that was where Urgals were most recently seen around these parts. So we have to take a detour."

"And what's our schedule? Be specific, because I have no idea what we're doing."

"We wake with the sun in the morning and pack up camp, then start on the trail. Depending on the area around us, we might stop for lunch or eat in the saddle. Then as dark falls we pitch camp and follow the same agenda."

"And how many days do we have to do this before we're at Uru'baen?"

"Three or four days. Five tops."

Wayna groaned and crawled into her blankets. Lavidatia chuckled and made sure the fire was just embers before joining her friend an

d slipping into dreams of Riders and kings.

Meadow larks chirped before the sun was even up. Lavidatia woke to their rhythmic calls and took a swig of water to wake herself, letting some run onto her sleepy face. She shook her companion awake; quite a task. Once Wayna was finally up, they ate a cold breakfast and packed their camp onto their ponies before striking off.

To pass the time, they sang all the songs they knew. They both had fair voices, though Wayna's was deeper, and their horses whickered after each song, giving their compliments.

They sang the next day as well, their tunes helping them to forget the hot sun. Lavidatia pulled her horse to a stop and her song ceased.

Wayna continued riding and singing for a moment, but soon realized her duet was no more. "What is it?" she asked her still friend.

Lavidatia's finger flew to her lips. "I hear something," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Wayna held still and listened. Soon the cracking of wood and grunting became apparent to both girls. Lavidatia slid silently from her horse and threw her reigns to Wayna. She snuck toward a hill where the path became unseen over the top. Careful not to make a sound, she crawled up the hill and peeked over. Her eyes became wide when she saw a band of Urgals ripping a wagon apart. Six Urgals stood at the side of the road, holding two men tightly. One of the men looked to be about ten years older than Lavidatia, with fierce eyes and an angry look on his face. His light brown locks swayed as he struggled against the Urgals. The other was younger, Lavidatia's elder by about four or five years. He had blond hair, streaked with brown, and his brown eyes had a depressed look about them. The Urgals tearing apart the wagon threw crates onto the ground, their wood shattering to reveal lots of straw.

"Be more careful, you piggish fools." The cruel, clear voice made Lavidatia jerk her head toward it. She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping: it was a Shade. He looked human except for his red hair and sharp red eyes. He was handsome despite these, and Lavidatia knew that much of his appeal lay in the magic that was within him. Shades were like great sorcers, but with one difference; they were possessed by evil spirits. These spirits forced them to use their great powers toward only evil.

The movement of the Urgals slowed and stopped, and they shoved one toward the Shade. He made grumbling noises, like he was trying to speak but was afraid or being strangled.

The Shade glared impatiently at him and snapped, "What? Have you found them?"

The Urgal shook his head. "They—they are not here. It—must be a ploy."

The Shade's eyes widened with anger and he turned to the two men. "Where are they being taken?" he demanded. Neither man said a word. "Where? Tell me now! I'll blow you to bits if you don't!"

"You'll have every Rider on you within three days if you do," the brown haired man said. His face was stony, like he was waiting for death but did not fear it.

The Shade's muscles tightened. "You think I fear those fools? However, I think you just arranged for your own death with that comment."

He unsheathed a thick sword from his side and held it near the man's neck, taking aim. "Any last words, spawn of evil?"

Lavidatia's heart pumped. She knew she was going to do something stupid, but did not try to stop herself. She quickly signaled to Wayna to ride on, but leave Nickle behind. The girl did as her friend said, being as quiet as possible. Lavidatia strung her bow and notched an arrow. She took aim just as the man said, "I have no words."

She let her arrow fly. It struck the Shade in the shoulder. He growled and spun, meeting her stare. His red eyes caused fear to grip her heart, but she drew another arrow and released it. The Shade gasped when it struck his neck, and his skin turned to the color of water. His red eyes glared at her for a moment, as though memorizing her face, and then he disappeared without a trace. The Urgals grunted wildly, their poor eyes not allowing them to see her. Then one sniffed and growled.

"New human near. Strangle two and we find new one."

Lavidatia fitted another arrow and struck one of the Urgals holding the men in the leg. It squealed and released the elder man, who drew a hidden dagger and killed it. A fight broke out, the two men against the pack of Urgals. Lavidatia shot the Urgals on instinct, the option of leaving the two men to do the job themselves not even entering her mind. After shooting five, one of the ugly things figured out where the arrows were coming from. He snarled and clomped toward her. She now thought about running, but from what she had heard about Urgals, the beast would reach her horse before she did. She reached back to pull an arrow out of her quiver, but found it empty. Upon seeing her alarmed face, the Urgal laughed. The brutal, brainless sound made Lavidatia angry. She took a piece of stale bread from her pocket and threw it with perfect aim at the Urgal's head. During the few seconds the Urgal was distracted with the bread, she rolled past it to the nearest dead of its kin. It realized it had been duped and growled at her. She yanked an arrow out of the Urgal corpse and fit it to her bow, letting it fly into the Urgal's chest. She scrambled aside when it fell, lifeless, to the dusty road.

The men had just finished off their fight and wiped their swords on the Urgals' leather clothes. They looked at her, and she stared at them. Her mind hummed at her to say something, but in the end she let mysterious instincts take over and she jumped to her feet, running swiftly toward Nickle. The men shouted after her, but she jumped on the pony and galloped away. When she glanced back, both the men were watching her go. She faced forward and urged Nickle on faster. Wayna was waiting further ahead.

When she saw Lavidatia galloping toward her, she called, "What happened?"

"Ride!"

She turned her prancing pony and galloped beside her friend. After an hour of hard riding, they stopped beside a small pond for a drink. While their horses drank, Lavidatia related the whole story to Wayna. When she was done, her friend's mouth was hanging open.

"You killed a Shade!"

Lavidatia shook her head and said, "No, Shade's can only be killed by a thrust to their heart. Remember? He'll be back in less than a day, if he's strong, and it'll be as though nothing happened."

"Not completely. You said he got a good look at you? Then we'll have to be sure and avoid him, because they're rumored not to take that process too well. Their tendency to revenge is powerful, from what I've heard."

"Joy. I have a Shade for an enemy and I've been on the trail for all of three days."

Wayna rolled out the blankets and giggled. "I wonder who you'll make an enemy out of tomorrow."

Lavidatia rolled into the makeshift bed. "Who knows? Can't be much worse than a Shade, though."

"Nonsense. There's always kings, or Ra'zac, or dragons, or—"

"I get it," Lavidatia said with a quiet laugh.

Wayna became sober. "What do you think Mama Sutten's doing right now?"

"Don't know. Probably snoring or watching for escaping girls. Why? You miss her?"

She felt her friend shrug next to her. "I don't know…kind of. She's the closest thing to a mother I can remember. But I have you."

"I'm glad you came," Lavidatia whispered truthfully.

"I'm glad I came too. You're all the family I ever need."

Lavidatia smiled. "Same here." As her companion fell asleep, she thought about it. Wayna was the one thing in the world that really mattered to Lavidatia. She smiled and rolled over, the stars twinkling brightly above her as she fell asleep.

The next morning, their camp packed, Lavidatia stared at their surroundings. Then she glanced down at the map. "We went way off course yesterday," she mused.

Wayna stood holding the horses. "Where are we then?"

"If I'm judging correctly; we're a half a league from Helgrind and Dras-Leona. And we're running short on food. There isn't much game around until Leona Lake, by Dras-Leona."

"You're saying we have to pass by or through Dras-Leona?" Lavidatia nodded and Wayna shivered. "No way around it?"

Lavidatia bit her lip and looked at the map. "Well…maybe. See this little town in Helgrind's shadow. They're not like the people of Dras-Leona. We could go there, but I've heard they're often attacked by forces from Dras-Leona."

"Can't be as bad as those blood-drinkers, though."

"You want to go there instead?"

"Definitely."

Lavidatia shrugged and swung into Nickle's saddle. They were alert today, watching for dark flashes of Urgals. By dusk, they could see the four haunting peaks of Helgrind, and both girls shivered. In the lone mountain's shadow, dotted lights of the tiny village were visible. They cantered toward them, and soon were at the wooden walls of the city. The first thing Lavidatia thought was the gates should be closed. The two girls rode past the napping watchmen into the town.

People who had been sitting on their porches jumped into their houses at the sound of the two horses' hooves. They watched Lavidatia and Wayna from their bright windows as they passed.

"Keep your eye out for a general store," Lavidatia whispered. "Among other things."

"No kidding. This is creepy. What's wrong with them all?"

"I would be this scared too if I lived this close to Helgrind and Dras-Leona."

"I suppose, but it's still creepy."

Lavidatia ignored the many sets of eyes locked on her, but their stares made her intensify her search for supplies. She couldn't help but be relieved when she saw a sign for a supply store hanging in the narrow street. After tying their horses tightly, they went inside the musty shop. It had a handful of oil lamps burning on the walls, casting enough light for Lavidatia and Wayna to look around at the wares on shelves around the room.

A hunched old man with no hair came out from a door behind the counters. He watched them suspiciously, but said, "Good eve, ladies. Can I be assistin' ya?"

Wayna was cautious of all strangers, so Lavidatia said, "No thank you. We'll find our needs on our own."

The man sniffed and continued watching them. Lavidatia selected some dried meat, and a new water canteen while Wayna twitched under the old man's prying stare. Lavidatia put their items on the stabbed wooden counter.

The old man inspected them, then said, "That'll be ten bronze coins."

Lavidatia furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, it should be seven coins."

"It's ten."

"No; three for the meat and then four for the canteen."

The man scratched his stubbled chin. "There's a traveling tax."

"There is no such thing," Lavidatia said, her temper rising. "You're trying to cheat us."

"There's a traveling tax, missy!"

"Lavidatia, let's just pay it," Wayna solicited. "It's only three coins."

"Three coins could be two meals," Lavidatia retorted. "And there is no traveling tax."

"There is," argued the old man. "The Riders imposed it."

"Have you proof? When the Riders make a law, they post signs in the towns. We've seen none, so I can't believe you."

"You'd do well not to argue with me, girl! If you keep it up I'll—" His threat was drowned out by screams in the street. Lavidatia's stomach dropped to her toes at the sound. The old man paled and ran through the door, shouting, "Elain! Get up! They've come again! This is the last time, so RUN!"

Wayna and Lavidatia exchanged questioning glances. Wayna looked out the glass on the shop door and her eyes widened. "We need to leave, Lavidatia!"

Lavidatia swept up the meat and flask and they charged out the door. They cursed when they saw that Nickle and Nitch's reign had been cut and the ponies were nowhere in sight. Urgals were streaming in through the gate opposite the one they came in, burning houses they passed. A man on a horse entered with them. His red hair glinted in the light of the burning houses, and his matching eyes were bright with glee. Lavidatia's heart stopped; the Shade.

"Run," she breathed and they took off.

Screams sounded behind them, making them run faster. Lavidatia was glad that she had not left her bow or quiver on Nickle. The two girls were soon part of a crowd running away from the Shade and toward the open gate. They cried out when it began to close, and a woman screamed when it thumped shut. The Urgals formed a circle around them, and the people scrunched together to get the center of the group. The Shade rode up on his black steed, smiling at them. People shuddered when they saw his teeth had been filed into points.

"Today is not your lucky day, people of the Helgrind's Shadow." His red eyes glinted at them with sickening delight. "But it is your last day. _Ethgri Grind!_"

Red light blasted from him and swept through the people like a forceless wave. As soon as the red touched them, people dropped to the ground, their eyes blank and staring. The Shade smirked and looked at the dead villagers, but his grin was snatched off his face when he saw a lone girl standing in the center of his victims: the purple-eyed girl.

He stared at her. "How did you survive?" he asked, his cruel voice laced with confusion.

Lavidatia stared at him, her eyes wide with horror. She looked down and met Wayna's blank brown eyes and a cry sounded from her. She crouched next to her friend and touched her already-chilled cheek. "Wayna?" she whispered.

The Shade watched her, trying to figure out how she alone had survived his powerful spell. Lavidatia shook her friend's limp form. "WAYNA!"

The Shade turned his horse toward the nearest group of three Urgals. "Bring her with us. Make sure she does not escape," he ordered them. They stepped over the bodies and grabbed the girl. Lavidatia began to weep as they dragged her away from her friend's body. "Wayna? Wayna! WAYNA!"

She screamed the whole march to Dras-Leona, but the Shade did not kill her as she halfway hoped he would. Through the wide cobbled streets of Dras-Leona they dragged the screaming girl. The streets of the city were crooked and smelled of sewers, with rickety houses set side-by-side upon it. Lights flickered on briefly as Lavidatia's noise was heard, but they were snuffed out as soon as the villagers saw the Urgals and the Shade. The tallest building in the dilapidated city was a black cathedral resembling Helgrind with its black arches and sharp towers. That was where they took Lavidatia, who was temporarily mad with grief and fear.

The Shade motioned for the Urgals carrying her to follow him down steps in the rear of the black building. Down them and through a metal door, he had them take her pack and weapons and shove her in a dark room. She fell roughly onto the stone floor and let her tears pool for a moment. The Shade leaned through the door, the light behind him making his hair seem like it were aflame.

"I will find out what you are and how you survived my spell," he told her. "Whether it be by torture or free-will is your choice. I'll give you until dawn to think on it."

He slammed the door shut and she heard a lock click. Her grief was replaced by anger and she slammed into the door, curses streaming from her mouth. After pounding on the cold metal until her fists hurt, she collapsed in a mound of tears. She crawled to the corner of her prison and balled up. She had lost her best friend, the one person she loved. Her companion. Wayna was gone. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She was so sad that fear did not get to her…yet. After hours of sobbing, fright took root in her stomach.

What was the Shade going to do to her? Would she ever get out of this cold cell alive? The moon rose through her little barred window and she went to gaze at it.

"Is this what was supposed to happen?" she asked it quietly, despondently. "Is this the end of my adventures?"

The orb gave no answer; it just hung in the sky, a silent comfort. Lavidatia sat in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees, until the window began to lighten and the sun rose over the metal bars. She flinched when she heard the click of the lock. The Shade entered, wearing red breeches and a black leather top. He grinned at her, his pointed teeth and fiery eyes chilling her very bones. "Ready to talk, my purple human? If you are human that is."

"I am human."

"You look it for all but your eyes."

"I am human."

"Come now, tell me the truth."

"I am human."

"Oh, stubbornness is a mistake. Now I'll have to probe your mind."

Before Lavidatia could remember what she'd read about mind invasion, her brain felt an evil presence. It recoiled naturally, but the presence pursued it. Pain flashed through her as the presence dug through her thoughts and memories. She squirmed on pain, but it continued on. She could actually feel the Shade enjoying her pain. Through the agony, Lavidatia knew she had to do something. Her body couldn't move, and she wished desperately that there was a giant brick wall between her and the Shade.

Suddenly, she felt the presence slam into something. Annoyed, the Shade went around it, but an idea struck Lavidatia. If she thought of defenses for her mind, she might be able to make them appear. She focused on a brick wall circling her thoughts and memories. The Shade's anger ran through her when he found her mind was secured by a wall. She focused on the wall with all her strength. She felt him kick her leg and her concentration fell as her wall did. She threw it back up again, pain surging through her mind and body. Another blow from the Shade tore it down, but again she forced it up.

This mind war went on for hours, the Shade's fury growing as Lavidatia's skill in keeping her wall up increased. He broke the contact and opened his red eyes. Lavidatia found herself exhausted by the effort of defending her mind. The window of her cell was dark, and the moon stared down at them. She looked up at the Shade, and the anger in his eyes settled somewhat.

"I'm tired of your stupid games. You're from Cithri, I know that much, so you can't have many secrets worth knowing. My spell must have had a glitch, and you survived by chance. Lucky for you, there's a slave auction in the market tomorrow. You should make some coins."

He reached outside the door and brought in a roll. "Here," he threw it at her and she had to bite back a yelp; it was rock hard. He chuckled nastily and left the cell, the lock clicking behind him. Lavidatia's stomach rumbled and she broke open the roll. The inside looked softer than the crust, but she smelled it. Her nose recognized an unfamiliar scent and she grimaced; it was drugged. She threw it out the window and began pacing her cell, ignoring her bruises and scrapes from the Shades attempts to break her mind-walls.

She was going to be sold as a slave. Again, she grimaced; in this town, a young girl like her was likely to be sold for one purpose. That could never happen. Not to her. She had to think of something. But before she could make a plan, a glass of water was shoved through her door along with another roll. She dumped both these out the window, hoping no one saw, and tried to form an escape. As the sun rose above her window's view, an Urgal came in and held her while two men tied her wrists with rope. The rough-looking men pulled her out of the cell and the cathedral, into the bright sunlight.

The streets that had been deserted the night before were now packed with people. They carried baskets or weapons as they went around doing chores or transporting goods. Ragged children shrieked with joy as they tried to escape their mother's grasps and run into the crowd. Lavidatia ceased her pulls on the ropes, both because she wanted to look and because her wrists were already beginning to rub.

They came to a square surrounded by stalls and carts of food and goods. The center had a wooden platform erected, where a man in clean clothes was standing next to a small weeping girl. A group of people in colorful clothes, obviously nobles or merchants, stared critically at the girl as the man said, "She's a sweet one. Good to play with the kids, or else she can do tasks like clean cellars or take coats. Whatever you need, she can do it. Let's begin the bidding."

People called out their bids, each trying to outbid the others. The men led Lavidatia behind the platform, and pushed her in a fenced off area with other people of all ages. She watched with fury as the tiny girl was sold to a sharp-featured old hag and dragged away crying. Another child screamed and clung to the wooden handrail when he was sold. A guard had to slice a dagger halfway through the railing in threat before he would let go.

She watched as more slaves were dragged out of the pen and sold. Women cried, and children screamed, which seemed to be a sign of health to the bidders. She looked them over with contempt. They all wore sumptuous clothes that sparkled in the afternoon sun. The men jostled each other to get the auctioneer's attention, and the women looked down their noses at the slaves. Only six figures stood still and silent. Lavidatia looked closely at them; they had escaped her notice because of their simple brown cloaks. They wore hoods that hid their faces, and Lavidatia guessed that they were monks. But why would monks want to bid on slaves? Then she noticed they never bid at all, just stared through the shadows of their hoods. Maybe they want to see madness and cruelty from up close, she thought. Just as an old man was sold, one of the guards opened the gate and pulled on her wrist-rope.

"Get up there, you stupid wench," he growled, spitting on the ground. Lavidatia did not move, and he jerked her ropes roughly, dragging her up onto the platform. She had no urge to cry or plead like the other women; instead she glared out at the sea of potential buyers.

"And here," the auctioneer said. "Here, we have a young female. Caught just last night from the town Helgrind's Shadow." Boos went up in the air, and the auctioneer let them finish before continuing. "About sixteen, she would be good for whatever you want. But a word of caution, she needs someone tough to handle her, for it sounds as though she's a bit feisty. She's a pretty one, that's for sure. And let me draw your attention to her eyes; purple as plums. Look."

The man made a move to reach for her face, but Lavidatia smacked his hands aside with her own. He winced but laughed lightly, and said, "See? She's a spirited one. But, have no fear; she'd settle down in a year if she had a strict hand to guide her. She can even speak a civilized tongue. Speak, girl."

Lavidatia narrowed her eyes at him and the crowd stared skeptically at the man. "Speak," he commanded in a hissing whisper.

She kept her intense gaze on him and he jerked his head at her guard. He smacked her face, and she said the first words that came to her mind.

"Sundavar eom ono gundl," she said passionately. She surprised even herself. For though she didn't know how to speak the Ancient language of the elves, she somehow knew she had just said 'death to you all'. The crowd murmured, mostly about her tone and the language, though they didn't know what she had said.

The auctioneer seemed taken aback by her words, and the six hooded men bent their heads together to converse.

The auctioneer laughed lightly again, though there was a touch of nervousness in it now. "There you have it folks. She may have outbursts like that, but they would stop eventually. So, uh, let's start the bidding."

People began bidding on her. She noticed one of the hooded men raise his arm and looked at him with disgust. Then, turning her attention away from the bidders, she looked around the platform. Guards lazed by the pen, and two were talking on the platform, but they were the only ones. If she could only get her hands free….her eyes settled on the dagger in the handrail. She glanced at the auctioneer, the guards and the bidders; all were busy and not paying attention to her. She stepped slyly sideways, toward the dagger and slowly raised her wrists. With a swift slash, she had cut her ropes and they fell off the platform. The crowd gasped as she wrenched the dagger out of the wood. The auctioneer's eyes widened.

"Guards!" he cried.

The lazy men became alert and charged up to her. The first one to reach her drew his sword, but she knocked it aside and slashed his arm, sending him crashing off the platform with a shove. The next one was easy to flip over the rail, but the others came at her all at once. The dagger was wrestled from her hands and she had five swords at her throat while guards retied her wrists tightly.

"Maybe a bit too feisty," the auctioneer commented. All but one of the bidders dropped their hands; the hooded man's hand was still up. The auctioneer gaped at him. "You still want her, after…after that?" The man's hood dipped in a nod. The auctioneer shrugged. "Very well. Sold to—"

"STOP!" Everyone turned to look at the black robed priest. He had been running, but now he slowed to a walk. "My Lord..." he wheezed. "My lord…wishes to own her...again. He will pay whatever fee."

The auctioneer seemed confused. "Your lord?"

The priest pointed to a balcony on the cathedral. There, staring at her steadily, was the Shade. People cowered in awe of the powerful being. The auctioneer bowed low. "Sold to my lord for his price."

The Shade sneered at Lavidatia. She shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered.

"Take her to him, one of you," the auctioneer said to the guards. A burly man stepped forward, and grabbed Lavidatia's ropes and tugged. She pulled back, still shaking her head. She didn't want to have her mind probed for hours on end again. She didn't want to go with the Shade.

The guard pulled more and Lavidatia pulled more back. She fought with all her might, but then the guard called for help and three of them picked her up. She kicked and flailed madly, desperate not to go back to the Shade.

"No! No!" she screamed as they carried her with great difficulty down the steps. "NO! Ne! Ne! No!"

The guards now stopped walking and were fighting just to keep hold of her. The crowd was watching the struggle with interest, but the Shade frowned. "_Garjzla Slytha_!" he boomed. Red light flew to Lavidatia, forming a layer around her skin. She fought the magic as she was the guards. It sparked and crackled, trying to overcome her fighting. The crowd gasped, awed to see a Shade's magic and to see someone fighting it.

Lavidatia felt herself losing. She looked up at the Shade and he smirked at her, also feeling her defeat. With one last crackle, the magic disappeared and Lavidatia's vision became blurry before fading altogether.

Author's Note: Well, there it is u guys. A nice long chapter for your enjoyment. Now, if you love me (and I know u all do) I am positive that u'll ALL review! If you do, you can join my famous Favorite People List. A position coveted by all and owned by few.  So review!


	3. Torture

Hello again, peoples! It's been a bit since I updated, so here's another nice long chapter for you all! Oh, btw, PsychicRealms: thanks a bunch! I got the idea late one night when I was camping, so I whipped out my battered spiral bound and started it. I'm actually forming a slightly complex/insane plot. Best get on with it tho!

Disclaimer: No, I am still not named Christopher Paolini.

She felt a pain in her back, but refused to open her eyes for fear of what she would see. Her mind cleared and she remembered she had been bought by the Shade, making her squeeze her eyes shut tighter. Another pain in her thigh made her open them. The Shade smiled down at her. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sat up, crawling backwards as far from him as she could go.

He chuckled. "You failed to mention you spoke the Ancient Language."

She narrowed her eyes more. "I didn't know I did."

"Of course you didn't."

"I didn't!"

"Well, let us see about that."

The presence entered her mind, and she thought hard about a stone wall. She felt the Shade circle it, looking for weak spots. Whenever he found a frail part, he clawed at it furiously. Lavidatia would wince and then wince again when he kicked or hit her to break her concentration. Again, the war waged for hours, and Lavidatia felt herself weakening. But she also felt that the Shade was become weak as well. He sucked in his breath and the presence left her mind.

"You learn fast," he observed, slightly out of breath.

Lavidatia was panting. She didn't respond.

"Why won't you just say where you learned the Ancient Language? And do not expect me to believe Surda is just teaching it to silly peasant girls."

"I…told you," she wheezed. "I don't know how I know it now. I…just...do..."

"Maybe you just know a few words or sentences. Let me test you." He seemed to think about it for a moment then asked, "Noli ono aranta du Delio moi?"

Somehow, Lavidatia knew he had asked if she could see the earth change.

"What did I say," he asked smugly, thinking he had stumped her.

His arrogance annoyed her. "Eka Noli aranta du Delio moi, enja noli ono aranta onr michka ilona?" (I can see the earth change, but can you see your black heart? Ya ya. I know it's not 100 percent right.).

He looked shocked, then a grin crept onto his face. "You can speak the tongue. Yet you are not an elf; your ears reveal as much. And you are not a sorceress."

"I am a normal human who deserves to be free."

He cocked his head sideways at her and knelt beside her. "You are anything but normal, purple eyes. I have watched you for but a single day and I know this already. You're…charming for a human." His words seemed to surprise himself and he stood abruptly and backed away, as though she had just cast a spell on him.

"I leave you to ponder what horrible torture I will inflict on you if you do not yield," he said hoarsely. He opened the door and stepped out, throwing a roll and a flask in before slamming the door and clicking the lock. She stared at the roll and found herself licking her lips. It had been nearly three days since she ate anything. She opened the water flask and poured some out onto the floor. Her parched throat was grieved to see it had a strange coloring about it. She threw the roll and flask out the window. "Better dead than drugged," she said to the pressing blackness of her cell.

"I'm becoming annoyed with you." The Shade stood over her. She could hardly breathe from his latest violent attack on her mind. But her will was still strong. She hated him, for he had killed Wayna, and this was the one way she could oppose him. So she clung onto that opposition like a drowning sailor.

"I'll give you another chance, girl, as I'm in a good mood. Yield now."

He entered her mind and up went her wall. She felt his fury, and though the force of it scared her, she did not surrender. He pounded on her wall, making her wince and gasp, but then he withdrew and she felt an iron grip pulling her to her feet.

"I've had enough of your silly resistance. I am a Shade; therefore a mere girl will not triumph over me."

He opened her door and dragged her out. She saw the stairs and pulled to be free. His grip tightened to such an extent that Lavidatia cringed and ceased to fight his tug. He took her to a room with chains on the walls and brutal-looking instruments hanging from poles. He threw her onto her stomach on a table and chained her arms and ankles to its legs. He beckoned an Urgal in and Lavidatia shuddered to see it was holding a whip. He unlaced the back of her shirt and she was clutched by queasiness.

The Shade leaned back against the wall and nodded to the Urgal, his eyes glinting. He stood there the whole time Lavidatia was whipped, reveling in her pain. When her back was covered with long cuts, dripping blood, the Shade held up a hand and the Urgal stepped back. He knelt by Lavidatia's head, whose curled fingers were covering her mouth to keep from bawling. "Have you had enough, stubborn purple?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. Her back was throbbing horribly and she was very light headed. The Shade's lips curved upward. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

She bit her lip and refused to cry. The hateful presence entered her mind, and she knew the Shade didn't really want to know her secrets. He was toying with her, playing with her until she gave in. Anger filled her and she concentrated on her wall. The Shade's mind laughed and he stood back from her. With a jerk of his head, two Urgals entered the room. Lavidatia was horrified to see that they held a metal stick in each of their hands, the ends bearing a white-hot R; they were going to brand her.

"Do you really want this?" the Shade asked. "You could just let me into your mind."

"You're enjoying this too much to not do it, whether I let you in or not. So I'm not going to."

He laughed. "You're indeed right. This is far too much fun to stop now. Continue."

Lavidatia's breathing sped up as the Urgals walked toward her, sneering as the four brands inched toward her back.

Outside the cathedral, the people jumped when the scream tore through the air. The pain-filled sound rang in their ears, and they kneeled, thinking it was Helgrind. While the rest of the town sent up prayers to the black peaks, the six hooded men exchanged glances and disappeared into the Golden Globe Inn.

They closed the door and threw back their hoods.

"They're torturing her," one man said, checking to make sure the blinds were closed.

Another nodded. "We have to do something."

"But what?"

"A rescue is in order, my friends," said the man sitting on the bed. "Time to steal from a Shade."

They all grinned and started making plans.

The Urgals threw her onto the cold stone of her cell, and she cried out. Her back seared from the four R marks. They threw a shirt at her before slamming the door shut. Lavidatia closed her eyes against the pain. The moon rose and she stared at it, her eyes as moist as her throat was dry.

"Some adventure I'm having," she said bitterly. "Of all things, I had to be captured by a murdering Shade who enjoys torture."

She forced herself to sit up, the muscles in her back flaming when they moved. She threw her torn shirt across the cell and slipped on the new one. She curled up, retrieving her old shirt for a blanket, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The click of the lock woke her, and she struggled to stand as the Shade came in.

"Still feeling strong, my little lilac?"

Lavidatia glowered at him, making him grin. She wanted to rip him to pieces, and that amused him. "Angry, are you?"

"And I thought Shades were intelligent."

He chuckled. "You are a snappy lilac. It's rather entertaining."

"What do you want now, you crimson beast."

He took two strides over to her and gripped her shoulders roughly, slamming her back against the wall. "You think I'm a beast, do you?" he hissed.

Lavidatia's breath was sharp from the jolt of pain running down her back. "Only beasts enjoy the suffering of others."

"You're wrong there, my violet. I enjoy pain because I'm paying the world back for what it did to me."

"Then you truly are a beast."

He scowled and clutched her shoulders so tightly she could almost forget about her back. "Watch how you speak to me, girl. I have the power to kill you with a word."

"Then do it," she challenged. "I have no reason to live."

He smiled and loosened his grip. "I won't kill you, because I know that is what you want me to do. I also find you entertaining. So I will keep you with me until your obstinacy annoys me too much."

"I would prefer you kill me, Shade."

He lowered his face so it was even with hers. "I am a Shade, but that is not my name. Just as you are a girl, but it is not your name."

She just stared hatefully at him, so he said, "My name is Radgul. Now be polite and say yours."

She said nothing and he shoved his face near hers, his red eyes frighteningly close. There was knock on the door. "What?" the Shade demanded in an annoyed voice.

An Urgal grunted. The Shade pushed Lavidatia down onto the floor and jerked open the door. The black beast glanced at Lavidatia then stared fearfully at the Shade. "Some…thing happening at Helgrind's Shadow," he mumbled.

"What is something?"

The Urgal's shoulders twitched in a shrug. "Light, fire, and strange noises. Five Urgals go down to see, but no come back."

The Shade made a growling noise and turned back to Lavidatia. "We will continue our conversation when I return. And you had better yield to me, girl, or the consequences will be dire."

He slammed the door shut and she listened to his swift footsteps fade. She hoped whatever was causing the problem in Helgrind's Shadow killed him. She shivered and watched the moon. She wondered how it was possible that she understood the Ancient Language. It took magic-wielders years to master all of the words, and she was certainly no magic-wielder. She thought back to the note that had been found with her, and she wished she had it now. The scrawled writing was the Ancient Language, and she wondered what it said. But the paper was locked up somewhere with the rest of her things. No doubt she would never see any of those items again.

She heard whispers outside her door, and stood, ready to continue her painful battle with the Shade. A voice she did not know mumbled a word and the lock clicked. The door cracked open and she watched it cautiously. A brown hood appeared in the crack and it looked about the cell. She felt the hidden eyes rest on her. The hood went back out, whispering once it was out of her sight. A hushed groan came from the door as it swung open. There, in the doorway, were four of the six monks.

"Come on, girl," one whispered.

She just stared at them. "Who are you?"

"We'll explain everything once we're a safe distance away from here. Trust us."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

A shorter monk said, "It's either us or the Shade."

That decision required no thought. She walked toward them, still watching them guardedly. They beckoned her up the steps into the darkness of the cathedral. One stuffed rough material in her hands. "Put this on," he whispered and she realized it was a cloak like theirs. She slipped it over her head and they slid out a side door into the dark street.

Beggars slept at the stone wall of the towering building, snoring lightly. She noted that two of them, who snored the loudest and mumbled gibberish, had her flasks in their laps and bread crumbs on their tattered clothes. They would be drugged for a few days. The hooded men guided her to an alley where five horses stood waiting, held by another hooded monk.

"Do you have her?" The man holding the horses asked.

The tallest one of her guards motioned to Lavidatia. "Yes. Let's get out of here before the Shade returns. I think he won't be too happy."

They mounted the horses, but Lavidatia stayed on the ground. When tallest rider offered her a hand, she regarded it critically for a moment, then took it and mounted behind him.

The men steered their horses toward the gate at the south end of Dras-Leona, but pulled their mounts into the shadow when lanterns could be seen swaying toward them. They watched, holding their breath, as Urgals marched past, the Shade at the end.

"When it's day again, I want you all to find whatever pathetic farm boy did that and kill him," the Shade ordered.

An Urgal looked up at him and asked idiotically, "We not search now?"

The Shade sighed, as if resigning himself to their stupidity and said, "No. It would be hard to find them in the dark, and I have the pressing matter of the girl. I want one of you to heat the brands again and meet me in the chain room. We'll break her yet."

Lavidatia shivered. If she were still in her cell, she would be suffering again very soon.

The Shade passed by, and the men waited until the clop of his horse's hooves could no longer be heard. Still holding their breath, the group quietly slipped out the gate, and stole away at a gallop.

"Almost safe," one called to the others.

The one Lavidatia was riding with shook his head and said, "Not quite. Wait until he finds out."

As though on cue, a howl of rage erupted from behind them, making the horses whinny with fright. A blast of red shot into the sky, drowning out the stars and making the moon appear bloodied. Lavidatia winced, her mind connecting the red with pain.

A monk riding on the outside of the line laughed. "Seems our Shade is having a temper tantrum."

"Almost makes you pity the Urgals around him, doesn't it?"

Lavidatia turned around to look at the cathedral, and breathed in relief that she had escaped from the Shade's torment. Don't feel too safe, her head reminded her. You could yet be tormented further.

An hour passed with them galloping away from Dras-Leona, and the man she was riding with called a halt near the bank of the shining Leona Lake. The moon reflected a sparkling image of itself onto the water's surface.

As they slid down from the horses, the monks stretched and breathed in deeply. Though the man she had been riding with offered her a hand down, she slid off the horse on the opposite side from them all and brushed her hood back off her head.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Now you've gone and scared her, Murtagh," a man joked.

"I am not scared," she protested.

The tallest man bowed. "Sorry we had to rush out of there without an introduction. I am Murtagh." He slipped his hood off and Lavidatia was looking at the man she had seen with the Urgals three days ago. Seeing recognition on her face, he smiled. "You saved my life, so I could hardly leave you in Dras-Leona."

Another man slipped the hood off his dirty brown hair. "You saved mine also," he said.

The remaining three slipped back their hoods and grinned at her.

The tall man, Murtagh, looked around them. "Where are they?"

The three younger men's faces went blank. When he saw Lavidatia looking questioningly at them, Murtagh explained, "They're calling them."

Before she could ask what 'they' were, motion above caught her eye. Six shapes shot down toward them, landing softly in front of them. Lavidatia's eyes widened as five of the dragons stretched their necks out and touched the young men with their noses. They were all different sizes, from one the size of a large horse to one the size of a house. Their scaled bodies glimmered in the moonlight, and their eyes shone brightly. Their thin wings folded to their sides and, after they were satisfied that the men weren't hurt, they turned to look at her.

She watched, wide-eyed as a man slid off the back of the largest dragon. "I see you have got her," he said with a smile to Lavidatia.

"Did you see the Shade's temper tantrum, Eragon?" one of the men asked.

Eragon-the legendary Eragon-nodded. "He's quite a powerful one."

Lavidatia gaped at the brown-haired man beside the huge, but regal blue dragon. If he was Eragon, then the dragon was…Saphira. The female creature of myth looked curiously at her through dark blue eyes. Her scales almost matched the night sky; blue as the gem her name resembled.

"You're…you're Riders," she whispered in awe.

"With the exception of me," Murtagh said. "I am just the humble man appointed to carry what their dragons can't."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Ignore Murtagh. He's really our friend, warrior, and comrade." The legendary Rider slipped the larger man a grin. "Though he does make an excellent pack mule."

Lavidatia was too overwhelmed to speak. Before her were the men and creatures she had heard amazing stories about all her life.

"Let's keep going for a league or so," Murtagh suggested. "Or at least far enough that that Shade won't be able to catch up."

"Can we please take these dreadful cloaks off while we fly, Eragon?"

The brown haired man nodded. "Yes, but put them in your saddlebags in case we need them again."

He and three young men mounted the dragons as easily as though they were horses. With a smile at Lavidatia, they launched into the sky, causing air to whip past her.

Murtagh mounted his horse, holding the flying Rider's reigns. "You'll have to be content to ride with Albrien, Mirino, and me. Here, you can ride Clojen's horse." He threw her a pair of reigns, which she deftly caught. She mounted and rode near Murtagh, a million questions buzzing in her head.

"Uh…Lord Murtagh…"

"I'm not a lord, though my father was. Just call me Murtagh."

"Murtagh…what are the five Riders doing here of all places?"

"To make a long story short; they wanted to check out the fortifications at Dras-Leona."

The two young men rode up next to Murtagh. "If you can call those sad little mud walls fortifications," one said.

"They were indeed pitiful for a town so large," the other agreed. Lavidatia's eyes were drawn to his ears, and she found that they were pointed; he was an elf.

"Oh, I suppose I should formally introduce you three, eh?" Murtagh said. "This is Mirino the human and Albrien the elf."

Realizing they didn't know her name, she said, "I'm Lavidatia."

Albrien raised his eyebrows. "That is an interesting name," he commented. "I suppose it fits."

"What does it mean?" Mirino asked.

"Purple mist. Right, Lavidatia?"

Though she had gained the ability to speak the Ancient Language, she had not thought about her own name. Now that she did, however, she knew that he was right.

"It does." She looked up as two dragons swooped overhead.

The young human chuckled. "Don't mind Beroan and Fundor; they like to stay near us."

"Can you not ride them?"

The elf shook his head. "Nay, they are still too young to carry us as far as we need to go. Dragons grow quickly, though, so they will soon be strong enough."

Lavidatia looked up at the three dragons bearing Riders. She could not believe she was looking at them. She was with the Riders, the legends and saviors of the Empire.

"We were surprised to see you in Dras-Leona," Murtagh said, watching his friend, Eragon, glide in the dark sky. "We were sure you would run for days."

"We did run; for a day. But we had to get supplies, and we chose to enter Helgrind's Shadow on the day the Shade attacked it. I was captured."

"And what of your friend?" the young man asked. "Was that person you rode up to your companion?"

At the thought of Wayna, Lavidatia felt her throat get tight. She bowed her head. "She was the target of the Shade's cruelty." She had to swallow to keep tears at bay. "Needless to say, she did not make it."

Murtagh sensed the girl's pain. "We are sorry," he murmured.

"The camp!" The young elven man exclaimed.

Lavidatia looked up to see lights flickering in the distance. She squinted and could see fires with people sitting around them. A call went up, and they began waving to the Riders mounted on their dragons. Horses were picketed around the camp, and six wagons set the boundaries.

"We're in the process of moving our headquarters," Murtagh explained. A woman in a wine-red dress stood at the camp, smiling as they neared. Murtagh grinned when he saw her. "That's Nasuada. My wife."

Lavidatia watched as the three dragons bearing Riders landed just outside the camp. People rushed forward to encircle them, and the sound of voices could be heard. She watched with interest as a striking woman with dark hair and angled features pulled Eragon off Saphira into a hug. They slowed their horses to a walk. People, mainly men, stared at Lavidatia with both curiosity and disapproval.

The woman who had hugged Eragon came forward when she dismounted, smiling welcomingly at her. When she saw she had pointed ears, Lavidatia realized she must by Arya, the elf Eragon loved. She bowed her head in respect, but the elf pulled her up. "We welcome you," she said in a silky voice. "Come, let us talk, just you with myself and Nasuada."

After giving Murtagh a hug and a kiss, the woman in the wine-red dress came to Lavidatia and the two older women led her to a wagon, helping her climb the steps and closing the flap behind them.

The human woman, Murtagh's wife, had skin the color of oiled ebony and round cheekbones. Her almond-shaped eyes smiled as much as her wide lips. The elfess sat Lavidatia down and began digging around the wagon.

"You must be thirsty."

Her throat burned at the thought of water and she nodded. Riding had made her feel weak and dizzy, and her cracking throat hurt.

"You were the prisoner of a Shade, correct?" Lavidatia nodded and the elfess intensified her search. "Then you are either drugged or thirsty and starving."

"It-" Lavidatia's voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "It's been four days since I had food or water."

Arya found what she was looking for; she pulled out a flask. "Here, drink this."

Lavidatia accepted the flask gratefully, and let the cool water within wash away the dust in her throat. Once she had drunk all her stomach could hold, she said, "Thank you."

"What is your name?" Nasuada asked her gently.

"Lavidatia. I am from Cithri."

"Nasuada, will you please get her some food."

Murtagh's wife nodded. "I will return shortly."

Arya waited until the other woman left, then she turned to Lavidatia and looked her in the eye. "You know who I am?"

Lavidatia nodded. "I do. You are Arya."

The elf smiled. "I am. Do you know that I too was once the prisoner of a Shade?"

Lavidatia could not see how this beautiful powerful woman could have been anyone's prisoner. She shook her head.

"I was. And I endured more than just lack of food and water, as I am guessing you have."

Lavidatia was suddenly aware of her throbbing back. One of her hands went to it, rubbing her painful skin gently.

Arya looked sympathetic. "May I look?"

Lavidatia trusted the elf. She knew the being would do her no harm, so she lay on the bench where she sat. Arya unlaced her shirt and sighed when she saw Lavidatia's back. "Just as I suspected. I see Shades favor branding. Wait for a moment."

She stepped outside the wagon. "Nasuada, bring boiled bandages as well," she called. The flap rustled and she took her place beside Lavidatia. "I'll heal you, but I cannot heal it all. You, like me, will have at least one brand left."

The other woman reentered the wagon, food and rags in her hands. She gave Lavidatia some bread and meat. "Eat while we tend to your wounds."

The food was as good as any she'd eaten. By the time the elf let the healing emerald light flicker from her palm, the food was gone and Lavidatia felt refreshed. She sat up and the two women smiled at her.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. "Much, thank you both."

"If you will, we'd like to hear the story about how you ended up in the grasp of a Shade."

Lavidatia told them the story, everything except the note Mama Sutten had given her. She didn't recall the Shade's exact words, but his tortures on her made them frown.

"You say you managed to remain untouched by the Shade's spell," Arya said slowly. "How did you do it?"

"I did nothing to stop it, it just didn't harm me, though he meant it to," she said with a shrug.

"You poor thing!" Nasuada exclaimed. "Shades must be worse than I thought if they can do such things merely for pleasure."

"What will happen to me now?"

Arya and Nasuada exchanged glances. "The council—the men put in charge of unhatched dragon eggs—some will be…displeased that the Riders brought you here when they find out," Arya said.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Nasuada shook her head. "Not at all. It is just…they are most careful about who gets near the eggs. You must know how precious they are to the Empire? They think any person that comes near them, even in the same camp as them, must be known by them all. Some of them will welcome you, others won't care, and still others will insist that you leave right away. Be prepared for anything when you meet them. Some members are…less than trustworthy when it comes to strangers."

Arya nodded. "Unfortunately what she says is true. But the fact that you saved Murtagh and Cartive should help your case with them. They should arrive tomorrow evening."

Through the wagon's cloth cover, they could see lights going out.

"It's lights-out," Arya observed. "Nasuada, will you please tell Eragon I'll be sleeping with Lavidatia tonight?"

She nodded. "I'll see you both tomorrow then."

Arya spread out two pads in the half of the wagon clear of crates and benches. "Sleep. You've no need to worry about the council tonight."

Lavidatia gratefully sunk down onto the soft pad, feeling safer than she had in days. Before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Thank you, Arya."

The elf smiled. "May your sleep be well, purple mist."

A/N: hee hee…told you it was long-ish. Got a lot done this chapter I'd say. So review and praise me! Next time: Lavidatia meets the dreaded Council BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM. And a blessed event finally happens….giggle….Until next time!


	4. Amethydia

Hello again! Estoy en un muy bien humor hoy! (That's Spanish for I'm in a good mood today.) I would say it in Hindi or Russian for all you Indian and Russian people out there, but I don't speak those languages. sighs deeply But yeah…since I am in a fine mood I decided to post another chappie to my story.

**Twilight alchemist**: Thanks, I try not to be bad most of the time. :)

Disclaimer: Does anyone honestly believe I could possibly be Christopher Paolini? Or that I have enough money to make suing me worth it?

Arya took Lavidatia to a pond early the next day. The blood and dirt rinsing off her back made Lavidatia feel better than she had since Wayna's death. They sat on the stones near the pond, letting the sun dry both their hair. Lavidatia felt at ease with the elf, and they soon both felt friendship towards the other.

The sun was climbing to the middle of the sky when Lavidatia said, "You never truly told me what the Council will decide."

Arya ran her fingers through her thick, dark hair. "Many of the men are unpredictable; I could no sooner tell you what they will do then what you are thinking now. But be wary of some of the dwarves; they are angry no dwarven Rider has been brought about yet. They will seek to take out their frustrations on you if they are allowed to. Likewise, many of the men and elves are agitated that no Rider has shown up for three years."

"Who was the last to come?"

"An elf named Horintu and a man named Kelrih. They are completing their training now in Ellesmera, the capital of my people. Soon they will bring their dragons to be with the others."

"What are dragons like? I have seen them now, but I know nothing past their appearance and that they are incredibly intelligent."

"Their intelligence is indeed equal to, or greater than our own. They can live forever, as long as they are not slain nor their Riders die. Their immortality allows their Riders to live much longer than a normal life span. They grow very attached to their Riders and would give their life to keep them safe. And though they can understand many languages but cannot speak aloud, they have the power to speak through minds."

"They do?"

"Yes, but don't be so awed by that. For anyone could speak through their minds if they tried hard enough."

"Can you do it?"

She smiled. "Yes. It is most easily done with Dragons, which why Riders are best at it. That is how Eragon and myself first spoke; through our minds. He entered my mind, and I gripped him roughly, fearing he was an enemy. But after he told me who he was, I released him."

"Do elves have stronger minds than humans or dwarves."

"Do not mention it to the Council, for it would start an argument, but we do. Our minds are more vast and powerful, hence our abilities to capture an invader to our minds. Those of us capable of using magic have a greater amount than the few humans who can."

"Why are there so few Riders? Are dragons dying out?"

"There are still many left, but they have not hatched. It is very difficult to find Riders, because the dragons choose their own Riders."

"How?"

"It is not known how an unhatched dragon knows who its Rider is, but they will not come forth from their egg until the right person has entered their presence."

Their drying hair was swayed by a wind from behind them. Arya smiled. "Good day, Saphira."

Lavidatia turned and there, inspecting her with cat-like blue eyes, was the great dragon of Eragon's. She bowed her head to Saphira, and said in greeting, "eka celobra ono," meaning 'I honor you'. Saphira's eyes twinkled and she came to sniff Lavidatia. Once she was through smelling her, she brushed her large head against the girl. Lavidatia smiled with delight and ran a head over the gem-like scales, surprised to find they were warm. The dragon settled near her, sitting like a cat.

"You speak the Ancient Language well," Arya observed.

Lavidatia nodded. "It is an odd thing…how I learned. You would no doubt think me insane if I told you."

Arya looked at Saphira. "I think very few people insane. And I do not hold it against most of them."

Lavidatia was encouraged by this, and told the elf how the Language had come to her on the slave platform.

"I did not know it before then, not a word," she finished.

Arya's thin eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Finally, she said, "That is indeed an odd story, but not insane. I could not tell you certainly why your mind gained it instantly." She seemed to sink into thought again, and Lavidatia ran her hands over Saphira's neck, carefully avoiding the spines running its length. The sun sank, and still the comfortable silence was on them. As the moon came up, however, Arya looked strangely at her hair. "Your hair…," she said quietly. "It is…almost purple in the moonlight."

Lavidatia nodded. "I don't know why, but it takes on a different shade when the moon rises to those who look closely."

Commotion from through the trees made the elf listen closely.

"Saphira, can you smell if it is the Council?" she asked.

The dragon dipped her blue head in a nod and Arya stood up. "We will return now. Remember what I told you; tread carefully. These men have the power to send you far, far away if Eragon or the king does not intervene. I hope that my husband is not on patrol when they meet you, else it will be too unruly for my taste."

They made their way toward the camp, Saphira padding quietly next to Lavidatia. When raised voices could be heard, Saphira growled.

"Trouble already," Arya mused tightly.

"Am I the cause?"

"You are no doubt the subject, but the cause is the tension that has been building up between them all." As the camp came into sight, Lavidatia could see a new wagon and many new horses. A large group of men—dwarves, elves, and humans—were by the large fire. The flames cast bright light on their angry faces, and their matching voices could soon be distinguished. Firelight danced on the surface of strange colorful stones set on pillows.

"Oh no," Arya whispered. "Eragon is not here. He must be patrolling on horseback. This could be bad. Lavidatia, watch out for the human with the slick graying hair; he has great magic, but he uses it rashly toward whatever purpose seizes him."

Lavidatia found the man, who was in the center of the uproar, glaring at Murtagh.

"You cannot endanger our cause. You least of all people," he was roaring.

"She's just a girl! How greatly could she harm our cause? Besides, I have honor enough to repay a debt owed. And I owed her my life as well as Cartive's."

"One traitor could ruin everything! Suppose she is working for the false new king Jalisman? Or even for the Shade?"

Arya squared her shoulders and led Lavidatia into the camp. "I highly doubt Lavidatia is working for the Shade, Master Luchid, as I have seen the marks of his torture on her," Arya interrupted smoothly. "Gentleman of the Council, this is Lavidatia."

Lavidatia bowed to them, aware of many sets of eyes on her. When she straightened, some were smiling, and others (like Master Luchid) were glaring.

"Murtagh has influenced the young Riders to bring danger into our camp," he said loudly. Murtagh's face filled with anger and the Riders were incensed at the insult, but he continued without notice. "Now I will protect us all by seeing how much of a danger they have brought about."

Before anyone could say anything, Lavidatia felt a new presence in her mind and closed her eyes. Luchid reached her childhood memories first, and began tearing through them. The pain was intense, and though he sensed it, he continued. She could dimly hear men yelling, and Arya and Nasuada commanding Luchid to stop. Lavidatia threw up her defenses as quickly as she could, but he found a weak spot and tore through it. Undeterred, she threw it up again and winced when he crashed through it violently. The shouting was gaining volume, but she pushed it away and focused on the attacker. After he tore down her third wall, she felt desperation and anger meld together. As he reached a memory of Wayna racing on horses with her, she felt the two emotions form a powerful force in her mind. She reached out and gripped the attacker with an iron hold, fueled by her new power. Surprise reverberated from Luchid, followed quickly by anger. He struggled against her grip, and she could feel his power, but hers was greater in that moment. She squeezed as hard as she could, and forced him out of her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she was on her knees, as was Luchid. Both were panting from the fight and the people looked on in surprise.

"You have no right to probe her without consent," Murtagh growled at the gasping Luchid.

"She…has…too powerful a mind," Luchid announced breathlessly. "That presents a greater danger than I thought."

The men all began shouting again and some were close to blows. Arya and Nasuada went to restrain the riled Councilors. Saphira used her head to push Lavidatia to her feet. Once she was up and could stand on her own, the dragon took off into the blackness. Three Riders were amidst the arguing, trying unsuccessfully to calm the males down.

"I'm not a danger," Lavidatia said, but it was drowned out by shouting. She took a cautious step forward.

Saphira appeared again and landed on the camp's outskirts, followed by two other dragons. Not even the wind or the firelight dancing on the colorful scales stopped the passionate argument. Three men dismounted from the dragons and ran forward; Lavidatia knew the one who had gotten off Saphira had to be Eragon. Eragon tried to calm them down, until an elf mentioned to him what Luchid had done to Lavidatia, then he began yelling himself.

"I warned you, Luchid! You know probing has to be consented to! And you have to do it gently, not ripping though them!"

Lavidatia was surprised that she could cause so fierce an argument. She stepped sideways, trying to see Arya, and bumped into something. She looked down and saw she had brushed against a pillow holding a bright lavender stone the size of her head. She stooped to right the stone again, then stood and resumed her search for Arya. Lavidatia heard the squeaks before any of the shouting men. At the sound of them, she jerked her head about, alarmed by the high-pitched noises. But she couldn't find the source.

A crack resounded through the night air and the men stopped shouting abruptly. More squeaks followed and they all turned to look at the stone. Lavidatia watched, wide-eyed, as the perfectly smooth surface of the thing became riddled with cracks. The stone fell into pieces with one last high squeak. There in the firelight, licking off the membrane that encased it, was a dragon. (Gasp there's the absolute shock everyone knew was coming.)

The Councilors and Riders stared. The dragon was as long as Lavidatia's forearm, but when it stretched out its thin wet wings, they were revealed to be much longer than its body. Its scales were the color of the stone it had come from; the color of amethyst. But not a stone, Lavidatia realized, an egg.

It had a neck like a small swan's and the back was lined with spikes the size of her little nail. The thing cast its reflective purple eyes about the camp, surveying the dumbstruck men. When its eyes settled on Lavidatia, it walked over and sat at her feet, looking up at her. She automatically knelt and stretched a hand out for it to sniff. It did, but when its nose touched her flesh, she felt as though icicles had been plunged into her skin and jerked away. She clutched her palm and was shocked to see a shining spot of flesh. A white oval shimmered in her palm, itching slightly like a spider bite.

She looked at the dragon again. She blinked and felt a consciousness brush against her own. The dragon squeaked and opened its mouth. She felt the consciousness again, but this time it extended into a tendril of thought, through which she felt a heavy curiosity and hunger. Her eyes widened when she realized she was feeling what the tiny dragon was feeling.

"Impossible." Luchid's whisper seemed to break through the air like the cracking of ice. Lavidatia couldn't move her eyes away from the dragon. "There has never been a female Rider," he insisted, his voice growing louder. "It breaks all tradition. This girl is a sorceress, in league with the Shade and the false king, come to coax this dragon out of its egg. I will show you," he took a step toward Lavidatia and stuck out his arm to grab her, but before anyone could stop him, the dragon placed itself between the man and girl, back arched, a deep hiss escaping its throat.

He backed away from the shining purple dragon, his eyes wide. The Council seemed stunned; too stunned to even move. Lavidatia stared at the dragon and at her silver palm, utterly confused and stunned. The dragon returned to its calm curious state once more, looking up at Lavidatia expectantly.

The consciousness brushed her again, and this time the feelings in it were very strong.

"You're hungry," Lavidatia whispered.

The dragon seemed pleased that she had finally gotten the message. It flicked its spined tail in approval.

Eragon recovered from shock before any of the others. He took a step forward, looking Lavidatia over closely. She knew she should curtsey or lower her eyes such as Mama Sutten had taught her to do, but she just returned his gaze straight on; she was too fascinated to do otherwise.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I used to live in Surda. Now I have no home."

"Who are your parents?"

Now Lavidatia looked down. "I don't know," she admitted. "I lived in an orphanage of sorts."

The Council murmured, making Lavidatia uncomfortable. She still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Eragon held up a hand and they immediately fell silent again. "Do you realize this dragon has just chosen you to be its Rider?"

Lavidatia looked at the little creature then at the mark on her palm. "Me? Why me?"

Eragon shrugged. "I could no sooner tell you why than why Saphira picked me."

"But she picked you because…because you're…Eragon!"

"And you're Lavidatia," he said, smiling now. "Dragons don't make mistakes on who they choose; it's just meant to be. This little one has picked you."

The camp was silent for a moment. Some people were beginning to look curiously at Lavidatia—as though she had suddenly become far more interesting. Elves were especially looking her over. Their race was renowned for respecting females more than any other.

"Eragon, be reasonable," Luchid laughed nervously. "This witch has simply found a means of tricking the egg. It's not even thinkable that she become a Rider. And especially not to _that _dragon."

Lavidatia did not like being called a witch. To be called a witch meant death in some places. It could even mean it here, but she was too confused and angry at the man to care about that. Just as she was opening her mouth to make a barbed retort, Eragon did it for her.

"You know no magic can fool a dragon's egg. Besides—if any could, I have no doubt who would be the first one to try it." His pointed gaze left no doubt who he meant.

Luchid paled. "Eragon—I—I am your foremost supporter. You know I would do anything to help the Riders' cause. I would never attempt to fool any part of this mighty empire in the making."

Eragon was his normal placid self again. "I know that Luchid."

Relief flooded into Luchid's face. "I am most glad that you do—"

"So I know you will teach our newest Rider all your magic secrets."

Luchid's nostrils flared. To teach a woman his magic! An orphan girl! That sent rage scurrying down his weak spine. However all but his eyes hid that rage. "Of course. Only the best for the Rider of _that _dragon."

Lavidatia wasn't following all of this. It wasn't just that they kept putting emphasis on certain words; it was that she was always aware of a growing hunger and open curiosity. She was feeling what the dragon at her feet was feeling. The small purple creature was just staring at her, and she got the impression it was memorizing her every feature. She was surprised when it let out an abrupt, high squeak.

Eragon smiled at the small creature, the skin around his dark eyes wrinkling. "You're hungry, little one. Come on, we'll get you fed. You should come as well Lavidatia—there is much that should be explained to you."

She knew everyone was watching her and the new dragon. Eragon turned and began to walk, and just as she was about to follow him (glad to be rid of the stares) the dragon let out another squeak, but this one was different. At once Lavidatia felt alarm. It wasn't her alarm, but she felt it. The little dragon stood on its hind legs and raised its front ones, stretching its neck toward her. Lavidatia knew at once that the dragon wanted her to pick it up. True, the gesture was unmistakable as a request to be picked up, but the wish to be held crossed Lavidatia's mind and she knew that was what the dragon wanted.

She kneeled once again and stretched out her arms. The dragon let out a sniff of satisfaction; Lavidatia felt that same satisfaction pass through her mind. The tiny creature used her arms as stepstools to climb onto her shoulders and curl about her neck like some strange majestic scarf. She found the warm weight of the dragon oddly comforting. With a quick look at all the people staring at her, she followed Eragon away from them. He was walking into the darkness, not even looking back.

As Lavidatia walked past the two Riders who had flown to the camp with Eragon, they stared at her openmouthed. She had no answer to give their stunned eyes, only a quick unsure glance. Their dragons, however, puffed out their chests and lowered their necks slightly to her and their small relative, who chirped at them in reply. Whispers broke out as soon as her back was to the group. She couldn't read the tone of the quiet voices, whether they were angry or pleased.

Soon the voices faded, leaving only the sound of her footsteps and Eragon's. She didn't dare say a word or ask where they were going. He was the first of a new generation of Riders; he was responsible for the downfall of the evil Galbortorix; he was rebuilding the Empire, restoring it to its old ways and glory. How was she, nothing but an orphan girl, supposed to be anything like him? How could she even speak to him?

The dragon had no such qualms. After five minutes of walking, the little creature snorted in impatience. Eragon kept walking but turned his head to look at it. "Almost there, little one," he said.

The dragon sighed and began sniffing Lavidatia. It spent the rest of the walk gazing intently at her eyes. Lavidatia found it very hard to walk as the dragon did this, because it was very distracting to have one of the most powerful creatures in existence sitting on your shoulder as you tried to move—even if it was a very small creature. Lavidatia heard a soft padding noise behind her and spun to look. Saphira bobbed her head in acknowledgment before following Eragon. Lavidatia wasn't sure why, but she got the distinct feeling they were talking in their heads to each other.

It took them another ten minutes of walking before Eragon slowed. He was standing in front of a clump of thick trees. Eragon looked back at her and the little dragon before he and Saphira went into the trees and out of sight. With a doubtful look at the purple dragon, Lavidatia followed.

Once she was through the tangle of leaves and branches, Lavidatia stood still and stared. A small lake was before her, shimmering in the moonlight. The surface was beginning to carry ripples as the huge Saphira waded in. Eragon was standing to one side of the lake, and he motioned for her to come closer. She did so and then he told her to sit. The dragon climbed down into her lap, balancing two paws on each knee.

Lavidatia had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was Eragon going to question her? Ask her if she'd used magic to trick the egg? Or was he going to explain to her why there was a mix-up and why she had to go home? But she hadn't used magic! And she certainly wasn't going home. He didn't say a word, though; merely watched Saphira in the lake. The glittering blue dragon kept ducking her head under the water and then raising it again. After doing this several times, she came ashore and sat on her haunches near Eragon. She lowered her great head and opened her mouth, letting shiny things tumble out: fish. The head-ducking had been fishing. The little dragon let off a whistle of pleasure (Lavidatia felt that pleasure in her mind) and trotted over to the fish, consuming them eagerly. Eragon watched the baby eat for a few moments with a smile on his face, but it faded when he looked at Lavidatia. His looked was not angry or stern, more searching and thinking.

"You know about Riders?" he asked.

Lavidatia nodded. She would have to be deaf and dumb not to know about them after all the stories Mama Sutten had told.

He sunk into thought again, staying quiet for more time. "You've heard about how they're chosen then?"

Lavidatia thought he was asking her if she had used magic on the egg. "I didn't do anything to make it hatch," she said quickly. "I only touched it and then it just….cracked open. Please believe me."

The smile returned. "I do. I wasn't accusing you—I was just asking."

"Oh. Well, yes I know how they're chosen."

"Then you understand that by responding to your touch this little one has chosen you as its Rider."

Lavidatia opened her mouth but could think of nothing to say. She still couldn't believe that she was meant to be a Rider. They were so….great. She was nothing. How could she be one of them?

"Daunting isn't it?"

His question surprised her. "What?"

"Daunting—to be chosen by a dragon."

"You…you think it is? B—but you're the head Rider."

His smile grew. "I was sixteen when Saphira chose me. And back then, Riders were a bittersweet memory sinking into legend. I couldn't believe I was one of them. And when I finally got used to Saphira, I couldn't see how I was supposed to head up a new generation of Riders. It seemed like I was the wrong person for the job. I was just a strangling; dark, solitary, without parents or future prospects. But I think I've done alright considering all that."

"Alright? You've saved your kingdom! You brought down an evil king and put a just one on the throne! That's better than alright."

"And you can do more."

She couldn't help but laugh. Her? Do more than the great Eragon? "I highly doubt it."

He looked at the little dragon again, still eating the fish. "I don't. There's something you should know. That dragon isn't just any ordinary dragon."

"I doubt there's any such thing as an ordinary dragon. But what do you mean?"

Saphira lay down, looking like a great blue cat. She nudged Eragon and he sat down next to her. "Back in the days when I was just starting to build up the Riders again, Saphira laid an egg. My group of Riders numbered two. Before the final battle with Galbatorix, I had to choose an heir. The two men I had were great—I trusted them with my life and more—but they weren't cut out for heading the Riders. I didn't know what to do. If I died in the battle, who would continue to carry out my cause? The great elf seer Osthato Chetowa solved my problem two days before the final battle. He prophesized that the Rider Saphira's egg chose would be my heir. Ever since, we have guarded that egg as our most valuable possession. We did not even want to imagine what would happen if it fell into the enemy's hands. That would be the downfall of the Riders. But it didn't; the egg remained with us. And from that egg, came that dragon." He pointed at the purple baby, finally finished eating fish and cleaning its scales.

Lavidatia actually stopped breathing. She stared at the dragon then at Eragon and then at the dragon again. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. When she tried to speak, only a puff of air came out. Eragon leaned back into Saphira, peacefully letting it sink in. That took some time.

Finally, Lavidatia stuttered, "You mean I am…when you…after…_me?_"

Eragon just nodded. Her breath left her again. It was giving her brain an overload just to be here, with the Riders. It hurt her head to think about being one of them—much less the future _head _of them. How was she supposed to do that?

The little dragon finished cleaning itself and walked contently over to Lavidatia, soon becoming bored with her when she just stared. It moved on to Eragon, sitting in front of him and blinking curiously. The dragon brought that ever-ready smile to his lips and he leaned toward it. "And what are you, little one? Male or female?"

Lavidatia could feel the word forming in her mouth. It was out before she even really thought about it. "Female." Her brows furrowed and her face became confused. She didn't know why or how she knew, she just did.

Eragon did not seem to doubt her at all; he just nodded and spoke to the dragon again. "You're already working on her, eh? Saphira gave me two weeks before starting on me." He looked up at Lavidatia. "What's her name?"

The dragon turned her small head to look at her Rider. Her purple body seemed to glow to Lavidatia, her deep purple eyes holding the wisdom of an old elf and the young life of a human child. Also this question did not require much thought. But this answer was different. This one came from her heart, not from anywhere else. She knew as soon as she looked into those eyes. "Amethydia."

The dragon blinked, and Lavidatia felt pleasure. Saphira's blue eyes got a twinkle in it that Lavidatia could have sworn was the equivalent of a dragon smile.

"A good name." Eragon cocked his head at her. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Eragon stood up. "More than a coincidence that you should be chosen at the age I was, I should think. Come, Lavidatia. You should sleep."

Lavidatia did not move. "What's going to happen to me—" she looked at the small dragon, "—us—now?"

Eragon stroked Saphira's neck lovingly. The places where he touched shimmered more brightly than the rest of her body. "We were heading to Uru'baen to set up our command center there. But now I think we'll be going to Ellesmera. In accordance to the old laws set down by the first Riders, existing Riders instruct you for only a small portion of your training—the elves get the most. We have to make some stops on the way; it will be a long journey. But in that time I can train you."

"Train me on the road?"

"Yes. Brom taught me as we traveled. Likewise I will teach you."

"Teach me what exactly?"

"To fight, to cast, to do everything a Rider must do."

Lavidatia twirled her thumbs in doubt. "How can I learn all this? I'm nothing but an orphan."

Eragon's kind smile was there again. "As am I. Come on and let's go back to camp. You need sleep; this will all seem less overwhelming in the morning."

Lavidatia had never even imagined what it might be like sleeping with a dragon. But she actually did it that night. The small creature curled up against her torso, humming softly as it fell asleep. Her purple scales were warm to the touch as they pressed against Lavidatia's stomach. The girl had been through so much pain, but the gentle vibrating of the dragon's hum and the warm scales soothed her into the deepest sleep she could ever remember having.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I typed that really fast! Ha ha! Take that evil computer-teacher-lady! I CAN type "properly". grumbles at evil computer lady freak OK, good mood's back! To everyone that read this: hurrah! I love ya tons! So, since I'm spreading the love, you should too: go down to the bottom left corner of this page and………REVIEW! M'kay, all done! I think I will go attack one of my poor friends now!

Lys


	5. New Rider

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm a bad girl. Actually, I'm just a busy girl, but what's the difference? Anyway, here's another chapter so LoveTheDarkness won't kill me and Hamish Master won't eat me. : ) That would not be pretty.

Twilight alchemist: Ya, I know Lavidatia+Amethydia are kinda on the loooooooong side, but they were my favorites out of all the names I came up with. I promise the rest will be relatively simple.

Disclaimer: Until I strike the oil I know is buried deep under my bed, I am poor. So it would be pointless to sue me…so here it goes...

"We're turning around."

The announcement was met with more than one groan and complaint. The young human Riders drooped and moaned. Even the young but patient elves sighed in disbelief. The council members and guards were nowhere near as quiet about it. They all immediately began demanding to know why.

They were all gathered in the center of the circle of wagons, as instructed by Eragon. The Riders stood on the outskirts with their dragons, while Eragon and Saphira stood in the center. Lavidatia sat by Arya behind Eragon, Amethydia sitting in her catlike way at her feet. Eragon had warned her that a fight might break out at the declaration, but he remained firm as he went on.

"We're going to Ellesmera—making a few stops on the way. The trip is long enough for me to get Lavidatia through her tuatha du orothrim. She will complete that first level of the Riders' training with me, and then continue her training when we reach Ellesmera. The elves will complete what I have started. We leave tomorrow."

A plump man stepped forward. "Eragon! We are but a few days from the capital! Why not take her along with us, establish our headquarters, and _then _take her to Ellesmera? It makes far more sense."

Many balding heads bobbed in agreement, but Eragon frowned. "No. I'm not taking her to Uru'baen until she's trained. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but in time it will. Danger is all around us right now. One wrong step and we'll fall into failure. There's too much risk in training her at Uru'baen."

"What about the rest of the eggs?" One councilor asked. "There are twelve more with us! What should we do? Haul them across perilous land to Ellesmera and then back again?"

Eragon's face became thoughtful. Saphira came to stand near him and everyone knew they were talking. The leader of the Dragon Riders nodded. "As we are only a few days away from the eggs' destination, they will continue on their way. However, I won't be going with them. Nor will any of the other Riders. Murtagh and Arya will be the head of the escort."

Luchid's eyes widened in anger. "What! No disrespect meant to Arya, but this task is not fit for her! And _him?_! You expect all of us to trust _him _with the eggs!"

Lavidatia sensed the change in Eragon as surely as water freezing. His face became steely with anger and his body was rigid with the emotion. "Is not Arya the dragon-egg courier? Did she not protect the egg holding Saphira—nearly costing her her life? And yes—I do expect you to trust Murtagh with the eggs. He's saved my life countless times and he's fought by my side against foes for ten years never once wavering for a second. I could care less about his parentage. If you think my choice improper take it up with Saphira and me now." He gazed around challengingly. Saphira growled and a puff of smoke came out of her nostrils. Only a fool with a death-wish would have said a word.

Murtagh's brow furrowed but he certainly was no fool. In fact, Lavidatia was getting the idea that he was possibly the most intelligent and brave man she had ever met. That, of course, was excluding Eragon.

"I suggest everyone gets packing. I will soon be coming around to inform everyone which party they will be accompanying."

The councilors formed tight knots and hurried away, whispering. Eragon watched them go with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "They don't know who they want to be with more; Lavidatia or the eggs."

Murtagh let out a snort. Lavidatia didn't understand though. "Why would they want to be with me?"

"You're the youngest Rider at the moment, and you'll be the leader of them all one day. Now is the best time for them to influence you," Murtagh explained. "Most of them have their own interests at heart."

"Some are truly concerned about the Empire's fate," Eragon protested.

"Yes, but the rest only truly care when it happens to coincide with their own personal gain."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Ignore Murtagh," he said, addressing Lavidatia. "He's always negative."

Murtagh snorted again. "When you're negative the world can't let you down," he countered. "Anyway, why did you choose me to escort the eggs? You know that will cause _so _many problems."

Eragon shrugged. "If stubborn people haven't accepted your heritage after all these years, they're never going to. And I could care less about those people. I trust you with everything and anything, you're a well-proven fighter and strategist, and you have an annoying habit of protecting things to the death so you're perfect for the job."

Murtagh just shook his head modestly. Arya approached Eragon, gazing at him while rubbing Saphira familiarly. "And what of me? Why am I not to come with you?"

"Because you have the most experience with Shades," Eragon answered. Arya remained calm but her body tensed. Lavidatia could understand; after what they had been through, both of them had reason to fear and hate Shades. "I want you to look into this Shade Lavidatia told you about. Find out where he is now, who _exactly _is he working for, what he wanted with Lavidatia, and most importantly how powerful he is." Eragon softened as he smiled at her. "But don't get in the way of danger. If you can help yourself."

Arya's face softened also. "If I can help myself," she repeated.

"Come on Lavidatia," Murtagh said, standing up. "You'd better come with me while they get all mushy. I have a strong stomach and its enough to make me queasy. We can oversee packing."

Eragon held Arya's hand and grinned at Murtagh. "If your strong stomach can't take us then I hate to think how it feels when you and Nasuada get mushy."

"I never get mushy!" Murtagh proclaimed in a voice far deeper than his usual one.

Eragon laughed. "Get out of here before I am forced to remind you of your mushiness and scar Lavidatia for life."

Murtagh grinned at Lavidatia and motioned for her to follow. She stood up from the log but before she could take a step Amethydia moved from her position at her feet to directly in Lavidatia's path. Lavidatia felt the consciousness brush her own and understood what the dragon wanted. She stooped to pick up the light creature and set her on her shoulder. From there, Amethydia draped herself around the girl's neck as she had before.

Lavidatia spent the rest of the morning walking around with Murtagh to the different wagons and sleeping areas. Some people were eager to talk to her, ask her where she was from and talk to her about anything that came on their minds. Before they entered each mini-camp, Murtagh would tell her who was staying there and how she should act about them. A few he told her to just relax and be honest, others to be polite but be careful what she said, and still others to avoid talking about anything that could be used against her later.

"Oh no," Murtagh sighed as they approached the second-to-last camp. "This is Luchid. I doubt I need to tell you to be very very careful around him. I don't trust him an ounce. But I have to admit he is a magically powerful man, and therefore a strong ally. I still don't like him though."

Lavidatia could see him ahead, yelling at someone. A servant probably. That made her mad. "Why does Eragon keep him around?"

Murtagh sighed, and Lavidatia knew he agreed with her; Luchid should be locked up instead of operating at the very core of the effort to rebuild the Empire. "Like I said, he's a powerful sorcerer. Eragon's more powerful, but not in the same kind of magic."

"What kind do you mean?"

"Eragon and the other Riders have Old Magic—invoked using words of power from the ancient language. Luchid has simple Magic—needing only the gift and the right phrases or motions to perform it. Old magic is far harder, but sometimes magic is more useful in a fight because it requires the use of less energy. Simple Magic uses basically the same words in the Ancient Language, but it has not nearly as many. So they resort to phrases or hand movements."

Lavidatia looked sideways at Murtagh. He had said Riders have Old Magic. Did she? He read her glance and smiled. "Yes, you can perform Old Magic. Eragon just has to teach you the words of power first before you can wield your power. If you have simple Magic—which I highly doubt—then Luchid will teach you."

"Why do you doubt it?"

He stopped to pick up a bit of discarded parchment. "It's very rare for a person to have both types. In fact, I think only three people in history have had both. Only one had a dragon." He stuffed the parchment in his pocket and continued walking toward Luchid. "Riders usually have good Old Magic, but not a drop of simple Magic."

Lavidatia knew Murtagh's father, the evil Morzan, had been a powerful sorcerer when it came to Old Magic. Did that mean Murtagh had it too? She lowered her voice as they neared Luchid. "Did your father give it to you? Old Magic I mean."

Murtagh glanced at her and shook his head. "No; Old Magic is usually only passed down by blood in elves' case. Besides, I don't want anything that he had." His voice was bitter as he spoke of his father. Lavidatia couldn't blame him for hating one of the most spiteful men to ever walk the land—even if he was family.

"Watch every word you say," Murtagh said in a low voice as they drew in on Luchid's camp.

Lavidatia barely nodded and followed behind him. Amethydia was still sitting on her shoulder, watching Luchid with suspicion. He stopped ordering the people near him around when he spotted them and waited, his chin raised arrogantly. "Yes?"

Murtagh's jaw tightened at Luchid's tone. "We've come to make sure all packing is proceeding according to plan."

"It's fine."

"Good. You'll be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Lavidatia could feel Amethydia tensing on her shoulder. The dragon's dislike rushed through her mind, matching her own feelings. Luchid was dangerous. Lavidatia had no doubt about that. But he was on her side now right? Somehow she didn't think that's how it worked.

"You really don't think the world is going to except _her _as the leader of the Riders, do you?" Luchid jeered. "She's just an orphan brat, without blood without merit."

Lavidatia halfway agreed with him. It was his tone that made her bristle. Murtagh bristled also. "Eragon's parents died before he became a Rider. Do you realize that by calling his heir a brat, you've also named Eragon one?" he challenged.

Luchid did not pale or stutter that was not what he meant; he just sneered. "An excellent point, Murtagh. Maybe you should bring it up with the Council."

Murtagh's muscles stiffened. "Are you saying you _do _think Eragon isn't fit to run the Riders?"

Luchid shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I am."

Murtagh's face was beyond angry now. His fists were balled, and Lavidatia knew he was an inch away from punching Luchid. That's why she pulled on his arm. "Let's go Murtagh," she said, and it was not a suggestion.

Murtagh gave Luchid a last glare and allowed himself to be tugged away from the now-scowling sorcerer.

"He just wanted an excuse to get you in trouble," Lavidatia said, by way of apology, when they were far away from Luchid. She hoped the large warrior wasn't angry with her because she'd pulled him away. She liked Murtagh.

The man stopped walking and regarded her. Finally he smiled, ruffling her hair. "You'll be great at running the Riders."

This surprised Lavidatia. "Why do you think that?" she asked as they resumed walking.

"You're all of sixteen and you already have a good head on your shoulders. Plus I can just feel it. I felt it on Eragon, and I feel it on you."

Lavidatia didn't know what to say. To her, it was the highest of all compliments to be compared to Eragon. She wasn't sure if she deserved the compliment, but it was still honoring. They continued on, and people introduced themselves to her, eager to meet the next leader of the Riders. Lavidatia found most of the council members were elderly, but two or three were Murtagh and Eragon's age. Most of these young ones were elves—they were all mostly friendly. And yet, there were some who acted much like Luchid. Of course none had the nerve to insult Eragon, but they did look down their noses at Lavidatia—quite a task, considering she was taller than most of them. As a whole, though, the councilors seemed to either accept her or shrug her off; both of which were fine with her.

Lavidatia was cutting up fresh fish for Amethydia that night when Eragon found her. The man smiled and beckoned to her.

"Come with me," he said.

"Where?"

"It's time for you to meet the other Riders."

Lavidatia dropped the fish she had been working on. Amethydia, waiting patiently beside her, quickly moved in to finish the job.

"M-meet the Riders? But…I'm not…what could I possibly have to say to them?"

Eragon just grinned and beckoned again. "I think they want to hear _anything_ you have to say. Just think of them as normal people and it will be easier."

Lavidatia sheathed the knife Arya had given her and stood, grumbling, "Oh, yes. Normal people with enormous, fire-breathing, flesh-eating guard dogs."

Eragon laughed and began to walk toward the now-packed camp. He did not head into the camp, however, but off to one end, away from the circle of wagons. Lavidatia could see a fire burning, silhouetting shapes sitting around it. The gleam of many scales beckoned her forward, and Amethydia whistled happily at the sight of them. Lavidatia felt the happiness, but _she _did not feelit. The appearance of Eragon was met with many questions all jumbled together into one incomprehensible voice. In answer, Eragon motioned to Lavidatia, who had stopped on the firelight's edge. The five Riders all turned to look closely at her, as did their dragons. Saphira inclined her head in greeting to Lavidatia and her baby. Eragon motioned for Lavidatia to move forward, which she did reluctantly. She didn't know how these men would respond to her. They had been friendly enough when they thought she was just some girl to be rescued, but what about now? Would they take this whole situation as an insult? She waited unsurely, Amethydia inspecting the Riders and dragons from her shoulder.

Finally, when Lavidatia was about ready to turn around, a redhead man stood up and came toward her. He was older than the rest, but younger by a bit than Eragon or Murtagh. He was a human, she could tell, and a brown dragon's eyes followed him lovingly.

"I'm Clojen," he said, extending his hand.

Lavidatia smiled slightly, feeling a rush of relief, and shook the offered hand. Amethydia watched them shake hands with interest, cocking her head at the exchange.

After the ice was broken, the others also introduced themselves. Lavidatia already knew the elf Albrien and the human Mirino, but she met the human Cartive and the elf Venil for the first time. They invited her to sit with them, something that made Eragon seem pleased.

"So this Shade has made you his enemy, huh?" Cartive asked once she was seated on a log, Amethydia still on her shoulder.

Lavidatia nodded. "He singled me out because I survived a curse that killed everyone around me."

"How did you do that?" Clojen asked.

Now she shrugged. "I don't know. It just didn't hurt me somehow. He was just as confused by it as I was. After that, I was just a toy for him to torture."

"Shades are all like that," Mirino said scornfully. "I hope, once we're stable, we'll be able to get rid of them all."

"We'll never be able to as long as sorcerers are overambitious," Albrien commented. "They'll just keep summoning spirits more powerful than themselves."

"Besides, we have a long way to go before we're stable," Eragon added.

"But we're getting closer," Venil said with a smile at Lavidatia.

She felt an immediate like for the elf; he considered her a part of the Riders already, a step in their success. She smiled back just as Amethydia climbed down gracefully onto the ground, going over and sniffing the elf.

"Hello, little one," he said, offering her a hand to sniff. Amethydia did so, watching him intently.

"Soon you'll learn words," Albrien told her softly. "And then you'll understand everything we say."

"It would be so much easier if dragons were born able to speak," Mirino said.

"It wouldn't really make much difference, considering the fact that they learn so fast. It's just a loss of a week or so."

"Is that how long it takes all of them to learn?" Lavidatia asked, wondering if she'd have to spend the next week talking to the dragon.

"It took my Jura _three _weeks to learn," Venil said. "See, she chose me at a time when the Varden was combating some of Galbatorix's forces. The Varden were outnumbered, so they had to retreat. They took me with them, and we ran for a long twenty-one days. I was always too overwhelmed or exhausted to do much talking or explaining to him, so we had to wait. But he still learned well after we were safe again and had time to talk."

"What happened to the Varden after Galbatorix fell? I never heard of them after the final battle. Did they break up?"

"Oh no," Eragon said. "They're still around. In fact, many of them are in this very camp. They just are safer now to go about than they were before. I imagine you'll soon go their fortress in the mountain—where I went. It's a most beautiful place."

"They're really selective about who they let in there," Cartive said with sigh. "I'm not allowed in yet."

"Why not?"

"The Varden is mostly elves and their headquarters are in dwarf territory," Albrien explained. "Both races have been extremely wary of human Riders ever since Galbatorix. They think human Riders might still be a danger, so they keep them out of their secret places until it's certain their trustworthy."

"I think I'll have to die before I'm proven trustworthy enough for them," Cartive said, rolling his eyes.

"They'll surely let _you _in though," Mirino picked up. "You're the heir, human or not. In fact, I bet they'll want to get you in their fortress as soon as possible."

"Everyone will want to get at you before anyone else," Venil said. "It's overpowering at first, but you get used to it. Just don't let anyone influence you overmuch."

"I'm not sure people are going to accept me," Lavidatia said. This didn't alarm her too much. If people didn't like her, they didn't like her. What she feared was that Eragon might not think her worthy. If _he _didn't accept her, she was out for sure.

"Doesn't matter," Clojen said with a shrug. "Whatever they think, you're still the heir. They can not like it all they please, but the Mourning Sage predicted it and it came to pass."

"They will like you though," Albrien soothed her. "They like all Riders, as long as we're just and good. I have a feeling the women of the Empire are going to love you for being the first female Rider."

Venil gave a small laugh. "I think that's an understatement. They're going to adore you."

"I don't think they'll adore me," Lavidatia said. "But maybe I'll be an encouragement to them. We meant nothing under Galbatorix—maybe they'll think my being a Rider means women might have a future other than marriage."

They all nodded. Saphira's eyes twinkled.

"I never thought about that," Mirino said. "I bet they will though. The Empire will have a lot more women eager to try new things if that's true."

"A thing I look forward to." They all turned toward the silky voice. Arya smiled at the group, taking a seat next to Lavidatia. "Women need to stand up and take their place in society—whether they be elf, dwarf, or human."

"Elven women are acknowledged as equals by all elven men," Albrien said.

"Yes, by elves. But ask another race if they think so, and the answer will be no. All females have to start climbing the ladder until they're at the top." She smiled at Lavidatia. "I think the first wrung has been conquered."

Amethydia suddenly stopped inspecting the larger dragons and got tense. She hurried over to Lavidatia, jumping on her. The small dragon put her forepaws on her Rider's shoulders and peered over them, giving off a small growl.

Everyone turned to find Luchid regarding the dragon with mirroring dislike. His long maroon robes seemed to glow even in the darkening landscape. After letting Amethydia know her dislike was returned, he bowed slightly to Eragon, completely ignoring the others.

"I thought I would take the liberty to let you know we are all packed and ready for departure."

Eragon nodded. "Thank you Luchid." Lavidatia thought it was funny Eragon kept his voice so even while speaking to Luchid when he had been shouting at him the previous night.

Luchid turned his eyes on to Lavidatia. "And when will I know if I must teach the girl?"

"My name is Lavidatia," she said as politely as she could.

"I know your name," Luchid snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, well then. Am I supposed to just call you 'the man'?"

Many of the Riders bit their lips to keep from laughing. Eragon smiled openly. "You may test her when you and the others rejoin us from the capital, Luchid."

Luchid had not removed his eyes from Lavidatia. His mouth was turned down in an angry frown, and she had no doubt he would have tried something if Eragon were not watching. "Of course. I look forward to it. I will say goodnight now."

He spun on his heel and stormed off, Amethydia watching him until he went into his tent. Once the threat was gone, the dragon snorted and curled up in Lavidatia's lap.

Mirino smiled at Amethydia. "That's what I think of him too."

"Luchid has to learn his bounds," Arya said seriously to Eragon.

Her husband shrugged. "Talk to the Council about that. I've told them countless times that he shouldn't be so involved in our secrets, but they are blinded by his power."

"Which is not as great as he makes it seem to be," Arya added contemptuously.

"Perhaps not, but I won't cause yet another fight in the Council about it until it is a large problem."

Arya's face closed in the way of an elf who does not want their thoughts or feelings to be seen. "Very well. For now, I suggest we all go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a chaotic day."

Everyone mumbled agreement and stood, stretching and lumbering toward camp. Lavidatia started to join them when Amethydia jumped off her lap and trotted the other way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lavidatia called, following with a glance over her shoulder.

As it turned out, Amethydia was going to see Saphira. The small dragon sat at the large one's feet, gazing up absorbedly at the elder's face. Lavidatia stopped short of the pair, feeling she should not interrupt.

"Dragons can feel their blood ties. They don't need to be told who they're related to." Lavidatia looked to her side. Eragon was still sitting on a log, watching her with a small smile.

Lavidatia took a seat near him, watching the dragons as they stared at each other. "Can they talk?"

"The little one has yet to learn speech at all. But they can feel each other; that's enough for them at the moment."

"So I have to teach her words?"

"Not always in the sense you are thinking of. The way I taught Saphira was just by talking to her for hours aloud. If I felt a question when I said a particular word, I would explain it, and then move on. Dragons learn far faster than humans. They're our equals in many ways—in some ways our betters. People often make the mistake of just thinking of them as animals. What they forget is that this is a creature that used to make peace treaties with the elves back in the Old Times."

Saphira put her brow against Amethydia's.

Eragon smiled. "Ah, that's the dragon equivalent of a kiss. She knows that's her child."

Saphira swung her head toward Eragon, who laughed. Lavidatia knew the dragon must have said something in his mind to amuse him. The blue creature came over and lowered her eyes to be even with Lavidatia's. They were as blue as her body, with black slits for pupils. In those eyes Lavidatia found an intelligence that made her sure Eragon was right; dragons were their equals. Suddenly, she felt a consciousness connect with hers. She started to throw up her walls on instinct, but stopped. This consciousness was far larger than that of the Shade or Amethydia. It loomed over her, but it held no malice.

_So much pain for such a youngling. _

The voice was deep and bell-like, ringing inside her head. She blinked at Saphira when she realized it was the dragon speaking to her. She didn't know if she should answer.

_The Shade caused this?_ Lavidatia could only nod. _Shades are bad creatures. Urgals may kill and pillage, but at least they do it out of nature. Shades kill and pillage for pleasure, nothing else. I feel the pain he put on you._

Lavidatia swallowed, feelings she had repressed for the past week coming back to her. She was reminded of Wayna, dead and staring. Memories of the Shade's tortures surged back to her in a painful wave.

But then suddenly it all was dulled to a throb of sore remembrance. Saphira's eyes were sad. _That is too much for a young one, _she said. _I dulled your pain. Someday the Shade will get what is coming to him. _

"Thank you," Lavidatia whispered sincerely. At her voice, Amethydia came over and sat at her feet.

"Saphira says she likes you," Eragon remarked.

"I like her. She's very kind."

"Only if she gets a good feeling from you. Get on her bad side and then you'll think differently."

"I think I would be a crisp if that happened."

Eragon laughed and stood. "I agree with Saphira; I like you too. Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Picking up the small dragon at her feet, Lavidatia went with Eragon back to camp, talking on the way about why you should never be on a dragon's bad side.

A/N: Well, there you guys have it. I know I fudged the whole magic deal a bit, but if I did it right then it wouldn't fit in with my twisted/diabolical plot. So I tweaked it a bit. I'll try to update more regularly now. Soccer season is over, so it shouldn't be a problem. Hope you like it, and (as always) review!


	6. Evil Returns

Hello my kitties! How are we? I, personally, am wonderful as pie. Pumpkin pie! (Sorry, Thanksgiving on the mind, you know?) It's been over a week since I updated, so I figured it was time. Besides, I'm going away this weekend and won't be able to update at all. Don't kill me with evil steak knives yet! I haven't told you that this chapter is EXTRA long to keep you happy all weekend long. See? No need to maliciously massacre me.

Hamish: Happy b-day! Lol, sounds to me like ur alien buds would be a blast to have at a crazy poker party. ; ) Twilight Alchemist: No problem. Anything for my beloved reviewers. Dragon Healer: I love Amethydia too! Because I created her. Hee hee. Lavidatia does get her note back later in my twisted insane plot.

**Evil Returns**

They woke at dawn the next morning, the air about them chilly. Lavidatia stood with Saphira and Eragon as the final packing was done. Arya stayed close to the crates that carried the eggs. Eragon watched her most of all, and Lavidatia sensed he was sad. Saphira also seemed sad; she kept arching her neck and heaving sighs.

The sun began to rise just as the packing was finished completely. Each of the councilors came to say goodbye to Eragon and confirm their destination once they reached Uru'baen. Arya and Murtagh came last. The tan warrior gave Eragon a tight hug, giving him a loud friendly smack on the back. Lavidatia hoped he didn't give her the same smack; she thought she'd fall onto her face. She needn't have worried; he grinned at her and only clapped her shoulder lightly.

"Keep Eragon in line," he said seriously. "If you need to, have Saphira burn him a bit."

Lavidatia smiled. "Oh, yes. I'll do that lots."

Arya and Eragon hugged. Neither one seemed eager to let go. "I'll see you in a few days," Eragon said, still hugging her. He seemed to be saying this to console himself as much as her.

"And in the mean time, I'll find out as much as I can about this Shade," she responded, gripping him tightly. They finally let go of each other, parting with a kiss. Arya came to Lavidatia and smiled. "Watch out for yourself until I next see you, purple mist. I'll track down this Shade of yours."

"Be careful; he has no mercy."

"No Shades do," she answered dryly. Then she turned her bright emerald eyes on Amethydia. "Watch out for your girl, young one." The dragon cocked her head at the elf, looking inquisitive as usual.

As soon as the two mounted horses, the caravan moved off. Soon it was only Eragon, the five Riders, their dragons, and Lavidatia and Amethydia. Eragon took in a deep breath, his intense blue eyes on the dust of the wagons and horses, and exhaled. He then turned to his Riders and smiled. "Shall we cover the first miles?"

They all grinned back at him. "Where are we camping tonight?" Mirino asked.

"Let's fly near Leona Lake for today. We'll stay next to the Toark River."

Clojen, Cartive, and Venil turned toward their dragons, pulling on something. Lavidatia looked closer and saw that the three dragons were wearing saddles. They were all made of fine leatherwork, all of dark or light brown color. They were hard and molded, like a horse's saddle, and they even had large saddlebags hanging off the rear. The Riders loaded their gear into these. Albrien and Mirino also stored their gear in saddlebags strapped to their dragon's backs.

"All ready?" Eragon asked. The Riders nodded. Saphira lifted her front paw, bending it so Eragon could use it as a step to swing into her saddle. Clojen, Cartive, and Venil did the same, settling themselves in. With a pat to their young dragons, Mirino used Cartive's hand to mount behind him and Albrien got on behind Venil. Lavidatia stayed where she was, unsure how she should travel. Amethydia looked up at her, waiting to see what she'd do.

"Come on," Eragon said, stretching out his hand.

When Lavidatia hesitated, Cartive said, "You're a Rider, now, Lavidatia. That means you're one of us—whether you like it or not."

She smiled and took Eragon's hand. He pulled her into the saddle behind him with ease. Amethydia stretched her neck up in alarm, rising onto her back legs in an attempt to follow her Rider. Saphira swung her long neck around and gently took her infant in her jaws. Lavidatia thought it was amazing that those jaws, which could easily snap a human in half, could so gently handle something. Saphira deposited Amethydia in Lavidatia's lap, where the dragon sat alertly.

"I hope you don't mind flying," Eragon said over his shoulder. "You might get queasy the first time."

Mirino snorted. "That's putting it lightly. I threw up my whole first fly."

Lavidatia didn't like the sound of this, and suddenly her mouth got a nasty taste to it.

"Here we go," Eragon said. "Hold on with your knees and on to me. We're off!"

Just as Lavidatia wrapped her arms around Eragon, Saphira crouched, the other dragons all following her lead. She sprang upwards, her wings driving them off the ground, and continued to climb in the sky. The other dragons were not far behind her. Lavidatia looked down and her grip on Eragon tightened. The small ponds around their camps were shrinking fast, and Leona Lake was becoming visible in the distance. Amethydia, sandwiched between her Rider and Eragon, sniffed the air constantly, her eyes bright from the delight of a new adventure.

Lavidatia looked around her. Clojen was right behind them, his brown dragon flapping smoothly. Right behind him was Cartive and Mirino, riding Cartive's yellow dragon. Mirino kept glancing at Beroan, his ginger male following easily behind them. Next to those two were Venil and Albrien, atop Venil's emerald Jura. Fundor the sky blue male kept a sharp eye on Albrien. It took Lavidatia's breath away when she realized she was _flying_! And with the Dragon Riders! Because _she was one of them_! A grin split her face as the thought finally eased into her brain, clicking into place. She leaned sideways to let the air batter her face, flinging her dark hair over her shoulders. Amethydia copied her, stretching out her long neck to also feel the wind. Once they were high enough, Saphira and the others leveled off, gliding most of the time. Lavidatia thought gliding was ten times better than a gallop.

The next hours were the best she could ever remember. They ate a lunch of bread and cheese while flying, the dragons not needing to eat. After that it was more flying. When the sun began to sink, the massive Leona Lake finally narrowed into a shining ribbon of water: the Toark River. Eragon lifted his hand in signal and they all began to descend. Saphira landed the most gracefully, but Lavidatia almost fell off anyway. Eragon seemed to be expecting this, and he caught her arm before she lost her balance. With a smile, he helped her slide down, handing her Amethydia before jumping down himself.

The other dragons were less graceful; they all landed with loud thumps, their Riders holding on tightly so as not to topple off their backs. They got off as well, Mirino rubbing his backside.

"Still gets me after five hours," he grumbled, making Lavidatia smile.

"How was your first fly?" Clojen asked her.

"Wonderful! I never imagined flying was like that."

Eragon laughed at her enthusiasm. "It's good that you like it; you'll be doing it a lot for the rest of your life."

Cartive nodded. "When he says a lot, he means _a lot. _My rump's going to be flat in three years."

"Too late for that," Albrien said, earning a joking punch from the other Rider.

"You two go get firewood while you chat about whose backside is bigger," Eragon said with a grin. They made faces at him, doing as he asked anyway. The dragons moved to the river to drink. Saphira walked with Amethydia, both returning to their Riders once they were done instead of bathing like the others.

"I'll get dinner," Venil offered, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

"I'll go with him," Mirino said quickly, grinning at Clojen.

The older man gave the youth a fake glare. "Guess that means I get to chop wood. Again. Goody."

"Have fun now, Clojen," Venil laughed as he and Cartive walked away.

"Oh I will. I'll just leave Mirino a little surprise in his sleeping bag tonight," he muttered, whistling merrily as he went to get wood.

Eragon shook his head. "You see? Riders are just as senseless as everyone else. Possibly more so….As for you, it's time for your first lesson."

"My first lesson?" Lavidatia questioned.

Eragon fumbled in his saddlebags. He brought out a skin, something folded into it. "Open it," he urged, excitement tingeing his voice. He watched with eager eyes as she folded back the skin, revealing a black leather sword sheath. Amethydia sniffed it curiously, then nudged Lavidatia's arm in an attempt to get her to open it faster. Lavidatia, her breathing suddenly quicker, loosened the buckle on top and gently pulled out a sword. It was beautiful. She had never seen its like, not even in a book. The silver blade was far longer than any sword she'd ever held. It had intricate knotted designs on it. She ran her fingers over these, sensing they were more ancient than she could imagine. Next she turned her attention to the hilt. It was tear-drop shaped, shining gold in the setting sun's light. Silver inlay curled and knotted around the whole pommel, looking like water trickling about it. Lavidatia gave a small gasp to see an egg-sized piece of amethyst gleaming from above the grip. It had been polished until it was smooth as stone, its level even with the hilt's. It was surrounded by a circle of sapphires each as large as Lavidatia's thumbnail.

The handle fit Lavidatia's hand as if it had been made for her. It was perfectly balanced; it felt like an extension of her arm. She could have sworn it hummed in her grip, warming at the touch of her skin. A power unlike anything she had ever felt resided in the weapon. It was unmatched, and as deadly as it was beautiful.

"It was made by the queen of the elves," Eragon told her as she continued to examine the sword. "Even smithed by her own hands. She gave it to me after I killed Galbatorix. I did not know what she meant then, when she told me who I should give it to. 'Bestow it upon one who will have need of a good weapon, and will stand against countless foes', she said. I couldn't think of anyone I knew who needed a weapon but didn't have one, so I kept it for years. And then, when I saw you, I knew it was _your_ sword."

Lavidatia took a deep breath. "My sword? Eragon, this is worth a fortune! People in Cithri would tell you this is worth more than my life!"

"Then people in Cithri don't know you," Eragon interrupted patiently. "This _is _your sword, whatever people think. I know it is, so that's why I'm giving it to you. The queen said it was called Edoc'sil."

Lavidatia could hardly speak. The sword's name meant Unconquerable. After several minutes of gaping, she managed a sincere, "Thank you".

Eragon smiled and unsheathed his own sword; it was iridescent red. "Don't thank me yet; I've still to teach you your first lesson." He held the sword in ready position, the ruby in the pommel glittering menacingly.

"You want me to fight you?" Lavidatia questioned in disbelief.

Eragon nodded. "Unless you can think of another person who needs a first lesson." He flicked his fingers, and a ball of orange light flew to her sword, swallowing the long blade. The magic shimmered on the surface, transparent. Lavidatia gently pressed a finger to the edge of her new sword and her suspicions were confirmed; the magic blunted it. Eragon did the same to his own sword, winking. "Wouldn't want either of us to lose a head, now would we? Now, as my teacher told me," he took a breath then bellowed, "Prepare to defend yourself!"

Lavidatia was startled by his yell. Only her quick reflexes allowed her to get her sword up in time to block Eragon's first blow. She likewise blocked his next three, trying to clear the surprise out of her head. It took her longer than she liked, but Lavidatia managed to settle into her rhythm. She had practiced many times with swords borrowed from the smithy's son, fighting any sapling, post, or plant unlucky enough to get in her way. After a few years of that, she had moved on to harder targets; the local boys. She soon found, however, that she preferred posts, because they fought back just as well and had better comebacks. It had taken her eight years, but she was content with her abilities.

The cling of metal-on-metal resounded around them as they fought. Eragon may have been stronger than Lavidatia, but she was faster. She would use this swiftness to twirl out of his blade's reach just when he thought he had her. Likewise, when she was sure she could get him, his blade met hers and glanced it off. The fight moved all over the place as each one gained or lost ground. The dirt around them was soon littered with a maze of footprints.

Their blades hit with an extra loud cling and Lavidatia felt right away what was going to happen. She tried to keep her balance, but Eragon put his weight into his sword, overpowering her and keeping her from steadying herself. She fell to the dirt, Edoc'sil hitting the ground first. Eragon had his blade to her throat before she could even lift her weapon. With an appreciative look, he lowered it and gave her a hand up.

"You're very good," he said, surprise in his voice. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"I taught myself. I've always been comfortable with weapons."

"Born a Rider," Eragon said with a smile.

A squeak made Lavidatia look down. Amethydia was gazing up at her, and Lavidatia felt confusion deep within her mind.

"We were practicing," Lavidatia explained. "It was fake."

The small creature seemed to soak in the word, and a basic comprehension entered Lavidatia's mind; Amethydia was already learning words.

"Come on," Eragon said. "Let's go back. If those knuckleheads haven't gotten dinner ready by now I'll have to let you practice on them."

Lavidatia buckled her sword around her waist, then scooped up her dragon. "Oh, I'm sure they dread it," she said sarcastically.

"Any sensible man would," Eragon responded, still smiling.

"Ah, but they are most certainly not sensible men—you said it yourself."

Eragon smiled wider and sung an arm around her shoulder. "You're one of them now, so best prepare to lose what little sense you have."

After spending the evening eating fish and chatting, they all rolled out sleeping pads and fell into them. Lavidatia wasn't the least bit uncomfortable sleeping so close to men. _A good thing too, _she thought, _since I get the feeling I'll be doing it for years to come. _Drowsiness slowly swallowed her. She only dimly noted Mirino yelp and yell "yuck! Toad!" before she fell into a deep sleep.

The next few days passed much the same. They woke in the morning, flew for most of the day, and then made camp. It was at this point in the evening that Lavidatia usually had her lesson. The others watched now, as did the dragons. Eragon always beat Lavidatia, but it was usually close. All of them were impressed with her. Lavidatia had never noticed she had extraordinary reflexes, but they pointed this out to her again and again.

She got to know them all. Mirino was loud and could easily get angry, but he could take a joke and was an overall good person. Clojen was older than the others by at least a few years, but he didn't seem to have a hard time staying on their maturity level; which was not very high. He could just as easily be funny as he could serious. Cartive was the lighthearted one. He was always making jokes and teasing one of his fellow Riders. Albrien was probably the most serious and quiet of the group, but even he couldn't help but make jokes and play tricks every once in a while. Venil was calm, and very easy to talk to. They all made Lavidatia feel very welcome, and their infectious good mood spread to her within a matter of days.

Also within this first week of dragon travel, Lavidatia began to teach Amethydia. She wasn't sure teaching was quite the right word, but since Amethydia was definitely learning, it was the closest she could come. She would just talk to the dragon, about whatever, and explain words the dragon wanted to know about. If you told her once, she committed it to memory forever. Lavidatia soon realized the mistake many people made; as Eragon had told her, dragons were not just dumb animals. They were the intellectual equals of humans. Lavidatia soon came to consider talking to Amethydia like talking to a mute person.

They still traveled along the Toark, zigzagging over it at their leisure. On their seventh day, they switched from following the Toark River to the Ramr River. This river was wider, but not as deep as the Toark. They were twenty miles north of the town of Bullridge when they camped. It was a pretty spot; small cliffs ran along the opposite side of the river, plants growing out of the cracks.

Lavidatia collapsed next to Cartive and Venil, exhausted by her lesson.

"Who won?" Mirino asked, handing her a flask.

Lavidatia drank deeply. "Same person as usual," she answered once she was done.

Eragon likewise collapsed next to Albrien. "I'm not so sure that's going to be true much longer; you're getting better very fast." Lavidatia tossed him the flask and he finished it off.

"I don't understand how you're so good already," Cartive said, polishing his sword. "It's taken me three years to get to a point where I can even come close to beating Eragon. And I had elven instruction."

"Yeah," Clojen agreed. "I wasn't as good as you when I was sixteen."

"Are you sure you aren't an elf?" Venil asked with a smile.

Lavidatia laughed, hauling herself to her feet. "I think I would notice if I had pointed ears." She snatched the empty flask from Eragon and went over to the river. She cupped water in her hands and washed her face, reveling in the cool tingle. Next she took a drink and filled the flask.

"You know, sometimes I think women are a different species," Clojen commented.

"If you're judging that by brains, then yes, we are," Lavidatia called over her shoulder.

"See? You're all so…womanlike."

_Smack him, please_, Mirimel, Clojen's female dragon asked. _And tell him he doesn't know the first thing about women. I would do it myself, but I'm talking with Saphira._

_Gladly. _Lavidatia walked up, handing the flask to Eragon, and returned to her seat, hitting Clojen on the back of his head as she passed.

"Ow!" he rubbed the injured area, glaring at her. "What was that for?"

Lavidatia smiled pleasantly. "It's from Mirimel. She asked me to smack you and tell you that you don't know the first thing about women. I was happy to oblige."

The other five Riders laughed. Clojen turned his glare on his dragon. "That isn't very nice," he told her curtly. She responded by snorting and flicking her tail at him.

Suddenly, Eragon sat straight and closed his eyes. His entire frame went taut, as though an invisible rope was trying to pull him into the sky.

"What is it Eragon?" Cartive asked.

Albrien signaled to him to be quiet. "He's getting a message."

"A message?" Lavidatia asked.

"Any two people who are wyrda yawe can pass simple messages to each other's minds over long distances," Venil explained.

"Wryda yawe?" Clojen whispered.

"Soul mates," Albrien answered. "Arya is Eragon's soul mate. It is her speaking to him."

They nodded and waited in silence. After several minutes, Eragon's eyes opened and he frowned. "Strange," he murmured.

"What did Arya have to say?" Venil asked.

"She's found this Shade. Says she has a lot of information on him. She didn't want to convey it though, because she is tired and doesn't have the energy. They're three days away, at the least. She says we don't have to worry about any attacks from Dras Leona or the Shade until then, because it'd take them that long to get to us."

"The eggs are safe?" Albrien asked.

Eragon nodded. "At our new headquarters. The king sends his greetings to all of you. You in particular." He directed the last sentence at Lavidatia.

She leaned backwards in surprise. "Me?"

Eragon smiled. "Yes, you. He told Arya to extend his warmest welcome to you, and asked you to visit Uru'baen as soon as your training is complete. He's most eager to meet you."

She couldn't believe it. A king, wanting to meet her? Impossible! She was just coming to grips with the fact that she was heir to the Riders, so how was she supposed to be unruffled by meeting a king? She shook her head, amazed, yet again, that all this was happening to _her_.

Lavidatia felt something tug on her boots and found Amethydia gripping the leather with her teeth. Once her Rider's attention was caught, the dragon sat down and stared at her. Lavidatia felt a question in her head. "What is it you want to know?" Lavidatia asked her, used to explaining things by now.

She felt the answer rather than heard it; oblige? Lavidatia smiled and stood yet again, sheathing Edoc'sil and picking up her dragon. "Well, since we have no Urgals or Shades to worry about, I'm going to 'teach' Amethydia. She's impatient with me."

"That's right Amethydia," Cartive told the dragon as Lavidatia carried her past. "You keep her in reign."

He laughed when Lavidatia delivered a kick to his behind and continued on her way. They found a place in the river that was especially shallow. Lavidatia removed her shoes and socks, tying the laces together and slinging them about her neck. Once her breeches were rolled up to her knees, she crossed the cold water. The other bank was pebbly sand, and she stopped to put her shoes back on before going to the little cliffs. If she lifted her arms above her head, she could reach the first lip. Curling her fingertips over, with great effort, she lifted herself the dragon up. The next lip only came to her waist and was easily climbed. The top of the cliffs wasn't exactly an impressive view, but the sun warmed the rock and made it a perfect place to lie down and chat. Which is exactly what Lavidatia and Amethydia did.

Once she was settled down, her stomach pressed against the warm rock, Lavidatia began. "Obligation is like…a responsibility to do something. People expect you to. Like…the king is obligated to run the Empire. Or a mother is obligated to care for her children."

Another question. This one had an entirely different feel to it; a more personal question. Lavidatia knew what it was at once. "No," she answered. "My mother didn't care for me; I lived in an orphanage. Until my best friend and I decided to run away."

Again, a question. Lavidatia could feel the dragon's interest in her past, so she told her about it. She rested her head on her hands and told Amethydia all about Mama Sutten's and Wayna and the early years of her life. The dragon listened with acute interest, not even interrupting her to ask questions. Lavidatia wasn't sure how long she talked, but it must have been a while. Her sheath was digging into her side and the rock was getting too warm.

"No one in Cithri ever _really _understood me," she said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "They all were happy just to have ordinary lives and get married to whoever had the most money in their league. Me, I was too different to fit in there. I want adventure, not a fat husband and loads of children who take after him. That's not the life for me."

"Indeed not, my lilac." Something moved beside her. Lavidatia's whole body jerked at the sound of the sharp voice. She slowly turned her head to the side. Shining black leather boots came into view. She gradually tipped her head up. Black breeches came into view…then a thick belt and black leather sheath…next a blood-red shirt….and she found herself looking into crimson eyes. Her blood first froze then boiled at the sight of them. The Shade laughed out loud.

"Your face is so expressive! I've never seen such an interesting human." He turned his eyes onto Amethydia. "Ah, of course. You're a Rider now. I should have known."

Lavidatia jumped to her feet with such swiftness that even the Shade was surprised. She didn't want him even looking at Amethydia. "What are you doing here?" Anger was the strongest feeling she had right then. Fear was sneaking around in the back of her mind, but she refused to let it surface. Confusion was also there; Arya said there was no way for anyone to get at them in the next three days. So how was he here? Why was he here?

"I came to see you, of course," he drawled. "You didn't think I'd let you slip through my fingers so easily did you? After all, I _did _buy you from that auction."

"I am not your property," she growled. Amethydia did not like this at all. Lavidatia could feel her alarm as she looked at the red Shade. Dragons and Shades did not like each other. Both were powerful magic-workers, but the kind of magic was invariably different.

"You are my property. I have your bill of sale sitting on my desk. Ask anyone in Dras Leona and they'll tell you."

"Ask anyone else and they'll tell you I don't. Why don't you go back to Dras Leona and rot?"

The Shade sighed, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "My, my, lilac. Still snappy as ever. I'm as of yet not tired of it. I would kill most other humans for such disobedience."

Lighting fast, Lavidatia unsheathed Edoc'sil. It gleamed in the sun, glaring at the Shade. "You could try," she snapped.

The Shade raised his eyebrows. Deliberately slow, he drew his own sword. The handle had an emerald stone set in it, and the blade was thicker than Lavidatia's arm. "I might just have to," he said.

Amethydia let off a whistle of alarm. She tried to stand in front of Lavidatia, but the girl gently shoved her aside with her foot. "Go on, little one. Go somewhere else."

The dragon obeyed, springing off full-speed toward the camp.

"I hope your dragon takes its time," the Shade said. "I was looking forward to getting the most out of this duel."

"My dragon is a she," Lavidatia said coldly. "Now shut up and fight."

The Shade laughed again. "You are the most entertaining thing!"

He advanced on her slowly, his sword not even up. Lavidatia suddenly realized what bad fighting ground they were on; the cliffs were long, but they were not wide enough for a sword fight to happen. If she focused on not falling off the cliff, she would be killed, but if she focused on the Shade, she would fall off the cliff. Making a fast decision, she backed up to the ledge and jumped down backwards, making sure never to give the Shade an opening. She did this to the next ledge as well, backing up even more as the Shade followed her. He dropped easily to the ground, pebbles scattering from under his feet. With a malicious smile he raised his sword.

"On guard, Rider."

Lavidatia attacked first. He easily blocked her swings, dancing out of the way with time to spare. That made Lavidatia angry. With her anger came speed. His lazy blocks were forced to increase in effort. But no matter how she struck or where, his defenses were solid as stone. Nothing she did would break them. When she retreated a few steps, he attacked. His blows were well-aimed and forceful. This was no rooky swordsman. He knew exactly what he was doing. Lavidatia held her defenses also though. He couldn't break them because she wouldn't let him.

Their fight moved all around, sending pebbles and sand flying. One of the Shade's more violent attacks forced Lavidatia to step into the river. Before she knew it, they were in the middle of the water, up to their calves. The water made footwork harder, and some of the stones on the bottom were slick, but still both held their positions. Soon they were both sweating, and their clothes up to their waists were splashed.

The Shade scored the first point. When one of Lavidatia's strikes missed, the Shade twirled his sword and nicked her arm. Blood dribbled into the river from the cut. Wrath filled her. She was bent upon revenge, and kept that intent in her mind as she commenced her next attack, filled with furious blows and stabs. She got what she wanted. The Shade was so focused on blocking one of her lower strikes that he didn't straighten in time to completely dodge her next swing. He reeled backwards as the tip of her sword dug a deep cut across the right side of his chest, ripping open his shirt and staining it with a red darker than the material. Now it was his turn to look livid; his red eyes flashed with anger and his grip on his sword tightened.

"That was a mistake," he hissed, swinging at her. It was a powerful hit, aimed for her chest. She brought her sword up to block it, and the blow made her arm numb. But she held him off. Their swords locked at the hilt, forcing them to move closer together. They were within a foot of each other, glaring over the flashing metal of their weapons. Her amethyst and his emerald gleamed, as if they too were a deep part of the battle. Lavidatia could feel her heart pounding, and her body hurt, but she was not going to give up now. She wanted to kill the Shade. She wanted to make him feel what Wayna had felt. Death was all he was good for.

They both saw it at he same time. The blue appeared in the corner of their eyes, making them both turn their heads. Saphira was flying pell-mell toward them, Eragon on her back. He had Zar'roc, his red sword, out and he was brandishing it threateningly. Farther behind him were the others, running or flying. The Shade reacted before Saphira could swerve. He unlocked their swords with a twirl. Dropping his weapon, he stepped forward, out of Saphira's path, and pushed Lavidatia out of the way too. She had no time to do anything but drop Edoc'sil before the river swallowed her.

Her back hit the stones painfully, but she had no time to think about it, because the Shade also came underwater, landing right on top of her. His weight drove the breath out of her body. Her lungs cried out for air. Snaking her elbow in-between her and the Shade, Lavidatia landed it right on his face. The strike made him roll off her, and she bolted upright in a shower of water. Sucking in breath, she dove forward, wrapping her hands around her sword hilt, and jerked to her feet, twirling. Water flew around her, catching the sun. She pointed her sword at the Shade's neck, the edge barely touching his skin. At the exact same time, she felt his sword go to her breast. The Shade, kneeling in the river, had also gotten his weapon back.

Eragon was off Saphira by now, but he froze when he saw the stand-off. The other Riders also came to a stand still, unsure what to do. Both of the duelers' chests heaved from their fight. Water dripped from Lavidatia's hair, running down her shoulders and over her cut. They were soaked from their dip, and their clothes clung to their skin uncomfortably, but still neither made a move.

Finally deciding what to do, the Riders all drew their bows, aiming them at the Shade's heart. He watched their movements with calm calculation, as though he were watching a game of chess unfold. He gave a deep sigh, the rise of his shoulders causing Lavidatia's sword to press harder on his skin.

"I'm afraid our duel is over," he said coolly to Lavidatia. His eyes fastened onto hers with a look she had never seen before in those hateful orbs. "We will meet again, lilac."

So fast she only had time to take a surprised step back, the Shade removed his sword from her breast and put it to his own throat, slitting it quickly. He winced just before his skin changed to the same color as the river he kneeled in. Then he was gone.

Lavidatia let out a scream of rage as he disappeared. She slashed the air where he had been before throwing aside Edoc'sil and dropping into the river. Her body shook both with fatigue and fury. She should have killed him! She wanted her sword in his heart! Wayna was still unavenged!

Eragon rushed over, kneeling in the river beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his dark blue eyes.

Lavidatia stared at her sword, the water's ripples making it seem to bend. She gave a nod, still furious with herself and with the Shade.

Eragon was not put at ease. "Did he hurt you?"

Lavidatia showed him the nick on her arm. Blood was coming in a steady stream from it, and it was throbbing, but she refused to acknowledge the pain. Eragon frowned. "Come on. Let's get back to camp and I'll clean you up." He placed a firm hand under her elbow and helped her to her feet. Seeing she was hardly able to walk, he kept the hand there as he walked her to Saphira and then lifted her up. Amethydia waited there. The little dragon put her paws on Lavidatia's shoulders and inspected her, growling when she found the cut. Eragon mounted, and Saphira pushed off. She skimmed barely three feet over the river as she took them back to camp, the others following behind.

Eragon lifted her off and had her sit on a log while he got bandages and water. He began to clean her cut. "That was the Shade, right? The one from before?"

Lavidatia nodded.

Eragon's brow furrowed. "How did he get here? It's impossible. Not even with the fastest horse in the land could you cover all that distance in less than a day."

"Maybe by magic?" Cartive suggested.

Eragon shook his head. "No. It's impossible to convey such a large thing so far. You'd have to be the magical equivalent of a god."

"I do hope he's not that," Venil commented. "If he is, we're all in trouble."

"What did he want with you?" Albrien asked Lavidatia.

She scowled. "He wanted to duel with me."

"Duel you? He came all this way for that?"

Her scowl deepened. "And he wanted to take me back to Dras Leona. He thinks that because he bought me at the slave market I'm his property."

Eragon seemed deeply surprised. Mirino was angry. "That foul piece of rubbish! Doesn't he know you're a Rider?"

She nodded. "Yes. But it didn't seem to him much."

"How strange…" Albrien breathed. "You would think a Shade would be _very _interested in a Rider. Especially a Shade working for the false king."

"Yes…one would…" Eragon murmured, rubbing his chin after he finished cleaning the cut. He placed a hand over it and the skin he touched glowed green. "What I can't believe is you fought him and held him off. Shades are extremely good swordsmen."

"You're not kidding," Lavidatia said. "He was the strongest person I've ever fought."

Clojen smiled. "And you held your own against him!"

"That's the strange part….I could have sworn…" she trailed off, replaying the fight in her mind.

"What is it?" Cartive asked.

"I'm almost certain that…there were several times when he could have killed me. But why didn't he?"

Eragon pulled his hand away, inspecting the injured area; it looked as though the cut had never been. He ran a bandage over it one last time, to remove any remaining blood, and sat next to her. "The first time I dueled a Shade, he could have killed me too. Shades like to toy with people before they kill them. Just like the Shade I fought, yours didn't get a chance to kill you once he was through toying. Don't think on it—they're just horrible beings."

_Lavidatia. _

She started at the new voice. It was inside her head, a whisper like a wind over sand. She looked around, but only the Riders were there. They watched her, startled by her quick movement.

_Lavidatia._

She turned her eyes onto Amethydia, sitting on a stump nearby. The dragon gazed calmly at her, blinking her purple eyes. Lavidatia furrowed her eyebrows. Was this her dragon? Had she finally learned to speak?

_Lavidatia. _

"That's my name," she said slowly, eyeing the dragon intently.

_Lavidatia. _

"Is that all you can say?" she asked.

The dragon's eyes seemed to laugh. _Yes. _

Lavidatia was surprised by the dragon's sense of humor. Where had she learned to be comical? "Do you understand everything I'm saying?"

_Yes. _The dragon lifted her head proudly. _Learning comes quickly to dragons. _

"Obviously."

Eragon was smiling, his eyes going from the dragon to Lavidatia. "She can talk." It was a statement rather than a question.

Lavidatia was staring at Amethydia. She had known eventually the dragon would talk to her, but it was still a shock. Albeit a pleasant one.

A/N: Well there it is: a seriously long chapter to keep you guys sated for the weekend. Isn't Radgul deliciously evil? But ya, I hope you guys liked it. If you review enough, I'll update sooner this time. (That was not a bribe) And I might give you all a plate of cookies. (That WAS a bribe.) So Review and keep reading people!


	7. Magic & Mystery

Hello again! Before you attack me for not updating in so long, let me explain…..erm…….ya. I am a bad girl with no excuse. Here, let me scold myself. Bad authoress! Bad! Anywho, it is Thanksgiving tomorrow! So I decided to give you ppls a present and post a new chappie. Hurray! Oh, in this one you get to meet M&M (no, I do not actually have a character named M&M, but since you don't know his name yet I shall call him that). Now, here's to my newest reviewers (all of whom get a plate of cookies):

Twilight Alchemist: Thanks for keeping on with my story. Have a plate of cookies.

Yusukesgirl2005: Computers are often evil, aren't they? Wow…you liked my names? I thought I was alone in the universe on that one.Hopefully you finally got to read the rest!

Pa1ge: Glad you like it! I hope you keepliking it.

Cutemouse-evilsqueak: Thanks a lot for reviewing! Btw, I like your name. :)

Ok, here it goes! Enjoy it now!

Amethydia soon learned to hunt for herself, gaining weight swiftly. She was eating a rabbit she'd caught one day while Eragon was attempting to teach Lavidatia magic. The girl had been trying for over an hour, and sweat was beginning to form on her forehead from her efforts. The two were sitting on the ground facing each other, a tiny pebble in-between them. Mirino was bathing with his dragon, but all the other Riders were lazing nearby, watching idly.

"Focus on the pebble," Eragon urged. "Lift it with your mind."

Lavidatia was staring hard at the pebble, every nerve in her brain concentrated on moving it. But it did not even quiver. She felt the pressure building up in her head, but still she stared at the stone. Finally the pressure became painful, and Lavidatia's concentration broke as she grabbed her throbbing skull.

Eragon sighed. "Ah, too much for today, I see."

"I thought _all _Riders had to have magic," Lavidatia said, rubbing her temples.

Eragon rose to his feet, stretching. "We do, but there are different ways to learn. I'm forming a theory about your magic."

"And what is this theory?"

"A lot of Riders, like me and the rest of the humans, had to learn magic slowly, mastering small tasks before moving onto bigger ones. Some elves are lucky enough to be born with magical ability, and it grows as they do. But still others have to break a barrier to get to their magic. I believe you are a part of the last category."

"Break a barrier? What kind of barrier?"

Eragon shrugged. "No one is really sure. There've only been a few cases of it. But usually they perform magic out of great need—something urgent forces them to."

"Oh goody. More fun for me, eh?"

Eragon smiled. "You do seem to get a lot of fun. Don't worry about it; magic is hard at first. At least you don't have to learn the words of the Ancient Language one by one like I did. It's easiest to begin with specific words saying what you want the magic to do."

"And after I master that?"

"Then you can use a single unrelated word. For example, I can say a word that means dust and create a ruby. No one but I would know how I did it, or what connection between the two I saw. You'll get there someday."

Amethydia, who had just finished her dinner, crawled into Lavidatia's lap, looking up at her. _You will gain magic soon enough_, her dragon reassured her.

_Do you have magic? _Lavidatia asked.

Amethydia nodded. _Yes, dragon magic is strongest of all magics. But like you I do not know how to summon it yet._

_A defenseless Rider and her matching dragon. _The thought made her smile.

Amethydia snorted. _Speak for yourself, _she responded, opening her mouth to flash rows upon rows of small but razor-sharp teeth.

Lavidatia gently pushed her dragon out of her lap and stood, her tired muscles groaning.

Mirino and his dragon Beroan came up to the camp. The man was rubbing his wet straw hair dry with a shirt. "Any luck?" he asked, looking at Lavidatia.

"I'm about as magical as a toad," she responded, making him chuckle.

_People approach from the south, _Saphira warned. She must have made her voice apparent to everyone, because they all turned toward a dust cloud rising in the distance.

"Who is it, Saphira?" Eragon asked, his hand on his sword. The dragon flew up and hovered in the air twenty feet above them, craning her neck.

_It is the Council, or at least those returning to you from Uru'baen. _

They all waited on the edge of the camp until the Council rode up, Arya and Murtagh at the head. Everyone in the party bowed to the Riders. Eragon's eyes swept over his friends, making sure they were all in one piece.

"The eggs are safe?" he enquired seriously.

Arya bowed her head in a nod. "As much so as we can make them at the moment. They rest deep in Uru'baen's core."

Eragon smiled, holding out his arms. "Then welcome back, all my friends."

Arya hugged him, and the group of Council members moved into the camp, grumbling about their aches and pains. The young Riders crowded around Murtagh, giving him a hard time.

"Could you possibly ride any slower?" Venil demanded with a grin.

"Yeah! You all took _forever_ to get here!" Seconded Cartive.

"Forever is an understatement," Clojen said, giving his friend a slap on the back.

Murtagh gave them each a greeting punch. "You louts are a pain. Now move before I knock you over; I need to speak with the only sane one of you."

He shook them off and went toward Lavidatia. She smiled at him. "I _am _the only sane one, aren't I?"

"Her! She's not sane!" Laughed Cartive.

"Far from it!" Agreed Albrien.

Lavidatia stuck her tongue out at them. "Shush before I'm forced to hurt you."

"And how're you going to do that?" asked Mirino. "You're as magical as a toad, remember?"

"As magical as a toad I might be, but it takes no magic to slip one of those very creatures into your bedroll," she gave him a wicked smile.

Mirino gave a shiver of disgust as Murtagh gave Lavidatia a hug. "How is my littlest Rider?" he asked.

"No worse for wear."

"You'll never guess what happened to her while you were gone!" Cartive exclaimed. "Tell them Eragon!"

"Oh that's right," Eragon said, pushing Arya to arm's length. "I thought you were a reliable source of information," he scolded.

"I am the most valuable," she corrected.

Eragon shook his head. "I don't know…you told me that the Shade was in Dras Leona four days ago and that we didn't have to worry about him for awhile."

"He was. I saw him the very day I sent you that message."

"Then how could he possibly have found Lavidatia just a few hours after you spoke with me?"

Both Murtagh and Arya gaped. "He found her?" the elfess demanded. "B-but that's impossible! It takes at least three days to get from Dras-Leona to here! And that's if you're killing your mount to do it."

"He came here," Eragon said with a shrug. "And dueled Lavidatia."

Murtagh's jaw was hanging open. "And you _survived_?"

The girl smiled. "I should think _that _would be obvious."

His jaw closed and he narrowed his eyes. "I see I have to deal with another sarcastic bumbling Rider for who knows how long."

"How did he get here?" Arya asked, still stunned. "I _saw _him! He was going into the cathedral! At least I think it was him. Doesn't he have red hair and red eyes, Lavidatia?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Tall?" Another nod. "Muscular?" Yet another nod. "Handsome?" A final nod. Arya's face was deeply confused. "He could not have moved that fast though!"

Mirino looked disgusted. "You two think he's handsome? Yuck!"

Lavidatia rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean we like him."

"But _handsome_! Him?"

Eragon chuckled. "Imagine…my wife leaving me for a Shade…that would be interesting." When Arya glared at him, he hastily added, "Not that that would ever happen…huh huh….uhm, anyway, don't worry about the Shade. However he did it, we'll find out eventually."

"Can any of you cook in this place?" Murtagh interrupted. "I'm starving."

He looked at Lavidatia, but Albrien laughed. "Don't ask her—she's the worst cook out of all of us."

"I am not!" Lavidatia defended. "My food is perfectly fine—unlike yours!"

"At least mine is edible."

"Yeah, if you're a goat."

Murtagh laughed and swung his arms around the two Riders, heaving a sigh. "Ahhh, it's good to be back around you lot."

They went into camp, Lavidatia and Albrien bickering along the way about their cooking.

She woke early the next morning. After a quick staff-fighting practice with Venil, she decided she wanted to bath. Arya told her the best place to go, and she carried Amethydia there, chatting in their heads. The cool waters of the Ramr River woke her up immediately. Amethydia joined her, proving to be a graceful swimmer. She used her long wings to keep herself afloat, her tail acting as a rudder. They played, seeing who could swim faster and who could stay under longest. Lavidatia was good in the water, but the dragon still beat her at both of these.

She dried off with her old shirt, then put on fresh clothes given to her by Arya. She tied her wet hair back and the two began walking back to camp. Halfway there, they encountered a man sitting on a rock. He scowled to see them. Lavidatia couldn't tell if he was grumpy because it was early or not, because Luchid was always grumpy.

"Eragon suggests that I should test you today," he said, dislike dripping in his voice.

Lavidatia gave a shrug, following the sorcerer to a ridge. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a short stool out of a twig. He sat down, watching her with what she thought was smugness. If he had expected her to whine that he had no stool for her, he was disappointed; she sat down on the ground, folding her legs. Amethydia trotted to her side, watching Luchid with distrust.

"Your first task is to look into that puddle and see something."

"Do what?" Lavidatia asked, taken by surprise.

"Scry, you silly girl, scry! Look into the puddle and see something other than your own foolish reflection!"

Lavidatia kept her temper under control. He wasn't going to push her over the edge and let him say she'd failed the test. If she had hand magic, she was going to force him to admit it. Furrowing her brow, she peered into the puddle. To her dismay, all that lay there was her reflection. She bit her lip, refusing to give up, and focused harder.

_Think of what you want to see, _came the bell-like voice she had grown used to.

She gave a small nod, and thought hard about Mama Sutten. The puddle rippled in a breeze, blurring her reflection. Lavidatia squinted in an effort to make her gaze more intense. The water suddenly froze, not reflecting even the sky above it. To Lavidatia's surprise, an image of Mama Sutten appeared. She was in the kitchen of her house, directing maids that were baking the morning bread. She looked exactly as she had when Lavidatia had left. Except that a baby she had never seen was held in the woman's arms, trying to get at the bread. She felt her first wave of homesickness. Although she had never considered Mama Sutten's her home, she had grown up there. And Wayna had grown up there with her.

She closed her eyes as the pain of her friend's death returned. But as quickly as it had come, it was a dull throb again thanks to Saphira's magic.

_I scried, _she told her dragon, opening her eyes.

Amethydia's pleasure rolled through her. _I know; I could feel the gift on you when I first hatched. _

Lavidatia looked at Luchid. "I did it," she said.

He frowned. "What did you look at?"

"The place in Surda where I used to live. The woman who raised me was baking bread in her kitchen."

Luchid sniffed. "A likely story. I cannot be sure of your abilities if you're just going to look at brainless women slaving over ovens."

Lavidatia stiffened. "Mama Sutten is as intelligent as I."

"A great accomplishment. Now, try something harder. Try…" a grin crept onto his face, "try the Mourning Sage."

_He is up to something_.

Lavidatia agreed with Amethydia, but she did not know what Luchid was doing. It seemed simple enough, but then why did that look in his eye make her mind set off alarms.

_I'm going to try. _She looked at the water again, and it froze. Lavidatia focused on the elven prophet who had foretold the fate of Amethydia's egg. She had never seen him, but hoped the thought alone would be enough. This scry took far longer. The water kept rippling, as though trying to show her something, but nothing would appear on its silvery surface. With a breath, Lavidatia applied her entire being to the scry. It was as though she had thrown gunpowder onto a fire in her mind. The water seemed to send painful sparks into her head, making her eyes see nothing but white for a moment. When they cleared, she could see a scene like no other her eyes had ever beheld. There was an orchard with a winding white-stone path, the trees bearing small white-star flowers. The blooms occasionally floated to the earth, dusting the path. There was a marble bench at the end of her vision, and on it sat a stooped figure all in white. A nimbus hid his face, but she could see his pale hands were wrinkled greatly, telling her that he was very old. Power radiated from him, making her mind feel great respect. As though he felt her eyes, the old man looked up, his nimbus shifting as his head raised. Lavidatia still could not see his face, but she was able to see two eyes set in the golden-white glow. They had no distinct color, and held within them all the wisdom and knowledge of the universe. The only thing she could compare them to was a pure sunrise, with an explosion of color and light. As they looked into hers, she felt very small; as though her soul were being inspected by something far greater. She was not sure, but she could have sworn the being gave her a small smile. _You are coming to me_. She was startled as the consciousness touched hers. She had felt the Shade's mind, and Luchid's, and Amethydia's, but none compared to this one. It was great and vast, filled with things she could not even comprehend. Music ran through it; deep amber-gold chords filled with magisterial melancholy.

The connection was severed by the other mind. Lavidatia tumbled backwards in surprise, realizing that her body had been frozen during the encounter. Amethydia nudged her back up, looking concerned.

_Are you alright? _Her dragon asked.

_Fine. I think I just met the Mourning Sage. _

Amethydia bowed her head in respect. _He is great and powerful, all dragon-kind know him as such. You should be honored he allowed you to see him._

Lavidatia's head hurt, so she wasn't sure she was quite honored, but she did realize now that the Togira Ikonoka could easily have killed her with a thought. She also realized this was what Luchid had wanted to happen.

The sorcerer was sitting on his stool, looking plainly disappointed that she was still breathing. "Did you fail?" he asked sharply.

Lavidatia felt Amethydia grow angry, but calmed her dragon as she staid her own temper. "No, I saw him."

Luchid looked unconvinced. "I highly doubt it."

"I did," Lavidatia insisted angrily. "He was in an orchard, dressed in all white. He greeted me."

"You lie," he accused.

"Have you ever seen the Togira Ikonoka?" she demanded. She knew Luchid's silence meant he had not. "Then how can you say I lie when I describe him to you?"

"You said he was in an orchard. That is not possible for you to see. You can only see locations you have been. And I am sure you have not been anywhere near the Mourning Sage," Luchid said, thinking he had cornered her in a lie.

"You think he doesn't have enough power to let me see anything he wanted me to?" she asked, daring him to challenge the prophet's powers.

Luchid was a fool, but not that much of a fool. He was well aware that the Togira Ikonoka had easily twenty times the power he did. To question his power would be to challenge the Sage himself. And that was a challenge he could not afford to make. So he just set his face into a snarl. "Very well; you have passed the scrying test. You have the gift of vision. Now, let us see if you have Simple Magic."

He pulled a scrap of supple cowhide out of his robe and set it before her. "Harden it," he commanded.

_He does not possess Old Magic, which uses more words of the Ancient Language, _Amethydia told her.

_Yes, and? _

_People with Simple Magic can use only a small amount of words, words they know. I think he wants you to use complicated words so he may learn new ones. _

_Then I won't use any but the most basic ones. _She hesitated. _But Eragon said it is easiest to begin with specific phrases; how am I to skip that level?_

_Try. _

She felt Amethydia's resolve to outsmart Luchid join her own, giving her a powerful determination. She placed her hand on the soft leather scrap and set her stare on it.

"Huildr Fhopa," she whispered. At once she felt her fingers freeze, the skin prickling as an energy shot through them. The energy spread into the leather, and she felt it growing hard under her fingers. Her hands began to sweat terribly, but she did not release the scrap until it was hardened all the way. Then she wiped her palms on her breeches and tossed the hard square to a very angry-looking Luchid.

"You have…done well," he ground out, holding the leather so hard his hand shook.

"Does that mean I have simple Magic?"

"It…is too early to tell," he answered smoothly, hiding his rage now. "I must continue to investigate." He pulled out a much bigger scrap of leather, this one about the size of a child's shirt. "Mould it into a ball and harden it."

This task took Lavidatia half an hour to complete, but she did it. Now her whole body was hot, and she was sweating all around. Luchid continued to give her increasingly hard tasks as the sun climbed in the sky. Amethydia stayed beside her, encouraging her whenever she felt near exhaustion. Her efforts were rewarded when, every time she completed a task, Luchid's face contorted with rage. Her reward was always short-lived, however, because he would then give her a more draining task. But she was determined to outlast him. Amethydia somehow was loaning Lavidatia some of her strength. The girl soon found that for her size the dragon was amazingly powerful. If Amethydia had not given up part of her energy to Lavidatia, her Rider would have long ago passed out from fatigue. As it was, she was close to doing so.

After she had hardened countless leather pieces—enough to make a dragon saddle out of—made grass grow, scried innumerable times, shined stones, stacked stones, broke wood, and changed clothes color, Luchid was filled with rage.

"Very…good," he hissed. "Now, I have a final task for you." He pulled out a single pearl, letting it rest in the bowl of his palm. "Take the coat off of the pearl," he instructed her, the corners of his mouth rising.

Lavidatia was completely tired. She was not sure she had enough energy to walk, much less do something she had never even heard of. Nonetheless, she drew herself up, focusing on the pearl in Luchid's palm.

"What are you doing!"

The voice was filled with rage. Luchid nearly startled off his stool, the pearl falling out of his palm. They turned to find Murtagh striding up the hill, his face lined with fury as he glared at Luchid.

"Have you been doing this since Eragon sent you to her?" he demanded as he reached them, hauling the wizard to his feet with a jerk to his collar. Amethydia was alert, and although Lavidatia could feel she was tired too, you could not have told it by the dragon's erect posture.

Luchid tried to remove Murtagh's grip from his collar, but the bigger man was obviously stronger as well. "You will release me," Luchid said snappishly.

Murtagh made no move. "I asked you a question," he rumbled.

"And I ordered you to let me go."

"I don't have to follow your orders, Luchid, until you answer my question."

The wizard narrowed his eyes, the wrinkles around them increasing. "With a word I could blow you into a million pieces," he whispered threateningly.

Murtagh showed no fear. "And then be chased to the ends of the earth by the Riders," he responded.

Luchid's lip curled. "You think I fear them? Well, think again, Murtagh. The foolish young Riders may sing your praises, but I see you as you _really _are. You're just like your father, but without any of the power. I know that, given the chance, you would slaughter like he did."

Murtagh froze, in-between rage at Luchid's words, and guilt that he too had doubted himself because of who his father had been.

_He is good, _Amethydia said. _I sense it. _

_As do I, _Lavidatia responded, struggling to stand up straight. _Help me one last time, Amethydia._

The dragon gave her Rider her last source of strength, withholding only enough to live. Lavidatia stepped so that she was between the two men. "You speak lies, Luchid," Lavidatia said coldly. "And to someone who is greater than you could ever hope to be. _Ethgri Shelka!_"

The pearl on the ground suddenly shook. It split into two, almost mirror-images; except that one seemed purer and shone white-hot. Within seconds, the other less radiant pearl disintegrated into thin air. Luchid's eyes widened and he tore himself from Murtagh's grip, running away in a flurry of robes. As soon as he was off the ridge Lavidatia sagged from her weariness. Murtagh reflexively supported her. His face was serious as he looked at her.

"Why did you say that?" he asked quietly.

"Say what?" Lavidatia asked unenergetically.

"That he lied to me, and that I'm greater than him. Don't you know who my father was?"

Lavidatia gave him a weak smile. "Everyone knows who he was. But who I really know is _you_. Didn't it ever occur to you that you are the only person people should judge you by?"

Murtagh stared at her. Then he gave her a grateful smile. "I thank the day you came to us, Lavidatia."

"As do I. But I would also be thankful for my bedroll."

"Has he really been testing you this long?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have no strength left. Neither does Amethydia."

The dragon stumbled over to them, her eyes drooping. _I feel sick_, she commented.

"We both need sleep," Lavidatia repeated.

Murtagh nodded. "Alright. Can you walk?"

"Not by myself. But there's no way I'm going to let the Council see you carrying me."

Murtagh grinned. "Of course—our first female Rider had to have that stubborn female pride." After he handed her Amethydia to hold, he put an arm around her waist and another under her elbow, supporting her. Saphira was the first one at the camp to see her.

_You are weak, _the dragon observed, her voice alarmed as she looked over her child and the young Rider. _Is this Luchid's doing?_

_I just need sleep. That was too much magic for my first day._

Saphira must have called out to Eragon, because the man came walking over from the opposite end of the camp. All the Riders followed behind him, talking and joking. They stopped when they saw her, able to stand only thanks to Murtagh's arms. Eragon's eyes became angry.

"Why are you so pale?" he demanded, although he knew the answer. He looked at Amethydia, asleep in Lavidatia's arms. "And why is Amethydia so tired?"

Lavidatia swallowed, clutching the dragon to her chest. "We outdid ourselves."

"Has Luchid been testing you this whole time?"

Lavidatia gave a nod and Eragon's eyes flashed. "His servant told me he had finished hours ago, told me you didn't have it. I was also told you had gone to finish bathing. That's all a lie, isn't it?"

Again Lavidatia nodded. Murtagh spoke next. "She has simple magic, Eragon. I saw it."

Eragon's eyes narrowed. "Albrien," he said in a quiet voice, "Bring me Luchid. Now."

Albrien knew that tone; he ran to do Eragon's bidding. Eragon stood in silence the few minutes he was gone, anger radiating from him. Everyone else stayed wisely silent, waiting for the storm. Albrien returned with a composed Luchid walking behind him.

"Good morning, Eragon," the sorcerer said pleasantly.

"How long did you test Lavidatia?" Eragon's voice was a deadly whisper.

Luchid was able to judge Eragon's temper by the amount of malice in his voice. What he heard must have alarmed him, because his eyes became cautious. "No longer than I had to, in order to evaluate her gift."

"And that would be….?"

Luchid's eyes flicked to Lavidatia. Her face was hard with dislike, and paler than usual from exhaustion. He slipped a smooth smile on to his face. "I'm afraid it took some hours to fully—"

Everyone knew at once he had made a mistake. Eragon's body seized up with wrath, and his eyes widened. "Some _hours_? _Hours_! You know even one hour is too much for a first time! What is wrong with you, Luchid! I've warned you about things like this before! If you are an ally of the Riders, then you act like one! She is a Rider, whether you like it or not, and one day she'll rule over you! So you'd better give her the proper respect, Luchid! I've overlooked your idiocy before, but this is too much! Her life is worth tenfold what yours is, so don't take her lightly! One more mistake like this one and I swear on my mother's grave I'll have you thrown in the darkest dungeon I can find!"

Eragon's shouts woke Amethydia. She could barely lift her head to see what was going on. She hissed when she saw Luchid.

_Why is he here?_ She asked.

_Eragon is berating him for what he did._

_Good. He deserves a lot more._

A vein in Luchid's temple was standing out, and it looked as if he could hardly control his humiliated anger. But he knew he was no match for Eragon, much less with Saphira. The blue dragon had her furious eyes locked onto the wizard, and smoke was beginning to spout from her nostrils, letting him know she was about as pleased as her Rider. So he just bowed, his mouth a tiny line on his sallow face.

"Of course, Eragon. You are the _ruler_ of the Riders, so your will is my command. It won't happen again."

Eragon's face did not lose its fury. "It had better not. Now get away from me."

Luchid turned to leave. As he did, his eyes met Lavidatia's. In them, she read a deep hate. She knew she had made an enemy of him, but she could care less. He would not have been her ally anyway, no matter what she did. He left with a final irate look at her and Amethydia.

_We must watch out for that one, _her dragon observed.

_Yes, he will not be kind to us after today._

_He was not kind to us in the first place. _

As soon as he was gone, Eragon ground his teeth and turned back to them. "I wish so badly that the Council would let me get rid of him."

Murtagh shrugged, helping Lavidatia to her bedroll. Once she was sitting on it, he said, "They think that because he has great magic it is better to have him as an ally than an enemy."

"But is he really our ally?" Albrien asked quietly, seeming to think.

Eragon's eyes narrowed. "He is not _my _ally. The Council can keep him if they want, but I won't let him do such things to us."

Saphira snaked her head down to Lavidatia and Amethydia, inspecting them. _He drained you both._

Lavidatia nodded weakly. _Amethydia lent me her strength. It was too much for both of us. _

Saphira rubbed her head against Amethydia, who hummed quietly at the contact. _Sleep is all you need right now. You will be better tomorrow. _

Eragon knelt beside her, his brow furrowed. "What did he have you do for all that time?"

"Lots of things. He made the tasks harder as time passed; by the end, I would not have been able to do them if Amethydia had not helped me."

"Look at this Eragon." Murtagh pulled something out of his pocket. It gleamed in the sun: the pure pearl. "She removed the coat."

Eragon raised his eyebrows and looked at Lavidatia. "You took off a pearl's coat?" he asked.

She nodded. "Amethydia and I did. Why does that matter?"

Venil and Albrien looked impressed. "That's a very complicated piece of magic even with simple Magic," Albrien explained. "You can do it with old magic too, but it is extremely hard either way."

Eragon took the pearl from Murtagh, looking closely at it. "Amazing. This should have killed you." His face darkened. "Which is what Luchid must have been trying to do."

Lavidatia suddenly remembered something. "Eragon, does the Togira Ikonka live in Ellesmera?"

Eragon nodded, looking up from the pearl. "Yes, he is in the elven capital. Why?"

"I saw him."

They all looked surprised. "You what?" Eragon whispered.

"I saw him," Lavidatia repeated.

"How?"

"Luchid had me scry for him. I saw him in an orchard. He spoke to me."

Some of their mouths fell open. "You _saw _the Togira Ikonoka?" asked Clojen.

She nodded. "He was in all white, but I couldn't see his face."

"What did he say to you?" Eragon asked softly.

"He just said that I was coming to him. Then he broke the connection."

"That's amazing," breathed Cartive.

"Why? Haven't you all seen him?"

"Us? No way. I've spoken to him in my mind while I was in Ellesmera, but Eragon's the only one he actually had meet him. The rest of us he trained only through mind contact."

"He _let_ you see him. If he had wanted to, he could have killed you before you even looked into the water."

"Which is exactly what I think Luchid hoped would happen," Lavidatia said with a frown.

Eragon shook his head in astonishment. "He must be impatient to see you, if he let you make contact. But let's not think about it; you need sleep badly, I can tell. So rest and we'll travel tomorrow."

Lavidatia gratefully pulled her bedroll over her, Amethydia falling asleep as soon as she curled up under the material. Lavidatia fell asleep to the murmurs of the Riders as they walked away.

She had a dream that night. Not her usual nightmares about Wayna and the people of Helgrind's Shadow. This dream was bizarrely real, as though she were in the room as it happened.

_It was dark in the study; a single candle burned in a niche in the wall. The moon could be seen through the window, a thinning white slice. The furniture in the room was fine carved oak, not extravagant but most certainly not dowdy. Papers were on the desk, maps and numbers. But these weren't what she focused on. _

_There was a man in the corner of the room, sagging against the wall. His dark hair hung down over his eyes, and his face was in shadow. But she could tell that he was shaking. His every breath came as though he was fighting for it. Suddenly, his body stiffened. His shaking grew worse, but other than that he seemed unable to move. His chest did not rise with breath. He was losing. He knew he was losing. _

"_No." The whisper was hoarse and barely audible, but the suffering in it was clear as a bell. And then he suddenly had more fight left in him. He staggered over to a table, his legs seeming reluctant to work for him. As he took the last step, he fell, landing with a thump on the desk. He reached out a trembling hand, wrapping it around something. It seemed to cost his body much to lift the dagger up and put it to his chest. But then his strength was gone and he was losing again. He let out a cry, filled with so much anger and sadness it seemed to fill the room. Then he lost. The dagger was tossed out the window and he collapsed onto the floor. _

Lavidatia woke up with a start, tears pouring down her cheeks. She was crying so hard it made it difficult to breathe. Amethydia was up right away, using her excellent night-vision to peer at her Rider.

_What is wrong?_

Lavidatia couldn't answer. She heard someone stir beside her. A head rose out of a bedroll near hers. "Lavidatia?" The sleepy voice was Eragon's. "Are you crying?" He sat up, trying to see her in the darkness. When she didn't answer, he moved closer and took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"There was a man," she said, her voice tight from weeping. "He wanted to die. He tried to kill himself."

"Who? What man?"

"I saw him. He was in my dream, but he had to be real."

She thought Eragon would think she was crazy. Whatever she expected him to do, it wasn't to say, "He probably was".

Lavidatia's crying eased. "You believe me?"

"Of course. I first saw Arya in my dream. I'm sure the man was real." He squeezed her hand. "But there's nothing you can do about it. Not right now. He could be hundreds of miles away. You need to sleep."

Lavidatia wiped her face, sniffing. Eragon was right. She could not help the man, wherever he was.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It just got to me."

She thought he smiled. "I know _exactly _what you mean. Don't worry about it, but don't forget it. Dreams like that are rare and important. Now, let's go to sleep so we're not grumpy in the morning."

She gave him a smile. "No one would be able to tell if _you _were."

"Hee hee, little snoot. Go to bed before I give you a sword lesson."

She lay back down, pulling Amethydia close to her. The dragon put their faces close together. _Who was the man?_

_I don't know._ Lavidatia looked at her dragon. _But I felt his pain._

_Why was he in pain?_

_I'm not sure. But he had lots of it, and he wanted to die because of it._

_His situation must be dire if he desires death. _

Lavidatia nodded. _I think it was._

Her dragon laid her head on Lavidatia's neck and quickly fell asleep. Lavidatia was comfortable in her bedroll, with Amethydia to keep her warm. Her last thought before sleep took her were of the man. Whoever he was, she hoped he would live.

There it is my lovely readers. Who is M&M, you ask? Come closer and I shall tell you…..closer…..even closer…..IT'S A SECRET! Mwuahahaha. Since it is Thanksgiving soon, I have a deal for you: review and I will give you a piece of cyber-pumpkin pie (yes, the whipped cream is included) _and _I'll post again soon. What a deal, right! So REVIEW. Alright, I'm off to stuff my face with yummy food now. Ta ta!


	8. At Last, A Cast!

Heh heh. Long time no write. DON'T KILL ME! Ermm….yeah, sorry about my long absence. As soon as I think of a perfectly reasonable explanation I will be sure to share it with you. But I am not totally evil and lazy---see this new chapter I'm giving you? Ya, that's right! I am competent! Ha! Now for the reviews of the reviews.

Twilight alchemist: You're welcome. I make good cyber cookies, don't I? ;)

Hamish: lol, silly Hamish! I have already met your alien friends—they came to my Christmas party! But you can have some pie anyway.

Pa1ge: working on it! Sorry this one took so long….

Now on with the story! Finally….

The Council members who had returned from Uru'baen traveled with them the next day. Lavidatia changed who she would ride with often. At first she rode with Eragon on Saphira, but then Cartive wanted her to ride with him. Mirino, who had been riding with Cartive, grumbled and rode with Clojen. Throughout the day, she rode on each one of the dragons that could carry people. She and whoever she was riding with would shout to each other over the breeze, talking about anything they pleased. Cartive kept her laughing by telling her all about every single Councilor's personality; pointing out silly little habits or traits that only Cartive could notice. Clojen might have been the oldest Rider besides Eragon, but he certainly wasn't the most mature. He talked to her about Luchid, making comments about the man that made Amethydia snort with mirth. Mirino didn't have such a totally playful disposition; he raged at Luchid, but he did rag affectionately on his fellow Riders. Venil mostly talked about some of the experiences he'd had as a Rider, all of which enraptured Lavidatia. Albrien was quiet at first, but when she asked him questions about his homeland, his timidity broke and he told her about his family back in Ellesmera.

"I hope you get to meet our queen when you go," he said over his shoulder.

"Me? Meet the elven queen?" Lavidatia laughed at the thought.

"Don't be so sure you won't," Albrien said with amusement. "She will be eager to make your acquaintance, I would bet."

"Is she as wonderful as people whisper?"

"Most humans know only legends of her. In the flesh, Queen Islanzadi is greater than any monarch ever to live."

"How long has she been queen?"

"Almost eight-hundred years. She was around when the Riders were just becoming great. Their downfall weighed heavily upon her mind until Eragon came about."

"That's a long time to sit on the throne."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. The elves have had female rulers since we made peace with the dragons. They seem to keep a cooler head." He gave her a smile.

"All females do," she said, also with a smile. "It's in our natures. You males certainly don't have it though."

Fundor, Albrien's dragon, snorted. _Excuse me?_

Lavidatia laughed, placing a hand on the dragon's light blue flank. "I didn't mean to include dragon males, Fundor. You're perfectly sensible."

_Thank you very much._

"Aren't you going to stick up for me, Fundor?" Albrien asked.

_No, because she's right. None of you two-legged males seem to be able to think clearly._

"Oh, thanks," Albrien grumbled as Lavidatia laughed.

Amethydia was asleep in her lap, shielded from the wind by Albrien's body. She was curled up into a ball, her tail over her head. Lavidatia smiled at her and looked down at the terrain far below them. They were still flying over the Ramr River, which was a peaceful blue ribbon. Sometimes herds of deer could be seen fleeing from the dragons, hiding in their thicket homes. She loved to fly, because you could see everything from a new perspective.

The days rolled by as they traveled. The Riders would set off at the same time as the Council, but even flying at a slow pace, they reached their chosen camp hours ahead of anyone on horseback. This gave Lavidatia time to explore. She had seen nothing of the world, and now she was seeing it all from an eagle's-eye view. Amethydia would go with her whenever she left camp, as eager to see new things as her Rider. Lavidatia would hurry to get through with her part in setting up camp every evening. They stopped assigning her cooking after a while, joking that she burnt everything she touched. Usually she chopped wood or, more often, hunted for dinner with one of the other Riders. She always slept well, both because she was tired by nightfall and because Amethydia always made her sleep better when she curled up against her.

They did not fly over Gil'ead. This city, Eragon told her, was where he first dueled with the Shade Durza and where he had first seen Arya in the flesh for the first time. He also said it was dangerous ground for both Riders and the false king at the moment. The people were divided between those who embraced the old Empire, and the new. There were often riots and fights in the city. It used to be one of Galbatorix's major army staging points, and many of the people left in it were the families of his soldiers. Some blamed the Riders for the deaths of the men in their families. Others blamed Galbatorix. The town did not even have a majority. Eragon was not going to tackle it until he had all his fully trained Riders with him. So Gil'ead was safe from them for a few more years. Lavidatia knew next time she saw it, she would be aiding in the attack on it.

In order to avoid the town, they followed the perimeter of Isenstar Lake, five miles out of Gil'ead. On their fourth day traveling around the lake, a blanket of green became visible in the distance. Lavidatia was riding with Eragon when she saw it.

"What's that?"

Eragon looked where she was looking. "That's Du Weldenvarden, or what humans call the Great Forest. Ellesmera is in its heart. Humans hardly ever venture deep into it."

"Are we going straight into it?"

Eragon shook his head. "No, not yet. We will be making a few stops and taking some detours so that I may get you through your tuatha du orothrim."

The trees steadily grew larger as they flew, becoming the largest ones Lavidatia had ever seen by the end of the week. She would look out over the dense tangle of green everyday as they flew near it, thinking that somewhere in there lay the Togira Ikonoka. He was waiting for her, she knew. She would never forget that huge consciousness. And also in the Du Weldenvarden was the great Queen Islanzadi. Lavidatia was very eager to catch a glimpse of this woman. She had to be the most powerful female ever to live. And judging by the way all the elves Lavidatia met held her in great reverence, she knew the elfess must be a magnificent ruler.

Every evening, after her exploring, Lavidatia spent time acquainting herself with the different Councilors. She made a point to speak with them all, even if she knew they objected to her. She was careful never to be rude, but just as careful not to beg for their approval. It took her quite a while, but eventually most accepted her, even grew to like her. Only Luchid and a few of his closest friends did not warm to her.

Arya had news on the Shade. She gave it when all the Riders, and Murtagh, were sitting around a small fire, their dragons laying around them lazily.

"You were right, Lavidatia," she said. "His name is Radgul. And he's got to be the youngest Shade I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Clojen asked. "Don't men usually become Shades around fourteen? How old is he?"

Arya nodded. "Yes, men call upon magical forces in moments of great distress, which is usually in their early teen years. These magical forces inhabit their body, turning them into Shades. As soon as the evil spirits are in the body, they take control, and the man ages radically. As far as I know, Shades usually choose to look in their late twenties. But this one doesn't look a day older than twenty. He's young, and I don't know why."

"Couldn't the spirits in him just want to look young?" Venil asked.

Arya rubbed her chin. "I suppose so….yes, that's probably it. It just threw me off guard."

"What happens to the man who summoned the spirits?" Albrien asked.

Eragon looked grim. "His spirit is crushed by the evil ones, leaving only his memories behind. He dies in all but body."

Amethydia became sad. _So the man inside Radgul is dead?_

_Yes. Just like the man inside Durza, the Shade Eragon killed, was dead. _

_It is sad when evil is all that is left of a man._

"So who is he working for?" Murtagh asked.

Arya sighed. "It's just as we feared; he is the power behind King Jalisman. It's his magic we are working against."

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows. "He's got to be one powerful Shade."

Arya nodded. "He is. But I couldn't find out one thing you asked; what he wanted with Lavidatia. I followed him everywhere I could for three days, gleaned information, and contacted our spies, but nothing told me. One spy who had been at Dras Leona just said that he threw an absolute _fit _when he found she was gone. No one knows why he's so interested in her."

Lavidatia rubbed her arms, because—for some reason—her hair had stood up at mention of the Shade. "Whatever it is, I hope he's done with me."

Albrien shook his head. "I doubt he is, Lavidatia. Don't you remember what he said once you two were through dueling? He said you'd meet again. That means he plans to see you again."

Lavidatia ground her teeth. "Arrogant cherry freak," she grumbled.

Cartive smiled. "Oh, I'd _love_ to see the look on his face if he heard you say that."

Lavidatia grinned. "He'd probably turn my mouth into a mousetrap."

"Or turn you into a mouse," Mirino suggested. "Now that I think about that…not a bad idea…"

Lavidatia glared at him. "I hope you look forward to my cooking for the next week, Mirino."

"No real sustenance for seven days? I rise to the challenge."

His dragon Beroan sniffed in doubt. _Mirino, you would cry after the first two days. _

Mirino looked shocked. "Cry? Me? Never! I am a real man!" He puffed out his chest to prove his point.

Unable to resist the temptation, Lavidatia poked his stomach, causing him to deflate. That sent Cartive and Venil into eye-watering laughing fits. Albrien had to bite his lip until it turned white to keep from joining them. Clojen didn't lower himself to their level by cracking up; instead, he chose to repeat the incident right in front of Mirino for the next week, often in slow motion complete with sound effects.

They continued to travel around Isenstar Lake, the trees fading out of view as they followed it south, soon turning west to follow Ninor River. Late afternoon, Lavidatia and Amethydia were riding with Eragon and Saphira.

"We're going to Yazuac," Eragon told her over his shoulder.

"Yazuac…that town is friendly to the Dragon Riders?"

"Yes. Back when Brom was first training me, Urgals massacred the entire town. The relatives of the dead live their now, and they hate anything to do with Galbatorix; including his son. We are safe to stop there."

_It is good that, in this war for the Empire, our enemy's enemies are our allies, _Amethydia commented.

_Yes. The urgals especially seemed adept at making allies for us._

Saphira suddenly raised her head, her eyes becoming sharp. Eragon furrowed his brow as she spoke to him. "She smells smoke," he murmured, the alarm in his voice evident. "Lots of smoke." Saphira flew closer to the other dragons. "There's smoke up ahead!" Eragon shouted to the other Riders. "Be ready for anything!"

They nodded, and the dragons sped up, no longer flying at a leisurely pace. Sure enough, within a few minutes a mushroom of smoke was visible hanging above a town. Eragon's breathing sped up as Saphira's pace did again. Soon they were close enough to see flames enveloping several buildings inside the town walls. People ran screaming every which way, closely pursued by Urgals armed with pikes and axes. Saphira, now far ahead of the other dragons, sunk into a deep dive. The air whooshed past them as the town square grew larger and larger. At the last moment, Saphira opened her wings and landed on the stone ground. She snarled, batting her wings angrily. The urgals around her stared stupidly for a moment, then charged. With a roar, she blew fire at them, turning them all into wailing fireballs. Eragon jumped off, drawing Zar'roc.

"Stay near Saphira!" he commanded, attacking urgals coming at them. Lavidatia could not fight from atop Saphira very well, especially not with Amethydia in her lap. When Saphira wheeled to take on some urgals behind her, Lavidatia clutched Amethydia to her chest and jumped off. As soon as she was on her feet, she took some steps away from the fighting dragon, drawing Edoc'sil. Urgals rushed her right away. She was hard pressed to fight one-handed.

_Set me down, _Amethydia said. _You must fight with all you have. _

_You will be hurt! _Lavidatia answered, parrying a blow from an axe.

_As will you if you keep fighting like this!_

She knew her dragon was right. She set her down, sidestepping an axe blade as she straightened. Amethydia scampered off, weaving in-between urgals and fleeing people. The other Riders came soon, and they too joined the fight. Their dragons fought just as furiously, taking out urgals with fire, magic, or simply their spiked tails and claws. Lavidatia fought just as well as her fellows, holding her own against large swarms of the brutes. It was just after she'd killed two urgals that she heard the alarmed cry.

_Lavidatia! _

She knew the voice as well as her own by now. _Amethydia? Where are you?_

_Urgals have me! I could not flee them! I need you._

_Where are they?_

Her dragon sent her a picture, and Lavidatia was off running. She dodged weapons and killed any urgal determined to get in her way. Venil saw her and called, "What are you doing?"

"Saving my dragon!" she answered without pausing.

If he said anything more, she was running too fast to hear it. She ran through the streets, making her way to the north gate. There, near the sentry shack, were four urgals. One had Amethydia held roughly in his arms, and he was watching her with alarm. Lavidatia knew right away why the man was afraid of her; for such a small creature, she must have put up a horrendous fight. The black skin on his face was slashed to bloody ribbons, and a chunk of his leathery nose was missing. He had one hand holding her feet and tail while the other covered her snout.

_Lavidatia! I cannot breathe._

The urgals also had two men and a woman held in their group. They had swords to the men's throats, and had the woman's hair held tightly in their hands. Fury burned in Lavidatia's chest. She sheathed her sword as she reached them, drawing her bow and loading it with four arrows in the blink of an eye. As she took aim at one urgal, she felt words forming in her mouth, unbidden by her brain. As she released the arrows, she screamed, "Brisingr Letlam!". The arrows, as soon as they were free from her string, flared with a bright purple light. It seemed they were on fire as they flew. Everyone, even Lavidatia, was surprised when the purple flaming arrows swerved away from each other, as though they each had their own mind. Each one landed itself deep in an urgals heart. The beasts all dropped dead, the purple magic trickling into them through the new wound.

A few seconds after the arrows left the bow, Lavidatia felt as though someone had just ripped her heart out from her chest. She could not breathe, and all her strength left her. She staggered, dropping her bow. It clattered to the stone, adding to the buzzing in Lavidatia's ears. The three people stared at her, their mouths open, and Amethydia looked concerned. Lavidatia blinked once, and then she fell, her world going black.

She could feel something warm on her chest. The rest of her body was freezing and sore. Whatever was touching her back was especially cold and hard. Her ears picked up voices, but she could not decipher the words just yet. Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first everything was just fuzzy shapes, but her eyes adjusted. The first thing she saw was a pair of purple eyes gazing into her own. Amethydia was lying on her chest, their faces close together.

_Are you alright? _Her dragon asked with concern.

_I—I think I am, but I feel strange._

When she looked around, she could see the three people kneeling near her, watching her and Amethydia with awe. They seemed afraid to come near, but refused to leave.

When they saw she was awake, they bent their backs in a bow. "Shur'tugal," they murmured with deep respect, using the Old word for Dragon Rider.

Lavidatia sat up, Amethydia sliding down gracefully into her lap. "No, please don't." She put a hand to her throbbing head. "How long have I been out?"

"But a few minutes, Shur'tugal," the woman said, the awe still in her voice.

_I want to stand. _

Amethydia moved off her lap, watching her. Lavidatia braced herself and rose to her feet. A wave of dizziness washed over her, so strong she almost fell over. The woman came to her aid, standing by her side and holding her elbow. The taller of the two men picked up her bow, handing it to her with wonder. She put it over her shoulder, trying to get her head to feel less flighty.

"Lavidatia!" She looked up at the relived shout to see Albrien running toward her. At the sight of him, the three humans gasped and dropped back, bowing again. Without the woman's support, Lavidatia swayed. Albrien reached her before she could fall, placing a hand under her arm. He looked her over, seeing only a few bruises from the fight. "Are you well?"

Lavidatia nodded, clearing her throat. "Fine."

He looked at the urgals' bodies. "Who killed them?" he asked.

_Lavidatia did, _Amethydia answered proudly.

He gaped at her. "_You _killed them? By yourself?"

"I used magic. Old Magic."

"You did it? You broke the barrier?"

Lavidatia nodded. "Is everyone alright?"

"The urgals have all fled. Mirino got a slash, but Eragon's healing it right now. He sent me to look for you when Venil said you'd run off; he's very worried."

Lavidatia shrugged. "I had to get Amethydia."

Albrien looked over the people bowing to him. "Please rise," he said politely. "Who are you?"

"Villagers, shur'tugal," the woman answered. "We give you our lives in thanks for saving us, purple Shur'tugal."

Lavidatia wearily shook her head. "I don't want your lives. If you want to repay me then help the injured of your village."

The woman gave a smile. "You are kind, shur'tugal. May fortune shine on you."

Albrien helped her walk back to the town square, where villagers were waiting patiently in a line. At its head, Eragon was kneeled over a protesting Mirino. Blood was seeping from a slash in his side, but Eragon was healing it.

"I found them both, Eragon."

Eragon looked up when Albrien spoke, and his tight face relaxed. He finished healing Mirino and wiped the blood off on his breeches, striding toward them. He took Lavidatia by the shoulders, regarding her sternly, but he could not keep the relief out of his eyes.

"Where did you run off to?"

"An urgal took Amethydia. I could hardly let him walk off with her."

The little dragon bobbed her head to show Lavidatia spoke true. _She used magic to kill urgals._

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "Old magic?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

She shrugged. "I said 'fire part!' in the Ancient language as I released my arrows and it just happened."

Eragon looked serious. "How many urgals did you kill at one time?"

"I killed four. It must have been too much, because I passed out."

"I'd bet, since my first time I passed out as well and I only killed two. Did I not warn you about magic?"

Lavidatia shook her head. He frowned. "Well, I should have. Anything you do magically will cost you just as much energy as if you did it manually. Only once you are good and strong will it not cost you as much. It's always best to do something the mundane way if it is an option."

Lavidatia did not really want a lecture at the moment. "It was not an option in this case. I thought you'd be happy I broke that stupid barrier."

He thought about that for a moment, looking her up and down. "Are you happy?"

"I will be, once this headache goes away and I've energy again."

Saphira came over, rubbing her head against her baby's. _Then we are happy as well, _she said. Eragon looked at his dragon, his mouth twitching, and then he smiled at Lavidatia. "I'm just glad that you're safe. You can sit by us while we do the healings."

Lavidatia looked at the people lined up in the square; everyone was bleeding in varying amounts. Some looked close to death; these people were in front. Those children not hurt severely were gazing at the dragons with looks of wonder. Even the adults not dying were staring openly. Some mothers held their babies closely, and Lavidatia was pained to see many of the infants were hurt. _Amethydia, _she said.

_Yes?_

_Can you do what you did the day Luchid tested me? Lend me your strength? _

_I can try. _

Lavidatia felt some extra strength enter her body, and she suddenly didn't need Albrien's support anymore. Saphira touched her shoulder. _You can't work with a headache. _At her touch, the pressure in the Rider's head disappeared. Her body felt revitalized and ready for action.

"I want to help," she said. When Eragon opened his mouth to say she was in no condition, she added, "Amethydia is helping me, and Saphira cured my headache."

Saphira must have spoke to him, because he turned to face her. Eragon regarded his dragon skeptically for a moment, but her reasoning must have won him over; he nodded. "Alright. You, Cartive, and Venil go over there. I'll divide these people up; those who are badly hurt and those who aren't. You take the lighter wounds. Albrien and Clojen—you'll help me. Venil, show her how it's done."

He called out for everyone to divide up as he said, and they scurried to do as he ordered. Venil called forward an old man with a shallow slash on his leg. "First you clean it." He said, demonstrating how to swab the wound with a boiled bandage. "Next, you place your hand over it and say 'waise heill'. Watch." He put a hand on the man's leg, focusing on it, and barked, "Waise Heill!". Dark green magic glowed around the injury, and when he removed his hand, only dry blood was left of it.

"Now you try." He called forth a young woman with a chunk of her arm missing. She was biting her lip to keep from crying at the pain, and Lavidatia pitied her. She cleaned the wound thoroughly, then placed her hand over it. Warm blood rose to meet her fingers. She was glad that she had never been a queasy person. "Waise heill!"

Lavender magic sprouted from her fingers, going into the wound. She could actually feel the muscle weaving together under her fingers, and then the skin stretching back together. When she felt it was done, she removed her hand. No wound was left. The woman gave her a deep curtsey before hurrying away.

Venil smiled. "A perfect job. Are you tired?"

"Not very." It was true; the healing had not drained her as much as she'd expected. "I feel fine."

"Do you think you can do more?"

"Oh yes." She glanced at the line in front of them. Cartive was healing a young man near them. Many eyes were locked on Lavidatia; mostly amazed female eyes. "If I can," she said, "I'd like to heal the children."

Venil smiled. "I was expecting you to ask. Just call them forward. I must get to work as well."

Lavidatia took several steps away from Venil, turning to the crowd. "Would all the children and infants come to me, please?" She asked.

Some of the toddlers ran forward, eager to get close to a real Rider. Others were more slow, watching her as though she were some kind of goddess. Eventually, though, they were standing in front of her. The mothers holding infants came forward as well. Lavidatia quickly knew she had her work cut out for her.

She kneeled down to the children's eye-level. "Who's first?" she asked with a smile.

A redheaded girl clutching a raggedy doll was pushed forward. She had a cut in her forehead, and she kept having to wipe blood out of her eyes. Lavidatia had her lie down so that blood would not block her vision, and then gently cleaned the cut. She talked to the child the whole time, and by the time she was done healing her, the little girl was chattering back happily.

When she stood up, she gazed in admiration at Lavidatia. "Are you really a Rider?" she asked.

Lavidatia smiled. "I am."

Amethydia trotted over when she heard the question, gazing at the girl in curiosity. _Human children are so innocent_, she commented.

_Yes. They have not learned many vices yet._

_I can feel the trust in her mind._

The people waiting to be healed by her craned their necks to look at Amethydia. Dragons had not been seen for centuries in many parts of the Empire. The girl was the first of many children Lavidatia was to heal that day. The unharmed women of the town provided them with freshly boiled bandages every little while. An hour into it, she came upon her first hurt baby. The girl's young mother was holding the child's arm, where a stake of wood the size of a toe was embedded. Lavidatia frowned, feeling anger at the urgals for being so heartless.

"Come closer," Lavidatia urged gently, getting a fresh bandage.

The woman nervously stepped forward. She looked to be a year or so older than Lavidatia. Her cotton dress had burn mark on it, and her hair was singed at the tips. A patch of angry red skin showed on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to care about that. All she cared for was her baby.

"This is going to hurt her, I'm afraid."

The mother bit her lips but gave a nod. Lavidatia wrapped fingers lightly around the splinter, pulling it out quickly. The baby wailed immediately. The mother seemed afraid Lavidatia would get angry, but Lavidatia was far too experienced to do that. She cleaned the wound in a matter of seconds, placing her hand over it.

"Waise heill!" she said, and the purple glow engulfed her hand. The baby stopped crying, blinking at the color. Once it was healed, Lavidatia wiped off the blood. Next she placed a gentle finger over a hair's width cut on the child's forehead. The baby watched with crossed eyes as the glow came again. By the time it disappeared, the infant was bubbling at the mouth and giggling at Lavidatia.

The mother blinked away tears, curtseying. "Thank you, shur'tugal. I will remember your kindness."

Lavidatia smiled, placing her hand on the mother's burn. "Waise heill!" she whispered, and the burnt skin began to repair itself. When she removed her hand from the new skin, the next child trotted forward. "You're welcome," Lavidatia said, turning to the new child.

It took them all until dusk to finish. Lavidatia was completely exhausted. Healing was not hard for her—in fact, it seemed to almost come naturally—but that many healings even drained Eragon. But everyone in Yazuac who had not died in the fight was good as new. In return for the favor, they were all offered places to sleep. Eragon settled on sleeping in the town hall—the largest building in Yazuac. He said they were fine to sleep in their bedrolls, but the people refused to allow them to sleep on the cold tile floor, carrying in seven beds and setting them up in a circle.

Shouts of alarm went up at the gate, drawing them out of the town hall. Sentries on the gate were shouting, pointing in alarm over the wall. Their words were made incomprehensible by fear. "See who it is, Saphira," Eragon said.

The great blue dragon went to the wall. Her head was level with it, and the frightened sentries shrank back from her. In order to see over, she lifted her front feet off the ground, balancing on her hind legs. Her neck went straight and she peered below the wall.

At her answer, Eragon smiled. "It's just the Council," he said with relief. He went forward. "Open the gate!" he called to the guards. "These people are our friends!"

At once, the gates creaked open, and they could see the council approaching at a gallop. Arya, Murtagh, and Nasuada had the lead. They pulled their horses short at the gate, staring at the seven of them and their dragons.

"We saw smoke…." Arya began.

Eragon nodded. "Urgals attacked the town. We fought them off. You all are far behind schedule."

"Are you all alright?" Murtagh asked, his eyes sweeping them.

Eragon nodded. "We're just tired. We healed the entire town." He smiled. "Lavidatia has learned to use her magic."

Arya was the only one who didn't look surprised. She smiled proudly, as though she had known Lavidatia could do it. "That is good. The council will be glad to hear of it."

"Especially Luchid," Cartive muttered as the council pulled up, making the Riders snicker.

"What happened?" a councilor demanded in concern.

"There was an urgal attack," Eragon explained calmly. "We fought them off, and healed the injured. It's all fine now."

The councilors breathed in relief. Luchid dismounted. "You all made it through unhurt?" His eyes drifted to Lavidatia, and his face plainly showed he was disappointed to see her alive and well.

Eragon noticed this and his face became sour. "Yes, we're fine," he answered curtly. Then, with a smirk, he said, "Lavidatia has mastered her magic at last."

The councilors for the most part looked approving. Many gave her pleased smiles. Luchid's gaze was full of contempt. "Has she? Wonderful."

"She's a natural healer," Albrien said, knowing that healing was Luchid's worst magical ability.

The man turned his contempt-filled gaze on the elf. "Perfect. Let us pray she will never have to use it on herself."

The threat under the statement was so obvious that all the dragons snarled, none more than Amethydia and Saphira. The councilors looked torn between anger and nervousness at the tension that had appeared. Arya watched Luchid closely, and Murtagh looked ready to kill him. Eragon was plainly angry, and his eyes dared Luchid to say just one more thing.

Lavidatia put her hands up to calm all those around her. "Yes, I pray that too, Luchid. But I pray even more fervently that _you _never have to use _your _healing on me." She gave him a sweet smile, but her eyes were cold and returned the loathing his held.

The Riders snickered again, loving to hear Luchid insulted. Perhaps the sorcerer's frigid stare might have scared any other girl, but Lavidatia just held his eyes, challenging him to try something in front of all these people. He didn't dare even say a word more, not when Eragon was glaring daggers at him. He just gave her a thin smile and slunk back into the councilors.

The Council also slept in the Town Hall, but _they _slept on their bedrolls. The Riders could not have been more grateful for their beds, especially since their very bones felt tired. Amethydia was the only dragon that could fit in the hall; the others had to curl up around the steps. Amethydia snuggled against Lavidatia. _I am proud of you_, the dragon told her sleepily.

_Why's that?_

_You are a great sorceress. _

_Amethydia; I've only done one battle spell and some healings. How can you know I'm great?_

_You are. I can feel your magic and it is huge. Your power is great already. _

Lavidatia yawned, pulling the covers up around her shoulders. _My fatigue is the greatest thing in me right now._

_Weariness is easily washed away, _her dragon commented, falling asleep herself.

Lavidatia smiled at the form of Amethydia in the dark, thinking that her dragon was already her best friend. It had been almost three weeks since she had become a Rider. Amethydia was growing at a rapid rate, and her shoulders were almost even with Lavidatia's hip. She was no longer small; together the two of them took up the entire bed. She knew that soon her little dragon would not be little anymore.

Well, there ya have it ppls. Another chapter to keep you satisfied and to keep an angry mob from chasing me through the forest. Oh wait….that happened the other night anyway…..But, back on subject, I hope that makes you happy enough for now. That was your late Christmas present and early New Years gift! Yay! Everybody enjoy their Eve! Try not to swallow too much confetti! Ciao for now.


	9. Carvahall

Hi people! (grins nervously) Now I know it's been a long time and—as much as you want to eat me alive—I'm begging you not to kill me. You see, I've got a whole lot of animals that would starve without me, and a lot of chocolate that would go uneaten, and a lot of friends who would steal all my cool stuff from my room….so just slightly beat me—no maiming or murdering please. It's been four months since I updated….I know…I'm a bad girl. I can't help it. But hey! At least I'm updating now. So here it is, the long-long-long-long-awaited 9th chapter! Enjoy!

They stayed in Yazuac for another day, repairing the burnt buildings. The damage wasn't great, so they left the next morning. Men, women, and children alike stood at the gate and waved them off, calling out blessings on the Riders and their dragons. Amethydia flew by herself for the first time, twirling and looping in the air with joy. Saphira watched her child with fond eyes.

_Flying the first time always excites dragons_, she said to Lavidatia.

Lavidatia watched her dragon over Albrien's shoulder. _I can tell. _

Amethydia soon grew tired and had to cease her spiraling flight for a straight path with the other dragons. She stayed near Lavidatia, leaving her only to hunt every once in a while. Lavidatia could not help but feel proud as she watched her glimmering purple dragon gliding on her own. It seemed just a little time ago that she had first touched Amethydia's egg, and her dragon had emerged. And now she was flying on her own.

Since she no longer had to be carried the entire day, Amethydia was free to hunt whenever she liked. As she took advantage of this freedom, her growth rate exploded. Her size increased every day, and it was around this time that she started to be able to spout smoke from her nostrils. When she was riding with Eragon one day, Lavidatia asked when Amethydia would be able to blow fire.

"Not until she's five or six months old," he said. "That's about when they can first mate too. You should be able to fly on her in a month or two."

Lavidatia could not imagine flying on Amethydia. "Will I still be with you by then?"

He nodded. "I hope so. Your tuatha du orothrim should take a little while to finish. But, I must say, you're far more advanced than many I've trained. You now how to fight, you can cast, you can Heal; the only things that are really left for me to teach you are leadership and herblore."

Lavidatia had known all about Surda's plants. But she had no idea what the plants of Alagaesia were. Eragon had already begun to show her the main healing plants, and was teaching her how to use them. Next, she would learn the poisonous plants. She had her plant lessons both in the morning and when they made camp, afterward having a weapons lesson. After her weapons lesson came dinner, and then a magic lesson. This last lesson wasn't really Eragon teaching her; it was more him watching her master her magic. Her commands became less and less specific as she gained control. Eragon was amazed at her natural ability to do magic; by the end of her first month, Lavidatia was able to do spells he had not learned until the end of his first year. He said he was sure she would one day surpass him, which she highly doubted, knowing he was one of the greatest magic-wielders ever to breathe.

She was also a natural swordswoman. Eragon decided one day to "step up" their fights. They put all they had into them now. It became the evening entertainment for many of the Council. Every night was faster and more furious than the last. Lavidatia found out exactly how great a warrior Eragon was. He could maneuver his blade so well you would have thought it was made from cloud. His balance was perfect, and his footwork let him dance circles around most people. But Lavidatia held her own. She was faster than him, and she used this to her advantage. She would spin and dart out of his sword's path just when he thought he had her. In the end, though, Lavidatia always ended up on her behind in the dirt. Whether it took him fifteen minutes or two hours, he always got her there. He would help her up, of course, with a grin, and it was impossible for her to hold it against him.

After ending up on her rear for the thousandth time, Lavidatia limped back to the place where the other Riders were lazing. They looked up as she came over, smiling when they saw her rubbing her behind. She lowered herself tenderly to the ground, leaning on Amethydia.

"I guess I don't need to ask who won?" Cartive said.

Lavidatia set her sword down beside her. "Guess you don't. One of these days, I swear…."

Eragon came over next, ruffling her hair as he passed. He too leaned against his dragon, rubbing his hand. "You gave me a nasty smack there, Lavidatia," he said with a smile.

"Ha! You're taking away my butt. It doesn't appreciate your new way of beating me."

Eragon just grinned. Amethydia lifted her head off the ground and gave Lavidatia a scolding look. _Stop whining. You should be glad you are good enough for Eragon to have to go full-out on you. _To punctuate her remark, she used her snout to give her Rider's backside a shove.

Lavidatia yelped, rubbing it again. "I am not whining," she answered. "You try landing on your tail for a month and see how you feel."

Her dragon lowered her head again. _I am not so clumsy as to land on my tail. I'll leave that to you._

Lavidatia glared at her before leaning back again. Her dragon was always warm, and so Lavidatia could not resist the temptation of having her back be warm as she rested.

"Where are we going, Eragon?" Clojen asked. "The Council can't figure out where you're taking us."

Eragon smiled. "It's good for them not to know something for once. You six, on the other hand, may know. We're going to Carvahall; my old home."

"Carvahall? That little place? How will they cope with a huge council and seven dragons coming there?" Mirino asked.

Eragon smiled. "The Council won't be coming. And our dragons will reside in the Spine Mountains while we are there."

"People say the Spine is haunted," Venil said quietly.

"They're been saying that since I was a boy," Eragon said lightly. "I hunted there all through my youth, and nothing bad ever happened to me. Unless you count finding Saphira's egg there as bad."

"That's were Galbatorix trekked after his first dragon died, right?" Lavidatia asked.

Albrien nodded. "I bet that's a large part of why people say it's haunted; he was so deranged when he went through there some of his evil must have rubbed off."

"They say his son is as mad as he was," Cartive said.

"Jalisman certainly must be insane to a degree," Eragon commented. "He must know that most of Alagaseia will never accept another king from that bloodline. But he's inherited at least some of his father's cunning, I believe. He's evaded us for years; we still can't get spies very near him. He's got a huge amount of power behind him. I personally suspect this Shade has something to do with his success."

Venil was handing out their dinner of venison stew. He gave them each a piece of bread to dip in the juices. Lavidatia could not have been more grateful for food. "I had never heard of Jalisman before Galbatorix fell. Why is that?"

Eragon sipped his dinner. "Galbatorix had few children; he feared they might try to steal his coveted crown. But he did have at least two; Jalisman was his first. No one really cared about the boy, of course, because his father was a Rider. Riders live for hundreds and hundreds of years; the boy would be dead long before his father. So he was never officially recognized as heir. But then Galbatorix did die, and suddenly Jalisman was very important to those seeking to keep Galbatorix's version of the Empire alive. Those councilors who did not surrender to us are doting on him at this very moment, petting and pampering him. From the rumors, it's said he's milking every minute of it."

"That's an understatement, from what I hear," Clojen said. "He's not even twenty-seven yet and he already has eight children."

"Eight! That's a ton!" Mirino exclaimed.

Eragon shrugged. "Unlike his father, he needs an heir. The more he has, the more secure he is."

"Not to mention the more his lust is satisfied," Lavidatia said with contempt.

"That too. Jalisman is said to be a very impulsive man, still young in many ways. He will have all those children, but he won't marry. He fears a queen might seek to take his crown as her own. Suspicion is bred into him as much as madness."

"When do you think we'll be able to tackle him?" Albrien asked.

"Whenever we go after Gil'ead. I think that's where his court is right now. And you all know we won't be attacking there until Horintu, Kelrih, and Lavidatia are through with their training. So he has a few more years to revel in his crown."

"Are Horintu and Kelrih close to being done?" Lavidatia asked, wondering how long she would be alone in Ellesmera. She hoped she could make friends with the two newest Riders as easily as she had the others.

"Horintu should be done in a few months. But Kelrih has almost a year to go."

"What are they like?"

"Horintu is older than us," Venil said, motioning to himself and Albrien. "He can be very serious sometimes, but he's a good man."

"Yes, and Kelrih is as goofy as the rest of them," Eragon finished with a smile.

"Yourself included, of course," Lavidatia said.

"Of course."

Saphira snorted. _Now there is a word I have never heard the Riders described as: goofy. I wonder what the people will think of that._

Venil smiled. "We keep it among ourselves; we wouldn't want to start a trend of goofiness."

Once dinner was finished, Eragon stood up, hauling an unwilling Lavidatia to her feet as well. "Come on. It's magic now."

She groaned. "If I keep learning at this rate, I'll be the smartest human alive."

"Quite a jump for you."

"Tee hee. I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Eragon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them over a week to reach Carvahall. During that time her lessons continued. She soon had all the healing plants mastered, and the poisons were started. Lavidatia hoped she never needed to use this knowledge, but it was good to know all the same. Especially because, as Eragon pointed out to her, in order to find the cure, you had to know the cause. Her magic was growing as fast as Amethydia, the spells becoming easier and easier for her.

She knew Amethydia's power was growing as well. She had seen the dragon cast spells; once, she had touched a bud with her nose, and Lavidatia had watched in amazement as it bloomed. Her dragon had been amused by her amazement, saying _waiting for the bloom is half the beauty, but half beauty is still beauty, no? _Lavidatia found dragons to be a most logical sort, constantly philosophizing and reasoning. And then, in the blink of an eye, their tempers would merge and you couldn't get a word of logic to penetrate their skulls. It was just like many humans.

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky when they first saw the tall jagged peaks of the Spine. It was exactly like a giant row of razor-sharp teeth, dark and foreboding. As they flew nearer, Lavidatia felt a chill and she suddenly could understand why people said it was haunted. She was with Mirino and Beroan when they set down.

"Hold on tight," Mirino cautioned as they circled one of the lowest peaks. "Beroan can't land like Saphira yet."

Beroan snorted. _I am _far _younger; I have time to learn, and I learn far faster than you can._

Mirino rolled his eyes. "Oh, excuse me. I was just warning her."

Lavidatia wrapped her arms even tighter around Mirino's middle, readying herself for when they set down. She was indeed jostled as they touched down, but her grip on the Rider in front of her kept her steady. Once Beroan folded in his orange wings to his sides, Lavidatia slid off, looking around her. The trees were thick, but many had only knarled branches without leaves. Those leaves that still clung to the trees were browning, the life slipping out of them to wait out the winter deep in the trees roots. The ground had scarce amounts of grass, the rest dark soil. The very air in the Spine seemed dead.

The dragons looked around in doubt, sniffing the air for food nearby. Amethydia went over to Lavidatia, standing behind her. The dragon followed Lavidatia's eyes, taking in the desolate woods. _I can feel that a great evil has tainted this place. _

Lavidatia touched a tree, and her hand could feel the warmth within it. She did not know how she could feel the tree's life, but she could. _Very few things are pure evil. This place has good left. _

Her dragon sniffed the air like the others, her nose uplifted. _I feel my blood here, in this earth. _

_That is because this is where Eragon found Saphira's egg. Your mother's fate was molded here. _

She marveled that this was the place where the Riders had been reborn. She could not help but smile at fate's irony; this was where Galbatorix, the downfall of the Riders, had walked when his madness began. And then, hundreds of years later, Eragon, savior of the Riders, had found the beginning of a new generation here.

In the valley below she could see a dusting of lights; Carvahall, Eragon's childhood home. It lay at the head of Anora River, and the farms dotted the valley. She could see Carvahall was a small town, perhaps even smaller than Cithri. It was very different from where she had grown up; Cithri didn't ever get this cold, but the grass never turned as green as she new it must here. At her home, you had been able to see for miles over the flat land; here you could only see as far as the opposite branch of the Spine. And yet—for all these differences—she could not help but feel they were the same. It was as though she had grown up here, so many times had she heard stories of this place.

Eragon lifted his bags off of Saphira's back, setting them on the ground and digging in them. The Riders all stared at him as he rummaged around. Next they all groaned as he drew something out; a rough brown cloak.

"Here? In your hometown?" asked Clojen with a whine.

Eragon smiled. "Yes. Just for a while; it's been seven years since I was here. I need to feel what it's like now."

They drew out their own cloaks, with many grumbled complaints. Lavidatia had been given one as soon as Eragon was able to find saddlebags for her. Amethydia would carry them as she flew, all of the clothes Arya and Nasuada had found for her inside. She now drew out the wretched itchy cloak, pulling it over her head. Unstrapping her saddlebags, she swung them over her shoulder.

Eragon put on his own cloak, pulling his hood over his dark hair. He drew Lavidatia's hood over her hair. "You are far too easy to recognize, purple mist," he told her with a smile.

Lavidatia brushed her hair out of view. "Won't people find the dragons if they stay here?"

"People never come into the Spine; I was the only one crazy enough to hunt here when I was young. Besides, you'd be surprised how well-adapted dragons are at hiding themselves. There is food here for them, not to mention room. They will be fine."

The other Riders slipped on their cloaks, with more moans. Once they all had their saddlebags on their shoulders and had said goodbye to their dragons, they began to trek down the mountain. It was not horribly steep, but one had to keep their mind about them. Scraggly bushes and brush was scattered across the mountainside, keeping the soil mostly firm. Slowly, the town of Carvahall grew and the houses grew larger and more distinct. None were fancy; they were stout and made of logs, their roofs either thatched or shingled. The streets were mainly dirt, but the main path on the street with the most shops had cobblestones, set into the earth long ago. She could see a butcher shop, a bakery, and clothing stores all mixed in with the many houses. People gathered on the porches, chatting or conducting business. Wives rushed to collect their husbands, scolding them for being late.

People watched them trudge through town with suspicious or curious eyes. Lavidatia glanced around them, these quiet simple people reminding her very much of the people back in Cithri. Strangers there had been treated to the same welcome. She thought she sensed that Cartive was unnerved by their eyes, but it was hard to tell. Sometimes, as they passed darkened houses, a candle or lantern would flicker on, and eyes would appear through slits in curtains. After several minutes of walking, a larger wooden building came into a view, with a carved sign hanging out into the street bearing the words _Morn's Tavern._ Eragon bowed his head, giving them a hand signal to go in. He held the door, and they stepped inside.

Every man in the place stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at them. The six Riders stood uncomfortably by the door until Eragon came in, walking to the bar. Lavidatia was used to Eragon by now. So she forgot how much power and command emanated from him. The men in the bar, however, were not used to it at all; they shrunk back, watching him with a mixture of fear and interest. He leaned against the counter, waiting patiently. He did not have to wait long. The bartender, who had apparently been talking with a group of drinking men in the corner, hurried over, nervously rubbing the glass in his hand with a rag.

"What can I do for you, good sir?" he asked.

"I need a room. The largest you have, if you please." Eragon's voice was not as it usually was; he sounded older.

The bartender looked uneasy. "Our largest room is three silver coins a day, sir. We do have smaller rooms at a lesser rate," he added quickly, as though fearing Eragon might get angry at the price.

Eragon pulled out nine silver coins, setting them on the counter. "Where is the room, please?"

The bartender blinked at the money before collecting it with a small smile. He handed Eragon a simple copper key and pointed down the hall. The man hesitated, licked his lips, and then asked carefully, "Would you be wanting a separate room for…your lady friend?"

Lavidatia lowered her head, her hood draping over her breasts to hide them. To Eragon, she gave a barley perceptible shake of her head. He cleared his throat, also shaking his head. "No, we'll be fine. Good day to you."

The bartender nodded, sinking back into the shadows. Eyes were on Lavidatia, men staring at her. She followed Eragon down the hall, feeling the other five grouped protectively around her, their looks warning the staring men to stay away. She was glad when they reached a door with a rusting brass 15 on it. Eragon unlocked it, and they stepped in. Once the door was closed and locked, they checked to make sure the shutters were closed. Even Lavidatia knew not to say a word yet, because Clojen had explained to her how it worked when they stayed at inns. Eragon raised a hand, flicking blue light to each corner of the room. It stretched out, spreading until it lay like a sapphire shield all around the room. And once it was all around, it sunk into the walls. With the anti-listening spell complete, they threw off their hot cloaks.

"Good gracious we need new cloaks!" Clojen said, wiping his face.

Eragon sat down on one of the two large beds, setting down his bag. Lavidatia was looking around the room. It was a good-sized one, with polished wood floors and an occasional woven carpet. There was a pile of wood next to the hearth, and a pewter bowl and pitcher of water stood near it for washing. It all reminded her very much of home.

Eragon came over, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "What do you think?"

She smiled at him. "I think you're silly."

"Oh, we could have told you that Lavidatia," Albrien said.

Eragon narrowed his eyes at the elf. "Watch yourself, boy. Or I'll tell the Council you've been feeding the Shade secrets."

"Where is the Council staying anyway?" Mirino asked, flopping down on the bed.

Eragon yawned and stretched. "Somewhere outside the valley, sleeping on the cold hard ground. If they ask, we slept in a barn."

The Riders all smiled. They were all tired and agreed to go to bed. They drew straws to see which three would sleep on the floor; poor Venil, Clojen, and Mirino got the short ones. Albrien and Lavidatia agreed to share a bed. "I get under the covers though," Lavidatia said with a smile.

Albrien sniffed and pulled out his blanket. Eragon and Cartive had to hit each other with pillows a few times before the feathers in them were deemed good enough. Lavidatia rolled her eyes and snuggled down into the covers, sighing; it had been months now since she'd slept in a real bed. They all fell asleep almost instantly. But not Lavidatia: she wondered about Amethydia.

_Amethydia? _She called out to her dragon, knowing her mind contact stretched for miles.

_Yes? Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

_I'm in bed, but I just wanted to see if you were alright._

She felt her dragon's amusement. _I am fine. As are the others. Here, I'll show you. _

She sent her Rider a picture of the dragons. They were all lying around a small fire, looking very catlike with their heads resting on their forepaws. Firelight made their scales shimmer and look iridescent. The scene made Lavidatia feel very peaceful.

_I'm glad you all are comfortable._

_Go to sleep, Lavidatia. I can feel your fatigue. _

Lavidatia obeyed her dragon, breaking the mind contact. She could feel Albrien behind her, and as she fell asleep she thought that maybe his breathing could be Wayna's.

Ta da! Are you less eager to roast me on a spit now? If not, let me assure you, I would taste terrible...I think. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I apologize for not updating for a LONG time, but life got crazy (when is it ever not?). I actually thought about not continuing this at all, but then guilt ate me alive and I was afraid Hamish's alien dudes would kidnap me. So I'll try and be a little more consistent from now on. Ciao!


	10. Eragon's Blood

Look! Look! I'm back! I'm really back—in less than a month! Somebody call Guinness because this is a record! (Ha, you all thought I meant Guinness the _beer_. Well, I didn't, but feel free to call them too.) I am amazed that I still have some faithful readers/reviewers out there. Have some kisses! (They can be the chocolate kind if you still have a deathly fear of cooties). I must personally address those kissed reviewers:

Adriannrod: Huh huh…..I know it's been more than two weeks, but I would really like to live. Maybe the kisses convinced you not to have me done in. Or maybe this chapter will….. :)

Eagle's daughter: I hope the suspense hasn't killed you yet. That would be sad. Here's some Katrina/Sloan action for you. (Btw—you're the one who motivated me to actually get this chappie done! Congrats!)

Twilight alchemist: Those cyber cookies were GOOD! Chewie, just like I like 'em! Gracias!

Favilla Lupa: Yay-a new person! Welcome to my crazy world: may you never leave it! Thanks for reading & keep it up!

SickIntentions: Well, I'm glad you didn't totally give up hope on me. See, I come through occasionally!

When she woke up, she felt fully rested. She yawned, pulling the covers up to her chin. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that Cartive was snoozing alone in his bed: Eragon was gone. She looked around the room, but he wasn't there. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb Albrien from his sleep. Once free of the warm covers, she dug through her bag to find a fresh shirt and breeches. She went into the small privy room and changed into them. With an inner moan, she put on the cloak and went out of the room, making sure she had a dagger hanging at each hip.

The tavern was empty of all but a plump woman with tousled hair, sweeping under one of the circular tables. She yawned and paused in her sweeping to lean again a sturdy wooden chair. Lavidatia had always moved naturally silent, so she surprised the woman when she said, "Good morning". She had her voice disguised as Eragon had taught her, making it an airy whisper.

The woman jumped and gasped, her broom clattering to the floor. She blinked at Lavidatia like a startled deer.

"Sorry to scare you," Lavidatia apologized. "But I am looking for one of my companions. He is tall and wearing a cloak like mine, and I can't seem to find him. Might you have seen him?"

The woman nodded, blinking erratically. "He went out early this morning, uh…milady."

Lavidatia was not used to be called a respectful title. In Cithri, when people didn't know or care to use her name, they simply said, "Hey you, girl" or "come here purple freak". She brushed off the title with a slight bow of her head.

"Did you happen to see which direction he went?"

The woman nodded, pointing north. "He went off down the road that way, milady."

Lavidatia nodded in thanks, and extended her hand. The woman flinched, as though expecting a slap or the like. She looked stunned when she saw a coin in the soft palm in front of her.

"For your help," Lavidatia said soothingly. Eragon had given her a purse of coins soon after she had been chosen, saying she'd need it sooner or later. No matter how many times she'd refused it, he'd continue to pester her. So she had finally taken it, determined to use it for this kind of situation.

The woman slowly took the coin, inhaling quickly when she touched Lavidatia's skin. Unknown to Lavidatia, the power coursing through her veins was sometimes a palpable thing, and the woman felt it. She had heard stories of great powers throughout history, and these stories of power were the only thing she could relate the thing under this stranger's skin to.

After the contact was broken, Lavidatia gave a friendly nod and went quietly out the door, unaware of the woman watching her with awe as she walked away. Cold morning air found its way inside her hood, and she let it shock her skin. She walked down the street, looking around her. The town was not yet awake; a few wives were carrying buckets of water out to dump in their gardens or bringing wood inside for the morning cooking. She walked near a group of millers on their way to Therinsford for a time, aware that they kept glancing at her and whispering. She badly wanted to take off her hood, but she knew if she did that she'd attract more attention than was wanted. Eventually the millers turned off the road, and she continued on, once again alone. The houses became scarcer and scarcer, until there were none at all. The road narrowed and soon there was only one pair of footprints in the dirt. Lavidatia knew whose these were and followed them.

Soon she could see a small wood ahead, and to the left of it, flat fields of a farm. Indeed, there was a small house squatting in the middle of the fields: a farmhouse. A chimney poking out of the thatched roof was belching smoke, and she could see lights on in the windows. But that was all she could see, because she was still far away from it. Then, just as the trail curved to parallel the woods, she froze. Something inside of her was humming a warning, and her entire body was tense with it. She knew without a doubt she was being followed. She sprang into the nearest tree like a cat, swinging to the next and then to the next with ease. Once she had backtracked fifteen feet or so in the branches, she crouched and watched the trail. If whatever was on her tail was dangerous, she had her daggers at her hips and her magic in her fingertips. It had a surprise in store for it if it thought she would be easy prey.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of silent waiting, she could hear hushed voices. Next came the sound of footfalls in the dirt. By the sound of it, her trackers were numerous. She held still as a statue as they came into view. And then, aggravation and relief spread through her at once. There were five cloaked figures walking along, grumbling at the hour. She watched them pass under her with a smile, knowing she was going to enjoy this.

They paused at the point where her footprints stopped in the middle of the trail. She had purposely left no sign of her flight into the tree, and now she was glad she had done so. The five men became confused as they stared at the tracks, looking forward and backwards.

"Where'd she go?" Lavidatia heard one ask, and knew it was Clojen.

"Look, Eragon went on," said Mirino.

"Yes, but where did _she _go?" Albrien asked, puzzlement in his voice.

"Could she have flown?" Cartive asked.

"On what?" Venil responded. "Dragons always leave huge prints when they land. Besides, I checked with them this morning: all the dragons are in the Spine."

"Well, she can't have just disappeared," Albrien said.

Lavidatia unsheathed her daggers silently, took aim, and then leapt out of the tree. She landed quietly, and had her daggers to two of their throats before they could even turn around to see what the noise had been. At the sight of the weapons, they all froze. She knew she had her daggers pointed at Venil and Cartive, and the others were alarmed at being caught off guard. Her hood had fallen off when she jumped, so she was glad their backs were turned—else her game would be over before it was half through.

"Who ever thought Riders would be so easy to kill?" she said in a hiss most unlike her own voice.

They were all tense as trapped animals. She could see Albrien's hand inching toward his hidden sword, and Mirino and Clojen balling their fists. "Who are you?" Cartive demanded through clenched teeth.

It was too much for her. Lavidatia laughed and withdrew her daggers. They spun immediately and relief and annoyance covered their faces. She sheathed her daggers and smiled at them. "You should be more careful; the hunter can easily become the hunted."

"Yes, well, the hunter isn't usually so quiet," Mirino said.

"The huntress," Lavidatia corrected with a grin. "What are you five doing up, anyway?"

"I woke up just after you left," Albrien said.

"Then he woke all of us up, and we decided to join you," Cartive finished.

"Any of us know where Eragon was going?" Venil asked, gesturing to the lead Rider's tracks.

They all shook their heads. Lavidatia smiled. "Shall we all find out?" And without waiting for an answer she carried on, and they were quickly beside her. Following her example, the five men pulled off their hoods, letting the cool morning air refresh them. They all inspected the farmhouse as they drew nearer, glancing around warily when there was no sign of Eragon. They stayed near the trees where there was shadow enough to keep them hidden should someone glance their way.

It soon became apparent that children lived at the farmhouse; a doll lay by the door, her stringy orange hair standing askew and a wooden sword was thrust into a bush by the wall. As if to confirm their guesses, a young boy opened the door, calling back over his shoulder before stepping outside. He scampered to the bush, claiming his weapon from it, and struck at the air a few times. At the sight of him, the Riders had sunk into the trees with practiced ease. They slunk closer when they saw he was going to be intent upon running the air through for several more minutes. Their movements were silent—just as Eragon had trained them, and soon they were close enough to the house they could have hit it with a stone.

"Godfri?" They froze at the male voice, and traded looks when a man came out after the boy. He was muscular, sturdy, older than Eragon, and he had a dagger belted at his hip. He had dark blond hair that sat atop a smiling face and a broad forehead. "Come back inside before your mother has a fit."

"Me too, me too!" came a high squeal, and a young girl burst out the door. She bypassed the doll and began heading right toward the hidden group. They tried to dart into the trees, but she was fast for one so small and had them sighted before they could even turn their backs. She stopped and stared, her eyes wide and curious.

"Marken, please go get her. Your father'll get distracted," a female voice inside the door said.

At her command, a thin boy a few years Lavidatia's senior also came outside, striding toward the frozen girl with a resigned look on his face. "Elena, what are you about now? What's got you all goggle-eyed this time?" he asked, but not harshly.

The girl was blinking at Lavidatia. "The pretty lady in the trees."

The young man snorted. "The pretty lady, huh? Is this one a queen like the last? Or is it to be an elf?" He reached the girl, and made to pick her up, but stopped dead when he saw the six of them. He first swept over the unmoving men, and then he looked at Lavidatia. His mouth opened and he couldn't take his eyes from her.

Lavidatia's mind raced. What should she do? He might call out to the man, and then there would be a chance of bloodshed if he didn't give them a chance to explain who they were. And if that happened, the dragons might come and then things would get truly ugly. The last thing she wanted was this little girl or the little boy to be injured accidentally. So, she used a move Murtagh had taught her on the slightly older boy. She grabbed his arm, spun his around, and pinned it painfully to his back before he could even gasp. Next she placed a hand over his mouth. "Let us explain before you get killed," she whispered. She could feel his surprise in every muscle of his body, but she did not give him a chance to voice that surprise.

The little girl seemed alarmed at Lavidatia's actions. She took a deep breath, and Lavidatia opened her mouth to soothe her, but she was too slow.

"DADDY!"

The shriek drew the girl's father right over, and a tall woman with auburn hair rushed out of the house with a swiftness only a mother responding to her child's call could have. Both parents froze at the sight of the young man being held by a stranger woman with five men behind her.

"Let him go," the man said threateningly. Lavidatia felt her heart sinking; this was starting to get ugly…as she'd feared. She released the young man, stepping back toward her comrades. They were tense again, ready for a fight if need be.

"We want no quarrel," Lavidatia said calmly.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, pulling his little daughter behind him.

"We seek someone," she said, keeping her voice smooth and reassuring. "Have you seen a man about, with dark hair and blue eyes perchance?"

By the narrowing of his eyes and the woman's frown, Lavidatia was sure they had seen Eragon. "What do you want with him?" the young man snapped.

At that instant, another man stepped out from the house. He began walking over, one hand on the hilt of his sword. When he saw them, Eragon looked surprised.

"Be careful, Eragon," the man warned. "They're looking for you, and I don't know who they are."

"I do though," Eragon said, stepping toward them. "What are you six doing up? It's not noon yet, you know."

They had all relaxed at the sight of their leader. If he was comfortable with these people, whoever they were, then they were not enemies. They smiled at his poking insult.

"Yes, you broke your usual lethargy, so we figured we'd best follow your example," Lavidatia retorted.

Eragon laughed. "You're the only one I could count on to have a barbed sense of humor this early, Lavidatia."

The faces of the others became shocked when he said her name. "Lavidatia?" the man questioned. "The Lavidatia you've been telling us about?"

"None other," Eragon replied with a smile, swinging his arms around Lavidatia and Venil. "May I introduce you all to my fellow Dragon Riders?"

The three adults gaped, and the little girl's eyes almost popped out of her skull. "You're a Dragon Rider?" she asked Lavidatia with awe.

Lavidatia smiled and nodded. "Newest one to date."

The woman near Eragon let out an amazed breath, a smile beginning to form on her lips. "A female Rider? Truly? That's…wonderful!"

Albrien elbowed Eragon, reminding him they had no idea who the others were. Eragon cleared his throat. "Oh, right. This is Clojen, Cartive, Venil, Albrien, Mirino, and Lavidatia. You six, this is Roran, his wife Katrina, their eldest son Marken, their daughter Elena, and their young son Godfri."

Lavidatia had heard the name Roran whispered before. Where exactly she couldn't remember, but it lurked somewhere deep in her head. "Roran….?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

Eragon smiled. "Roran, as in the cousin I grew up with."

They were all surprised and looked at the man with renewed interest. He had spent his entire life with Eragon until he had left their farm at age eighteen ….to get money to marry the woman standing next to him. Lavidatia looked more closely at Katrina. She had a calm face with a pointed nose and a daring tilt to her mouth. And she was gazing with admiration at Lavidatia, a woman at least ten years younger. She left Eragon's side and approached Lavidatia, that small smile still on her lips.

"You must come inside and have something to eat. I'd be honored to talk to you, if you'll permit."

Lavidatia gave a small laugh. "It's no honor to talk with me, I'm afraid. But you're welcome to anyway."

"Trust us," Cartive chimed. "It _really _isn't an honor."

Lavidatia made a face at him. "Ignore Cartive; he's jealous."

"Am not," he grumbled.

"Come inside, all of you, before I make you eat Lavidatia's cooking," Eragon said with a grin.

Lavidatia glared at him. "My cooking _is not _bad!"

Eragon just gave her a peeving grin and walked toward the house, the little boy scampering at his heels. Lavidatia walked between Venil and Mirino, noticing the older boy, Marken, watching her as well as the girl Elena. They went into the house together.

The room they entered was a kitchen. It was mostly of polished wood, with a simply carved table resting in the center of the floor. Down the short hall, she could see several doors, one of the open ones revealing a small bed and a little chest of toys. The whole house emanated family ties. She deeply envied Eragon that he had a place like this to come when he needed to find his blood. It was one more reminder to Lavidatia that she had no one in the world anymore. She bit her lip and determined to stop feeling sorry for herself.

"Sit, please sit," Roran offered, pulling chairs out from the table. Lavidatia politely shook her head, Mama Sutten's training refusing to let her sit while her hosts stood. The little girl stood by her, staring up at her with wide eyes. Mirino and Venil started a conversation with Roran, Eragon and Clojen with Katrina, and Albrien and Cartive with Marken. Deciding she couldn't ignore the little girl gazing at her, she sat cross-legged on the floor. The child only shared Eragon's strong nose. The rest of her was a mixture of her father and mother. Lavidatia knew Roran was actually Eragon's cousin, but since for the first eleven years of his life they had thought they were brothers, the three children considered Eragon their uncle.

"Hello," she said warmly to the child, who blinked. "I'm Lavidatia," she went on. "And you're Elena, right?" The girl said nothing. "You're Eragon's niece, aren't you?"

She gave a shy nod, lacing her fingers behind her back and twisting her shoulders in a habit of timidity.

"Eragon never told me how pretty you are." That drew a smile from the girl. Encouraged, Lavidatia regarded her. "I bet you're….thirteen years old. Am I right?"

The girl giggled, her shyness evaporating, and she plopped down on the floor in front of Lavidatia. "No, silly. I'm six."

"Oh, I was a bit off, wasn't I?"

Another giggle. "_Way _off. My birthday is in the summer." She looked curiously at the older girl. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"You're old!" the girl exclaimed.

That made Lavidatia laugh. Her laugh drew the Marken's eyes. "She's really a Rider?" he asked Cartive and Albrien.

They nodded. "She'll lead us one day," Albrien told him.

Marken looked surprised. "You mean…she's going to take Eragon's place?"

Cartive nodded. "Saphira's child chose her, so she'll become the head of us."

"But…she's so…."

"Relaxed?" Cartive suggested.

"Funny?" Albrien added.

"Fast?"

"Smart?"

"Tall?"

Albrien gave Cartive a mischievous smile and asked, very quietly, "Pretty?"

Marken nodded, staring at the female Rider.

The little girl let off a peal of giggles at something Lavidatia said. Katrina smiled at her daughter, taking a sip of hot tea. "She certainly is good with children."

Eragon nodded, looking fondly at his youngest recruit. "She grew up in a kind of orphanage training school; there were always young ones around."

"An orphan?" Roran asked in surprise.

Eragon nodded. "Yep. Abandoned at birth." His eyes became sad as he watched Lavidatia smile and stretch out her arms, showing Elena how a dragon flew. "Lavidatia's been through some things that would keep many people from ever smiling again."

Roran looked at the young woman more closely. Her face seemed like it must always have a happy glow about it. He couldn't see what Eragon was saying. "What do you mean?"

"She left the orphanage with a friend to travel to Uru'baen. She saved Murtagh and Cartive by shooting a Shade who was bent on killing them. But then she met the Shade again a little while down the road; he killed her friend right in front of her and brought her to Dras-Leona to his keep. There, she suffered torture until we rescued her."

Katrina looked horror-struck. "The poor dear! How she must hurt!"

Eragon looked at the laughing Lavidatia and gave a small smile. "Lavidatia's stronger than most men; I'm beginning to think she can do anything. She's become one of us faster than anyone could have expected."

Clojen, who had been listening in silence, nodded. "She's the easiest person to get along with. Except when she has a sword. I think she could kick my butt with a blade. She's gaining on Eragon with every practice they have."

Roran gave Eragon a teasing smile. "Good. Someone needs to keep that big head of yours deflated."

"How old is she?" Katrina asked.

"Sixteen."

"Young still. She's got quite a life ahead of her, doesn't she?"

"The first female Rider and leader of the Riders? You bet she does," Clojen answered. He smiled at Lavidatia. "But I know she'll do well."

Little Godfri sat down by the two girls, and immediately began pelting Lavidatia with questions. She answered them all with practiced patience. His questions were all about dragons and the other Riders and magic and Shades. His infinite curiosity entertained her almost as much as the girl's joviality did.

"Uncle Eragon killed a red Shade once," Godfri told her proudly, casting his father's cousin an adoring look.

"I know. His name was Durza," Lavidatia agreed.

"What color is the Shade you saw?" Elena asked.

"He's red too."

"Is he mean?"

"All Shades are mean."

"How do you know?" the girl asked innocently. "Have you met them all?"

Lavidatia's mouth opened in surprise. The girl didn't know the basic nature of Shades if she questioned their evil. "Shades are made of bad, Elena. They like to kill and hurt."

"Did you ever see a Shade fight?" Godfri asked, not interested in the morality of Shades.

"I fought one a few weeks ago."

Both children's eyes grew round. "You actually fought one? With swords?"

She nodded. "The red one I told you about. His name is Radgul."

"Wow," Elena breathed.

Godfri jumped to his feet and ran to Roran, tugging on his shirt. "Daddy! Daddy! Lavidatia's fought a Shade! She's really fought one! Just a while ago, she said!"

"Has she?" Roran asked with a smile. "She must be very good with a sword then."

Lavidatia began to deny it, but Albrien interrupted her. "Don't be humble, Lavidatia. I saw you duel Radgul; I know how good you are."

"He was going easy on me," she countered.

"A Shade, go easy? Now why would he do that?"

Lavidatia had no retort for once. She had asked herself that question ever since they had fought that afternoon in the river. Why did he not kill her when he could have? And the more she thought about it, the more she was sure he could have. She was good with a sword, but he easily outclassed her.

"Even if he was going easy, you must be very good if you could even keep up with him at all," Katrina said.

"Thank you, but I'm not as good as these six would have you believe."

"This'll go on all night," Eragon commented. "So let's at least have dinner. If that's alright, Katrina?"

Katrina stood. "Of course. I should have offered already. I'll start making it now. Elena, would you like to help?"

The little girl nodded, rising off the floor. Lavidatia stood also. "I'll help as well, if I may."

Katrina smiled. "I'd never make a guest cook."

"I'd like to, you're not making me."

"Alright."

The young Riders groaned, making Lavidatia glare at them. "Oh be quiet, all of you. I can cook three times as well as any of you."

She followed Katrina into the kitchen, where the woman began plucking a chicken. Elena shelled beans and Lavidatia peeled potatoes.

"Do they always give you such a hard time?" Katrina asked, an amused look on her face.

"Oh, every day. But I give them a hard time back, so it's fine."

"You must have a lot of patience if you can deal with that lot of jokesters around the clock."

"Or quite a temper. They've learned by now that my retaliation is not pretty."

"Retaliation?"

"Oh yes. A few weeks ago for example, they made fun of my cooking—for perhaps the ten-billionth time. It was absolutely tragic when their bootlaces were cut the next day by some clever demon."

Katrina laughed as she slid the chicken into a bowl of water, letting it sit for a moment. "Now I see how you get along with them." She removed the chicken from the water and began stuffing it with lemons and herbs. "Where did you come from again?"

"I came from Cithri. I never really liked Surda though…it paled in comparison to Alagaesia."

"Why did you leave?"

Lavidatia kept peeling the potato in her hands. "In the place I grew up in, all the girls were expected to simply get married to the first fat old man who asked and have all his children. We were supposed to become just one of our husband's possessions. But I didn't want that; I wanted adventure. So I left." Her face became bitter. "My journey didn't turn out as I planned."

Katrina was sympathetic. "But it has all worked out, hasn't it?"

Lavidatia looked up at her, thinking. "It has." The Shade's face entered her mind, and she clenched her teeth. "Most of it."

"Radgul makes you mad," Elena observed.

Lavidatia was startled; she had not thought the small child possessed the ability to read emotions so well. In an attempt not to make the child afraid, she washed the anger from her feelings. "He does, but I'm forgetting about him."

"May you never see him again," Katrina prayed.

Lavidatia met the older woman's eyes. Katrina saw within those purple pupils a burning hatred. "I'd like to see him one more time," Lavidatia said in a low voice, and Katrina could not mistake her meaning. She bowed her head, sprinkling rosemary on the chicken. "Then may you stay safe during that last meeting."

Lavidatia sighed and refocused her attention on the potatoes. They chatted for the rest of the time they cooked, their subjects far lighter than matters of hate and vengeance. Elena proved to be a very perceptive child, bright and full of young life that invigorated Lavidatia. She decided that afternoon that, if she ever had a daughter, she wanted her to be like the little Elena.

Ha! Another chapter complete. Aren't I special? Sorry it took so long, like I said before: it was prom a little bit ago. I swear, bring out the frilly dresses and tuxes and everyone loses half their brain cells...;P Well, back on subject, I hope you all liked it. Review my lovelies—that's all that keeps me posting! Ciao for now!


	11. Cooking Up Some Fun

Heh heh……back again! Yay, right? I know, I know…..I'm naughty. If there is a hell for late-updaters, I will be heading there. I apologize. But hey, at least I haven't stopped writing completely right? I'll go ahead and make my personal apologies now….

shallittle: Oh jeez…I'm a guilty little child now. Well, here is a belated b-day gift for you! Have some cyber cake too--my treat. And don't worry about Radgul's return….mwuahahaha….haha…..ha!

Maddy midnight: why thank you! I will have to think about the rating thing….the next 2 chapters might have some language…..but I'll probably lower it. And I don't want you to rot! If I wanted you to rot I'd leave you out in the sun until you shriveled like a raisin:)

TiaVarShiThysyreal: Hahaha! Why you sly devil…I'm not going to tell u any more than that you've spotted something clever. Congrats and have fun trying to figure out my sick twisted mind!

"Here it is, boys." Katrina placed the large chicken on the table, in the center of the men. Steam rising from it carried a delicious scent around the room. Lavidatia set the potatoes and fresh-churned butter next to them, taking the bowl of beans from Elena and putting them next to the chicken also. The three females took seats among the men and they all began serving themselves chicken.

Cartive cautiously looked at all the food. "Who cooked what?" he asked.

"I made the chicken, Elena the beans, and Lavidatia did the potatoes," Katrina answered.

Albrien took a little bite of the potatoes, deliberating their taste as he chewed. With a swallow, he nodded. "They taste alright. You sure you made them, Lavidatia?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Ha ha ha. Yes I made them, and they're _very_ good."

Mirino scooped a large bite of the potatoes onto his spoon, grinning at Lavidatia over it. "Wow, Lavidatia. You actually cooked something without starting a fire or killing anyone." He put the potatoes into his mouth, chewing.

Lavidatia watched him chew with an evil smile, one of her eyebrows raised slightly. Most of the Riders knew that look, and stopped eating to watch Mirino. Just as they suspected, he stopped chewing after a moment, twisted his face, and rose from his chair, hurrying outside. As he hurried out the door, Lavidatia's smile turned to a smirk. They could hear Mirino spitting and saying "yuck!" outside. He came back in, wiping his mouth, and gave Lavidatia a menacing stare.

"_What _did you put in those?" he demanded.

She just smirked still, serving herself some beans. "Oh, I might have _accidentally_ poured some onions and some pepper into yours."

His eyes narrowed. "How much is _some pepper_?"

She shrugged, pretending to think. "Oh, I'd say…..just a half cup or so." At the disgusted look on his face, she flashed her teeth in a grin. "I just knew you'd compliment me on my cooking and I figured it was time I thanked you again for being ever so polite."

Mirino ground his teeth and sat down again. "Oh, I swear…..you'd better watch your back…."

Lavidatia cut up some chicken. "I look forward to your sadly uninventive revenge."

Eragon was laughing. "Not another feud. What am I to do with you lot?"

"Make Lavidatia take cooking lessons?" Venil suggested.

When she glared at him, he jerked back. "No, please! I hate pepper!" He threw his hood up, obscuring his face. "I love your potatoes by the way," he muttered.

Lavidatia rolled her eyes and ate her chicken.

After the meal, Lavidatia talked with Roran and Marken for a while. She had often conversed with the men who farmed the land just outside Cithri, so it was easy to talk to Roran. She asked after the crop this year, about the soil and weather and such, and they eventually drifted into an easy lull of conversation. Roran was quiet, like Eragon could often be, and he shared Eragon's gentle nature. Marken she could tell was a boy emerging into manhood, ready to find adventure and danger. He had just turned eighteen, and was soon to leave for Narda, a port city south down the Spine near the coast. She noticed Katrina shy away from the subject, and knew the mother was reluctant to let her son go off on his own. She wondered if Marken knew how lucky he was to have parents who loved him like that. Something told her he didn't.

After talking with them for an hour or so, Elena begged Lavidatia to listen to her read. Unable to resist, Lavidatia lay down near the fire, and listened to the small girl read a story about a brave mouse's adventure in the big world. The little girl's voice was so innocent, so soothing….she felt her eyes growing heavy, but fought off sleep.

"And Mr. Mince Mouse lived happily ever after," Elena finished sleepily, closing the book and yawning.

"You're sleepy, love," Katrina said gently. "You need to rest."

Albrien was smiling. "Looks like someone beat her to it."

They soon saw what he meant; Lavidatia was asleep already. The firelight washed over her relaxed form, making her pale face look golden and her hair shine. Her head was resting on her folded arms, and she looked very peaceful. Eragon got a tender look on his face. "Silly thing. I told her she should have slept in this morning; she needs more rest." He rose from his chair, kneeled beside her, and scooped her up into his arms. She furrowed her eyebrows and grumbled in her sleep. He gave a quiet laugh. "See that? Independent even in slumber." He yawned. "Well, I think we should head back and let you four rest."

Roran rose, resting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'm glad you came back."

Eragon smiled. "As am I."

Katrina held a sleeping Godfri in her arms. "Sleep well, all of you. And come back first thing in the morning, alright? I won't have you paying for your meals while you're here."

They murmured their thanks and left. They went back to the inn, half-asleep by the time they reached the door. Clojen held open the door for Eragon as he carried Lavidatia in. As soon as he stepped into the tavern full of men, Eragon realized his mistake. But too late. All the men grew quiet and stared at him, or more accurately, at the beautiful woman in his arms. Lavidatia's head rested against Eragon's shoulder, but they could all see her perfectly sculpted face. Eragon felt alarm welling up in him as all the men stared at his young heir.

Reacting quickly, Albrien stepped forward and drew her hood over her face. Then he touched the hilt of his sword in warning. All the men understood the advice and went back to their drinks, but eyes still slid over to the limp cloaked figure in the tall man's arms. It had been awhile since they'd seen any woman that pretty.

Eragon, furious with himself, strode through the room toward the door with the **15 **on it. Cartive quickly unlocked and opened it for him. The Rider set Lavidatia down on the bed, and then threw off his cloak.

"Idiot," he hissed at himself. "That was so stupid of me."

Venil bolted the door and took off his cloak with the others. "Maybe they'll think nothing of it," he said doubtfully.

Albrien gently took off Lavidatia's cloak, careful not to wake her. Eragon snorted at Venil's comment. "Ha! Not think anything of it. Look at her!" he pointed to Lavidatia. "You think those men have seen anything near as pretty as her? They'll remember alright."

"What worries you more, recognition or rumors?" Mirino asked quietly, glancing at Lavidatia.

Eragon sat down on the other bed. "I don't know if the men of Carvahall are to be trusted anymore. We need to watch her when she's around them from now on….in case they try something."

Albrien raised an eyebrow. "You don't think she could handle them?"

Eragon thought about that and then seemed to calm down slightly. "You're right; she could take the lot of them with her hand tied behind her back. But still—I hope there aren't worse repercussions from this."

The next day, after Katrina stuffed them with eggs and sausage, Eragon offered their help with the farm chores. Roran thought it was unfitting to have Riders working a farm, but Eragon insisted. And since the young Riders didn't mind, Roran finally agreed. They first helped store the harvesting tools in a shed. It took them a few hours, and they had grease smudges on them, but it wasn't too hard. Nonetheless, Katrina insisted they take a break, bringing them drinks. Lavidatia sat on a stump, drinking as she listened to Roran and Eragon talk.

"Have the harvests been good since I left?" The Rider asked.

Roran shrugged. "Same as usual, with a bad one here or a good one there. Though they have been greatly improving, what with Galbatorix's restrictions repealed."

Eragon nodded, pleased. "How did the simple people of Carvahall take the king's death?"

"Most were glad; he was never a good ruler. There was even a party, celebrating your victory. But others…." He glanced at Katrina before becoming very interested in his drink.

Katrina answered all of their questioning looks. "Sloan, my father, was not happy at all when he heard it was you who took him down. He went about with a pitchfork, raving that if you tried to take the throne he'd spear it through you." She shook her head. "My father is becoming a man I don't like. We hardly speak anymore. Especially not after what he did to you."

Eragon suddenly looked sad. "I'll never forgive him for telling them."

Unable to resist his curiosity, Mirino asked, "What did he do to Eragon?"

Their leader sighed. "You all know that my uncle was killed by the Raz'ac, right?" They nodded and he went on. "Well, Sloan and I had a fight the day I found Saphira's egg. He wouldn't give me meat for the stone. One of my older friends, a smithy, paid for me. Sloan couldn't refuse him, and he was enraged with me. So, for revenge, he told some cloaked strangers in town where I lived and that I had the egg." His face became hard. "That was when they burned the house and killed Uncle Garrow."

Katrina put a hand on his shoulder, a silent apology. Eragon smiled sadly at her. "We can't help who we're related to," he soothed her. "You're nothing like him."

A cat climbed into Lavidatia's lap and curled up, purring loudly. She was beginning to notice that animals had started flocking to her, and wondered if this was an effect of becoming a Rider. Since she noticed it, Lavidatia had been meaning to ask Eragon about it, but sensed that now was not the time. So she drank in silence, stroking the cat gently.

"What is he doing nowadays, anyway?" Eragon asked, clearing his throat.

Katrina's face became sour. "He's becoming foul," she said dismissively, picking up Elena and glaring at the dirt.

Roran sighed, reading his wife, and explained, "Katrina had a fight with her father about a week and a half ago. He's taken a new wife….a very young wife."

Katrina was angry. "Very young is an understatement. He's fifty, and the poor girl is Lavidatia's age! Forty years of difference! It's sickening. And I thought old nobles were the only ones who married with such an age difference."

Lavidatia stopped stroking the cat. She tried to imagine marrying a man four times her age; it wasn't a very appealing concept. Especially not to the kind of man this Sloan sounded like.

"Who is she?" Eragon asked.

Roran shrugged. "No one knows. He just went out of town for a weekend and came back with her. They married soon after she came. Strange looking, like. There's something exotic about her, I suppose. Her name's Kloseena."

"Poor thing's his slave," Katrina picked up, still holding Elena. "He orders her about like some beast of burden. She basically does all the work at the butcher's shop now.

"It's rumored that she's expecting a baby," Marken put in.

Katrina shook her head. "Imagine! Me having a sister younger than my own daughter! That's such a strange idea. But, if a babe would make her life a little brighter, then I hope she does have one."

"How does your father feel about another child?" Lavidatia asked.

Katrina set Elena down, and the little girl sat down and picked up a cat, setting it in her lap to mimic Lavidatia. "He is as unfeeling as ever," her mother said, watching he daughter with sad eyes. "Fatherhood never meant very much to him."

Lavidatia watched Elena too. She had seen many parents with that same attitude; uncaring about their children. And she couldn't understand it no matter how much she pondered it. Parenthood, to her, was an amazing thing. She imagined the bond between parent and child as a strong unbreakable thing. But then, she had never personally known. Being an orphan was what had given her this opinion about parenthood.

Eragon set down his glass. "Well, at the very least you know him. Some of us will never be able to say that." He clapped Lavidatia's shoulder. The cat in her lap sniffed at him before jumping down and going to hunt mice. The lead Rider looked over her shoulder at something. He nodded his head toward it. "What's wrong with that tree?" he asked.

Lavidatia turned. There was a tree standing at the head of a small orchard, and it looked very different from those behind it. There were no leaves on its spindly branches, not even a few orange or brown ones. The bark looked withered and dry, as if the tree were thirsting. It looked just plain dead.

Roran shrugged. "Marken and I can't figure it out. It just started to die one day, no reason whatsoever for it."

"It was fine last year," Marken added.

Eragon was smiling at Lavidatia. She saw his look and sighed. "What do you want me to do?" she asked resignedly.

"You haven't had a magic lesson in two days," he said. "Think you can handle this?"

Lavidatia rolled her eyes. "You know I can."

"Use magic on it?" Katrina asked. "Can you do that?"

Venil also set down his drink. "Lavidatia has the best magic when it comes to animals and plants. She's very powerful."

Eragon turned to look at his cousin and his cousin-in-law. "Can she try?"

Roran shrugged. "Be my guest. I think it's too far gone for anything to help though."

"Hear that, Lavidatia? Too far gone even for you," Mirino said teasingly.

Lavidatia stood up, smiling. "We'll see."

She walked over to the tree, running her hands carefully over the bark. She could sense that the tree was sick and dry. Unhappiness hung around it like a mist. Ever since Amethydia had chosen her and she had started to spend time around the Riders and council, she had begun to change. Nature and animals both were attracted to her, and she felt more in harmony with the earth. So it was easy for her to discern the tree's pain. She sat down—cross-legged, as was her favorite—and closed her eyes. Lifting her chin, she laid her hands against the tree's trunk. She inhaled deeply, letting the tree and her hand sink together. Her magic welled up in her arms. When she exhaled, the magic sunk into the tree, making the bark shimmer purple.

For a moment, Lavidatia was at one with the tree. It was the oddest sensation to be whole with a plant. She was aware of every bark crevice, every twig rattling in the breeze, every grain of dirt touching the roots. Her magic flowed down to the roots and up to the tops branches, covering it like a sheet of lilac silk. The tree was being mended; she could feel it happening. The rot that had taken hold in it fell victim to her magic, and then the purple energy went to work repairing the damage. First came the roots; the magic brought bunches of water up from deep within the earth so that the tree could drink properly. Next it healed the ailing bark, giving it nutrients again. Then the branches; buds swelled within seconds, bursting into flower as though spring had happened in a moment. Then the flowers fell, and fruit began to grow.

Lavidatia opened her eyes and the magic drained back into her. She removed her hands from the tree. As she did so, a ripe peach thumped on the ground next to her. Smiling, she picked it up and brushed the dirt off it. She stood and stretched; using her magic sometimes made her stiff. She walked back over to the group of people watching her. The Riders just grinned at her, but the five other people were openmouthed and wide-eyed. Lavidatia handed Katrina the peach and sat down on her stump again, taking a deep drink.

Katrina turned the peach over in her hands, squeezing the fuzzy flesh with awe. "It's perfectly ripe."

Lavidatia nodded, wiping her mouth. "Yep. It was rot, but it's gone now."

Eragon laughed at his cousin's amazed face. "Roran, I need to show you battle magic sometime if a simple tree healing amazes you."

"You can all do that?" Roran asked.

They nodded. "Only Eragon can match Lavidatia in that sort of magic though," Albrien said.

Elena went over to Lavidatia, lifting up one of her hands and inspecting it. "Where'd the pretty purple go?" she asked, turning her hand over.

Lavidatia smiled. "It's still there; you just can't see it anymore."

The little girl looked up at her face. "It matched your eyes."

"You made the tree better?" asked the curious Godfri.

Lavidatia nodded. "Now you can have peaches, until winter anyway."

The boy was amazed. "Can you heal people too?"

"We all can." She waved at all the Riders. "It's part of the job."

Katrina shook her head in wonder. "Well, come on and we can have lunch. You've all earned it."

After lunch, when they were sitting outside, Eragon made the six younger Riders groan when he drew his sword. He just smiled, dulling the blade with his magic. They sluggishly did the same, their different colored magics glimmering on their blades. All of this Eragon's family watched with marvel.

"Now you lot can see the Riders in real action," Eragon said, pulling Cartive to his feet. "Up, up with all of you."

"This is supposed to be a kind of vacation Eragon," Clojen protested.

Eragon pulled him up next. "There is no vacation from being a Rider. Besides, you six haven't had practice in three days; if you met with a Shade right now he'd cream all of you."

Even if that were true, it didn't stop their grumbling. Eragon checked all their blades first. Once he was satisfied that they wouldn't behead each other, he stood in front of them. "I'm not going to pair you off like I normally do. Today, you get a special treat."

"Not practicing?" Mirino suggested hopefully.

"No—a group battle."

They groaned louder this time. "You call that a treat?" Lavidatia asked.

"I call it torture," Venil moaned.

Eragon ignored them, taking the guard position. "Unless you want me to throttle you all, I suggest you get ready."

They sighed and also took the guard position, their swords poised in the air and their knees bent slightly. The five people watching in the shadow of the house seemed to stop breathing. The Rider licked their lips and stared at the person they planned on attacking. As they usually did right before a fight, their ears tuned out all sounds except the slow breathing.

"Go!"

Eragon's shout caused a flurry of action. The seven Riders flew at each other, swinging at whoever was their target. Lavidatia, who was attacking Venil, was in turn being attacked by both Clojen and Mirino. She was hard pressed to fend both of them off and get a few hits at Venil in, but her speed and light build let her manage. It was always chaos in the group fights, and the participants blurred as they got going. Lavidatia's arm started to hurt after she used Edoc'sil constantly to fend off attacks. She got a sword to Mirino's neck, and he stepped out of the circle, panting.

The fight went on for ten minutes, each one of the Riders slowly "dying". Soon, it was only Lavidatia and Eragon. They were both breathing heavily, but their eyes were still alert as they circled each other, swords at the ready. Lavidatia's patience broke first; she struck out at him, putting her strength behind the blow. But she should have known her strength was no match for Eragon's. He easily parried the blow, returning the favor. Lavidatia realized her mistake not a second too soon, and spun out of the way of his sword. Before she could even raise her weapon he was after her again and only her quick reflexes allowed her to jump away from this strike. And by that time she was ready for the third. She parried it, making Eragon's sword tip strike the dirt, and lashed out at him. However, years of training with the elves had paid off for him and he jumped over her sword. While he was getting into position again, Lavidatia got her sword at his hand. The smack she planted on it made Eragon reel backwards in surprise, making Lavidatia think she might actually win for once. She jumped after him, but he got his sword at hers before she could "kill" him. Their swords locked, and Lavidatia knew she had made a mistake. She was well aware that Eragon had far more strength than her, but she remembered that a little too late. Just as she started to take a step away and unlock their swords, Eragon did what she had been afraid he would do; he used his muscle to overpower her and land her flat on her backside.

She moaned and flopped onto her back, stewing in defeat. Eragon laughed at her and offered her a hand up. She grudgingly accepted it. "I had hoped you were done with that method of literally beating my butt."

"Oh no, not even close. I plan to use it as long as I can."

She sheathed Edoc'sil, grumbling that the sword's name didn't suit it at the moment. The group of people watching was clapping, Eragon's family applauding zealously. Katrina handed the last two duelists cups of water.

"You're amazing," Roran said to Lavidatia sincerely.

From what she knew of Roran, she could tell he was a conservative man. So she knew it was an immense compliment for him to call her something so extreme as amazing. Once she was through drinking, she said, "Thank you, but Eragon's a lot better."

"But he's old," Marken protested. Then with a glance at the older man, added, "No offense, Uncle Eragon."

Eragon gulped the last of his water. "Oh, no," he said sarcastically. "I enjoy being called old—I'm not even thirty you know."

Marken gave him an apologetic look. "I only meant she has a long time to catch up to you."

Eragon made a face at the younger man. "Don't remind me. I don't want to think about how she's going to return the favor of landing me on my behind when I'm old and gray."

"You can bet I'll get started before that," Lavidatia said with a vicious smile.

"I admire the man brave enough to marry you, Lavidatia," Clojen said with a laugh.

Lavidatia chuckled. "When I meet him, if he can land me on my backside too, then I'll admire him as well."

"Too bad he'll get poisoned if he eats your cooking," Mirino grumbled.

She flashed him a look. "Someone's about to get poisoned…"

Katrina picked up Godfri. "Speaking of food, I need to go get some meat in town so we can have a decent dinner tonight."

"Your father will sell to you this time?" Roran asked.

Eragon's brows furrowed. "He refused to give his own daughter food before?"

Katrina nodded with a sigh. "Yes. The last two times I've gone he wouldn't spare even a scrap. I'm hoping he's in a better mood this time."

"He's never in a good mood," Marken grumbled.

Elena sniffed at her oldest brother. "What are you whining about? He likes you best. Always calls you 'big grandson'. And I get to be called 'that girl'."

"His doting is not fun to endure," Marken retorted.

"Won't he sell to you then, if he likes you so much?" Cartive asked.

Marken shook his head. "We already tried that. He scolded me for doing 'woman's work' like buying meat. I don't want anymore lectures on being manly like him."

"And what a man he is," Roran said sardonically. "He orders about his wife, refuses to feed his daughter, and looks down on anything female."

"Why does he hate women so much?" Venil asked.

Katrina shrugged. "My mother died in his arms; all women turned evil in his mind after that. He thinks we're all useless, defenseless things made only for housework."

Lavidatia's eyebrow was cocked. Eragon saw the look that matched his own. "I think our minds are running on the same track, Lavidatia," he said. "Am I right?"

Lavidatia's smile was growing. "You are. May I?"

"What are you two thinking?" Albrien questioned suspiciously.

Eragon collected Lavidatia's cloak from the ground, handing it to her. "I think it's about time we changed Sloan's mind about women."

It was late afternoon when they went into town. Wives, most of them folding laundry on their porches, watched with interest as Katrina and her eldest son walked down the street with a tall cloaked figure. They whispered behind their hands, making Marken square his shoulders uncomfortably. Katrina, used to the town gossiping, just ignored them and tried to keep pace with Lavidatia's long strides. The women began whispering more when the three of them stepped into the butcher's shop.

Lavidatia looked around the room as Marken closed the door, looking very awkward. She knew he didn't want to see his grandfather, and yet he couldn't resist seeing the old man taught a lesson. The place unsurprisingly smelled of meat and blood. She could see it was relatively clean, but had the idea that it wasn't Sloan's work that kept it so.

As if to confirm her thoughts, a young woman stepped out from a door behind the counter. Lavidatia did not see what she had expected; an averagely pretty woman, desperate-looking and broken. No, this woman had silvery blond hair that glinted in the sunlight like corn hairs. Her eyes were ice blue, and Lavidatia could have sworn she saw a cunning and sharpness there that didn't belong in the eyes of any neglected wife. Her face was smooth as silk, and her lips like blood. She was dressed in a plain spring green frock, and the garment looked shabby on her curvy figure.

"How can I—" she stopped when she saw who her customers were. She began fiddling with a rag on the counter. "Katrina! It's good to see you again."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it, Kloseena?" the older woman responded kindly.

"It has. How is Roran? And the children?"

"All fine."

Kloseena looked at Marken. Lavidatia wondered if she found it strange that her grandson-in-law was older than she was. If she did, her face did not show it. "I see you're growing up quickly Marken."

He nodded. "I leave for Narda within the year."

Lavidatia noticed Katrina bite her lip in order to keep her face from showing her anxiety about the subject. The mother quickly switched the direction of the conversation. "So how are you?"

Kloseena became downcast. "Oh, same as usual. Can't complain, I suppose. I have food, a roof, and a husband."

As if mentioning him acted as a summons, they heard a rumbling voice shout, "Why are you gabbling, Kloseena! Where's my ale?"

Kloseena winced at the shout, wringing the rag. "It's Katrina, dear," she called back.

There was a silence, and then heavy footsteps. The back door swung open and there stood Sloan. He wasn't very tall, but he was bulky and had arms like the hams hanging from the roof behind the back door. But his arms were the only muscular part about him. Butcher's work had not kept anything else except his arms fit so the rest of his body was that of a man long gone to seed. He had a belly that fell over his belt from too many years of alcohol and too many of his own goods. His rusty brown hair was sparse, and his greedy little eyes reminded Lavidatia of an old mad bull. Those eyes swept over the three of them, narrowing on Katrina.

"What're you doing here, girl?" he demanded. "I thought I told you never to come back."

Katrina was obviously trying to keep her temper. "You're the only butcher in town, father; you have to sell to us. Especially now. How do you expect us to make it in winter, when game gets scarce?"

Sloan closed the back door, not moving his eyes from Katrina. "I don't care how you get food, but you're sure as hell not going to get it from me."

Marken stepped protectively in front of his mother. "Be reasonable, grandfather. We'll pay the same as everyone else; why does it matter to you?" Lavidatia gave him kudos for his bravery. For Sloan was apparently a man who easily lost his temper.

The man's eyes lost a little of their angry gleam as he looked at his grandson. "Marken, my boy. You're looking well! A fine man, you're turning out to be. Better than that fool your mother had the nerve to marry."

Katrina's nostrils flared. "Roran is a good man, Father."

Sloan snorted. "Right, and she's a noble." He jerked his head dismissively at Kloseena, who looked down at the floor. "I hope you do a better job marrying than your father did, Marken."

Lavidatia's dislike of the man was growing with his every word. He first insulted his son-in-law, who Lavidatia thought was a fine person. And then he even slighted his own daughter. She could not see how this man had not been killed by enemies yet.

"Please, for your own good grandfather—sell to us," Marken said, giving his grandfather a warning look.

Sloan did not catch it. "Marken, if you're ever hungry, you come here and my rat of a wife will feed you until your belt snaps. Bring Godfri along too."

"And what of Elena?" he asked through gritted teeth. "You would feed her?"

Sloan rolled his eyes. "Get those sentimental thoughts out of your head, boy! Women don't need food like a working man does. They can live off bread and water if they need to!"

Lavidatia's temper was flaring. She unthinkingly took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through her nose. The sound brought Sloan's and Kloseena's eyes to her. Sloan looked her over, and she became even angrier when she saw his eyes hover on her breasts, still visible through the cloak.

"Who's that, Marken?" he asked, not moving his eyes from her.

"A friend, grandfather," Marken replied defensively.

Lavidatia was amazed that the fool of a butcher did not even ask _her _who she was. He had to address the only other male in the room. _Oh, yes_, she thought, _it is time this man learn a most important lesson. _

Sloan laughed at his grandson's answer. "A friend, eh Marken? Have you got yourself another girl? A partner to tumble in the haystack with?"

Marken became angry and opened his mouth to reply, but Lavidatia beat him to it. "Watch your mouth, man." Her voice was an enraged hiss, threatening as a coiled snake. It sounded nothing like her usual voice.

Sloan stopped laughing. "I don't like your tone, wench," he said dominantly.

"I don't like you. Live with it."

Judging by the widening of his eyes, he was not used to such remarks from women. "You're on dangerous ground, woman," he warned.

"So are you. I suggest you give your daughter meat before I do something rash."

"Are you threatening me, tiny wretch?"

"Tiny things can be ten times more powerful than huge things."

"You're brave, girl. Too brave. Bravery isn't taken to kindly in these parts," he said, taking a step toward her. Marken started to move toward them, but Lavidatia signaled him to stay back. He did so, but reluctantly.

"Then I can see why you're popular," Lavidatia responded.

It took Sloan a minute to find the insult, but when he did, his cheeks reddened with anger. "I'm warning you, witch."

"And I'll give you one last warning. Give your daughter meat, thank her for her business, and walk away with your bones intact."

That was too much for Sloan; he drew his fist back. Kloseena reeled backwards automatically, her hands raised defensively. Katrina gasped, opening her mouth to yell at her father. Marken tensed, starting forward again. But none of them were fast enough…Sloan's fist flew down—and stopped dead two feet from Lavidatia. The woman had stood her ground in front of him, her head tipped up challengingly. His fist began shaking slightly, as though he were no longer in control of his arm. His eyes widened with fear, and he began to sweat. Nonetheless, he kept up his pretense of anger.

"What in Helgrind's name are you doing to me?" he roared.

Lavidatia's shoulders went down with anger. "I don't like people who refer to those evil peaks as holy things," she hissed.

"Let me go, you queer!"

"Give your daughter the meat she deserves, and never again strike a woman."

Sloan was infuriated and frightened out of his wits at the same time. "Piss off, bitch!"

Lavidatia's magic began to prickle in her fingers. "Mistake," she breathed, releasing the magic. It swept around the shop like a wind, throwing meat order papers everywhere. Some pork ribs, beef steaks, and dried meat strips flew on their own toward the counter, rolling themselves in the brown meat paper. Kloseena screamed as the meat moved by itself.

"It's alright," Lavidatia soothed her, her voice gentle. She turned back to Sloan and it reverted back to a hiss. "Now hand your daughter that meat and tell her it's on the house."

Sloan still had obstinacy left. "Never!" He curled his other fist, sending it flying. Purple flames met it instead of Lavidatia's flesh.

"I warned you, Sloan; no more hitting women. Strike two."

Sloan was sweating buckets by now. "Leave me alone you sorceress! Get out of my shop, wench!"

Lavidatia sighed. She lowered her hood, her flaming eyes meeting his fearful ones. His mouth opened when he saw how pretty his torturer was, but it stayed dry with fear. "Strike three," she whispered.

Four knives leapt up from the counter, zooming towards the man who normally wielded them. Sloan was the one who screamed this time. He was completely surprised when the knives caught his shirt, each corner top and bottom, and pinned him to the wall. He looked like some grotesque insect in a collection. Lavidatia pointed a finger toward him, and another knife rose from the counter, flying as the others had. Sloan let off another scream as this one approached his face. Just as it closed in, Lavidatia raised her hand. The knife froze, hovering in the air not four inches from the butcher's face.

"Tell your daughter the meat is on the house," Lavidatia said, her tone intimidating.

Sloan's fear had toppled his will and his dominance over women. "Take it! Take it all! It's free, just for you! Take it please!" he squealed, squirming as much as he dared.

Katrina, shaken up, did not move. It was Marken who collected the meat from the counter.

"Now apologize to your daughter," Lavidatia pushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me, my daughter!"

"And your wife; you owe her an apology most of all."

"Forgive me, Kloseena! Please have pity on an old fool!"

His wife was staring at Lavidatia with amazed eyes, glinting eyes. Her mouth was open lightly, but not with the look Lavidatia was growing used to.

"You had better start acting like a husband and a father and a grandfather, Sloan," Lavidatia warned. "You never know when your actions might come back on you."

She dropped her hand, and the knife clattered to the floor. Casting him a loathing look, she said, "You have to pick up these papers. If anyone else does, you will feel a burn for it. Also, if you strike your wife, you will be the one to feel the blow. So I suggest you treat the woman as dotingly as you treat yourself."

Without another word, Lavidatia threw up her hood and left the meat shop. Marken glared at his grandfather and also went out the door, the meat in his arms. Katrina gave Kloseena a weak smile before following her son.

The two of them had to jog to catch up to Lavidatia, who was heading down the street toward their house. With her hood up, it was impossible to see her face.

"Thank you," Katrina said.

"You're welcome."

Katrina bit her lip. "He angered you, didn't he?"

"I lost my temper," Lavidatia said, her tone losing its sharpness. "He pushed me over the edge I'm afraid."

Marken was smiling. "That knife thing was unbelievable."

Lavidatia felt sheepish. "I warned him…but maybe that part was a bit too extreme."

Katrina patted her arm. "Oh, I have a feeling it helped to get your message across."

They once again ignored all the stares. Lavidatia was getting used to people staring at her. _Lavidatia?_ She stumbled at the loud call, surprised. Marken almost dropped the meat to catch her, but luckily she caught herself.

"You alright?" Katrina asked, holding her arm as if to steady her.

"Yes. Excuse me for a moment; my dragon is talking to me."

_What? Is something wrong? Are the others alright?_

She felt her dragon's relief when she responded. _Calm down; nothing is wrong. _

_Then why did you yell to me?_

_I did not know how far you were, so I had to be loud._

_I mean why did you speak to me?_

_You have not contacted me in two days; I was worried. It does not make me comfortable to be away from you for so long while you are still so young._

_I'm young? _Lavidatia asked incredulously. _I'm sixteen, and you're not even one yet. That means _I _should be watching _you

_Dragon's mature much faster. And we have more defenses. I have jaws, scales, and claws, as well as magic. You only have a metal stick, magic, and that sad flab called skin. _

Lavidatia laughed out loud. Katrina and Marken exchanged smiles at the happy sound. _My skin may be sad and flabby, but it's soft to the touch. _

_Soft to an arrow's touch, _her dragon retorted. _Come see me, please? Eragon came and saw Saphira last night. _

_Did he? I didn't even hear him sneak out. _

_He told me you were exhausted. Come visit me and I will make sure you are well._

Lavidatia deliberated. She should be going back to the farm, and yet…she knew she was going to be teased mercilessly for her actions at the butcher shop. She made up her mind. _Alright. I'm coming. Are you in the same place?_

Her dragon sent her a picture of a thicket, a map opening in her mind. Lavidatia opened her eyes and sighed. "I'm wanted in the Spine, by my dragon," she said ruefully. "Will you please tell Eragon I'm commanded to visit her?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes. But be careful; he'll have us for meat if anything happens to you."

Lavidatia began walking off, calling over her shoulder, "Oh don't worry; I can take care of myself."

She smiled when she heard Marken mutter, "No kidding."

The trek up into the Spine was enjoyable to Lavidatia. It was bearably warm, so she slipped off her cloak once she was out of sight of Carvahall, tying it around her waist and inhaling the pungent smell of the woods. The cool air lost smoke as she climbed away from the town. It took her an hour to find the place Amethydia had shown her, but she did find it. Five of the seven dragons were there; Amethydia, Saphira, Beroan, Jura, and Fundor. Cartive's yellow Promethen and Clojen's golden-brown Mirimel weren't there.

"Hello all of you," she greeted the dragons, tossing her cloak over a low branch.

They lazily turned to look at her. None of them were surprised because they had heard her coming for yards. _Ah, you came, _Saphira said, giving her a warm gaze. _Amethydia was restless._

The purple dragon went over to her Rider, sniffing all around her. Once she had caught all the new scents, Amethydia lay down on all fours like a cat. Lavidatia had learned the comfortable parts of dragons from Eragon, so she knew to settle right into the pocket between Amethydia's neck and shoulders. Her dragon was taller than she was now, so her weight did not affect her at all.

_How has Carvahall been? _Her dragon asked her, a deep hum resonating through her. It was a sign that she was happy to have Lavidatia near again.

Lavidatia stretched, lying down on her dragon. _It has been fine; though the people are just like Cithri's—nosy, suspicious, and afraid. Eragon's relatives are wonderful. You would love the little girl, Elena. _

_Any problems?_

_Of course. You can't take me anywhere and not have problems. I had to use magic on Eragon's cousin's wife's father today._

_Cousin's wife's father, eh? Why did you have to do that?_

_He's the local butcher. Brute of a man, with a wife younger than half his age. He wouldn't give Katrina—his own daughter!—meat, so I decided to change his mind. It worked…for the moment at least._

Her dragon nuzzled her hair, making Lavidatia sleepy. _You are a trouble-seeking little wart,_ her dragon said affectionately.

_You're just a plain wart, _she responded with a yawn.

_You're tired, _Saphira observed, coming over and settling near her daughter.

Lavidatia's eyes felt heavy. _I don't know how…I've been sleeping enough lately._

_A Rider never sleeps enough. Their lives are full of chaos and stress, and their dreams are often too strange of plains to relax in. _

Lavidatia remembered the dream man from a few weeks ago. A need to know if he was alive or not overcame her. Had he made it through whatever tortuous fight he had been in? She hoped he had, because she got the feeling he was a special man. _In fact, _Lavidatia thought with yet another yawn, _maybe he is special enough to pay another visit to. _

_Do you think I could take a nap or something here? _Lavidatia asked Saphira.

The blue dragon looked up through the trees toward the sky. The sun was already gone from their field of view, and the shadows of the trees were stretching longer with every moment. _It is late for a nap, little one. You may, however, sleep here with us. Only if you would like to, of course._

The idea of sleeping alone with seven dragons greatly appealed to Lavidatia. _I'd love to, if Eragon will let me._

_I will tell him you will be sleeping with us then. He'll think it's fine. _

Lavidatia looked around. _But I only have my cloak; won't I get cold?_

Happiness was let off from Amethydia. _You will be warmer with us than with any blanket, Lavidatia. _

When the sky-blue Fundor arrived back from hunting, he set a rabbit in front of Lavidatia, dozing by the small fire. _Albrien says to tell you he hopes your own cooking is not your demise, _the dragon said, settling down across the fire from her.

Lavidatia rolled her eyes and thanked the dragon for her dinner. Once it was cooked and she ate all the juicy cuts, Amethydia ate the rest. The stars slowly rose into the sky, thousands of heralds bearing the news of night. And with the night came the chill. When Lavidatia began to shiver, Saphira pronounced it time to sleep. Following the wise dragon's instruction, Lavidatia laid out her cloak in the middle of the clearing and lay down on it. She couldn't see how this position was possibly supposed to keep her warm. But then Amethydia lay at her front, folding her wing around her back. The thin skin stretched between the dragon's bones was surprisingly adept at keeping the cold out. Next, blue shadowed over the purple skin, and Lavidatia knew Saphira had put her wings over Amethydia. She felt as if she were in some bizarre but still warm tent. She stretched out, reveling in the living warmth of the dragons. She fell asleep thinking that this was the best way to sleep outside.

There you are my children! Another chapter. And guess what? I've got the next chapter written already! So all you little ones need to do is post enough reviews to motivate me to post it and presto!---you've got a new chapter. And it's a good one too. Hee hee hee. So review and hopefully Lavidatia and I will see you all again soon!


	12. Quarrels

Oh jeez…………I feel naughty again, like every other time I update soooo late. Fyi, I did have this written, but time slipped away like crazy. Cursed summer days…..they all blend together and next thing you know you're a bad person again! And now the days are getting shorter! Cursed summer solstice. Well, until I find a way to make the days stay longer, I guess I'll have to try to be more consistent in my updating again. Here's some shout-outs to my faithful reviewers:

Shallittle: here you are, darling. More for you, just as you asked.

Maddy Midnight: Well, I hope you are not rotten just yet, because I think you'll like the next chapter after this. And about Sloan's wife: no comment either way. And and about the timeline thing: yes, I know I was off on the years, but all of their ages were convenient so I made some slight changes.

Twilight Alchemist: Why thank you: I enjoy floating knives too. Unless they're flying at me……

Lily svit-kona: Wow, thanks for all of your reviews/advice. I know this has taken me forever, but I hope you don't roast me alive…because then I'll never update EVER again.

Sirius771: Here you are, another chapter! Btw I love the name because I love that wizard.

When she woke up the next morning, Lavidatia was confused. Purple was all around her, and her still-awakening brain didn't comprehend why the sky had changed colors and had veins branching through it. She sat up, bumping her head against the purple to find that it was stretchy. There came a small growl and then the stretchable purple thing covering her lifted up. A wave of cold air rushed in once the thin wall was gone, making her wake up all the way.

Her dragon, standing up a few feet away, folded her wings to her sides. _They are attached, you know,_ she said in a reprimanding tone.

Lavidatia got up and put on her cloak, brushing it off. For once she was glad the cloaks were so hot, even if they were rough. _Sorry. I wasn't awake completely and I got confused. _She looked around. The clearing had only a sky blue lump and a yellow lump that she knew were the sleeping Fundor and Promethen. _Where are the others?_

_They went to hunt. Saphira said to wish you a good morning, and tell you that Eragon says you should eat breakfast with them. _

Lavidatia nodded. She brushed the dirt off her cloak so that she could go into the town. _Is it too late for breakfast?_

_No; Eragon told Saphira this very early this morning. The two of them were talking late last night. _

_About what? _Lavidatia asked curiously.

Her dragon sniffed the air. _I don't know. I wasn't privy to the conversation. But you'd best go—the humans are all starting to cook down in the valley. _

Lavidatia wished she could have the nose of a dragon. _Alright, I'm off. I'll talk to you within the next few days, okay?_

_You'd better, or I'll have to scare you again like I did last night._

Lavidatia patted Amethydia lovingly before setting off down the Spine. The descent was a lot harder in the morning, when her brain wasn't as functional yet and her muscles were beginning to freeze, but she made it down in half an hour. The town was just beginning to awaken, as Amethydia had told her. A few women were outside collecting water from wells or else feeding chickens. It was too early for them to show anything but a small amount of curiosity toward her.

She passed the butcher's shop and glanced in. Kloseena was washing the counters with a rag and soap, scrubbing rhythmically. Nothing odd about that. But the look on her face made Lavidatia pause. It was not sad, not even resentful; it was a look of pure loathing. Her lips were barely moving, as if she were grumbling to herself. Her face was not nearly as pretty when it was twisted as it was now. Lavidatia could understand if she hated her life, especially since the Rider knew she was abused. But her face didn't hold simple dreams of revenge; it held calculated ones. She got the feeling that it was not a good thing to be hated by Kloseena, and also that Sloan was in a lot more trouble than he thought. Not that he didn't deserve it; from the way he treated his wife, Lavidatia was sure he'd deserve anything she dealt him. But Kloseena's face just looked so different from the other times she'd seen her. It made her wonder if a person could only feel that way about one person.

Feeling her gaze, Kloseena looked up from her scrubbing. Her hate left and a look of guarded wonder crept onto her face. She took a step back from the counter, staring at the cloaked woman. Lavidatia gave a small bow and kept walking, ruffled by the change she had just witnessed. Something about the woman bothered her. What it was, or why she felt it, Lavidatia didn't know. She shook her head and exited town.

The narrow dirt road now had lots of footprints. They overlapped and headed both directions. Lavidatia hummed as she neared the woods. There was the farm, with figures sitting outside it. Suddenly, she stopped as she turned a corner. Her ears had picked up something to her side. Her instincts took over and she jumped into the nearest tree. There was the crunch of feet over leaves. Next, a figure in a dark blue cape and hood emerged from the woods just behind where she had been standing. It didn't seem to realize she was there. It stopped and appeared to be staring at the Riders and Eragon's family. She felt alarm building up in her. Who was this? Did they know who the people outside the farm were? Perhaps an assassin from Jalisman?

Just as she crouched to spring a surprise attack, Eragon looked up and noticed the person. Next he looked down at the dirt around the person's feet, his eyes scanning it. Quick as an elf, he stood up and began to jog over, waving his arms.

"Stop! Don't move! Wait!"

The figure tensed when he shouted, but did as he said and held still. Eragon's quick movement startled the Riders and family he had been sitting with, and they stared at him as if he had gone mad. Albrien even stood up, trying to see what had gotten Eragon so worked up. He saw the person, but didn't seem to be bothered by the cloaked human.

Eragon reached the cloaked figure, and put a hand on their shoulder. He pulled down their hood. Lavidatia almost laughed when she saw it was only Murtagh. But she held her hunter-like silence. The warrior did not look amused, but was watching Eragon closely.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, glancing around without moving his head.

"You almost got yourself hurt," Eragon told him, peering around through the trees.

"Hurt? Me? By who?"

"Lavidatia," Eragon answered, turning around and looking through the trees in that direction. "She's around here, but I don't know exactly where. I'm sure she can hear us right now."

Murtagh relaxed. "Very funny, you purple brat. Now come down here so I can give you a proper beating."

Lavidatia smiled, but made no other move. She decided that, although it was most unlike her, she had nothing against playing the same trick twice.

"Come out, Lavidatia!" Eragon said loudly. "It's only Murtagh; no need to track him down."

They had their backs to the farm, facing away from Lavidatia. She stealthily moved out of the tree, hanging by her arms and then dropping almost silently to the ground. She rose without so much as a rustle, folded her arms in front of her, and cocked an eyebrow at the men's backs.

"Boo."

They both spun around, unsheathing their swords, ready to fight their surprise opponent. Lavidatia cracked up, doubling over with laughter. Both men scowled at her and sheathed their swords. Murtagh put her in a headlock, and began dragging her back to the farm as she continued laughing at him. Eragon followed, rolling his eyes.

Murtagh released her only once they reached the circle of observers. Roran, Katrina, and their children appeared to have met Murtagh, because they were simply smiling at Lavidatia.

"The keen ears of the head Rider and his marvelous warrior Murtagh have failed!" Lavidatia said in a dramatic voice. "What's the world coming to!"

Murtagh gave her a shove and took off his cape. "You are such a pain."

She smiled. "I learned from the seven best pains in the Empire."

He couldn't help but give her an affectionate half-smile and pull her into a hug. "You're so hard to hate."

She happily hugged her friend. "I know it! Who could hate a doll like me?"

Murtagh sat down, and he was passed some bread and sausage. Lavidatia took a place beside him and Eragon, also getting breakfast passed to her. She thanked Katrina and began eating.

"So how was your night with the dragons?" Clojen asked her.

"Warm. I never knew dragons gave off such heat."

"'Course they do," Mirino said condescendingly. "They breathe _fire_, remember?"

"You do too, but you're not warm," she said, making him stick his tongue out at her.

"Fundor said you enjoyed the rabbit I sent you," Albrien said with a smirk.

Lavidatia flicked a bit of bread at him. "Yes, and I even lived through my own cooking."

"Amazing."

"A true survival story," Cartive agreed.

"You guys are going to get it one of these days," Murtagh warned. "I personally think Lavidatia's cooking is better than all of yours combined."

Lavidatia smiled smugly at Albrien, who just shook his head.

"Yeah well, you should have tasted the mashed potatoes she gave me two days ago," Mirino said. "Then you wouldn't say that."

Murtagh looked sharply at Lavidatia. "Dare I ask what you did to him?"

"I put a few handfuls of onions and peppers into his dinner," she said merrily.

Murtagh's nose crinkled and he looked down at his plate. "Did she cook this?"

Katrina laughed and shook her head. "You're safe, Murtagh."

The warrior gave a sigh of relief and continued eating. "Good."

Lavidatia glared at him. "You're on _my _side, remember?"

"Your cooking scared him away," Venil teased.

"My cooking's better than yours."

"Is not!"

"Is so! Pigs wouldn't eat your bread."

"Yeah well, your stew won't even soak into the dirt because it's so disgusting."

Lavidatia opened her mouth to answer, but a musical laugh interrupted her. "I'm glad to see you lot haven't stop bickering in the last few days."

They all looked up. A woman had approached them silently, and was standing in front of the trees. Her dark hair swayed in the breeze, revealing her pointed ears, and her emerald eyes danced with mirth. Eragon had smiled naturally at the sound of her laugh, and the Riders were all happy to see her, but Eragon's family gaped. Lavidatia set aside her breakfast and stood up, walking over to the elf and hugging her.

"Arya! You're here!"

The elfess nodded, returning the female Rider's hug. "I am. I could hardly leave Eragon unattended for days upon end, could I?"

They kept their arms around each other as they walked back to the group. "I'm glad you're here. They're making fun of my cooking. Tell them what you think of it—not even these slack-jawed twits can argue with an elfess' taste."

Arya's soft smile was aimed at Eragon. "Lavidatia's cooking is better than any of yours, so there's no sense in making any fun of it."

Lavidatia gave a proud nod, plopping down into the grass again. The family rose to their feet, gazing at Arya. Eragon rose also, stepping over and taking the female elf's hand.

"Arya, this is my cousin Roran, his wife Katrina, and their children; Marken, Godfri, and Elena. All of you, this is my wife, Arya."

She gave them a respectful nod. "I have heard much about you all, and I am happy to finally meet you."

"We're happy to meet anyone Eragon loves," Roran said politely.

"Will you sit with us?" Katrina asked.

Arya gratefully sunk into the grass beside Lavidatia. "You have a beautiful home," the elf commented, looking over the farmhouse.

Katrina reddened. "You're too kind."

Lavidatia froze, a piece of sausage suspended on its journey into her mouth. Her ears were straining, but she was sure. She dropped the sausage, hauled Arya and Murtagh to their feet, and pushed them toward the farmhouse.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh demanded.

But Arya heard it a second later and she too began pushing Murtagh into the house. Once over the threshold, she threw a cloak at Lavidatia and slammed the door shut. The female Rider rushed over and pulled the cloak down over Eragon's head; he was the most recognizable Rider at the moment. Next she fixed her gaze on the bend in the path. Bewildered, everyone just stared openmouthed at her. Their unvoiced questions were answered when a woman came around the bend, heading straight for them. As she got closer, Lavidatia recognized Kloseena, carrying a basket.

At the sight of her, Mirino's eyes widened and he was the only one not to shut his jaw. The woman hesitated when she saw they were looking at her, but squared her shoulders and marched up.

"I—sorry to interrupt, but Sloan—that is I…I wanted to give you…" Swallowing, she held up the basket and dropped her eyes.

Katrina recovered first. "Oh, oh my! That's so kind." She stood up, brushed off her hands, and took the basket. It was full of meat cuts and nuts. Katrina looked warmly at the young woman. "Won't you join us, Kloseena?"

She looked hesitant, biting her lip. "Oh, I don't want to intrude—"

"Nonsense," Katrina said. "You're family, silly. Have a seat and some breakfast. You're skin and bones…some of my cooking will do you good."

Kloseena smiled and took a seat, glancing around the circle. Her eyes stayed longer on Lavidatia than anyone else. Something in them flamed up as she met Lavidatia's purple gaze.

"You really didn't have to do that," Roran told her kindly, handing her a plate of sausage and bread.

Kloseena dropped her gaze. "Oh, but I did. It was very brave, what you did yesterday." Again, she glanced up at Lavidatia.

"Was he very mad about….all of it?" Lavidatia asked, afraid she might have caused Kloseena a bit of trouble.

Kloseena nodded, but did not look upset. "Oh, terribly. He cursed for the rest of the day." A look of relishing reminiscence came into her eyes. "He tried to make me pick up the papers at first anyway, but then he got zapped a few times and had to do it himself while I just watched. It was truly wonderful. Thank you."

Lavidatia smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Mirino was staring at the woman, his mouth still hanging open. With a silent laugh, Venil closed it. Mirino blinked, but otherwise did not come out of his stupor. Eragon noticed the look Mirino gave her.

"How come you haven't come to see us in a while," Godfri asked shyly.

Kloseena smiled, but Lavidatia did not see any sincerity in it. "I'm afraid I've been busy," she answered simply.

"Are you still married to Granddad?" the little boy asked.

"I am," Kloseena came to a loss of words.

Katrina folded her hands in her lap, looking down at her plate. Lavidatia knew she was trying to hold her tongue. She probably wanted to advise the girl that her father was not the kind of husband Kloseena needed. Or at least that's what Lavidatia was tempted to say.

But instead, the Rider changed the subject. "I noticed there was a tannery next to your house," she said lightly. "Are they any good?"

She noticed Roran give her a thankful look. Kloseena easily warmed up to the new topic. "Oh, yes. They can do practically anything you send to them. Sloan had them redo a fancy belt a few weeks back, and it looks marvelous; better than new. I recommend them."

Lavidatia nodded. "Oh, good. I need to get a girth repaired. I'm glad they can do it."

The talk flowed smoothly after that, all through the meal. Everyone but cloaked Eragon, dumbstruck Mirino, and little Elena added their comments every once in a while. Eragon did not speak for fear she might somehow recognize her voice. If she knew it was him, she might be in danger. Mirino was acting like a shy schoolboy, which amazed Lavidatia, considering he was usually a loud brash man. She was sure he was just shocked by Kloseena's looks. Men were often like that, she knew. But as for Elena's silence, she couldn't understand it. The little girl sat stonily, not even eating the meat on her plate. Sometimes, when Kloseena spoke or gave a small laugh, she would narrow her eyes slightly and watch the woman closely, as if trying to see under her skin. Lavidatia watched the girl after she noticed her silence, and the more she saw the more her curiosity was piqued. What had this little girl suspicious of her step-grandmother? Her parents and brothers accepted the woman easily enough, so what set her apart?

By the time they finished eating, this was bothering Lavidatia. She had never seen Elena act anything but sweet, so why was she acting like this now? Kloseena left in a decent mood, waving merrily to them as she turned the bend. Once she was out of sight and hearing, Eragon pulled off the cloak.

"It's ridiculously hot in there," he complained, wiping his face.

Lavidatia got up and went into the farmhouse, finding Arya and Murtagh sitting in Marken's room.

"Who was it?" Murtagh asked, holding a carved walking staff in his hands.

"Kloseena, Sloan's wife."

Arya's face tightened. "Sloan…as in Katrina's father…the butcher?"

Lavidatia nodded. "She's about half his age. Actually, she's younger than Katrina. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

They both stood up, nodding. The three went outside together. They found the Riders and the family either sitting or standing around. Mirino was standing on the edge of the grass, staring at the bend in the road with a strange look on his face. Clojen noticed and chuckled. He went up and slugged Mirino on the arm, causing the younger man to startle.

"You've got a crush, Mirino!" Clojen accused with a laugh.

Mirino's cheeks reddened slightly. "I do not!" he snapped. "Besides, she's married."

"You have a crush. Admit it!"

"I don't have a crush!"

"The second Rider has fallen victim to love! Eragon, you're not alone. Arya, looks like you have a new friend to make."

"She's married, you dolt!"

Lavidatia frowned slightly. Why did it seem so wrong to even place Arya and Kloseena in the same category? For some reason, they seemed invariably different. Lavidatia trusted Arya with her life, but Kloseena…what was it about her that put Lavidatia on guard?

As Clojen, Cartive, and Venil teased Mirino, Lavidatia noticed Elena standing on the edge of the trees. She was holding onto one, her gaze locked on the road running along the small forest. Leaving behind the banter about crushes and love, she stood up and walked over to the child. Silently, she crouched behind her, following her gaze. There was nothing there but footprints. She was sure Elena knew she was there. But neither said a word; they just both stared at the road.

"She's not what she seems."

The wise statement surprised Lavidatia coming from such a young mouth. She peered at Elena. "What do you mean?"

The little girl's mouth twitched. "She pretends. I see her. She has no smiles or tears like she says she does. She reminds me of a wolf watching a chicken."

Lavidatia was confused by the child. What was she talking about? "A wolf and a chicken? How is Kloseena at all like a wolf, Elena?"

The little girl hugged the tree tighter, her eyes still on the empty road. "She's crouching. Can't you see that look in her eyes? That one she gets when she's thinking. Like a wolf planning how best to pounce on the chicken."

Lavidatia was completely baffled by now. The only part that had made any sense was when the girl talked about that look in Kloseena's eyes. Lavidatia had seen it before too—a calculating look, almost. But was it really like a wolf about to pounce on a chicken, or like a wife scheming how to escape her brutal husband? Or, Lavidatia pondered with interest, was the chicken the husband….and the wife the wolf? If that was the case….was Sloan really something to worry about?

"You don't like her," Lavidatia said quietly.

Elena twisted her mouth in thought. "She just isn't my grandmother, that's all," the girl finally said.

"No, she's not. But she is married to your grandfather."

"_He's _not my grandfather either. I don't want his blood. Granddaddy Garrow is my only granddad."

Lavidatia pitied the girl. She wasn't sure if it was worse not to know your kin, or to know them and be disappointed in them. Both did not seem appealing. But at least this girl had parents…someone of her blood who loved her. Lavidatia shook off all self-pity and stood, glancing a last time at the road. "Come on, Elena," she said, turning around. "Grandmother or not, she's gone for now. Let's go back and listen to Mirino get teased."

The little girl followed behind Lavidatia, every once in a while glancing over her shoulder at the road. By now Clojen and Mirino were bickering about the holy state of marriage. Lavidatia rolled her eyes and fetched a peach from her healed tree, brushing the soft hairy skin over her cheek when she plucked it from the branch.

Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh came over together. When she reached the tree, the female elf ran her hands over the bark, closing her eyes. When she had felt a good part of the tree, she opened them and smiled.

"An excellent healing job."

Lavidatia was surprised. "How did you know it was me?"

"Eragon told us," Murtagh said, choosing a ripe peach and taking a bite. He licked the juice off his lips. "Mmmm! I have to agree with Arya."

Lavidatia nibbled her peach, sitting down on the ground as Elena came over. The little girl opened her mouth to ask for a peach when Murtagh reached up and plucked one for her. She smiled at him, accepted it, and sat down, crossing her legs to mimic Lavidatia. The Rider just bit her lips to suppress a smile and picked the pit out of her fruit.

"Are you really an elf?" Elena asked Arya, strangely without a trace of shyness.

Arya smiled gently and nodded. "I am. See my ears?" she held back her black hair, revealing her pointed ears.

Elena "oohed" at them. "Can I touch them?" she asked.

Arya bent down, offering her ear to the child. Elena reached out a curious hand and touched it. Awe clouding her face, she fingered it delicately, finally touching Arya's soft hair. "You feel like an elf," the girl announced, making Murtagh and Eragon laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Arya said amusedly.

Elena nodded in approval, finishing off her peach. She saw her brother picking up his toy sword, and hustled off to challenge him, eager to try out her skills after seeing the Riders fight.

Murtagh watched her go with a warm look on his face. "Looks like that little one has a new role model."

Lavidatia choked on her peach. She blinked after Elena, thinking. Her? A role model? She found it so hard to believe that anyone at all could admire her much. But then…hadn't she admired the Riders all her life? She should have known people would begin to do the same to her. It just felt so strange.

Arya smiled. "It is a great responsibility to have a child's admiration, isn't it?"

"You're in deep trouble, Lavidatia," Murtagh said, surprising her.

"Why's that?"

"If the thought of one little girl looking up to you makes you choke, I hate to imagine what's going to happen to you when a whole Empire of them do."

Her eyes widened at the thought. Arya laughed at the look on her face, and patted her shoulder. "They could look up to no one better than you, Lavidatia."

Murtagh's face became thoughtful. "Well…maybe a good cook…."

Lavidatia forgot all the little girls long enough to punch his shoulder. "Not you too! The last thing I need is _you _to encourage them."

"That's my job though," he told her with a wink.

She stood up, licking the juice off her fingers. She winked back at him. "No, silly. You're just the pack mule."

He made a grab for her, but she ducked under his arms and scampered back to the Riders, sitting down by Marken and Elena, where Murtagh could not punish her for her insolence.

Kloseena came over every afternoon after that first day. She snuck away from her husband, bringing them some fresh meat as a thank you. They would sit outside or around the table and talk and joke as they ate. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh hid whenever she came, usually sitting in Katrina and Roran's room.

The woman was very happy around them. She laughed often and smiled even more. But the more Lavidatia saw her, the less she trusted Sloan's wife. There was just something about her that made her feel like she had to be careful. Elena's feelings mirrored her own. Except the child was not as adept at keeping them hidden; she often glared at Kloseena or watched her. If the grown woman noticed, she gave no sign. Although Lavidatia did notice she avoided Elena, never talking to her or even looking at her. That added to her wariness.

To make it all even messier, Lavidatia could see Mirino falling in love with her. He would just stare at her, a rapt look in his eyes, and hang on her every word. When Lavidatia contacted Amethydia, her dragon told her that Beroan, Mirino's dragon, was feeling anxious about his Rider falling for a woman so fast. And worse, a married woman. Sloan was a problem that would not go away. Kloseena and Mirino seemed to want to ignore the marriage altogether, pretend it didn't exist. That worried Lavidatia. She was sure Mirino was an honorable man, but she wasn't sure he realized just how much trouble he could get Kloseena into.

The Riders would not stay in Carvahall for very much longer, she knew. If he did something with Kloseena, committed to something big, it would mean trouble. Her greatest fear was what Sloan would do to Kloseena if Mirino got her pregnant. She had no doubt the butcher would turn his own knives on his spouse. But Mirino was too in love with her to think that far ahead. Lavidatia, however, worried about it every time she saw them talking.

After they had been in Carvahall for over a week, Lavidatia made up her mind to broach the subject with Mirino. With Mirino's temper, she knew it could easily turn sour, but she decided it was worth the risk. The possibilities of not saying anything were far worse than anything Mirino could say or do to her.

One afternoon, as Kloseena turned the bend in the road, Lavidatia judged the time was right. Eragon, Arya, Albrien, Venil, and Murtagh filed inside, chatting about random things. That left Clojen, Cartive, Roran, Katrina, and their children outside. Mirino did not talk with anyone, though. He stood staring at the place where Kloseena had left his sight after she was long gone. Lavidatia hesitated on her way to join the outside circle, then turned around, heading toward him. She stopped a few feet from him, at his back.

"You watch to see if her footprints follow her?"

The tightening of his neck showed he had not heard her come up. But otherwise he did not move. "I'm just thinking, I suppose."

"You like her very much," Lavidatia said, careful to keep her voice nonchalant.

"She's very nice."

"And pretty. Don't you think?"

"Yes," he breathed. "She's gorgeous."

"A pity her husband has such a violent disposition."

Mirino tensed with anger. "He doesn't appreciate her as he should. Sloan should learn to value Kloseena for all she's worth."

Lavidatia licked her lips and glanced at the circle of people a ways away. They were still talking on the grass. Little Elena was watching Lavidatia, keen interest on her face. Lavidatia gave her a small smile before returning to the conversation with the other Rider. "He should." Time to take the plunge. "You know, Mirino…if you got her into some kind of trouble…Sloan wouldn't forgive her."

Mirino whirled around, fixing his eyes on her. His lips were thin and white with anger. She knew right away she had overstepped his boundary. "Is that what you think I'm going to do?" he demanded, glaring at her.

Lavidatia opened her mouth to answer, but he took a threatening step forward. "Is it?" he asked. She didn't want a fight; she took a step away from him, but he just followed.

"Mirino, listen to me," she said, trying to reason with him.

"No! You listen to _me_!" he said, his voice rising. The circle of people outside stopped their talk and stared. "You think you know her, but you don't! She's wonderful, and smart, and funny, and pretty."

"I never said she wasn't any of those things. I just don't want her to get hurt, Mirino. Or you."

"You think I'd hurt her?" he asked, taking another step forward. Again, Lavidatia backed away, desperate to avoid a fight if she could. But he pursued her, his temper growing red-hot. "If you think that, Lavidatia, then you don't know me at all! I'd never do anything like you're saying."

"Mirino, all I meant was—"

"All you meant was that I might do something stupid, and you're worried about the reputation of the Riders. Worried I might smudge it, aren't you?"

Lavidatia mouth dropped at his horrible interpretation. "That's ridiculous! I—"

"No! You know what's ridiculous? You trying to warn me about love when you don't know the first thing about it!"

"Mirino, you're overreacting. Just calm down."

"No, you're under reacting, Lavidatia!" he shouted. He took another step toward her. "She's the most amazing woman! And look what she's married to. Filth! A slob who doesn't deserve scum! He wouldn't treat her right even if she were a goddess!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Mirino. If he thinks she's doing anything wrong, whether she is or not, he won't hesitate to harm her because of it!"

"And you think I'm going to cause that wrong!"

Cartive was on his feet, looking warily between the two. "Mirino…" he said slowly, "just…take it easy, okay?"

"Stay out of this, Cartive!" Mirino snapped, and Cartive frowned. Mirino returned his furious gaze to Lavidatia. "You'd better keep your nose and your 'advice' where they belong, Lavidatia."

Clojen had gotten to his feet also. "Mirino, she's just trying to keep Kloseena—"

Now he turned on Clojen. "You're the one who put the idea into her head, Clojen, so shut up! I want all of you out of the matter!"

Roran, Katrina, Marken, Elena, and Godfri were all watching in uncomfortable and uneasy silence. Godfri hugged his mother's arm at the sound of Mirino's shouts. Elena just watched the angry Rider with fright.

"Don't _ever _try to push me around again, Lavidatia!" Mirino resumed, taking three more steps toward her.

The farmhouse door opened, and the people inside it came out, looking around for the source of the shouting. They all stood still when they saw what it was. Alarm spread across all their faces, but they held their stillness and silence.

"Mirino, I'm not pushing you—"

"Yes you are! Don't you see you are? But I won't have it, Lavidatia! You don't know the first thing about Kloseena."

"I know she's a woman. And, being a woman, I know our feelings. She might be expecting something you can't give her, Mirino. _She has a husband!_"

"I know! It kills me every second I'm with her!" He narrowed his eyes even more. "But you're the last person I'd expect to question my honor like this."

Lavidatia shook her head. "I'm not questioning your honor, Mirino! I know you're a good man. But my question is—does she? Does she realize how much trouble she could be in if you weren't?"

"She's not a whore, Lavidatia," Mirino said through clenched teeth.

"I know! You're missing what I'm trying to say, Mirino! I just want you to realize that she might not understand your intentions!"

"You think she's a slut?" he hissed.

Lavidatia let out an exasperated breath. "You're twisting my words! There's no point in talking to you when you're like this. Nothing can penetrate that thick skull of yours when you're angry."

She spun and began walking away, shaking her head. Everyone watched her anxiously, their eyes darting back to Mirino every once in a while. But Eragon's eyes stayed on her, worry in them.

"I know what this is," Mirino said suddenly, still angry. "You're just jealous because _I _have someone to love, aren't you?"

Lavidatia didn't stop walking away. "I can assure you, I'm not jealous. If Kloseena wants to put up with you, I say let her. You can bet I won't interfere again."

She heard him sniff crossly. "Yeah, that's right. You keep walking, you jealous little bitch."

Lavidatia's temper flared. She swiveled around and stormed back up to him, her purple eyes ablaze. "Say that to my face," she hissed, approaching him. He didn't move, and she got right up in front of him, meeting his eyes challengingly. "Say that to my face!" she shouted.

His nostrils flared. "Are you going to hit me, Lavidatia?" he said, a hint of dare in his voice.

"Don't ever call me that word again. _Ever_! You hear me, Mirino?"

He glared down at her. "I will if you deserve to be called it."

"No woman ever deserves to be called that."

"Right now you sure as brisingr do!"

"Shut your mouth, Mirino!"

"No, I won't! If anyone here needs to shut their mouth, it's you! I can be in love if I want to Lavidatia."

"I never said you couldn't! Damn it, Mirino! You're being stupid!"

"You can find your own love, as long as you leave mine alone! Go find it with some drunken slob in a dark alley for all I care. You'd probably be good at that!"

Lavidatia's eyes widened, and she slapped him. The sound of her hand colliding with his cheek zipped through the air, making some of the silent people watching let out gasps. Eragon took a step forward, but then stopped and continued to watch the quarrel.

"Don't you _dare _imply I'm a whore, Mirino! Do it again and I'll punch you next time."

Mirino had an angry red hand print on his upper right cheek, and the rest of his face was flushed with temper. His eyes dared her to punch him, saying he would readily defend himself. But even in his rage, he knew he couldn't throw the first blow. That was all the sense he had left in him; his temper having done away with the rest. His eyes glittered furiously as he said something completely cruel.

"It's a shame that Shade didn't manage to beat out your pig-headedness."

Lavidatia blanched as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Her back burned where Radgul's brand was imbedded in her skin, as if his sentence had summoned back all the pain. Arya and Katrina put their hands over their mouths, and everyone else widened their eyes. Lavidatia thought of all the times the Shade had hurt her, had tortured her body mind and soul in order to do just that. And he had taken pleasure in her pain. He had enjoyed every moment of her agony and suffering. Her eyes filled with tears at the memories, and not even Saphira's magic could stop the ache she felt.

As soon as he'd said it, Mirino seemed to come to his senses. The flush receded quickly from his cheeks, leaving only the handprint. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His eyes were wide with horror at his own words.

Lavidatia took a step away from him, shaking her head slowly. She was blinking a lot in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. But after she swallowed, it was too much. She took off running, rushing past Mirino and all the others. The trees were a welcome block, and she headed toward their promise of privacy.

Mirino stood for another second, shocked by his own viciousness. Then he ran after her. "Lavidatia! Wait! Lavidatia! I'm sorry!" But she was already dashing into the forest, disappearing from sight.

It took her only a few minutes to lose him. Still she kept running, tears beginning to block her vision. There was no direction to her path, only a need to get far away from everyone and everything. Birds flew from bushes as she raced past them, blindly running on. By the time she slowed down, she knew she was miles from the farm. Her muscles were burning from running so long, and her throat was dry and sore. It did not help the pain when she began to sob. She fell to the ground and the tears came full-force. They slid down her face, leaving behind cold trails of moisture. Pulling her knees against her chest, she buried her head in them and wept.

_What is wrong? Are you hurt? _

Lavidatia startled at the voice. She buried her head back in her knees as soon as she placed the bell-like sound. _Not in the body. But I feel as if someone has just put a dagger in my back._

_Who?_

_Mirino._

She felt Amethydia's surprise. _Mirino? But is he not your friend? And a Rider? What did he do?_

Lavidatia showed her dragon the fight, quickly explaining what it was about. After she was through, her dragon's anger reached her. _What business does he have, saying horrible things like that? _she demanded.

_I don't know why he said it. I guess his temper got the best of him._

_All the same—what a retched thing to even think! He has no right!_

Lavidatia realized she wanted Amethydia. She wanted her dragon to comfort her, not just in her mind. Using a tree for support, she stood and wiped the tears from her face. Once she was up and ready, she began to head east, into the Spine. The bleak trees and shoddy dirt seemed to match her mood as she climbed steadily up the mountain's slope, stumbling when tears blocked her sight.

She told Amethydia where she was going, and her dragon took off to meet her. Sure enough, when she came to a small clearing, there her dragon sat on her haunches, waiting patiently. Her purple scales looked duller, at least the glum lighting made it seem so. But her amethyst eyes were as bright as ever, gazing empathetically at her Rider.

_Come here, little one. _She raised a paw and stretched it out to Lavidatia. The woman's eyes filled with tears again, and she went forward, embracing her dragon. Amethydia unwrapped her wings and folded them around Lavidatia. The Rider felt warm on all sides; her front was against Amethydia's heated scales, and the rest of her was covered by the snug shelter of the leathery wings. She put her cold cheeks against her dragon's neck, letting the tears come again. She hated to cry in front of people. In truth, she hated to cry at all. But crying in front of Amethydia was different; her dragon understood as no one else ever could. Their souls were interlocked forever, bound by the tie of dragon and Rider.

_Why did the Shade do it, Amethydia? _Lavidatia questioned, sniffing.

Her dragon arched her neck downwards to rest it on her Rider's back. Lavidatia could feel her thinking. _Because he is a Shade. Shades cannot be kind or merciful or even lenient; they are evil and hateful and cruel, as you should know better than anyone. _

_I know. But why did he have to do it to me? There were so many villagers around Wayna and I. Why did I have to be the only one to live? Why was I the only one to withstand his curse? And more importantly; why did they all have to die? How could he take that many lives without a care?_

_Shades do not feel anything but hate and anger and cruel pleasure, Lavidatia. Killing those people was as easy as plucking a flower to him. As for why you had to be the one to live, the answer to that is woven deep within Fate's tapestry. Only She knows the answer, and will only share it when She feels like it. But isn't it reason enough that you're a Rider? The heir to the Riders? You are the future of the Empire as the people love it. That is perhaps why you lived. _

Lavidatia thought about that. She released her dragon, taking a step back when Amethydia withdrew her wings. After wiping her eyes again she stared sadly at Amethydia. "I'm not sure I can be all of that," Lavidatia said aloud, her voice quiet. "I'm just a peasant from Surda. Can I really live up to all of that?

Amethydia folded her wings again, curling her tail around her legs. _And Eragon is the nephew of a bastard peasant. What has your blood got to do with anything?_

"It matters to humans; that's just how it's always been."

_Humans are beginning to rethink some of their ways. All of those with half a brain have accepted Eragon, no matter his blood. He is respected as one of the greatest men to ever walk the earth. Does he not deserve this praise?_

"Eragon deserves every piece of praise ever uttered about him!" Lavidatia said passionately.

Her dragon nodded, blinking calmly. _Yes, and you will deserve every piece of praise people utter about you. You're greater than even you know, Lavidatia. I can feel it in you. Your power awaits instruction, just as your mind does. All you need is the right teacher to push you a little, and then you will climb mountains. The Togira Ikonoka is that teacher. After he has pushed you, we will be unstoppable together. _

Lavidatia furrowed her brows. _Is that much power good for a person? Or a dragon, for that matter?_

_Power is a dangerous thing. But it must be allotted to those who are best equipped to handle it. That is us, Lavidatia. You are born to lead, just as I am. It is our destiny. _

Lavidatia listened to a bird call in the distance. "Does anyone know you're here?"

_I did not say a word to anyone._

"I didn't either. How long can we stay here, just the two of us, without anyone knowing?"

_As long as you want, little one. _Her dragon settled down onto all fours, inviting her down with a jerk of her head. Lavidatia went over and sat down, leaning back against Amethydia's side. She tipped her head back and looked up at the sky through the dying leaves. Amethydia did likewise, her long neck stretched up all the way. They stared at the sky for what could have been minutes or hours. It was hard to tell, since they sat in complete silence, listening to only the sound of the breeze and the other's heart. Thoughts drifted in and out of their heads, coming and going as easily as the gray clouds above.

Amethydia lowered her head first, gazing serenely at her Rider. _It has been a long time, Lavidatia. I am sure Eragon is worried about you. _She stretched her front legs, her claws scratching into the dirt. _Do you feel better?_

Lavidatia did not want to move; she wanted to stay like this, leaning peacefully against her dragon, forever. But she knew this was impossible. The fact that she was a Dragon Rider would never lighten her shoulders. She knew in her heart that she had a responsibility to Eragon, to Amethydia, and to every good person in the Empire. It dawned upon her that this was a lot for a sixteen year old girl to bear. And yet….as she turned to look at Amethydia…it did not seem too much, as long as she had her dragon beside her.

She stood up, her limbs stiff from sitting so long in the cold. Her dragon rose to all fours. Amethydia sniffed the air. _The humans down in the valley are beginning to light their evening fires. You should go to Eragon. If Mirino says anything else…I will confront Beroan about his character._

_It is not Beroan's fault how he behaves. _

_A dragon's nature is imprinted on their human_, her dragon retorted.

Lavidatia wished she had her cloak as the first onset of the night cold hit her. _Or vise versa. But I doubt Mirino will say anything else; he seemed horrified at himself. _

_As he should. It was a terrible thing to say._

_He was angry; his mind and heart were not in his words._

_I know you're not making excuses for him! Let him do that; males are exceptionally good at it. If he has the spine and the intelligence to apologize then let him. But do not forgive him before then. _

Her dragon began walking away into the trees. Lavidatia watched her move off into the darkening forest for a moment, her head cocked. _Goodnight, Amethydia,_ she called.

_Sleep well, my young one. And make sure you eat something good; none of that nonsense lettuce and wine. _

Lavidatia smiled and went the other way. She went down the spine as the sun set, shadow beginning to snap at the edge of the light on the valley floor. Unsure where to go, she started back to the inn, but something along the way made her stop. A group of little children were playing on the side of the street, laughing and shouting. The little boys and girls were playing tag, running with delight and avoiding the person chosen to be the chaser. Suddenly she didn't want to go back to the inn. So she just watched, her face sad and serious.

Not even did she move when she felt someone come up behind her, standing right behind her shoulder. They made no sound, but she could sense them. And she knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing?" Mirino asked timidly.

Lavidatia continued to stare at the children. She was not even tempted to look at the Rider beside her. "Wishing innocence was contagious, I guess."

She thought she saw him drop his head in shame out of the corner of her eye. "I am such a fool," he said softly. "Only a cruel idiot would say something like I did to you."

Still, she did not face him. "You were angry; your mouth got ahead of you."

"That's no excuse though," he insisted. "I've just been so absorbed in Kloseena I forgot everything else that mattered." He became sad, sighing quietly. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"It wasn't your words that made me cry; it was the memories they brought on."

"All the same, I caused you pain. And I'm _really _sorry."

Lavidatia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she turned to look at him, searching his face. Sorrow and regret were evident there, and even his eyes apologized for his words. She gave him a forgiving smile. "We all slip up sometimes."

He was still serious. "You're right, you know. About Kloseena."

Lavidatia frowned. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed his neck, looking down at the ground. "If I slipped up with her…and got her into trouble…I realize now Sloan would kill her. I've been thinking about it for the past hours, and I've come to my senses. She's married, no matter what I think of her husband. I can't have her, because she'll get hurt. You made me see all that."

Lavidatia tugged on his arm, urging him toward the inn. "Now you see how smart I truly am. Come on, let's go eat something—I'm starved."

He pulled her in the other direction. "There's supper at Katrina's; she put it over the fire while we looked for you. It's hot and waiting."

Lavidatia began walking with him. "How long was I gone?"

He shrugged. "Six hours or so. Eragon was ready to go blow apart the forest to find you, until Arya made him calm down. She told him you just needed some time to remember and forget. Knew you'd only want to be with Amethydia."

Lavidatia rubbed her arms. "She's the most comforting thing in the world."

"All of our dragons are; we always turn to them when we're overrun."

They were quiet for a stretch of road, candles flickering on inside windows as they passed. Children were called inside by their mothers, the husbands following behind. The shadow of the Spine had overtaken Carvahall by the time they reached the dirt road leading to the farmhouse.

Mirino looked over at her. Uncertainly, as if he might make her sad again, he asked, "Did that Shade—Radgul—really hurt you?"

Lavidatia looked up, at the crescent moon rising as the stars lit in the sky. "More than anyone knows. The worst thing he did was kill Wayna—the only person in the world I loved and who loved me. I saw her die."

Mirino's eyes wrinkled in sympathy. "I can't imagine. I'm sorry."

Lavidatia gave him a smile as they rounded the bend and the lit farmhouse came into view. People could be seen through the bright windows, moving around or holding perfectly still. As they got closer, Lavidatia recognized Eragon, Murtagh, and Albrien pacing inside, and everyone else sitting down. When they were close enough for her to see them clearly, their faces could be seen to be pale and nervous. As they opened the door, Eragon's voice came out.

"—a mess. What if Sloan found her? Or worse—an Urgal! I have to go look again."

Mirino stepped inside. "There's no need Eragon; I found her."

Lavidatia stepped inside also, closing the door behind her. She cast an apologetic gaze around, looking at everyone's faces. They all relaxed at the sight of her, the nervousness leaving the room.

Eragon's tight shoulders dropped and he went over to her, looking her in the eye. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Fine. I just needed to be with Amethydia for a while. Sorry to worry you all."

Eragon nodded to show he understood why she had left, and then his gaze shifted over to Mirino. "Are you _both _alright?" he asked.

The two exchanged sheepish looks. Their fight now seemed silly to both of them. "We're fine," Mirino answered. "Now that some of us have some sense again."

"And some of us have trimmed our nose," Lavidatia added, grinning at him.

"Not that some of us need to," he said, also grinning.

"Good gracious," Arya laughed. "Not even over one fight and already bantering; you Riders are insufferable."

All seven of them made faces at her or else glared. Murtagh laughed. "I have to agree with Arya. But let's eat before you all lose your tempers and blow us to bits."

They all sat down, and the usual merry chatter started up. As she served some chicken onto her plate, Lavidatia smiled; it was good to be a Rider. Most of the time.

There you are….if anyone is still there. If you are there, know that you are my hero! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one is ½ written, but it will be done soon, because it's a really fun one to write. (It should be fun to read too). So if you guys review, I just might post it way faster than I did this one. Plus I might give you some more cyber cookies….(no, I still am not above bribery). So review and I'll see you all next time!


	13. Unexpected ArRIVALS

Ha! Back in UNDER a month! Ok ok….so that still sucks, but it's pretty dang good for me. So be nice and praise me and give me cookies so I get potty-trained faster. That's how it works, right? Well here is a nice exciting chapter for all of you peoples. But first—to my lovely reviewers!

Sirius771: Well I know you've been waiting so here it is! Enjoy my friend.

Maddy Midnight: I do have a collection of flying knives, you know; I keep them in my closet (needless to say I don't go in my closet much). As for brain-eating zombies….I could use a collection of those….good for Halloween and such. Ya know?

Fallonaiya Sedai: I am so glad to have a new reviewer! Hope you keep up.

Era Daven: Once again, welcome to a new reviewer! Thanks for the title suggestion; you're right, I'm not that fond of mine. I'll keep your idea in mind. Thanks!

XDarknessX: My my my…another new one. You guys travel in packs….and I love it! I hope you're still keeping up because I want you to know you are awesome just for reading this.

So here it is darlings……

"Hurry Lavidatia! They'll be playing already!"

Elena ran back to Lavidatia and Marken for what was perhaps the hundredth time, bouncing up and down in a mixture of annoyance and excitement. They were walking down the dirt road into town, obviously not quickly enough for Elena's taste. It was late afternoon, and some of Elena's little friends were gathering for a play date in town. Lavidatia had volunteered to take her, Marken volunteering also. So they just smiled at each other and picked up their pace to satisfy Elena. The girl nodded and trotted ahead again.

Town was soon before them, still buzzing with activity. Up in the street ahead, a group of children was shouting as they chased each other around. At the sight of them, Elena became both more agitated and excited. She skittered back to the pair walking behind her, an exasperated look on her face, and opened her mouth.

Lavidatia, sure she was about to demand an increase in their speed again, said, "Go on then. You don't need us."

Elena didn't need to be offered twice; she galloped away, joining the romping children. Lavidatia couldn't help but be made cheerful by the girl's eager energy. "Is she always like this?"

Marken watched his little sister affectionately. "Usually. Bad moods are rare with her. She didn't inherit my father's tendency to brood."

Giving him a side glance, she asked, "Did you?"

"More than she did, for sure. But I'm not too bad about it."

"Most of us have to brood a little. It's human nature. I hear elves do it too." Her own comment tapped on her memory. "Oh, that reminds me. Arya wanted me to pick up some herbs from the herbalist. Which way is it?"

Marken pointed to a shop just down the road, a little behind the playing children. "There, the one with the white chair in front. I've got to go pick up some tools my father ordered. Meet you in a few minutes?"

Lavidatia nodded, and they parted. She went to the herbalists, carefully drawing open the door and stepping inside. It was your typical small town herb shop: small but clustered with jars and bottles of every shape, size, and color. Dried bunches of plants hung from the ceiling, the faint scents drifting down to Lavidatia's nose. She knew most of these herbs from her lessons with Eragon, even ticked off a few mixtures that could be used as poison when made up in the right way. The dust on the windows made the filtered light seem dim, making the shop feel mysterious in a sense. It also made her nose tickle. Though she covered it quickly, Lavidatia could not hold back her small sneeze.

"Who's there?" The sound drew an old man out from behind the swinging doors behind a glass counter. He adjusted his thick spectacles and peered at her. "Oh, good afternoon, young lady. Can I help you?"

Lavidatia picked some bunches of herbs off the ceiling with a trained hand. She put them all on the counter, checking off Arya's requested herbs in her head. Satisfied she had them all, she said to the man, "That'll do me, thanks."

He was unused to having customers not only know what herbs they wanted, but also pick them out by themselves. He looked over her selections. Holding, up a bunch with tiny red flowers, he asked, "Do you know what this is?"

The answer rolled off Lavidatia's tongue as if she were in a lesson with Eragon. "Roseweed. Cures minor wounds inflicted with pus or swelling." She almost listed the poisonous compounds it held, but stopped herself. It was unlikely this old herbalist knew them, and even if he did, it would be very suspicious if she admitted her knowledge on the dangerous topic of poison. As it was, she berated herself for having given away her knowledge of the healing powers of the plant.

The herbalist was shocked. He readjusted his spectacles, staring at her. "That's….right. You from around here?"

Lavidatia kept her face closed. Great, she thought—I've attracted attention to myself. Again. How am I ever going to make it with the Riders? "Nope. I'm from Sharktooth. My cousin Sophia and I are visiting Tremble and wanted to come see Carvahall. We thought a fair might be here, but the blacksmith told us it only came in the spring and summer. So now we have to do the shopping our mother assigned us,"

Just as she'd hoped, her pointless chatter had bored the interest out of the herbalist. He just nodded politely and calculated the cost of her purchases. "The cost is sixteen coins, miss," he said. While she drew the coins from her coin purse, he wrapped her herbs in soft paper and rolled them all in one, tying the ends together. After thanking the man, she left the shop and went back into the full-fledged sunlight. Elena spotted her quickly and dragged some of her little friends over.

"This is her. She's the neatest lady you'll ever meet!" the girl child said for an introduction.

Lavidatia smiled at the group of staring children. Behind her smile, she was wondering how much Elena had told them. Surely she knew not to say a word about the group of Riders spending time at her house? She'd have to talk to Marken about it. But for the moment, she just was friendly toward the inquisitive children.

"Why do you have purple eyes?" one boy asked.

Lavidatia shrugged. "I'm not sure. Some people have green eyes, or brown—I just got purple."

"They're pretty!" one girl exclaimed, standing on tip toe to better see them.

"Thank you," Lavidatia answered with a laugh.

"Where do you—" the child's question was cut off by a woman's high scream. As if her scream had triggered it, a wave of fear crashed through the streets, hitting all the people. Lavidatia looked at the woman, who was pale with terror. The faces of all those around her matched the expression. The Rider followed their gazes, and her "pretty" eyes became wide when they spotted….an Urgal. The black beast was standing down the street, swaying from its own stupidity. Lavidatia could hardly believe it. According to Eragon, Urgals hadn't come to Carvahall-or anywhere near-since he'd left it. So what was one doing here? Was it after them? Had it somehow heard they were there, and come to see the truth? She could think of no other reason why an Urgal would come to small Carvahall unless it was to find Eragon.

The Urgal took a step forward and it produced chaos. People screamed and began to run from it. The children around her squealed and shouted for their parents. Elena clutched Lavidatia's shirt hem in fright, and whimpered. All this movement agitated the Urgal; he let of a low growl and muttered words in his grunting language at them. Lavidatia did not want him to attack. She had her sword hidden beneath the cloak tied at her waist, but she couldn't fight anything in this mess.

"STOP!"

The people slowed, staring at her, but continued to shuffle toward the meager safety of their houses. Lavidatia kept her eyes on the Urgal. "You are going to agitate him into attacking, and then you will all pay for it dearly. So if you want to live, hold still!"

That made them all freeze. Even the children, though some could not manage to cease their sobs, did not move. Lavidatia took a deep breath and moved her hand slowly toward her sword. At her loud voice, the Urgal had turned his eyes on her. Once she caught his attention, something about her held it. He sniffed the air, and Lavidatia knew he was smelling her with his decent nose. After he had her scent, he bared his teeth and snarled loudly. Lavidatia dropped her shoulders, recognizing it for a challenge, and went into her fighting stance. Elena still gripped her shirt, frozen as much in fear as in obedience. The Urgal dropped his dumb gaze to her, and snorted. A strand of saliva dangled from his lips, and he took another step forward, the look in his eyes clearly hunger. Lavidatia's face hardened and she slowly shook her head. The warning went right over the Urgal's head, and he continued to walk towards them, his steps gaining speed.

Soon he was running at them, a frightening bellow rising from him. Elena shrieked in fear and closed her eyes. Lavidatia was ready; she raised her hands and summoned her power.

She shouted, "Ethgri haina!", which literally meant "invoke harm". Her determination to keep these people safe made the spell a strong one; as soon as the purple magic whooshed out of her hands and touched the Urgal, he exploded. Not even a scrap of his thick flesh was left. The townspeople's fear was suspended for a moment to make room for amazed disbelief. They stared at her. A few months ago, the spell might have killed Lavidatia. Now, however, it just made her breathing speed up a little. Eragon's thorough training in the magic arts was paying off. It was a good thing she didn't need time to recover, because she did not have it: another Urgal up the street gave off a bellow similar to the other and charged.

Lavidatia stared at the approaching Urgal, gathering power once more. "Jierda theira kalfis!" At her words, a crack spilt the tense air, and the Urgals angry bellow changed to a howl of pain. He fell to the road, gripping his legs. People gasped when they saw white bone protruding from the black leathery skin of his calves. Lavidatia did not let him suffer long. She flicked her hand and called, "Reisa stern!" A rock the size of a toddler lifted off from beside the steps of a house, and hurtled toward the Urgal. It shattered over his head, either killing him or knocking him out. Lavidatia didn't particularly care which.

She knelt next to Elena, looking the child in the eyes. "Are you alright Elena?"

The girl began to nod, but she froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in plain horror. Lavidatia's eyebrows lowered; she had never seen that look in the otherwise calm girl's eyes. Turning to see the reason for it, her own face paled. There, standing near the second Urgal, stood none other than the Shade.

He looked completely relaxed despite the scores of townspeople staring in immobile fear at him. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest, his feet spread casually, and his weight leaning onto his right side. Red hair swayed over his forehead in the tiny breeze playing with it—unaware it was playing with fire. Ignoring the pairs of eyes gaping in dread at him, he kept his own fiery gaze locked on Lavidatia. His features were calm as he gazed at her, but his tranquility hardly blunted his menace. Even when he looked so relaxed, a person could feel the deadly powerful magic he possessed.

Lavidatia straightened, pulling Elena behind her. The girl peered out from behind her legs, clutching the older woman's breeches as she ogled the Shade. Lavidatia's face became hard and lined with anger and hate. Her magic was rising up, ready to kill the Shade that had tortured her and almost ruined her life.

"You," she said quietly, making the word come out more like a hiss.

The Shade was unaffected by her tone. "Me," he responded simply. Elena shivered at the sound of his voice. That drew the Shade's eyes down to her. Lavidatia stepped back in front of the girl, hiding her from view, but he had already seen her. His red eyes raised back to Lavidatia's face. "A little one already? It's been only several months since we last met; how did you manage so quickly?"

Lavidatia refused to be bated into his silly argument. "You leave her alone," she threatened vehemently. "She has nothing to do with this."

"No," he answered lightly. "But she obviously has to do with you, and you have _everything _to do with this."

Lavidatia felt Elena's grip on her pants tighten as the child realized that she had become involved with a Shade. That was a scary thought for a young one, even a brave young one. The female Rider swore she would not let the brute put a single scratch in her innocent flesh. He had already done too much harm to innocents.

Everyone turned to stare as a shop door opened and Marken began to walk out. "Ready, you t—"He was cut short by the cloud of fear that hung in the street. He quickly took in the witless children, Elena, and Lavidatia in defensive position. Then he turned to look at what they were all staring at, and his face became shocked. To give him credit, the only sign he gave of the fear he surely must have felt was the tightening of his grip on the door handle and a tightening of his neck.

Radgul's calm manner changed. He did not become any less still, but the still changed to more menace than ease. One eyebrow arched slightly up, and his eyes narrowed a little at Marken. "What business have you with her?" he demanded.

Marken swallowed but managed to keep his voice steady. "I suppose you should be asked the same question."

The Shade's jaw tightened. The look in his eyes clearly said he would kill the boy for his insolence. But Lavidatia distracted him.

"Radgul," she nearly shouted at him.

He looked back at her, his anger flowing away. "You have not said my name since we met, lilac," he said softly. His mouth tipped upwards in a semblance of a smile, but all he could manage was a half-sneer.

"And it is a word I will never utter without hate," she snapped back.

The sneer-smile disappeared. "The men you travel with haven't managed to blunt your tongue?" he queried peevishly.

"They sharpen it," she retorted. "As I sharpen my sword every day hoping to stick it in your heart."

He gave a soft laugh. "Ah, but hasn't anyone told you, my lilac?" He bared his sharp teeth in a wolfish grin, making people shiver. "I have no heart to stab."

Lavidatia's rage was cold. It had been months since she'd last seen Wayna's dead eyes, months since the Shade had harmed her flesh or her mind. The hatred was still as strong, but it had boiled down to a purposeful kind. A kind that made her know she must be the one who killed him once and for all. "You're just a monster," she said, clenching her jaw.

His nostrils widened and she was almost amazed to see him trying to master his temper. "A monster I may be, but I still own you."

"You do not own me!" she shouted, losing her temper as he gained control of his. She breathed heavily, her cold rage swiftly heating up. "No one owns me, Shade," she said more quietly, but just as passionately. "No one ever will."

Elena couldn't help but let out a soft whimper, almost inaudibly. But Lavidatia's keen ears picked it up, and she reached behind her to grip the child's arm. Gently, she pulled the girl out from behind her, keeping her eyes on the Shade. "Go to your brother," she commanded quietly.

Elena bit her lip, glancing across the cobbled road at Marken. It seemed a long way to one so little, without anyone to stand in between her and a Shade. Lavidatia understood her fear, and waved a hand at her, whispering "skolir fra haina", meaning "shield from harm". At once, a transparent purple screen surrounded the girl. The magic flowed protectively around in a circle, making Elena gasp. Lavidatia pushed her gently toward her brother, and forced her to walk. Elena's amazement at seeing Rider's magic this close was overpowered by her fear of the red being watching her closely.

"You challenge my power?" he asked, watching the small girl totter toward the man.

Lavidatia took a deep breath, suspecting what was coming. "I'll protect all those I can from you, Radgul, no matter the cost to me."

He evaluated her answer, and then decided to answer the threat in it. With a flick of his fingers, and a muttered "garjzla!", a ball of red flame flew fast as an arrow toward the girl. Watchers gasped, Marken's mouth opened, and Elena screamed. But the ball did not break through the purple screen; Lavidatia's magic held, and the Shade's dissolved into it. Elena darted behind her brother's legs, and the purple shield faded away. The Shade was no longer watching the child; she'd lost interest to him. He was gazing at Lavidatia, a single cocked eyebrow showing he was vaguely impressed.

"You've gained power since we last met," he observed.

Lavidatia wanted so badly to strike him at that moment, to fire her spells when he wasn't quite ready. The people watching reminded her why she couldn't: they were bystanders who would be killed in a fight between a Rider and a Shade. She would not have their blood on her hands. So she had to try something different. Cautiously, she took a few steps toward him, their eyes linked.

"Why have you come?" she asked, her voice not so hard with anger now. Stopping a few paces from him, she planned what she was about to do.

He closed the gap between them, standing not even arm's length away from her. Their faces were not a foot apart, and Lavidatia became aware of how tall he was. And how much bigger than her. She knew she was crazy for doing this, but she chose to have her blood spilled rather than others'.

Radgul was relaxed by her less heated voice. "I've come to find you, and bring you back with me."

Lavidatia resisted the urge to draw her sword and pierce his frozen heart. He must learn that she was not to be dragged around or owned by any man. Had she drawn her sword, he might have been quick to draw his own. She knew he had amazing reflexes, and she probably wouldn't succeed in killing him. However, he was not ready for her to race past him and sprint down the street. He jerked straight, his shoulders back in surprise, and watched as she turned to look at him.

"Choose, Shade!" she shouted back. "Choose to kill them, or to come get me. But if you pick to finish them all, I'll have escaped by the time you are through."

Without waiting for his decision, she took off down the street again, away from the town. Radgul watched her go with wide, furious eyes. He'd been duped by the girl Rider! His chest heaved as his anger grew into a fire. Yet he knew she was right; he didn't have time to both catch her and kill the entire town. The people watched him in tense apprehension for a moment, waiting for his choice. All of them were surprised and relieved when he cursed darkly, and charged after the young woman.

Marken recovered first; he grabbed Elena's hand and barreled down the street in the opposite direction. His sister tried to run and look over her shoulder at the same time, forcing Marken to pull her weight. He did not slow even after they'd left the streets of town.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"Home," Marken answered quickly, treading the dirt path he'd traveled so many times.

"But Lavidatia will need help!" his little sister cried.

"Yes, but we can't give it to her. We have to get the Riders."

The group residing at the farm was outside, having a late midday meal. Some rose when they saw Marken, and many of their faces became alarmed when they saw he was running and he did not have Lavidatia with him. He stopped amongst them, his breathing jagged, and bent over. Elena collapsed on the grass, the run having taken her energy.

"Marken, what's wrong?" Kareena asked anxiously.

"Where's Lavidatia?" Eragon said, sensing something was happening to his heir.

"Two….Urgals," he panted.

"The Shade!" Elena squealed. "He….came! Tried to attack me."

Roran gasped, drawing his daughter up into his arms, checking her over with a parent's automatic eye.

"Come on," Arya said. "Give us details on the way there." She touched a hand to Marken, and his breathing became normal again as her spell was cast. Roran ordered Godfri and Elena into their rooms behind locked doors, and to stay there no matter what. Everyone else began to run from where Marken had come.

"Is she alright?" Albrien asked as they turned the corner.

Marken looked just as worried as they did. "I don't know. She led him away from the town." He quickly summed up everything that had happened.

"You mean her magic actually withstood his?" Cartive asked in amazement.

"I guess so; he didn't hurt Elena, though he tried to."

"How did she know he'd follow her and not choose to kill everyone?" Roran wondered aloud.

"He wants something with her," Eragon answered. "I don't know what, but if he's been tracking her this long then he must."

"Please don't let him kill her," Arya breathed, pulling ahead of everyone except Eragon, who could run as fast as she.

"He'd better not kill her," Murtagh growled. "Or he'll have made deadly enemies."

Ahead, on a dry grassy field, Lavidatia was once again dueling with the Shade. But this time she held no sword; magic was the weapon of choice for both. With every spell he cast, Lavidatia could feel his immense power. She knew with a few carefully chosen words he could kill her. So she decided not to give him time to choose so carefully. It took all her knowledge of the ancient language to even compete with the Shade's power.

"Istalri!" The Shade shouted, raising a palm at her.

Lavidatia knew that word at least. Her knees folded on instinct and she tucked her body into a kneeling position. Fire streamed out of Radgul's palm, blazing toward the spot she had been a second before. It singed the tips of her dark hair, making the rest of the hair on her body stand up in alarm. As soon as the inferno ceased, she was back on her feet and casting her own spell.

"Garjzla!" Light erupted from her upturned hands, traveling toward the Shade at a high speed. He braced himself for the hit, muttering a word that made the light split and avoid touching him. Still, the force of the spell made him pant. He hid it quickly though, also hiding his amazement at her newfound amount of power.

"You've learned fast, little girl," he snarled, "But not fast enough, I think."

Neither noticed the people charging towards them a distance down the path. Even if they had, neither would have done anything. They were both intent on the fight, determined to have it end in their favor.

"Slytha!" he commanded. A length of shimmering air rolled towards her.

Lavidatia knew that meant sleep, and that he planned to knock her out and either kill her or take her away. She reacted quickly, throwing her arms up and shouting, "Skolir!"

A circle of transparent purple magic jumped up in front of her. The magicked air broke up as it touched the shield, but it was an extremely strong spell. Despite the fact that she'd deflected it, Lavidatia felt her strength ebbing away. It had all gone into her shield, and Radgul's spell had taken it. Her knees gave out as her shield did, but the danger of the sleeping spell had passed. The danger of Radgul, however, was still as strong as ever.

He took two strides over to her, looking down on her with a calm expression. "You're much more powerful than I thought," he murmured, reaching out to finger her dark locks.

Lavidatia's temper flared as soon as he touched her. Even if it killed her, she would show him she wasn't his slave anymore. "Knifr!" she screamed, her voice filled with rage.

The Shade reeled back from her magic, but he had let his guard down too much. The spell collided with his shoulder, and at once crimson blood spread across his tunic. He grunted and his hand flew to grip his injured shoulder. Lavidatia saw that familiar rage she seemed talented at invoking in him. His hands began to glow a brilliant red, and she sensed that this was no simple sleeping spell. A strange determination seized her not to die kneeling before him. She fought to stand, meeting his eyes without fear.

_Goodbye Amethydia! _She called to her dragon. _Live well. _

Her dragon, whom she sensed had been hunting, became alarmed. But the creature did not reply; she just took off from the ground. Lavidatia continued to stare at the Shade, preparing die defending herself. With her little strength, she knew the spell would kill her, but she got ready to summon up a shield spell anyway.

"SHADE!"

The shout made them both turn their heads. Eragon was leading the charge of a group of people at them. They were approaching swiftly. Lavidatia began to realize she might live, and breathed in relief, "Eragon".

The Shade's red eyes darted over them all, counting. The red glow faded from his hands. He could not take on six Riders, an elf, two regular men, and a woman. Especially not the great Eragon. Even Radgul had to admit that that man's magic exceeded his. So he returned his attention to Lavidatia.

She hissed in pain when he grabbed her arms roughly, digging his nails into her flesh. He lifted her up a little, forcing her to go on her tip toes. She hid her pain and just stared defiantly at him. "I'm not yours anymore, Radgul," she said heatedly.

He glared back at her. "You are though." He put his face close to hers, and his voice was as heated as hers. "They can't protect you forever; sooner or later you'll submit to me again. I guarantee it, lilac."

And then he fled, sprinting across the field and into the trees of the western arm of the Spine. Lavidatia stopped hiding the pain as soon as he was gone and she held the places he'd hurt. At the same time, her knees gave out and exhaustion washed over her. She looked down at her arms, where angry red gouges showed the strength of Radgul's grip.

Eragon reached her first, diving down to sit next to her. He was gasping for breath, but he managed to speak anyway. "Are you alright, Lavidatia?"

She nodded, also having trouble finding her breath. "He didn't do much harm; I'm just tired from my own spells."

Arya came next, and she too kneeled next to the younger woman. "Did he hurt you?" she asked with concern, immediately starting to check over Lavidatia's body for obvious wounds.

"Not as much as he could have."

Everyone else arrived next, circling around her fearfully. The Riders all began to ask her if she was alright, all at once. Lavidatia smiled and held up her hands wearily. "I'm fine," she assured them. "Just tired."

Arya passed her hands over the marks on Lavidatia's arm, and they faded back to her normal flesh. Lavidatia gave her a smiled thanks, still trying to regain her breath. Eragon opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could get it out a roar startled them all. They looked up and saw a purple animal hurtling toward them. Amethydia landed and trotted to Lavidatia's side. At the sight of her, Roran, Kareena, and Marken had stumbled back in both alarm and awe. The three strangers were the last thing on the dragon's mind as she sniffed her Rider.

_Are you hurt? _Her dragon demanded, her fear breaking through in her tone.

Lavidatia shook her head. _No, but Radgul came close to finishing me off._

At the sound of his name, Amethydia growled, looking about. _Where is he? I'll show him to touch _my_ Rider!_

Lavidatia laughed a little at her dragon's ferocity. Though she did know that Amethydia could by now inflict some serious damage on any person. _He fled when he saw Eragon. For the hundredth time, he promised me we'd see each other again._

_And next time he sees you, I will make sure it is his last. _

Another rush of air announced the landing of Saphira. She came over, counting to make sure all the group was there. She checked Eragon over, and then, satisfied he was fine, turned to sniffing Lavidatia.

_I smell evil on you, young one, _the dragon said with a small rumble in her throat.

_The Shade found me._

"He didn't hurt her," Eragon told his dragon.

_Help me up, _Lavidatia asked her dragon. Amethydia lowered her head to her Rider, pressing her nose against her Rider's cheek in affection before offering her neck as a support. Lavidatia wrapped her arms around the warm scales, and with her dragon's help she stood. Everyone watched her, ready to catch her if she fell. Locking her knees, Lavidatia made sure they wouldn't have to.

"Well, I think that should count as my magic lesson for today," she said jokingly to Eragon.

The leader of the Riders wasn't laughing. "You could have been killed, Lavidatia," he said, an attempt at a scolding ruined by his own relief.

Lavidatia scratched her neck. "You know, Eragon….I get the feeling that—never mind, I bet I'm imagining it again."

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"Well," Lavidatia said slowly. "Last time I fought Radgul, with swords, remember? I felt like he was holding back—like he easily could have just done away with me. I got that feeling again his time. He could have blown me to smithereens without draining himself, so why didn't he?"

"Maybe he knew we'd chase him to the ends of the earth," Clojen said.

Lavidatia smiled, swinging her arm around Clojen and Albrien's shoulders. "Yep, and then to kill him you could feed him your cooking."

They just smiled, foregoing a retort in light of her brush with death. Saphira and Eragon seemed to be conversing, Eragon nodding every once in a while. Amethydia was now looking at the three people staring at her.

_Are they Eragon's family?_

Lavidatia stepped away from Clojen and Albrien, walking over to Marken, Roran, and Kareena. Her dragon followed her, making the three's eyes widen. "Hello again," Lavidatia greeted them. "I'd like to introduce you to my dragon, Amethydia."

Amethydia nodded her head at them, her violet eyes curiously looking them over. They, uncertain what to do, began to bow or curtsey. Lavidatia pulled Kareena up. "No need, you three," she said with a laugh. "Amethydia doesn't need to be bowed to."

"C-can I touch her?" Kareena asked. She frowned at herself. "Listen to me, treating her like a horse." She turned to Amethydia, taking a deep breath. "Would it be alright if I touch your scales?"

Lavidatia felt Amethydia's pleasure at Kareena's respect. She bowed her head in assent. Kareena reached out a tentative hand and put them against her scales. Surprise crossed her face when she felt the warmth, and then she began to rub against the smooth scales. Roran and Marken couldn't resist the opportunity to touch a dragon, so they also rubbed Amethydia's scales.

"Elena would have loved this," Kareena murmured.

Eragon turned away, his conversation finished. He sighed. "We have to leave today," he announced. "Right now, to be specific."

Their three hosts looked disappointed, but no one was very surprised. Now that the Shade knew where they were, they had to move before he had the chance to attack in force.

"All the men come with me to get the bags." To apologize for excluding Arya and Lavidatia, he explained, "I don't want anyone to see you again. And Arya, I need you here with her in case Radgul decides to come back."

They both nodded and the males left the field. Saphira crouched and took off, flying low to the ground, to tell the other dragons they were leaving and to be ready. Amethydia stood near the three women, scanning the surrounding area. Lavidatia knew it was time to say goodbye to her hostess.

Judging by her folded lips and sad eyes, Kareena knew too. "You won't forget us, right?" she asked with a smile. "When you're a great leader and warrior?"

Lavidatia gave a small laugh. "You were so kind to us all—thank you."

Arya nodded. "Yes, I thank you as well. Your hospitality was immaculate."

Kareena blushed slightly, still amazed to be complimented by an elf. "Oh, it was nothing." She frowned suddenly, looking back at Lavidatia. "Elena will be crushed she didn't get to say goodbye to you. You're her favorite person she's ever met."

That was a great compliment, and Lavidatia also regretted she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. An idea struck her. She went to her dragon, they conversed quickly. With a nod, Amethydia unfolded her wings and held them high out of Lavidatia's way. The woman pulled off two glistening scales. She had learned that this area and under the neck was where scales came off easily and painlessly.

The scales glittered like amethyst as Lavidatia held one out to Kareena. "Give this to Elena, and tell her I'll always remember her if she'll always remember me. Also remind her that I plan to see her again someday."

Kareena took the scale with wonder, tilting it to watch the sun change the shades of purple. "She'll treasure it. Thank you."

"It wouldn't do to go home without something for Godfri," Arya said. She reached into a pocket in her breeches, pulling out a white claw the size of her pinkie. "Tell him it's from his aunt Arya. It's the claw of a werecat."

Kareena took this gift, again with awe. Werecats were creatures of myth who were cats at day and people at night. They had powerful magic like dragons, and were famed for their ability to prophesize. Putting them carefully in her apron pocket, she pulled first Arya and then Lavidatia in a hug. The grateful woman let them go just as the men returned, bags slung over their shoulders. Lavidatia took hers from Mirino, amazed he didn't give her a hard time about carrying her luggage.

Soon after they returned, the dragons came into sight. They carried their saddles in their claws, dropping them before landing. Eragon chided Saphira aloud for flying so high that she could be seen from town. He was silenced and told them she said that the entire town was behind their doors, huddled together in fear of the Shade and Urgals. No one even dared to look out their windows, so the dragons were safe to do whatever they pleased.

The seven Riders went to work saddling up their dragons. Lavidatia strapped her bags onto Amethydia, wishing for perhaps the thousandth time that she could be ridden.

The final warm goodbyes were exchanged. Lavidatia said goodbye to Marken last of all. She'd developed a soft spot for him.

"We'll meet again, right?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we must. Eragon will want to see his family again, and I go where he goes."

"I hope he comes to see us soon then."

She pulled his hand out of his pocket and put the scale in it. "From Amethydia and me," she said simply.

He did the same as his mother, tilting it from side to side to watch the sun play with the colors. With a smile, he wrapped his fingers around it. "Thanks."

"No problem. I gave your sister one too."

"She'll love it."

Saphira came over, cocking her head at the two of them. _Time to go, Lavidatia._

"Saphira says it's time to go." She extended her hand to Marken, and he shook it. "Stay well until we meet again."

"Same to you, Rider."

She smiled and got on Saphira behind Eragon, putting her arms securely around his waist. The others mounted as well, either on their own dragon or one of their fellows'. With a wave, they were off the ground, their dragons flying towards the Spine. Lavidatia watched the three figures in the field shrink and disappear, the wind chilling her face. To lessen the force of the air, she ducked her head behind Eragon's back.

"Oh, thanks a lot," he said over his shoulder, knowing what she was doing. "Let me take all the cold."

She poked her head back up only long enough to answer. "You're welcome—you're a good wind shield." They topped the Spine, evening out as the clouds became close enough to disguise them. "What now, Eragon?" she asked.

He sighed. "We have to find the Council and tell them. They'll be very interested to hear this Shade is still chasing you."

"Will Murtagh and Arya be there?" The two had taken horses, following a trail over the Spine recommended by Eragon. Lavidatia wanted them to be there when the Council was told. She'd learned from experience that, at such an uncertain time, many of them were often unreasonable and impulsive. Arya could calm the elves as best as anyone, and Murtagh undoubtedly had an affect on the humans, whether negative or positive, it still served to make them slow their actions. The dwarves had no one they would listen to; only Eragon could pacify them when they were restless.

Eragon knew she wanted all her close friends at her back when she met the Council. His train of thought followed hers: he might need the two of them to ease the Council when they found out the powerful Shade had taken a keen interest in the heir to the Riders. "They'll be there," he assured her.

There it was. Action-packed, intense, emotional, sprinkled with pink bunnies…..ok scratch that last one. But I want all of you reading this to review or I WILL send my pink bunnies to your house. (Trust me—when my bunnies get going it's not pretty). On a more literature-related note: I want everyone to be gentle with me regarding the Ancient Language and all the Paolini rules I've broken in this chapter (probably without knowing it). I could brush up on my languages/spells/events from the book, but sadly I have to learn Spanish and French first (cursed academics!). All-in-all…..be gentle with the flamethrowers. And remember—I will love you if you review!


	14. Confronting the Council

Heh heh….hi kids. How are you? Me, I'm fine. (Finehoping you won't sacrifice me to the gods of promptness for being so late). I know I haven't updated in centuries, but at least I'm doing it now right? A fresh slew of reviews finally convinced me to get my rear in gear. So, here you go: a new chapter (for any of you still reading).

To my reviewers: I fear it's been so long since I updated that I've lost track of whom I need to thank. However, just know that if you reviewed, then this chapter is dedicated to you, because the giant stack of your emails in my inbox made me whip this out. So enjoy! ;)

To make sure they arrived around the same time as Arya and Murtagh, they made their path zigzag back and forth in wide angles, letting the slower riders catch up. Everyone worried over the two of them, traveling on horseback when a Shade might be near, but Eragon was sure he would feel if something bad happened to his soul mate. The bond between them was powerful enough to convey any strong emotion either felt. Not to mention they could speak in their minds over great distances, but that took too much energy to try at the moment. So they made their way toward the location of the Council, taking as much time as they thought Arya and Murtagh would.

"There they are!" Clojen called as they flew over some hard-packed dirt trails. Two horses were visible below, cantering along the road. One with short light brown hair waved at them: Murtagh. Eragon waved back. "Hold on," he instructed Lavidatia, and she tightened her grip on him just as Saphira dove. The horses became skittish as the dragon came near, but Eragon soothed them with his strong magic. Saphira flew ten feet of the ground, eyeing the horses with disdain. Over the past months, Lavidatia had found dragons weren't especially fond of any pack animal.

"The Council's just over these next few ridges," Eragon called to the pair of riders.

"Camped?" Murtagh questioned.

"Yes. They haven't even begun to pack up yet."

"Good. That gives them more of a frenzy to create," Arya said. "This new news might upset some of them."

Eragon sighed, throwing a smile to Lavidatia. "I know. We're prepared though. I'm used to them getting agitated by now."

"Alright. We'll meet you there then?"

"See you shortly," Eragon confirmed, and Saphira beat her wings. They rose easily, leaving the horses to relax naturally.

Amethydia flew near Saphira once they were level with the others, wanting to stay close to her Rider. The purple dragon had her eyes locked on the camp that was steadily approaching.

_This may well be a storm, _she said to her Rider.

Lavidatia was also watching the Council. They heard a faint cry go up, and people were soon bunching out in front of the tents and wagons to see them. _It easily could be, depending on the temperament of the Council today. Let them do as they please though. _Curiously, she asked, _How do you think they will react to the news about the Shade and me?_

Her dragon swerved slightly closer to Saphira. _Perhaps with anger, protectiveness, worry. But however they react, I will be ready. I will stand beside you to discourage anything they might try._

Lavidatia smiled. All dragons were instinctively protective of their Riders. It still amused her. She had never had anyone to stand guard over her or defend her. But then, a lot of new things were happening to her. They were almost to the Council. Saphira tilted her wings and they began the descent. Everyone on the ground stepped back as they landed on the dirt area.

The others landed behind them, all folding their wings after Saphira. Eragon slid off the saddle, Lavidatia following after him. As soon as she had dismounted, Amethydia was by her side, eyeing the Council.

"How was your trip, Eragon?" asked a councilor.

Eragon glanced over his shoulder for Arya and Murtagh. They were not there. Reluctantly, he answered, "A bit rough near the end, I fear."

That made the men and women who had gathered to greet them tense. "Rough?" Nasuada repeated worriedly, noticing Murtagh was not among them.

Lavidatia was first to understand her fear and soothed it by saying, "Murtagh and Arya are riding right behind us. They'll be here in moments."

Nasuada looked relieved and smiled gratefully at the youngest Rider. The Councilors were not so easily put to rest. They were watching Eragon alertly, waiting for an explanation. That was then Arya and Murtagh cantered up, sliding from their lathered horses while assessing the situation. They could immediately tell by the expectant looks on the faces of the Council that Eragon had not broken the news to them yet. Arya smoothed her hair back from her face, the black locks having escaped the leather band that held them on the wild ride.

"We should talk in Council form," she suggested calmly. "In a proper circle with everyone attending."

Eragon nodded. "Call a Council," he ordered. "All members report to the center of camp right away and we'll talk about what we discovered on our trip."

In fifteen minutes, the whole Council was grouped around the ashen remains of the previous night's fire. The men were talking, mostly guessing at what Eragon might have to tell them. Their eyes kept darting over to where Eragon was privately conversing with Arya and Lavidatia.

The female Rider couldn't help but notice their tension, and it made her a little jittery. "Will this be that big of a deal?" she asked, glancing up at the Councilors only to see them still watching her.

Eragon sighed, likewise taking a quick look at them. "I hope not, but I suspect it will be a big deal to them. After all, this Shade was a large threat before, but now that we know he's got his eye on you, he poses an even bigger one. I can usually judge the Council's reaction beforehand, but I'm not sure on this one."

"They worry endlessly about the stability of the Riders," Arya explained. "They won't feel secure until we have at least three dozen in our ranks. A powerful Shade chasing one of their Riders might make them picture our blossoming new Empire crumbling to the ground—especially when that Rider is the heir."

"I understand that, but what can they possibly do about it?"

Arya looked at the ground. "I'm not sure. Probably nothing. But they must know, and there will be discussion about it. The most you can do is keep leeches like Luchid from sucking away their confidence in you. Can you do that?"

Lavidatia nodded. "Luchid and his magic don't frighten me."

Eragon smiled at her. "I thank the earth you were born brave, Lavidatia."

She returned the smile and raised her chin. "Let's see if I can keep a brave face in front of the Council, shall we?"

Eragon nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. He straightened, taking on the mighty Head Rider air. His shoulders lowered, and his chin rose. Lavidatia had also come to have one of these fronts that she put on whenever the Council formally convened. She used it now; her face became solemn and alert, her chin rose, and she stood as tall as she possibly could. Even straight as a reed, she was still inches shorter than Eragon. His twitch of a grin showed he saw this and would tease her for it later. To answer him, she narrowed her eyes for a fraction of a second. To anyone looking at them, it would have appeared she just took as extra long blink. The Riders knew how to be serious when they needed to, but sometimes—even in these serious procedures—they couldn't help but have a little fun with each other. Even Lavidatia had by now become adept at hiding these little games from the Council.

Eragon cleared his throat, and complete silence fell at once. He walked to the center of the circle, Lavidatia following. The other Riders stood up as they approached, and stood in a line behind Lavidatia.

"Council members," Eragon addressed the men listening acutely to him. "As you all know, the young Riders and I have been visiting some of my relations in Carvahall. What you do not know is that we met someone there we did not expect. Their presence was the reason for our swift return and also the reason why this meeting was called."

He gave a nod to Lavidatia, and stepped back. She was to take the spotlight now. And what a spotlight it was. As soon as she stepped even with Eragon, all eyes glued onto her. Nervousness and impatience seeped from every pore of the Councilors' bodies. As the first emotion gnawed at her gut, she kept her calm face and managed to speak in a smooth voice.

"I'm sure all of you have heard the story of how I came to be here. Rumors have surely spread about myself and the Shade named Radgul. What you may not know is that he actually purchased me as a slave at a market. To this day, the Shade believes the purchase still binds me to him. Or so he informed me…when I met him in Carvahall today."

As soon as the words sunk in, the Council's eyes went wide. "M-met him?" a shocked elven man asked.

Lavidatia nodded. "He found me in the streets of the town. To stop him from hurting anyone, I led him away from the public and into a field…where we proceeded to duel by means of magic."

Fearful and amazed whispers spread through the Council. Lavidatia glanced at Eragon and could see he was trying to read the emotions of all the people watching them. Soon enough, quiet returned and Lavidatia went on.

"Eragon and the rest of us decided you had a right to know that this Shade intends to capture me again, possibly killing me if needs be. He somehow tracked me to Carvahall, and made it clear he would continue to do so."

Just as Lavidatia had guessed he would, Luchid jumped to his feet, eager to stir up trouble for her. "A Shade! Fellow Council members, we cannot afford to have a Shade after us this soon in our plans! Powerful as this Radgul is, he could destroy everything we've created. And now this girl has got him chasing her right to us."

Lavidatia checked her temper, raising an eyebrow at him. "We're out to destroy all the evil in this land," she responded easily. "Did you expect Shades to accept this and take a stab to the heart with good grace?" She turned her attention to the Councilors. "Radgul was going to be our enemy no matter what. Now it just so happens that that enmity is focused on me. He's had several chances to kill me already, and obviously has taken up on none of them. I know this does not mean he never will, yet it gives me more of a chance to elude a true fight with him until I am ready."

The Councilors seemed to be a little swayed by her words, agreeing with her logic. Luchid saw this, and became more ferocious in his arguments against her. Eragon's temper grew as Luchid stood to speak against his heir again, but he bit his tongue and let Lavidatia handle it.

"Calm words from one marked out by a Shade," the sorcerer spat at her, turning back to his fellow Councilors. "Listen to me, my comrades. We have but seven Riders; our cause is still unsure. Hundreds of years ago, the Riders numbered in the scores, and all it took was one crazed man to take them down! We don't want a zealous Shade on our tails, looking to put her in chains!" he pointed an accusing finger at Lavidatia, whose mouth grew small. He ignored the sign of her heating temper and went ranting on. "You all know I am a foremost supporter of the Riders in all things, so I will be the first to shout that we must do _whatever_ it takes to rid ourselves of this problem. Even if it means handing her to the Shade in shackles, I will do it to save the Riders from destruction."

Many people grew tense. Murtagh's hand was straying toward his sword. "I'll be damned before I let him give Lavidatia to that beast," he muttered to Arya and Nasuada.

"Eragon won't let him do such a thing," the elfess responded quietly.

Many of the members of the Council who had come to like Lavidatia looked appalled at this suggestion. Even some who weren't exactly fond of her furrowed their foreheads. Lavidatia stayed surprisingly calm at the mention of being forced back into slavery under the Shade.

"My, my, my Luchid," she said softly. "Such a great wizard you are, and yet the red man scares you? I'm just a 'girl-brat' and I've made it through two duels with him without any major injuries. So why is it that he sends a great wizard's knees knocking?"

Luchid flushed with anger and embarrassment at being an implied coward. Chuckles rippled through the Council. Many were unhappy with Luchid's pompousness, and so they enjoyed the joke at his expense. Lavidatia, still calm yet determined, spoke to them again.

"I can't promise he won't continue to go after me. In fact, I'm almost sure he will. But I hope that you won't let this take away your faith. You all know that the road to rebuilding the Old Empire will not be smooth. So I ask you to think of this as bump in that road—one we must go over as best we can. I am doing everything I can to prepare myself to one day lead the Riders. I'd like to think of this bump as just another test of my strength. Perhaps you can do the same. This is a test of our faith in the Riders, each other, and ourselves. The choice what to do is yours, but I hope you will keep all these things I've said in your mind as you decide."

Feeling like she'd said enough, Lavidatia stepped back. Bowing her head to show Eragon she was done speaking, she glanced up at him. His eyes glittered with pride, and a smile was forming on his lips. Taking a breath, he stepped forward. As usual, any movement Eragon made caught the attention of the Council.

"There you have it, Councilors," he said, gazing about at them. "My heir has spoken—and spoken wisely, in my opinion."

"Only sixteen and such a clear head already!" one warrior named Baeltrom called out appreciatively.

Lavidatia had spoken to him only a few times, but she liked him well enough. At his comment, she saw her fellow Riders suppress laughs. Eragon smiled at Baeltrom and went on.

"I agree with my young apprentice: we have to keep our courage no matter the actions of this Radgul. Yet the final choice I let rest with you. Will we give up and flee topsy-turvy from this shade, or will we continue on our path?" He gave them a moment to silently decide, and then said loudly, "So choose now. All in favor of running from this Shade say yeah." Only a handful of yeahs rang out, Luchid's voice raising high above the rest. Eragon did not need to take a count. "All in favor of continuing on as we have been, say neigh." The bulk of the Council shouted this time, some cheering for Lavidatia. Luchid's face became red with anger at his defeat. With a deadly glare at Lavidatia, he stalked off toward his tent, a few craven men following behind him.

Eragon noted this, but let nothing save a spark of anger show on his face. "Very well, Councilmembers. We will continue traveling toward Ellesmera while I finish up the first stage of Lavidatia's training. You've acted wisely tonight, and I thank you for that. Now, go rest—for in the morning, we depart early and quickly."

With that, the Council was dismissed and meandered back their tents. Several stopped to talk with Eragon, the other Riders, and Lavidatia. She had just received praise from an elderly elven Councilor when the warrior Baeltrom came up to her. He smiled warmly at her, shaking her hand. She liked it when the Councilors treated her as an equal man, not a fragile woman.

"You spoke like one beyond your years tonight," he complimented her.

She gave a laugh. "Could you tell I was nervous?" she asked.

He shook his head, curling brown locks bouncing. "Not at all; in fact, you appeared faultlessly calm. It is quite a scare, getting up in front of all us rough Councilors, isn't it?"

Giving a shrug, she answered, "When I have to tell you I'm being tracked down by a powerful Shade it is."

Mention of the Shade made him frown. "He really still thinks you're his slave? Even though you're now a Rider?"

"He doesn't seem to care much about my position. All he wants is to take me back to the dungeons of Dras Leona. He'll be hard pressed to get me there again though."

"Judging from how I've seen you fight, I'd believe that." He gave a small bow, and Lavidatia looked over her shoulder to see Arya and Murtagh coming up to them. "I'll let you three talk," he said as they drew up.

Murtagh nodded respectfully at the younger man. The son of Morzan was acknowledged by the younger, less-biased warriors as the greatest fighting man among the Council. The fact that he showed respect to Baeltrom told Lavidatia that the younger warrior was also a great fighter. Arya hooked her arm with Lavidatia's once the young man was gone, smiling down on the youngest Rider.

"You've shone the Councilors your mettle," the elfess commented proudly.

"Or my madness," Lavidatia said with a smile.

Murtagh fondly cuffed her shoulder. "No, you showed them your mettle and your merit." Lowering his voice, he added, "Your madness only comes out when you cook."

Eragon came over before she could do more than glare at the soldier. The head rider's smile was pleased as he took her shoulders. "I've just been told countless times by the councilors what an intelligent woman they think you are."

"And I bet you didn't have the heart to tell them they've got it all wrong."

Lavidatia turned her head to glower at the other Riders as they came over. "Eragon wouldn't lie so anyway," she told Mirino, who had made the comment.

"She may be intelligent, but she can't cook worth a coin," Cartive muttered.

Lavidatia stepped out of Eragon's grasp and rolled her eyes. "What have all of you got against my cooking? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Yeah, unless you call a cup of pepper wrong," Albrien retorted.

"That wasn't my cooking, that was my revenge. One Mirino well deserved!"

_Oh yes, _the dragon Beroan commented for everyone to hear, _just what Mirino needs—more spices in his system. _

They sat down around the empty circle, their dragons sitting calmly behind them. Amethydia rubbed her head against Lavidatia affectionately. _You spoke like a leader tonight_, the dragon told her. _I am proud of you. _

Lavidatia brushed a hand over her dragon's warm scales. _It took all my sense to keep clam. I don't know how Eragon speaks so wisely every time the Council gathers._

_Practice,_ Amethydia answered simply. _Years and years of it. Soon enough, you will speak just as eloquently at every meeting. _

She doubted this, but just nodded. She moved her mind back into the discussion going on between the people around her.

"If we take the planned road, and the planned stops, it should take us another…two weeks or so to reach the borders of the forest Du Weldenvarden," Eragon was saying. "At that point, we leave most of the Council behind and travel toward the forest's heart and into Ellesmera. I'll be long done training Lavidatia by then."

"She learns too fast for you, doesn't she?" Arya said.

Eragon shrugged. "She certainly learns faster than I did." The look he gave Lavidatia clearly told her not to let this statement go to her head. And the look she gave him clearly said it was too late for that.

"Will Baeltrom be coming to Ellesmera with us?" Clojen asked innocently.

Lavidatia began to narrow her eyes: none of the Riders were innocent enough to honestly use that tone. Eragon was too confused by the question to pick up on the false innocence of it. "No. Why would he? He's a young human. Only elves wishing to see home and a few chosen others will go to Ellesmera. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's Lavidatia's next lover," Venil answered with a grin.

Lavidatia almost choked on her own spit in her shock. Amethydia was immediately interested, staring hard at Lavidatia. The young woman got the same look from Eragon. She glared at the five smirking Riders and said, "Oh, ignore them. Baelstrom is nice, but he's _not _my lover."

"Is too," Albrien chimed.

"'Only sixteen and such a clear head already!'" Mirino mimicked, batting his eyelashes and curling a piece of hair around his finger girlishly.

Lavidatia reached over and pulled the same piece of hair, ignoring his pained protest. "Oh, shut up. He was just being kind."

"And what a kind man he is! So brawny, and brave, and beautiful. Ah, brawny, brave, beautiful Baeltrom," Cartive sighed, clasping his hands in a mockery of maidenly fawning.

"You may look at him that way, Cartive, but he's just a friend to me."

Eragon no longer gave her the intense look, but he still looked unconvinced. Arya was just smiling—whether she believed the louts or not, Lavidatia couldn't tell. Murtagh looked thoughtful.

"He is a grand fighter, you know," the warrior said contemplatively. "I've been with him in few fights against Jalisman's forces. Good man too."

Eragon seemed slightly soothed by his friend's words. Lavidatia looked around at them in disbelief. "He's _not _my lover!" she insisted. "I'm not going to marry anytime soon—or even get into a relationship. So you all can clip your noses and not worry about it."

"Riders are allowed to have relationships, you know," Clojen told her.

"I know. And when I have an interest in having one, I'll be sure to let you know. Besides, you can't bother me about not having a relationship when _you _don't have one either."

Lavidatia watched with surprise as Clojen's cheeks reddened. Albrien was smiling. "I've noticed Clojen watches that one Councilor's daughter a lot…what's her name? Kaleise, right?"

At the name, Clojen scowled at the elf. "Yeah, well. You've got that one elf back in Ellesmera. The one named Mirena."

Lavidatia enjoyed watching pale Albrien's cheeks also gain color. It was quite fun to watch her fellow Riders be made uncomfortable about their love. When he noticed her smirk, Venil reminded everyone who it was the most fun to torture.

"So we have Kaleise, Mirena, and Bealtrom."

"He's not my lover! I don't even have a lover, and I doubt I ever will!"

Once again, the younger Riders were intent on bothering her on the subject as much as possible.

"Ohhhh, little Lavidatia's so sure she'll never have a lover?" Mirino teased.

Lavidatia was beginning to get rankled. "I have no reason to ever fall in love," she replied with conviction.

Eragon gave a deep chuckle. Arya placed a hand on his shoulder, which he lovingly covered with his own. "Don't be so sure, my little Rider," he said. "Love can literally sneak up on you."

"I have keen ears," she replied, unmoved even by Eragon's statement.

"Of course you do," Arya picked up. "So do elves. I thought I would also avoid love—actually, I was sure I would. So imagine my surprise when a little boy Rider captured my heart." Eragon smiled and kissed his wife's hand.

Lavidatia sniffed, standing up. She drew her sword, swinging it around in a practice pattern. "I've got enough men in my life as it is…the last thing I need is one more dim-wit to deal with."

"Oh ho! Dim wits are we?" Venil asked, slowly getting to his feet.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow at her. "I hope I'm not included in that statement."

Lavidatia twirled gracefully, her sword following her movement. "Oh no, Murtagh," she assured him. He nodded, opening his mouth to tease the other men, but then she went on. "I said all the _men _in my life were dim-wits."

The warrior gave a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, little Rider—if you hadn't fought a Shade today…."

"Then I would be terrified by your face," she replied with a grin.

Murtagh shook his head, eyes locked on her, hands barely able to stay away from his weapon's hilt. "I hope you still have this courage tomorrow, little purple. It will make you ever so fun to beat."

Lavidatia smiled and sheathed her sword with one last twist. "You dream hard about that tonight, Murtagh," she told him with a wink. "Because that's the only place it's going to happen."

"Arrogant little thing, isn't she?" Clojen said with a laugh.

"No, no—rightfully confident is the term," she corrected. "As I will surely demonstrate tomorrow."

Eragon folded his arms over his chest, a smirk growing on his lips. "Is that before or after I land you on your behind."

Lavidatia opened her mouth to answer, but decided to save that much of her dignity. For she knew Eragon _would _put her butt in the dirt yet again as soon as the sun rose. He had a nasty habit of catching her off guard.

"Ah! The snappy Lavidatia finally learns to close her mouth!" Cartive said, laughing so hard he almost fell of the log he sat on.

Lavidatia narrowed her eyes, retorting, "Yes, now if only you could follow my example and spare us all."

"Oh, the glory is short-lived," Albrien cried, clapping his hands over his ears in mock pain.

Lavidatia gave up. There was just no end to their stupidity. "I'm going to bed. At least you can't bother me there."

"Oh, we know we haunt your dreams, Lavidatia," Clojen told her as she began to walk away.

"More like my nightmares," she threw back over her shoulder. Amethydia stood up and plodded after her Rider. She folded her wings around Lavidatia as she changed into her softer night breeches and shirt.

_Do you know, I think that Baelstom really is a decent man_, the dragon commented.

Lavidatia pulled the shirt over her head. _Oh please…not you too? He's always going to be just a Councilor and a friend. _

Amethydia raised her neck to gaze at the stars. _I know…I just like to annoy you._

_Well, thanks, but I have enough people in my life who happen to be really good at that. _

She felt Amethydia grow amused. _Many of the Councilors and their families are amused by your snappy come-backs. _

_Everyone likes jokes when they don't have to bear the brunt. _

Her dragon agreed silently and waited patiently for her rider to finish dressing. Then Lavidatia slid into her bed roll, sighing as her muscles relaxed completely. Her magic was far more tired than her body: fighting Radgul had used up much of her strength.

_Lavidatia? _

Lavidatia opened her eyes, looking at her dragon. _Yes?_

Amethydia had her tail curled around Lavidatia as always, her head resting on her folded front feet. The dragon's deep purple eyes were on her Rider though, in that mystic unblinking stare. _Why do you believe you will never fall in love?_

Lavidatia sighed, rolling onto her back and staring at the stars. They winked and danced merrily, forming a dark sea of flickering diamonds. If the fortune-tellers at fairs were to be believed, every single destiny in the world was already written up there, in those bright orbs. She didn't know if that was true or not. If it was, she wished there was a way to translate the astral script. _I have been given so much already, _she finally answered her dragon. _How can I expect love as well?_

_Very few people _expect_ love. You heard Arya: it comes up on you whether your expect it or not. Don't you want love? So many do—dwarves, humans, and elves alike. Are you so different from all of them?_

_I have no time for love, Amethydia. We're training; the last thing on either of our minds should be love. _

_Perhaps…but we will not be training for much longer. Will love be allowed to infect you then?_

Lavidatia smiled in the dark. Infect seemed a good word for what love did. A disease that seemed hard to get rid of. Since she was near Arya and Eragon and Murtagh and Nasuada all the time, she hoped it wasn't contagious. _I doubt it even then. I'll be head of the Riders in time…I won't have a single breath to spare for love._

_Eragon is head of the Riders, and he has all the time in the world for his love of Arya. _

_Eragon is a great man and a great leader, _Lavidatia responded. _You can't compare me to him._

_I can, and I am. Once you are trained, Lavidatia, you will be just as strong as he is. Eragon knows this, and that is why he is confident in you. Just as I am confident in you. _

Lavidatia closed her eyes and grabbed her dragon's paw, hugging it against her chest. The soft scales on her paw pads were warm. The claws, now larger than her feet, could pierce her heart in a second if they extended. Yet Lavidatia's trust of her dragon was so great she didn't even think of this as she hugged the giant foot. _I have all the love I need from you._

Her dragon brushed her hair fondly with her nose. _I have much love for you as well, little one. _A soft purr began to rumble in Amethydia's throat. _Yet not even I can protect you from the wrath that will fall on you tomorrow. I will remind you that you egged Eragon and Murtagh on after they have demolished you._

Lavidatia gave a sleepy laugh, and clasped Amethydia's warm foot closer. The rhythmic purr of her dragon vibrated through her, which Lavidatia found to be a very comforting sensation. It had her asleep soon after Amethydia spoke.

There you are dear friends. I hope none of you have died waiting for me to update. Now it's a proven fact that if more of you review, I update sooner. So review more and you might not have to wait literally months for a new chapter. So go ahead and review friends... : P


	15. The Saddle Matter

Well here I am again kids! And before Thanksgiving, by Joe! Can you believe it? I sure can't. Anyway, here is a short but sweet chappie for you all. I had many requests to update before the holidays, so I did. Now, without further adieu, my responses to my lovely reviewers!

Rorykins: I am very glad you like it and yes I am seeing the movie. (And I want that cheese since I did update sooner!)

fallenangel657: lol, thanks for not bothering me everyday but thanks even more for reviewing!

Maddy Midnight: ah, my ever-faithful reader. I will try to take your advice and update more frequently so my readers aren't disappointed.

shallittle: Another faithful! Thanks for sticking with me. Haha, if I wrote better than Mr. Paolini I would be rich and famous. But thanks anyway.)

American Crow: (blushes) aw, thanks for the kisses. And I updated fast! Yay!

Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama: good old Adriannrod. FYI, yes this is an alternate universe and so no I haven't read Inheritance. So please don't tell me what happens or why my story isn't accurate. I started writing this based just on Eragon and intend to finish it that way. And I am updating more, ya see? Yay for me!

As promised, she found out what the "new training" was the next evening, after they'd camped again. Since it was apparent now that multiple attackers might be a challenge, Eragon decided she had to be experienced. So, he set loose all the Riders on her at once. It was hard enough for her to just fight Eragon, but him _and_ the other five was almost impossible. He had her do it again and again; until she could fend them all off for at least five minutes. It was exhausting, but he assured her it was important to learn how to do. She said it would be more comforting if he assured her it wasn't just for his enjoyment. He only laughed, which affirmed her suspicions that at least part of it was for the fun of watching her get crushed.

The next day, as they finished packing up camp, Amethydia let off a short bellow. Everyone looked up at her, hovering ten feet in the air.

_People coming,_ she told them all.

Everyone turned to look south, and sure enough a trail of dust was rising. Horses were coming toward them at a fast pace. Clojen, Cartive, Mirino, Albrien, Venil, and Lavidatia all drew their swords, ready to meet the oncoming riders. Eragon just continued packing Saphira's saddlebags.

"You can relax," he told them. "It's just Arya and Murtagh."

"How can you tell?" Mirino asked, not rushing to put away his blade.

"Arya told me they were coming."

They all exchanged glances, wondering why the two were coming. All of them knew it would have been a waste of breath to ask Eragon this, since he was using his ambiguous tone that said he wouldn't answer any questions. They soon saw that it was not only two horses, but four. Arya and Murtagh each led a large mount with a skin-bundled package on its back.

"Greeting, Riders!" Murtagh called out as they slowed to a walk.

Arya slid off her horse and patted its neck. "They came just last night, Eragon. Gatorl apologized for the delay. Islanzadi's came two days ago. I thought you'd want to do it now?"

Eragon nodded, smiling as he lifted one of the packages off the horses. Murtagh took down the other, holding it carefully in his arms. Both were very bulky and oddly shaped. The head Rider lifted a flap of the skin carefully, peering secretively inside.

"Mirino and Beroan," he said as he put the flap back. "Step forward."

Bemused, dragon and Rider approached Eragon unsurely. He set the package before them, and nodded at it. Mirino kneeled next to it, undoing the skins. All six of the younger Riders gasped as they fell away, revealing two dragon saddles. One was of just thin leather, with knots and designs incised on it. But the other….the other was luxurious and extravagant. It was of lighter-colored but thicker leather, with a heavy horn at the front. Jewels speckled the stirrups, and all around the rear and horn. Gold was inlaid on the edge of the seat, and into the horn.

"Made by King Gatorl's finest craftsmen," Eragon said, smiling at Mirino's awe. "The jewels include rare orange sapphires, mandarin garnets, carnelians, amber, golden beryl, onyx, smoky quartz, and brown zircon. As soon as I let your king know you and Beroan would soon be ready to fly together, he set to work having it made especially for you."

Mirino had tears in his eyes. Beroan looked the saddle over with amazement. Rider and dragon stared at it for several minutes. Finally, Beroan nudged Mirino, obviously urging him to speak. "This is amazing," he managed. "I have to thank my king next time I see him. And thank you, Eragon."

Eragon smiled, pleased by Mirino's pleasure. "I had little to do with it. Gatorl is the one who deserves all the praise. He was glad to have it made."

Murtagh was impatiently eager. "Go on then," he finally burst out. "Put it on him! Or don't you want to fly on your own?"

Mirino gently picked up the saddle and placed it on his dragon's back. Beroan stood tall and proud as soon as the valuable gear was on his back. Mirino quickly had the cinch done up, and stood back to look at the beautiful combination the saddle and his dragon made.

"Get on," Arya urged him. She picked up the lighter saddle and held it.

Lavidatia smiled as soon as Mirino was in the saddle: the two looked positively regal. Mirino, like his dragon, was straighter while sitting in the fine tack. He and Beroan seemed to sink into conversation. A smiling Eragon took the other package from Murtagh, laying it on front of Albrien and Fundor. The elf was frozen, staring at the package. He and his dragon knew exactly what was in it. Eragon nodded again to the package, and Albrien knelt beside it, Fundor looking over his shoulder as he pulled the skins aside. A light saddle similar to the first Mirino had gotten was exposed. The only difference between the two was the difference in their designs. Albrien's designs gave Lavidatia that feeling of something ancient, so she was sure they must be elven. The next saddle drew a gasp much like Mirino's from Albrien.

Eragon's smile was larger now. "A gift from Queen Islanzadi," he said. "Every part made by her most skilled artisans."

The design was again similar to Mirino's, except the exact placing of the jewels and their kind differed.

"The gems include sapphire, turquoise, blue topaz, kyanite, iolite, opal, peridot, and mauve spinel. Islanzadi wishes me to tell you that your mother gave her favorite iolite stone and had it put here." He pointed to a large gem on the back of the saddle. It was cut in an octagonal shape, having the color or a robin's egg. From his shocked face, Albrien recognized it. He rubbed his finger fondly over it, a small smile forming on his face.

"She loves that gem," he murmured.

"She loves you more," Arya said. "I was directed to tell you that she misses you, and that you'd better be cleaned up when you see her soon."

Albrien chuckled. "My mother and Queen Islanzadi are, as always, being too kind to me."

"No, they're showing how much pride they have in the Riders," Eragon corrected. "Now put it on and let's see how you and Fundor look."

When he mounted, he and his dragon matched Mirino and Beroan in magnificence. Their proud bright faces made Eragon laugh. "Alright, you four…go fly." They were surprised by this, glancing at the unloaded camping gear. Eragon shook his head, intercepting their protests. "No, go ahead. We'll take care of it. You fly as fast or slow as you want. Just be sure to stop for the day once you reach Anora Lake. Now….fly!"

With grins, the two dragons and Riders launched into the air. The group of people left watched them with smiles until height and distance took them from sight.

"They are happy," Arya said, taking Eragon's hand. He had been watching the shrinking Riders, but he smiled at the feel of his wife's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Lavidatia had always considered Arya and Eragon's the ideal romance, even when she just heard stories about them. Now that she could see them up close, she was even more sure they were as in love with each other as they could get.

"Come fly with us," Eragon said when they parted.

Arya shook her head, smiling. "Eragon…."

He wouldn't hear any protests though. "Come fly, Arya! You haven't been flying in weeks!"

"Go on, Arya," Murtagh urged. "I'll take the horses back.

"Oh no you don't, Murtagh," Clojen said. "You're coming with us too."

The warrior began to protest at once. "But the horses—"

"Can find their way back to the Council on their own," Venil finished.

"Just admit you're stuck with us and come fly," Cartive said, already tying the horse's reigns to the saddle horn.

Lavidatia, who absolutely loved Murtagh, tugged on his arm. "Come on and fly, Murtagh. Or are you scared?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn't help smiling. "Scared? Nothing scares me."

"Ha! I'll spare you from eating your own words if you come flying with us."

He finally shrugged, and she released his arm with a gleeful smile. They all loaded up the dragons with the camp gear, the task completed quickly with seven pairs of arms and only five dragons. Murtagh tacked a note explaining where he and Arya were onto their horses' saddles and sent them off. The two equines began zigzagging their way back to the Council, stopping here and there to munch on some dry grass. Arya went on Saphira with Eragon, Murtagh with Clojen, and Lavidatia hopped on with Venil. After making sure they hadn't left anything, all five dragons leapt into the air and took off.

Lavidatia peered through the rushing wind toward the two bright specks flying ahead. She smiled as she watched Albrien, Fundor, Mirino, and Beroan swivel and dive joyfully. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for the day she'd ride Amethydia.

Her dragon, flying just below her, read her thoughts. _That day is closer than you think. _

Lavidatia glanced down. _It can't be. Fundor and Beroan are just barely big enough to ride, and they're over two years old. _

_I am not Fundor or Beroan. Dragons are like humans; we often grow at exceedingly different rates. I, like my mother did, am growing more rapidly than other dragons. I am almost large enough to carry you. _Sensing her Rider's doubt, she added, _ask Venil and he'll tell you. _

"Hey Venil?"

The elf cocked his head sideways so he could better hear her. "Huh?"

"Amethydia thinks she's almost large enough to ride. She isn't, is she?"

The elf looked down at the purple dragon, literally sizing her up. Finally, he nodded. "She's right, Lavidatia: she's almost ready. In fact, I'm certain she'll be ready before we even reach Ellesmera." His eyes went up ahead to Eragon, making sure the head Rider wasn't listening. Next, he leaned back to whisper in Lavidatia's ear. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's already having your saddle made."

Lavidatia felt Amethydia's pleasure at proving her Rider wrong. Casting an annoyed look down at her dragon, she stuck her tongue out. The dragon just continued being pleased and swiveled to fly near Cartive and Prometha, his yellow dragon.

Turning her attention back to the conversation with Venil, she asked, "How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking with a Councilor about it. He contacted the four rulers who contribute to the saddles weeks ago."

"Four rulers? How exactly does this saddle matter work?"

"Well, usually when a Rider gets their saddle, their king or queen is responsible for the bulk of it. Like Queen Islanzadi oversaw the making of my saddle." He patted the leather affectionately. Before Lavidatia could even ask why it didn't have any jewels on it, he explained, "After your first ride, you put that fancy saddle in Uru'baen to keep it safe and just journey in your simple traveling saddle."

Calling it simple seemed a mockery of normal horse saddles. The designs were incised in darker leather. She noticed the figures and symbols on Venil's saddle were like Albrien's, but with some differences. No doubt the elven craftspeople always used similar designs to make the elven saddles.

"Anyway," he continued. "Like I said, the king or queen of the Rider is responsible for their saddle. The dwarves are a little aggravated that they haven't gotten to make a saddle yet: everyone knows they have the best jewels. But they'll get to help a lot with yours, so that should satisfy them a little.

"I thought you just said the ruler of the Rider had to make their saddle."

"Yes, but the other rulers contribute jewels or leather or something—to show they respect that Rider. Then the Rider's monarch supervises the making of the saddle. Yours is different though. As heir to the Riders, you won't have your saddle made by just one ruler: they'll all play a part in making it."

Lavidatia had never owned anything very fine…especially nothing covered with priceless jewels. "It won't be as grand as Mirino's or Albrien's, will it?"

That made Venil laugh heartily. "None of ours will compare with yours, Lavidatia. You're the most important thing to happen to the Riders since Eragon. Of course they're going to make yours as grand as they can."

Frowning, Lavidatia decided not to worry about the extravagance of her saddle at the moment. "You said there were four rulers? I know King Gatorl of the humans, Queen Islanzadi of the elves, and King Hrothgar of the dwarves. Who's the other?"

"Ajihad—leader of the Varden. He was the one who led the covert opposition against Galbatorix. Now he just manages the forces left over from the Final Battle. Didn't you know he's Nasuada's father?"

Lavidatia was surprised. Murtagh's father-in-law ran the Varden? She had heard stories about the first time Eragon and Murtagh met the Varden. From the sound of them, she had gotten the impression that Murtagh and the Varden had been wary of each other. Ajihad had hated Morzan with a passion, so he had been chary about letting his son into their hiding place. In fact, since he refused to have his mind probed, Murtagh had been locked up for days. Only when the mass of Urgals attacked the Varden's hiding place was he freed so he could help fight.

"Nasuada's father really is Ajihad?"

Venil nodded. "Yes. At the great battle at Farthen Dur, Murtagh proved himself to be opposed to King Galbatorix. Ajihad recognized his great skill and accepted him as an ally. Eventually, Murtagh and Nasuada ran into each other….and it was love between them soon after. Eragon was sure nothing could soften Murtagh—he was happy when it turned out that a strong woman could."

Lavidatia found herself smiling. For all her certainty that she would never feel it, she was partial to stories about love. _I never knew Murtagh had married the daughter of the Varden's leader_, she commented to her dragon.

Amethydia was surprised also. _Fancy that. Though it makes sense: Ajihad must surely have hated Galbatorix dearly, and I'm sure Murtagh did also. Once he allied himself with the Varden, it makes sense that he fell for Nasuada. _

_Isn't love amazing? Venil made it sound like Murtagh would not be the man he is today without Nasuada. _

_Love._ Her dragon gave a toss of her head. _It makes you mortals go weak at the knees and soft in the head. _

_Oh ho! Who was defending love the other night? I recall that it wasn't any petty _mortal.

_I did not say it is not worth defending: I was merely describing its side effects. Besides, _some _mortals with such hardheads could use a bit of softening. _

_Too bad love doesn't have the power to shrink _some_ immortal's inflated heads._

Amethydia's mirth filled her mind as her young dragon shot past, flying high above her. Lavidatia shook her head and looked over Venil's shoulder into the distance.

Yay! I did it! I am extremely proud. (Be proud of me too) I hope that is enough for you guys to subsist on over the long weekend—the turkey and stuff should help you survive. I wish you all a wonderful Thanksgiving! Be sure to put lots of whipped cream on your pie for me!


	16. Noble Brats & Dragon Bones

Wow. I've been very very bad. It's been far too long. In fact, I will be amazed if any of my poor dear readers are still with me. If you are, I apologize for this much-belated update. At least I'm updating, though, right? I hope you don't all hate me :(

To my beloved reviewers—thank you for staying with me. It is at your insistent urging that I am updating again finally. I love you all!! Peach cobbler for everyone!!!

The next evening, they were camped half a league away from the banks of the Anora river. The weather had turned foul as soon as they began to close in on Ceunon. Rain had not ceased falling since the previous night, and the air turned cold enough to warrant an extra shirt. No fire could be built without the aid of magic, and they decided it wasn't worth the effort. So they sat in a bunch in some dirt that Eragon had magically dried from its former mud. Their dragons' outstretched wings formed a tarp over them, casting weird colored shadows whenever lightening struck.

Lavidatia sat huddled between Albrien and Murtagh, her back against Amethydia's warm chest. Her hair was wet, and she was drying it with magic. Eragon had agreed it could count as her magic lesson for the day, so she was doing it carefully so he wouldn't retract that offer.

Lightening flashed, making Arya shiver. Eragon hugged her to his side, sighing.

"It's cold," Mirino moaned.

"S-still enjoy being a Rider, Lavidatia?" Clojen asked with his usual humor.

Lavidatia pulled her warm hair down over her ears, warming her entire face. "Of course I do. Although the weather could be milder, and the company better."

That made all of them, including the dragons, snort. "You'll not find better company in all the lands, munchkin," Murtagh said, shoving her gently.

"I am not a munchkin. In fact, I'm rather tall for my age."

"For your age maybe. But you're still a munchkin to me."

Lavidatia was too cold to banter much. She leaned back against her dragon's warm body, tucking her elbows to her sides and pulling her knees to her chest.

The rain drops hammered on their living shelter, sounding almost like drum beats on the leathery wings. The sound never slowed, though occasionally it did grow louder with a sudden further onslaught of rain. These hard bursts were mostly what made the dragons all whine of the cold wet. After sitting like that for hours, not even warm metallic scales could fight off the chill.

"How much longer can the rain go on?" Venil asked, grimacing as Jura adjusted her wing position, causing a string of droplets to spill onto his head.

"It could go on all night again," Eragon said with a sigh. "I suggest we all go to bed. The council won't catch up to us for some time in this bog, and we'll find no better shelter around here than dragon wings."

With that, all the dragons folded their cold stiff wings back against their sides. At once, buckets of water hit all the unshielded people. Lavidatia seized up at the fresh cold, her hair right away becoming drenched again.

"Good Leona!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet. "Amethydia, let's go to bed before it gets any colder."

Her dragon stretched a last time. _I'm not sure that's possible. _

"Oh, with our luck, I'd believe it is."

Unwilling to jinx their not-so-good-fortune, the dragon settled in the mud, raising her wings vertically toward the pouring sky. Lavidatia crouched in the muck, squinting through the downpour toward the others, also getting ready to settle in.

"See you in the morning," she called to them all.

"Hopefully it will be a dry one," Cartive said just before Promethen dropped her wings over him.

_Please let it be so, _Amethydia prayed as she dropped her own wings. Lavidatia was enveloped in a darkness that flashed purple with every lightening bolt. She shivered as she whispered, "Thrysta maln." It meant "compress the water", and at once the soil beneath Amethydia's wing was dry once more. Lavidatia began to squeeze out her hair. _Finished, _she told her dragon.

Amethydia's head popped under her wing, and she shook off the water running down her face. _I do not like to feel as if I'm swimming on land._

_Nor do I. It's too cold to like. _

The purple head lowered to the ground, and the eyes began to droop. _Tomorrow, perhaps, will not be as bad. _

_If it is, the Riders will need to get boats instead of dragons._

_Ugh. To be replaced by those sinkable matchboxes—the shame._

Lavidatia smiled and changed into a dry pair of clothes she dug out of her saddlebags. Then she lay down on the ground and closed her eyes. Eventually, her ears were able to adjust to the loud tapping of the rain and sunk into sleep….

_When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the camp. Amethydia wasn't near her, nor Eragon, nor any of the Riders. In fact, she was completely alone. A half moon hung in the sky, silver mists wrapping around it. She was in a place that memory couldn't quite recall, somewhere dark and forbidding. Then she remembered where this place was. The room was nearly the same as last time she'd seen it. The sole candle still burned, the oaken furniture still stood solemnly about the room, papers still scattered the desk. It was the room where the hurting man had been. _

_A loud shaking breath drew her attention. And there he was, in the shadow below the window, a trembling heap. Dark hair still hung down over his eyes, shielding them from view. His head hung low over his chest, making it too dark to distinguish clearly. Lavidatia wanted to touch him, but couldn't move from where she stood. She watched as the man slowly raised his head. As it entered the moonlight, she could make out half his face. It was hollow and filled with pain…just like his voice had been. She felt her heart constrict when she saw the tears on his gaunt cheeks. It was then she realized that he was choking on his own sobs as he wept. He raised his pained eyes to the moon, fresh tears spilling from them. With great effort, the man lifted his hand off the stone floor where he sat and up into the moonlight, as though he would grab hold of the murky orb. His cracked lips opened, and he struggled to speak. Finally, he managed to croak, "No more". Swallowing, the man began to try and stand, using the window ledge as a brace. It was quite a fight, but one he eventually won. "No more," he repeated, staggering toward the desk. He reached out toward it, toward something that lay there. "No more." But before he touched the desired object, his legs locked up and he fell. He was back in the shadows now. She could hear him crying. Next time he spoke, his voice was wracked with agony and gloom. "No more."_

"No more!" Lavidatia came awake with a start, her own throat hot and tight. She was stunned when her head collided with something rubbery that put her on her back again. Amethydia raised her wing, folding it at her side. Her dragon was staring at her, head cocked.

_No more of what?_

Lavidatia sat up once more, blinking around in the gray pre-dawn light. She could see the shapes of dragons lying all around them, heads tucked under the tent of their wings. The others were all still asleep. _I had a dream about that man again, _she told her dragon.

_The one who wanted to die?_

Lavidatia nodded. She swallowed, trying to ease the burning in her throat. _Yes. He's still hurting horribly…wherever he is. _

_Whoever he is, _her dragon added. _Has he spoken to you?_

_Well…he's not really speaking to me, but I've heard his voice. He just kept saying 'no more' even though I was the only other one there._

_You mean you were the only other one there _you _could see. There easily could have been another person present, but for some reason you just didn't see them in your dream. _

Lavidatia was as shaken by the dream as she had been last time. Both times she felt almost as if she shared the man's deep hurting. Yet she knew nothing about him. For all she knew, he didn't even really exist. Still, hadn't Eragon said he was sure the man was real? Didn't he know more about these matters than her? With a sigh, she got to her feet.

The ground in the shape of an oval around her was dry from the cover of Amethydia's wing. The surrounding terrain, however, was pure mud. The rain had stopped, leaving only a cloudy sky behind. _At least we can stay dry now, _she commented to her dragon.

_Dry, yes. Clean, no. Look at yourself. _

Lavidatia looked down at her clothes. Her dragon was right: she was a mess. Mud from the night before caked her feet and calves, chipping and peeling on her skin. Once she noticed its presence, she soon felt an accompanying itch. _Uck. I think I'll go have a bath in the Anora. Looks like you could use a wash too._

Amethydia also looked at herself, and her lip rose in distaste at what she saw. Her underbelly was covered in mud, and unlike Lavidatia's coating, it was not dry. Droplets of it spattered her legs and chest, making it look as if she'd gone stomping about in puddles. _I have to agree. We both need to clean up. _

So the two quietly moved to the river. Lavidatia first helped her dragon clean off, rubbing the dirty purple scales until they glistened again. Next it was her turn. Behind the curtain of Amethydia's wings, Lavidatia had a thorough bath. All the while, girl and dragon discussed the dream. Neither one could understand who the man was or what he had to do with her. By the time Lavidatia was done, the sun was peeking over the horizon. They made their way back to the camp, both feeling better now they were clean.

Lavidatia was surprised to see Eragon awake. He sat on her and Amethydia's oval of dry earth, staring into space. He looked up as the mud squelched under their feet, and greeted them with a drowsy smile. Lavidatia sat beside him, watching him quietly.

"I thought that might be you two in the distance," he said, nodding toward the river.

"Yes, we needed to clean up."

Eragon looked down at his clothes, encrusted with mud. "I think I may need to do that same. I'm just building up the willpower."

They were silent for a few moments. Amethydia took off quietly, going to find food. Lavidatia listened to her dragon's wing beats until they faded from hearing. "I had a dream about the man last night," she finally blurted out.

Eragon's attention and eyes latched onto her. "The one from months ago?"

Lavidatia nodded. "Yes."

His brows went together. "What did this new dream consist of?"

Lavidatia described it to him. Picturing the vision made her feel the man's excruciating pain afresh. When she was done, she lapsed into silence, replaying the dream again and again in her mind.

"I wonder who he is…." Eragon murmured, his gaze returning to a space only he could see. After pondering some, he shook his head, saying, "Fate's playing a game with your dreams, though what the point is I can't see. We'll just have to wait for our questions to be answered."

Lavidatia looked over the others in the camp. Five dragons hid the other people, their heads tucked under their own wings in the position Amethydia had taken the previous night. The only other person she could see was the slumbering Arya. The elf was in a dry oval of her own, covered by several blankets. Lavidatia knew Saphira must be off hunting like her child. Turning her eyes to the horizon, where the sun was almost clear of the skyline, she said softly, "I want to help him, Eragon."

He looked intently at her, his face thoughtful and holding a look she couldn't read. His deep blue stare dug into her open purple one. "I know you do," he answered, surprising her. "I've felt exactly the same way. But, unfortunately, you can only continue along the path that's been set for you, and hope it crosses with his soon enough."

Lavidatia did not like waiting, only able to hope. Action was becoming her course of choice as she became more and more trained. Yet action did not seem like an option this time. She could not fight her way to the man if she didn't know where he was, nor cast to help him, not even soothe him with words. All her skills were useless, leaving her feeling as helpless as a rag doll in Fate's hands.

Eragon pulled her gently to her feet, and fondly clipped her chin. "Come on, purple mist," he said with a smile. "Let's go get breakfast. The Council should arrive late today: then it's on into Ceunon."

Lavidatia let the man go with a sigh…for the moment. She planned to follow Eragon's initial advice about her dream: move on from it, but not forget it. She wasn't sure she could forget the suffering man even if she tried.



Just as Eragon had said, the Council met up with them at the mucky camp just as the sun began to sink. Every single one of them was bedraggled and coated in mud. The horses were weary from tramping through the mess all day. Lavidatia curried Nasuada's horse for her while the woman went to bathe, the other Riders likewise currying others' horses. Once they were all clean, it time for a quick dinner of bread, cheese, and fish, then off to bed.

The next day, the entire camp met to talk about their entrance into Ceunon. They gathered around one of the dry spots left by the dragons, sullen from the wet and grime.

"Will we enter ceremoniously like we usually do, Eragon?" a middle-aged Councilor asked.

Eragon shook his head. "No. Like I've said before, I don't want too much attention drawn to Lavidatia until she's fully trained. Plus the last thing I want right now is for the Shade to know exactly where she is."

"All this creeping about is not fitting of Riders," a man Lavidatia knew as a friend of Luchid's mumbled.

Eragon remained calm. He had been dealing with councilors for too long to lose his temper over such an insignificant comment. "Only a fool parades into dangerous territory. As of this moment, there are few locations that we can definitely call safe. Uru'baen and Yazuac are probably the only two I would honestly consider such. And even Uru'baen is filled with enemy spies. Ceunon is far from secure, even if they have proclaimed themselves loyal to King Gatorl, so we will let our presence go unnoticed."

"How is it the city won't notice scores of elves, men, and dwarves entering their gates?" Lavidatia asked.

"We never enter an unsure location all at once," Clojen told her.

"That's right," Eragon agreed. "We go in as small groups, letting time pass between each one. That way, we are less conspicuous. As for the elves, they disguise themselves by magic. In fact, most of us do."

"And the dwarves?" Lavidatia continued. "I know humans and dwarves are allies now, but are they so common in the Empire that men don't comment if they are seen wandering around?"

"You're right," a dwarf Councilor spoke up. "We are noticed if we enter towns. But we have our own tricks to get by unseen."

Lavidatia knew she would find out what these "tricks" were soon enough, so she did not press. The small man was smiling at her. He was one of her favorite of the dwarven Councilors. His name was Orik, and he had been one of the most important members of the Varden during the fight against Galbatorix. Once, when Eragon was bringing the poisoned Arya to the Varden, he had saved the young Rider's life. In the years and fights since then, the dwarf and man had grown close. Lavidatia was following in Eragon's footsteps in growing fond of the blunt tough ally.

"So it's scheduled," Eragon said loudly, showing everyone he was almost done speaking. "All the parties know who they'll be going in with, and how they should cover themselves. Remember: never show any sign that any of you know each other. We become strangers the moment we enter the walls. Make sure it stays that way."

They nodded, and the meeting was ended. Everyone moved off to mask themselves in groups that had obviously been planned before. Lavidatia was thinking. _Where will you dragons be while we are in Ceunon? _

Amethydia answered, _Waiting a distance ahead, whiling our time away. You may speak with me whenever you need though. Our mind contact stretches for miles and miles. _

That made Lavidatia feel better about the whole excursion. "How will we be entering the town?" she asked the Riders, Murtagh, Nasuada, and Arya.

Murtagh gave Nasuada a hug. "We always play a young traveling husband and wife," Nasuada said with a smile up at Murtagh.

"Mirino, Clojen, and Venil will enter as some traveling young men. Albrien and Cartive will pose as messengers. Arya, will you be my wife this time?"

"Only if I have to," the elf replied with a joking smile.

"And what of me?" Lavidatia asked, not sure how she fit into the mix.

Eragon smirked. "You get to be our daughter."

Lavidatia looked skeptical. "You're too young to be my father."

"I'm going to fix that."

Ignoring the strangeness of his reply, she shrugged. "Fine with me. But how does this disguising thing work."

The Riders all smiled. "It's fun," Cartive assured her. "Far better than hot old cloaks. Kind of like dress-up for adults."

An elf carried up a trunk and set it near them, bowing. After getting thanks from the Riders, he went away. The young men descended on the trunk. Lavidatia watched in bewilderment as they pulled out loads of clothes and wigs. They laughed and joked as they picked out the ones they liked best. Arya had to help Venil put on a blond wig. It was strange to see the dark elf with fair hair. In fact, it was odd to see all of her fellow Riders change their hair color. Once they were all completely different looking, the elven Riders and Arya, sat back down, seeming to gather their concentration. Eragon also sat.

"They have to magic their ears," Murtagh explained.

Whispers came from all of them as they put their hands over their ears, eyes closed. Eragon removed his hands first, and Lavidatia saw that his once pointed ears were just like a normal human's again. It took the others far longer, but they eventually also had normal ears.

"How do we look?" Clojen asked Lavidatia, motioning to the completely changed Riders.

"Bizarre," she responded, trying to grow used to their new looks. "Do I have to wear a wig too?"

She hated wigs. She'd worn them before, when Mama Sutten had let the girls play in a costume crate. Unlike the other girls, she'd found it annoying, itchy, and uncomfortable.

"Nope," Eragon answered with a smile. "Lucky you. You have simple magic. One of the tasks simple magic can perform that Old magic can't really do is change appearances."

"Not true!" Mirino protested. "You disguise yourself with Old magic."

"Well, what I meant is that it takes a very powerful Old magic to shift appearances. However, it's easier with Simple Magic. So you take the more painless road."

Relieved, Lavidatia smirked at Clojen, who was already scratching at his wig. "So no hairpiece for me," she said happily. Starting to gather her magic, she pulled her hair back and tied it up in a strip of material. At once, she saw everyone around her frown. All of them were staring with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Eragon, leaning more toward surprise, folded his arms over his chest. "Looks like your hair's not the only thing you'll have to magic."

Not understanding him, Lavidatia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Feel your ears," Albrien said in answer.

At once, her questioning fingers went up to her ears, and began to search them. Her face filled with shock when she felt that her once domed ears were forming points. "Didn't you tell me it took years for human Riders to develop pointed ears?" she asked.

"It does," Clojen answered, perplexed. "I've been a Rider for almost a decade and mine haven't even started developing."

Arya kneeled next to Lavidatia, gently fingering her ears. "Female Riders must grow them faster than males," she murmured, smiling.

"Unfair," Mirino complained.

"Oh shush you whiney dope," Murtagh said, slugging the other man. "You're just jealous because she looks good with elf ears."

"Come on," Eragon said, pulling Lavidatia to her feet. "I need to show you how to cast on your looks. Don't let Murtagh's rare and unfortunate compliments get to you."

In an hour, they were mounting horses and sending forward the first groups of Councilors. Lavidatia looked incredibly different. Hardly any of the Councilors recognized her upon first seeing her with fiery red hair and green eyes. Her ears, though they were tucked under her hair, were arched. She was in a dress for the first time in months. It was the dress of a low-ranking noble's daughter, only slightly less fancy than Eragon and Arya's clothes. "No one would believe a peasant man could have such a pretty wife and daughter," he'd told her with a wink when she was given the dress. Just as he said, Eragon had fixed his too young age. He'd turned his hair brown, and put gray sprinkles in it. His face also looked older, with more wrinkles. But his eyes were the same. Arya was also a light brunette, with light blue eyes. Everyone looked very different. Lavidatia even thought herself unfamiliar looking with fiery hair.

She sat side-saddle atop a fine gray mare, grimacing. Arya's expression matched hers. Murtagh laughed when he saw them.

"Bet you're missing dragon saddles right about now, aren't you?"

Lavidatia scowled, readjusting her weight in the tack. It was impossible to be comfortable in such an abnormal thing. How noble women managed to ride in it all the time, she would never understand.

_Your sour face contradicts the rest of your beautiful self, _her dragon commented with amusement.

_You would have a sour face too if you had to ride in _this _thing._

_Ah, but there is the pleasure of being a dragon: I will never have to ride anything. Isn't that wonderful?_

_Grand. _

Eragon looked at the sun, climbing the sky. "Alright," he said, going over to Arya and Lavidatia. "Time for us to go in. The rest of you, send the others in every alternating hour and half hour. See you in a while, my friends."

They all said goodbye to the three as they rode off. Lavidatia pulled her skirts out from their bunch under her legs, making grumbling noises at the dress. Arya sighed and gave up tugging at hers. Eragon, happily riding astride and in breeches, led the way.

"We should get there in half an hour," he said lightly. "And don't think I don't know you two are glaring at my back right now."

Immediately, they stopped glaring at him and switched their gaze innocently to the sky. Eragon just chuckled and shook his head, urging his mount into a trot. Soon the high walls of Ceunon were clearly visible. The large gates were wide open, and people were passing in and out of them, most following a stone road leading west. Lavidatia could see right away that Ceunon was larger than she'd thought. The rate of traffic into the city alone showed her she was wrong. Beyond the walls, she could see a myriad of streets and shops and houses.

They joined the flow of people going through the gates, the guards standing lazily nearby not even noticing them. Like proper noblewomen, Arya and Lavidatia let Eragon ride in front of them, acting as deferential females. Lavidatia's horse was automatically following Eragon's anyway, so she could look around. In this area, medium-sized homes were the predominant buildings. More and more shops began to appear as they approached the center of town. The town square had a fountain, and a few fancy shops enclosed it, but mostly it was occupied by government or public buildings.

Eragon went through the square, picking his way around vendors and civilians on foot. He stopped in front of a nice-looking inn called The Lily Petal. Eragon tossed his reigns to a stable boy, easily dismounting. Arya and Lavidatia were helped to dismount, and followed Eragon inside. After getting a room and seeing their bags safely placed inside it, they decided to spend the rest of the day wandering around the city.

Lavidatia enjoyed just being with Arya and Eragon as they wandered around. It almost felt like she had a real family. The two practically felt like her parents…even if it was just an act. After a few hours, they began to spot others from their group amongst the people in the city. Lavidatia once saw Mirino, Clojen, and Venil being boisterous on the other side of the square from them. No matter who they saw, they were careful to act as though all of them were just strangers. Soon, the sun was setting and people began to disperse. Even in a city loyal to the just Gatorl, there was no guarantee of safety after dark.

As she lay in her bed, listening to Arya and Eragon's breathing as they fell asleep, she reached out and connected with Amethydia.

_Hello, little one, _her dragon greeted her. _How was your day?_

_Great. Do you know if everyone got in alright?_

_We dragons saw every Councilor off safe and sound. Now we are staying at the mouth of the Anora River. It is very pretty here._

_As much as I like sleeping in warm beds, I wish I could be with you._

_We will see each other soon enough. Until then, you can talk to me whenever you wish. For now though, I suggest you rest. Tomorrow might require your energy._

_Goodnight, Amethydia. _

_Sleep well, little one._

As the contact broke, Lavidatia snuggled deep under her covers. She had not slept in a bed since leaving Carvahall, and it felt good. Also, she felt secure with Arya and Eragon so close. Due to this security, and also to the soft mattress, sleep took her quickly and quietly.



When she woke, she could hear the faint buzz of voices. Opening her eyes, she realized it was coming from down below in the street, where the city was beginning to rouse itself. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. Arya was still sleeping peacefully in the other bed, but Eragon was no longer with her. A sweep of the room told her he wasn't in it any longer. However, she spotted a note on the small table near the window. Folding back her warm covers, she put her feet on the cold wood floor and went over to it. Before she even read the words, she recognized the writing as Eragon's. The note read:

**My wife and daughter—**

**I've gone to meet some old friends. We may ride outside of town together, but don't fret: I'll be back for dinner. Enjoy yourselves without me, but be sure to stay safe and follow the rules I set down. I left a purse of coins with you so that you can try all the delights this city has to offer. Have fun! **

**Signed,**

**Frederick. **

Lavidatia smiled. It was a perfect note. Even if it somehow got into the wrong hands, nothing could be derived from it. Yet it held much information for her. She knew his "old friends" were the allies he'd alluded to the other day. It also told her he and these allies would not be meeting in the city, and he'd be with them for hours. So she decided to follow the instructions in the note and enjoy herself. She dressed in another gown, pinning her hair up in a courtly fashion. It was a struggle to lace up the dress herself, but she didn't want to wake Arya. Soon enough, she was dressed and ready. The purse held a rather large amount of money, so Lavidatia took only a portion of it. Sliding the coins into her waist purse and making sure she had a dagger hidden in the folds of her dress, she quietly exited the room.

The streets were chilly and mostly still, with only a few shopkeepers and citizens hastening through them. Not many shops were open, so Lavidatia just contented herself with wandering around. Slowly, as the sun's light began to warm the town, it woke up completely. The streets began filling with people, and the noise level went up as children played and vendors began shouting out their prices. A few Councilors passed her, and one gave her a tiny nod. Lavidatia returned the imperceptible nod and continued on her way. By noon, she found herself in the town square. It was a burst of color, and buzzing like a hive of bees. The bees were varied from traveling nobles in silks and velvets to commoners in simple cotton to servants in livery. Lavidatia saw more beggars than she'd like, but couldn't have been happier with the absence of slaves.

Feeling strangely peaceful among the bustle, she moved from stand to stand, just gazing placidly at the wares of each. When she grew hungry, she bought a sticky honey roll and sat on the edge of the fountain, listening to a bard tell of King Gatorl's coronation almost ten years ago. After finishing her lunch and dipping her hands in the fountains water, she put a coin in the bard's hat and continued browsing.

A booth of weapons eventually attracted her eye, and she went over. Browsing them, she spotted a beautifully crafted dagger with a woman and hawk engraved on the handle. She ran her fingers over the woman, admiring the fine work. It surprised her when the citizen browsing next to her stepped on her foot. When she turned to look at him, she was shocked to see Albrien suppressing a smile. He was dressed in the clothes worn by messengers of Gatorl's court, sent to gather information and deliver letters from place to place. Lavidatia also hid her smile, giving him a modest nod.

"Sorry, milady," he apologized, and only she could have picked up the laughter in his voice.

Lavidatia put her chin up, giving him a condescending dip of her head. "No trouble. Just try not to be so clumsy, good sir."

She went back to looking at the dagger. He also went back to perusing the blades, but she knew by the way he stayed close to her that he had something to tell her. "How much is this one?" Lavidatia asked the shopkeeper, motioning to the dagger with a woman and hawk on it.

"Ten silver coins, miss," the man behind the counter answered.

Lavidatia smiled and reached for her coin purse. As she unhooked it, she purposefully let it slip from her fingers. It dropped to the ground, and she went down to retrieve it. Albrien kneeled at once also, and bent near her to collect the coins.

"Meet us at the Knight's Shield Inn in half an hour. Room nine," he said softly.

She gave a small nod to show she'd heard him. Once she stood, he handed her the coins, and she thanked him. He began slipping away slowly as Lavidatia paid the man. As she inspected the dagger up close, she murmured, "Oh, Father will love this."

"A pretty dagger for a pretty lady."

Lavidatia looked to her right. This time, it was no Rider who addressed her. The young man was dressed also as a lower-class noble. He had an arrogant smile on his face, obviously proud of his sweet-talk. The way his eyes traveled over her made a frown appear on her face. Two men stood deferentially behind him, apparently his lowly friends. Albrien had frozen once the man spoke to her, unwilling to leave her in a potentially hazardous situation.

Lavidatia gave the noble a sharp look. Her intense stare resembled a falcon warning off a sparrow. But this puffed up sparrow took no notice. He leaned self-importantly against the counter so that he was almost directly in front of her.

"Where is such a lovely flower from?" he inquired in the same sugary voice.

Lavidatia raised an eyebrow slightly, the look making it clear she had no interest. "Not here," she responded in a brittle voice.

She started to tuck the dagger into her sash, but stopped when he continued trying to engage her in conversation. "Oh, so cold, my lady! Are you an ice queen then?" His men guffawed at the question.

"Yes, an ice queen. Do try not to get frostbite, sir."

He laughed loudly, and she struggled not to roll her eyes. "I'll take an ice queen out for a meal then."

_He doesn't even have the courtesy to_ _ask_, she thought with irritation. She turned back to the weapons, looking at the stand as though he weren't there. "Not interested," she said in a clipped tone.

The nobleman blinked as though he didn't understand. "Not interested? You surely jest, lady. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't particularly care," she answered. Albrien was still hovering nearby, and all she wanted to do was go meet him and the other Riders in the tavern. Doing that required shaking off this overconfident youth.

"You are cold, ice queen," he said. "Come with me and I'll warm you up."

His hand grabbed her elbow in a tight hold. Albrien tensed and stepped toward them, his face angry. If he felt angry, it was nothing compared to Lavidatia. Before the noble could pull on her or Albrien could put him in his place, she jerked her dagger out of its sheath and pointed it threateningly at the man. He froze at once, and Albrien also stopped. When the boy swallowed loudly, she put an icy smile on her lips. This greatly contrasted her eyes, which made it clear she was anything but happy.

"It is a pretty dagger, isn't it?" she said, her voice misleadingly light. "But dangerous also, no? This metal can cut through cloth, flesh, and maybe even bone. A little frightening, isn't it sir?"

He was sweating. His hand withdrew from her arm. "I-I meant no harm lady."

Her eyes flashed. "That makes one of us, sir. Good day." Without another word, she spun on her heel and cut through a mass of shoppers. Not until she was on the other side of the square did she turn back to look at the nobleman. He was pale, and angrily shaking off his concerned men. Lavidatia's eyes found Albrien at the other corner of the square, watching her. She gave him an amused smile, bobbing her thin eyebrows playfully. He had to pretend to rub his nose to cover up his laugh.

She watched as he headed out of the town, making note of the direction he went. To make sure the nobleman didn't plan revenge, she meandered around until he left the square, going in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Like Albrien, she had to hide her laugh. A dark purple belt was her next purchase, and she tucked it and her dagger in a thin cloth bag given to her by the seller. After that, she left the square in the direction Albrien had.

Taverns and inns were common on the avenues, but she never saw one called the Knight's Shield. At first, she wondered if she'd misheard him, but then decided that was unlikely. After half an hour, she realized she was completely lost. The streets around her had only handfuls of people. Everyone was hurrying on, paying no attention to anyone else. Shops were still here, mainly bakeries, jewelers, and supply stores. No sign of an inn at all. Turning a corner, she saw a woman sitting in front of a store. The sign above her revealed it to be an herbalist shop. The woman sitting in front of was short with curly brown hair. She was scrawling intently on a sheet of parchment in her lap, holding a mirror in her other hand. Lavidatia approached slowly, making up her mind to ask for directions.

"Hello," she said.

The woman gave no sign she'd heard. Instead, she looked in the mirror, staring intently at her eyes. After that, she went back to writing.

Slightly thrown off by the woman's lack of response, and thinking perhaps she was deaf, Lavidatia bent her head to be in the woman's sight, and said, "I was hoping you could give me directions to the Knight's Shield Inn."

The woman didn't look at her. "I could."

Lavidatia straightened with a smile, waiting. Still, the woman went on filling the parchment. Confused, Lavidatia asked, "Uhm, would you give me the directions please?"

"I would." After that, she was silent again.

Now thoroughly bewildered, Lavidatia shifted her weight. "Er, do I have to pay you or something?"

The woman's face broke into a smile, and she let off a merry laugh. She set down her quill, her curls bouncing as she shook her head. "No need to pay me. First you asked if I _could _give you directions to the Knight's Shield. Next, you asked if I _would_. All you had to do is be specific."

Smiling uncertainly, Lavidatia tried, "Well then, where is the Knight's Shield Inn?"

"Go that way," the woman pointed with her chin. "Take the first left you encounter and look for the big vegetable stand. It's next to there."

"Oh, thank you."

"Wait! Will you help me with something quickly?"

"If I can, I'd be glad to."

"Splendid. Can you tell me what color my eyes are?"

Lavidatia blinked in surprise. "Isn't that a mirror?" she motioned to the mirror the woman was holding.

The older woman nodded, face bright. "It is."

Again, Lavidatia became confused. Was she missing something? "Uhhhh….sure."

The woman beamed at her, opening her eyes wide. Lavidatia looked at them, and said, "Brown."

The woman nodded, and made a scratch on her sheet. Lavidatia glanced down at it, and saw it had lots of names of colors on it, each with many lines behind them. She happened to notice the woman had put a mark next to the word _Green_. "Oh, I'm sorry," Lavidatia apologized, thinking she hadn't spoken clearly. "I meant your eyes are brown."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I know. I recorded it."

"But you marked green."

The woman nodded again. "Yes."

Lavidatia was beginning to wonder if the woman was mad. "Oh…right. Sorry, my mistake."

"Would you mind terribly if I recorded yours?"

Lavidatia shrugged and shook her head, offering wide eyes for the woman to look at. The woman paused when she gazed into Lavidatia's eyes, and squinted for a time. She looked away for a moment, her mouth twitching, and then made a mark under _Blue. _

Lavidatia knew her eyes were magicked to look green. "Erm, what exactly is this record for?"

"I am conducting a study."

"Oh. About what eye color is most common?"

"No. I'm trying to prove that eyes change color when we close them."

Lavidatia almost laughed, but realized just in time the woman was serious. "Really? How do you know that?"

"It's obvious. Can you see your eyes when they're closed?"

"No."

"There you have it!"

Lavidatia's forehead was creased with confusion. "Ok….Do you mind if I ask what the point of proving this would be?"

"Not at all."

It took her a moment to realize why the woman was just sitting there staring expectantly at her. When she remembered, she set down her bag and said, "Oh, right. What is the point of proving our eyes change color when we close them?"

Looking pleased she had caught on, the woman answered, "Because then no one would be able to claim a single eye color. There would be no more blue-eyed beauties, or plain brown-eyes, or murky green eyes. Stereotypes and brands couldn't exist anymore—at least not about eye color."

Her logic was lost on Lavidatia. She just nodded politely, still very bemused. "Of course. Silly of me to even have to ask. Well, I'll be going now. Thank you so much for your help." Picking up her bag, she started walking in the direction of the Knight's Shield.

"No thank you! By the way, your eyes are more of a reddish-blue!"

Lavidatia paused to look back at her, confirming her thoughts that the lady was completely insane. Giving a courteous smile, she continued on. As soon as she turned left onto another street, she stopped and frowned. "What?!" she exclaimed softly, trying to make sense of the entire conversation. No matter how much she tried, it remained a weird bit of nonsense. Shaking her head, she went down the street until she spotted a vegetable stand.

The woman might have been mad, but her directions were sound. To the right of the produce stand was the Knight's Shield Inn. She went in, wondering how late she was. A plump man was asleep behind the counter, and empty round tables stood around the room. Lavidatia moved silently past the man down the narrow hall. When she found room nine, she checked all around her. No one was there except the slumbering man. Almost inaudible voices drifted through to her, and she recognized Mirino. She rapped softly on the door, and the voice silenced. Next came the sound of boots on wood, and then the door was opened. Venil stood before her, and she gave him a smile before sliding past him. All of them became relieved when they saw her.

Clojen flicked golden-brown magic to each corner of the room, waiting until the spell had spread around before asking, "What took you so long?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Albrien said. "I thought that pompous brat and his men had gone after you."

Lavidatia flopped down on one of the three beds. "Oh, like I couldn't handle him and his twits if he did."

"Sounds to me like she handled him fine," Cartive said, giving her a grin.

Lavidatia rolled onto her back, smiling at Cartive upside-down. "The git _was_ asking for it. He's lucky I didn't actually use the dagger on him. Do you louts have any food in here?"

Mirino threw her an apple, which she happily began snacking on.

"Where's Eragon?" he asked, adding, "You're going to choke eating like that."

Lavidatia didn't bother righting herself. "Gravity is helping me swallow," she responded. "Our leader left early this morning to go meet with the mystery allies."

Intrigued, Venil asked, "Where are they now?"

"He didn't bother telling me. All I know is that he plans to be with them until this evening, and they're not in Ceunon."

Albrien sat at her feet with a sigh. "I don't understand why they won't meet _any_ of us."

"It's all very fishy," Clojen said, stroking his chin. "Why won't Eragon even tell us what they want?"

Lavidatia shrugged, tossing her apple into the wastebasket. Her head was starting to feel heavy, but she wasn't ready to relinquish her upside-down position. "He won't tell us because he knows it drives us crazy not to know things like that. Eventually, I bet we'll be able to get it out of him."

"Not if he doesn't want us to," Mirino said, shaking his head. "He's been trained to keep secrets even under pain of torture."

Lavidatia made a face. "Really?"

"Yep. The dwarves demanded it. They were scared he'd get caught by Galbatorix and reveal their location and the location of the elves to him. So, they said he had to practice keeping secrets."

Lavidatia got a nasty taste in her mouth. "I'm going to have to do that too, aren't I?"

Cartive shrugged. "I hope not. It doesn't sound pleas—"

He was interrupted by a hammering on the door. Lavidatia jumped, causing herself to fall off the bed with a thump. Albrien leapt off the bed also, drawing his sword. Lavidatia rubbed her elbow, looking around for another exit. There wasn't one. All she could find was a closet: it would have to do. She dashed into it, closing the door. In the darkness, she slowed her breathing until it was impossible to hear. The sound of the door creaking came from outside, and then hushes voices. Lavidatia listened hard for the clang of swords, ready to help her fellow Riders defend themselves if she needed.

Light flooded in as the doors flew open. Lavidatia had a dagger drawn in a matter of seconds, pointed at the newcomer's throat. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she rolled her eyes and put the dagger away. Murtagh looked surprised.

"Dear brisinger! When did you get so fast?"

Lavidatia came out of the closet, smiling sweetly at him. "Whenever you got so slow."

Murtagh gave a less than amused laugh. "Hee hee. Why don't you go back in that closet?"

"I figured the monsters in there must surely be better looking than you. But now that the original shock is over, I think I can stomach it."

"Aren't you just hilarious?" He swung an arm around her. "It's only been twenty-four hours and already I've missed your mean wit."

"And I've longed for your dull intellect," she said in a mockingly sincere voice. To punctuate her remark, she gave him a dramatic hug.

He scowled and shoved her onto the bed, making her laugh. "Glad someone thinks you're funny," Murtagh grumbled.

"You do, even if you won't admit it."

"Will you two be like this even when you're old?" Venil asked with a laugh.

"Oh no," Lavidatia responded merrily. "Murtagh's wit will be long gone by then. It's fading fast at this very moment."

Murtagh sat down heavily on the bed beside her, nearly bouncing her off. "One of these days, small one, someone is going to severely pummel you for your mouth. I just hope it's me."

"Have you spoken to Eragon since we came?" Clojen asked.

Murtagh shook his head. "Nah. He's off with his 'allies' still, calming their boiling blood. They want war he said, and they want it now."

Albrien put on his messenger's hat. "Will you get to meet them?"

"Ha! They hiss at the very sound of my name. No, the people of Hadarac Desert remember my father too clearly to ever be at peace with me."

"What exactly are they?" Cartive asked. "Humans, elves, dwarves?"

Murtagh shrugged. "I don't know. In fact, I don't think many people know they even exist in more than legends. Hardly anyone sees them in the flesh, much less talks to them."

They all thought about the mystery men for a moment, letting their minds go wild. Clojen was first to pull himself out of outlandish fantasies. "I'm starving. Let's call for some food."

"Fine with me," Mirino said.

"Guess that means it's back in the closet with those of us who aren't supposed to be seen with you?" Lavidatia asked, already rising from the bed.

Clojen nodded with a grin, and Lavidatia gave him a kick on her way back into the dark closet. This time Murtagh, Albrien, and Cartive joined her, making it a very tight fit. All of them jostled each other for the most room, growling and grunting. They had to be silent and stay still that when a barmaid from the inn brought in a large plate. As soon as the room door closed, they swung open the closet door and burst out. Talk flowed easily as they ate, and eventually it ended up with Albrien describing the scene in the market for them in greater detail. The episode soon had the other five Riders and Murtagh laughing.

"Guess he got more than he bargained for, didn't he?" Cartive said, picking the last bits of meat off a chicken bone.

Lavidatia just smiled, saying, "He shouldn't have been bargaining with people who can kill him before he even realizes what they're doing."

"It's a good thing you had that dagger with you," Murtagh said.

Lavidatia nodded in agreement. Her hand wandered to her bag, digging inside it. But only the supple leather of her belt met her fingers. Frowning, she lifted up the bag and looked in it. Her eyes widened angrily when she looked right through a hole at Albrien. "Oh for otho's sake!" she said, using the dwarven word for faith in a minor curse. "It fell out! I liked that dagger!"

"Well, it's long by now."

Lavidatia cast an annoyed glance at Mirino. "It just fell out when I was walking?"

"Unless you were beating the ground with it, probably."

Just as she was about to give Venil a matching glare, she stopped. "That's right! Thanks a lot Venil!" She jumped to her feet. "I'll see you gents later."

"Where are you going?" Murtagh asked as she went to the door.

"I know where I dropped my dagger. I'm going to get it."

It took her some time to find the herbalist's again. During the time she walked, she became more sure the dagger must have fallen out when she set her bag down there. The sun was starting to drop by the time she found the shop. The chair in front if it was empty, absent of a cheerfully insane woman. Lavidatia, hoping the woman had picked her dagger up, went quietly into the shop. Before her eyes had even adjusted to the dim, a thousand scents assaulted her nose. It recognized most of them as herbs and some spices, but the rest were foreign. By the time her eyes could see clearly in the dimming light, her nose was already growing used to the smells.

Lavidatia looked around the shop. It had some of the makings of a normal herbalist's: plants hanging from the ceiling behind the glass counter, bottles and jars on the shelves along one side wall, and a collection of mortars and pestles. Yet some of the elements of the place were strange. Like the giant crystal ball resting on a circular table, or the cauldron belching smoke in the far corner. An odd assortment of drawers lined the back wall, varying in sizes from one the size of her pinky-nail to one a youth could crouch in. There was only a dark foot-wide gap from the drawers to the ceiling. Lavidatia was surprised to see the roof was covered in vines that obscured all but an old chandelier.

"Hello?" she called. To get to the counter, she had to make her way around a maze of scrolls, crates, complex machines, and piles of rocks. A colorful bird with a strong-looking beak cawed at her as she went past. When she reached it, she saw the glass counter was filled with a collection of talons, stones, pearls, and dried flowers.

"Anyone here?" she tried again. Still, no sound but her own echo answered.

Sighing, she set her elbows on the counter, letting her eyes wander its surface. A purple dried flower caught her attention. The tiny green leaves had mostly fallen off, but the small teardrop petals were intact. She ran her fingers over it. Eragon had shown her this flower once. It was powerful for use in healing potions, almost unmatched for the stopping of blood flow. But that was not why she was shocked to see it in the shop. What shocked her was that this flower was elven, growing only deep in the heart of Du Weldenvarden. So what was it doing in a human herbalist's shop? "Delois," she whispered, reciting the plant's name to herself.

A pair of red eyes snapped open in the dark space above the unusual drawers. Lavidatia pushed off the counter, surprised. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when a large fierce cat jumped down onto the counter, eyeing her. It had oversized paws and a mane surrounding an angular face and topped with tufted ears. Pearly fangs curled down over its lip, its brownish-pink nose twitching as it looked over her. Once it had summed her up, it raised its chin and flicked its tail. She took a step back as the queer animal jumped down and began winding its way between the object littering the floor. Thinking how strange that had been, Lavidatia turned back to the counter, smelling the flower she'd been inspecting.

_You're learned, I'll give you that._

Lavidatia jumped at the voice. _Amethydia? Where are you?_

_Or maybe not. _

Lavidatia rolled her eyes, setting the flower down. _Have you seen Eragon?_

_Yes._

_Well…where is he?_

_I haven't seen him in four years—how should I know?_

Lavidatia frowned. Four years? Her dragon had seen him two days ago. What was she playing at? _What's wrong with you Amethydia?_

_My name is not Amethydia._

Lavidatia let out an exasperated breath. _Oh, right. Like I believe you. _She reached out to brush a potted yellow flower she'd never seen.

_I wouldn't do that._

_Stop it, Amethydia, _she snapped, touching the flower. As soon as her fingers met it, the spiky leaves came together and tried to bite at her. She jumped backwards in alarm, stumbling over a dusty crate. Using all her agility, she twisted in the air to land on her feet. The cat came over and sat in front of her, its large red eyes focused on her.

_Excellent reflexes also._

Lavidatia's eyes widened. _That's you talking!_

The cat flicked its ears backwards. _Not very fast on the uptake though, are you?_

Too amazed to care that she'd just been insulted by a cat, Lavidatia bent down to inspect the creature. _How can you talk though? You're just a cat._

The thing let out a short yowl, baring its large fangs at her. _Just a cat? Do I look like just a cat?_

_Well…not really…_

_Then why do you think I am?_

_I...I don't know…what else could you be?_

_I could be a strange new breed of alley cat. Or I could be a scientific experiment gone wrong. Or I could even be a figment of your imagination, caused by the overexposure to herbal fumes._

Lavidatia raised an eyebrow at the odd thing. _You certainly seem real you be a figment of my imagination._

_What is real then? Isn't a madman's world real to him? If you were locked in a room, and your only company became ghosts of the night, would they be real to you? _

_What _are _you?_ Lavidatia asked, as intrigued as she was confused by the cat.

_I am unique. And I'm _not just _a cat. _

_Of course not. I see that now. Yet I don't see what you are._

_I_, the cat informed her proudly, _am a werecat. _

Lavidatia leaned back in awe. A werecat! She was lucky today! These animals were in many stories, always keeping to themselves and occasionally giving valuable advice. If the legends were true, they had magical powers, lived much longer than humans, and usually knew more than they told. Not much had ever been recorded about them, and it was even debated if they were real or not. Lavidatia was sure the creature in front of her was very much real.

_Do you have a name? _She asked respectfully, realizing the importance of this animal.

The cat jumped back onto the counter, starting to purr. _I have been called many things in my time. _It returned to its dark space on the drawers, but she could still see its glowing red eyes glued on her. _You, Dragon Rider, may call me Solembum._

Lavidatia did not need to question how Solembum knew she was a Rider. Werecats were incredibly perceptive, and it was said they could often see far into the future.

_Thank you, _Lavidatia said seriously.

Just as the werecat's purring grew louder, the door opened and the woman from before entered, hands full with bags of plants. She blinked at Lavidatia for a moment, her eyes flicking to Solembum.

"He says he spoke with you," she said, obviously surprised.

Lavidatia nodded. "Yes."

The herbalist carefully set down the bags, wiping her hands together as she inspected Lavidatia. "Hmmmm….Do you have a name, child?"

"Mena," she responded with trained ease.

The woman smiled, dimples appearing on her cheeks. "No, no. I meant your _real_ name. I'm no enemy, don't worry."

Normally, Lavidatia would have kept up her ruse. But something about the woman let her relax a little. "My name is…Lavidatia."

The woman nodded, content with this answer. "An elven name. Fascinating. I fear my reply can't be as intriguing. But, alas, mine's Angelina."

Lavidatia nodded in greeting. "Hello. So…where did you find the were—Solembum?"

Angelina laughed, going behind the counter and unlocking a drawer the size of an apple. "He found me, more like. Years and years and years ago. I don't even remember exactly when we crossed paths."

"Don't remember meeting a werecat?" Lavidatia asked in disbelief. "Surely you're young enough to remember something like that."

Again, the herbalist chucked. "Thank you very much, but don't let looks deceive. I may look young, but that's probably just from eating my own herbs when times were raw. Besides, I've had the fortune and misfortune to meet so many odd things in my days that they've all begun to dribble together." She looked at Lavidatia seekingly for a moment, then asked, "Would you like your fortune told? I do it for some of the rich fool ladies sometimes, promising husbands and jewels. But I sense something…far bigger in your future."

Lavidatia shrugged. "I don't think anyone can read my future. Not even a transparent crystal can make it clear."

Angelina waved dismissively at the crystal globe. "Oh, that's just nonsense for the foolish nobles. Doesn't work anyway. They just like to look at their self-beloved faces while I fill their empty heads with tales of fame or wealth."

Lavidatia snorted. "How do you tell fortunes then? By palms?"

"I can, but it's not the most accurate way. Wait here." She hurried to a room in the back of the shop, disappearing behind closed doors. Lavidatia could hear her rummaging about for a time, and then she appeared again, holding an old leather bag. "Sit, sit," Angelina said, motioning to the circular table. She dismissively removed the ball from it, sending it rolling across the floor. Lavidatia sat, watching with interest as Angelina dumped the bags contents onto the thick cloth. They were bones. Smooth bones, each at least as long as a finger, with ancient runes and symbols inscribed on their sides. "These," Angelina told her, touching them one by one, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. Don't ask where they came from, and I won't lie to you. Unlike crystal balls, or wax drippings, these truly have power. They never lie, though deciphering their code can often be…complex."

Lavidatia stared at the bones. She thought of Amethydia, wondering who this dragon had been. Next, she looked up at Angelina, who was watching her with interest. "Why is it you offer this to me?"

The herbalist brushed the bones again. "Many reasons. Partly my own curiosity and inkling. But mostly because of Solembum. Rude and blunt as he may be, he rarely speaks to anyone except me. The last was a young poor man, before that a young noblewoman not unlike yourself, and the one before that a blind beggar. All three of them I offered this to. The young ones accepted, the beggar refused." She grew very solemn. "Knowing one's fortune can be a powerful blessing….or it can be a painful burden. Once I give you this knowledge, nothing can take it away. The choice of ignorance or exposure is yours and yours alone."

Lavidatia thought hard. Did she want to know her future? What if Angelina told her something horrible was going to happen? Could she bear knowing beforehand? But if she could change things…if they did turn out bad… "Cast the bones," Lavidatia said quietly.

Angelina nodded. She collected the bones into her hands, and then tossed them onto the table again, saying powerfully, "_Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!"_

Lavidatia's ears pricked at the words. The woman had just called on memory, fate, and thought in the Ancient Language. A chill crept up her fingers. If Angelina knew those words, and was able to use them, that made her a true witch. The herbalist had not lied: there was great power in these things. Suddenly, Lavidatia hoped she was not wrong to dabble in them.

Angelina stared at the way the bones had fallen, studying them. She cupped her head in her hands as though it hurt, then chewed on her lip. Finally, she leaned backwards and sighed, rubbing her temples. "You are right: your future is far from clear. It has so many twists and turns it makes my head swell. I've only ever seen one so complicated, but yours is different in many ways. I can wrestle at least a few answers from it."

Solembum once again came out from his dark hollow, going back down to the counter. He stared closely at the two of them and at the bones.

"This is the easiest to read," Angelina said, pointing at one of the bones. It had a symbol of a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it. "Infinity, or long life. It's as rare as elves in these parts. Usually I see the elm or the aspen—signs a person will live a normal span of years. You, however, can expect much longer than that."

_Well, I am a Rider, _Lavidatia thought. Was Angelina only going to tell her things she already knew?

"Now the bones grow harder to read. I can see your life will be more valuable than diamonds, yet many times it will be risked. Your way is long and hard, so beware of losing your way. This bone here is a strange one…the Man crossed with the staff. If I'm correct…it is a warning. A warning for you to stay on the right path, or else you shall fall. And if you fall, countless others fall as well. The fates of people, some not even come into this world yet, rest on your young shoulders." She rubbed a light finger over a thick circle symbol. "The sign of the Past. You will be faced with one you thought long gone, but whether tomorrow or in ten years, I could not tell you. Just be prepared and remember things are not always as you originally perceived them to be."

The herbalist squinted at the bones now, leaning her head down close. She scratched her head. "Now here is a mix I've never seen before, and only heard about once. The heart crossed with the X. To save the thing that means the most to you, you'll have to overcome a great enemy. I see much blood and tears leading up to this final conflict—which will decide if you lose that which you hold dear or if you banish the dark. Not even dragon bones can tell the outcome of that clash. The rest is a mystery, a ball of string that can't be unraveled until it's already occurred."

Lavidatia sat in silence for a moment, soaking it all in. When Angelina offered her a flask of wine, she gladly took some. Though she did not usually welcome drink, after the reading she hoped it might fuzzy her head a little. It would be a blessing. Finally, she said quietly, "You used words of power."

Angelina's eyes flashed. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to watch your life play out! You can speak to werecats, know about the ancient language, and have as interesting a future as I've seen. Who are you?" When Lavidatia opened her mouth, Angelina interrupted. "No, no, no. I know your name, but who _are _you? What nobleman's daughter are you that your future is so spectacular…and prowling with danger? Are you of Gatorl's court?"

Lavidatia didn't know how to answer. Thankfully, she didn't have to, because Solembum padded onto the table in-between them. Angelina watched him with sharp interest. The cat plopped its haunches down on the table, staring at Lavidatia with unblinking eyes.

_Uh…yes? _Lavidatia asked him.

_Listen closely, and I will tell you two things. One, when you seek to free person who is locked away, you may find that the best weapon is to relinquish those blades you already have. Then, when you are in agony and your life and an Empire hang on the edge of a bloody blade, reach for the thing that the one who loved you most drew strength from. _

The words made absolutely no sense to Lavidatia. All the same, she locked them away in her heart, committing them to memory. A werecat's advice was as valuable as it was rare. "Thank you, Solembum," she said sincerely. "I will remember."

The werecat gave a slight dip of his shaggy head and then disappeared into the next room. When Lavidatia opened her mouth to ask Angelina about the advice, the herbalist held up her hands. "I don't want to know," she said quickly. "Whatever Solembum told you was for your ears alone. Tell no one, and remember his words when the time comes."

Lavidatia closed her mouth, looking back at the still bones. "It doesn't make sense," she said quietly.

Angelina laughed, getting to her feet. "If Fate wanted to make Her plans sensible, life would be boring. Be glad your life will never be dull." She collected the bones, slipping them gently back into their bag. Lavidatia watched her set the dagger she'd come after down on the table. Then Angelina started to follow Solembum into the back room, but paused in the open door. "It will all have more meaning when the time comes. You are going somewhere great, child. I bid you; stay safe on your journey."

And with that, she went into the back room. Lavidatia stared after her for a moment, contemplating everything she'd been told. Deciding to wait to dissect it until she had Amethydia, Lavidatia rose to her feet, grabbed her dagger, and slowly left the shop. The dying sunlight hit her in shocking tidal wave after being in the dim shop. The street was still empty. She took a deep breath of the cool air, trying to clear her buzzing head. It was no use.

The winding path back to Lily Petal Inn was difficult to remember, but she was sure she was heading the right direction. Occasionally, people going the opposite direction passed her, but without taking any notice of the lone noblewoman meandering through the streets. Half of Lavidatia's head was still back in Angelina's shop, pondering the meaning of the heavy words foreshadowing her future. Her head jerked to the present as men hurried out of a side-street, quickly forming a circle around her. At once, Lavidatia went into defensive position, drawing her dagger but wishing she had Edoc'sil. She recognized the arrogant young nobleman sneering at her.

"Still tough, ice queen?" he jeered.

"Make a move toward me and you'll find out," Lavidatia responded heatedly.

Some of the men guffawed. The nobleman was very amused. "Guess so. But guess what else? They're seven of us and one of you. We could take you into an alley right now and slit that lovely throat of yours."

Lavidatia knew she couldn't take seven of them with only two daggers. She could easily kill them all with magic, but the citizens of Ceunon would surely notice a powerful cast in the middle of a street. Plus, then, she would expose the Riders, and they'd have to leave at once. The last thing she wanted was to alert Radgul and the false king to her position. So, she settled on talking her way out of it.

"You could," she said easily, making her voice relaxed. The tone confused the battle-ready men. "Or you could just let me go by and no one will be any worse off."

"And why in Eragon's name would we do that?"

Lavidatia smiled slightly. "Because of that name you just invoked. And because of King Gatorl."

"What are you talking about, woman?" one of the other brutes demanded.

"Listen," Lavidatia said persuasively. "I know more about you than you know about me. I know your family name is Baldwen, and your father is a baron." She motioned to the family crest and name engraved on his daggers, which he quickly covered up though the damage had already been done. "That puts your entire name at risk if you do anything to me," Lavidatia continued to reason. "Yet you know absolutely nothing about me beyond that I'm a nobleman's daughter. For all you know, I could have the king's ear. Is it wise to choose your enemies when you don't know what their forces number?"

The men shifted uncertainly on their feet. Her words were beginning to gnaw at their bravery. "She doesn't have the king's ear," the young baron's son said. "She's bluffing!"

"It's possible," Lavidatia agreed. "Yet it's also possible that I'm not. You have no idea what my name is, where I'm from, or who I know. If I'm just a nobody, then you could slit my throat here and now and no one would think on it. However, if I'm not…you might anger a king. The risk is yours to take or step away from. I suggest you choose wisely, boy, because it just might cost you your head."

The circle of men was already backing away, and even the baron's son seemed unsure now. When he looked into the young woman's intense eyes, he lost his nerve. "You're not worth it anyway," he mumbled, marching away. His minions followed, casting fearful glances back at her. Lavidatia breathed out in relief after they turned the corner and sheathed her dagger.

Behind her, someone started clapping. Lavidatia spun and drew her dagger, ready to take on this new foe also. She smiled at the sight of Eragon. The applauding man was smiling at her.

"Very smooth," he praised her. "You handled the situation very well."

"You enjoyed the show then?" Lavidatia asked, restraining a grin.

"Oh yes. I was going to turn them all into scum, but then I figured I'd see how you did on your own. And, I must say, I am impressed by the results."

Lavidatia smiled and hooked her arm through his. They didn't go back to the Lily Petal Inn, but instead walked toward the Knight's Sheild.

"So, where were you wandering off to all alone?" The head Rider questioned easily.

"I dropped my dagger at an herbalist's shop. I got…held up."

Eragon's interest was caught. "An herbalist, hmm? Buy any herbs?"

"Nope. But…she did read my future."

Lavidatia could tell by the way his body tensed that he was extremely interested now. "Did she? Tea leaves? Or was it wax drippings?"

"No, it was dragon knuckles," Lavidatia said quietly.

Eragon stopped walking, and turned to look at her. "Was it really? Were you and she the only ones in the shop?"

Lavidatia bit her lip. "Uh…yeah, I think so. Oh no, wait! Eragon, she had a werecat! It spoke to me. Its name was—"

"Solembum," Eragon finished with a satisfied grin.

Lavidatia was startled. "Well—yes. How did you know that?"

"He told me when I first met him ten years ago."

She suddenly remembered what Solembum had told her about seeing Eragon a few years ago. "But then, you must know—"

"Angelina? Yes. She's been one of my most reliable allies since I became a Rider. In fact, it was she who saved Arya and me after we almost killed ourselves slaying that Shade. Both of us would have died if she hadn't treated us." He moved them to the side of the street, leaning against a wall. "Did you accept her offer?"

Lavidatia nodded. "Yes. She told me many strange things…so did Solembum."

Eragon held up his hands just as Angela had. "Whatever they told you, it's yours to keep. Did she mention the other people she's offered that to?"

Lavidatia tried to remember. "Yes…she first offered it to a blind beggar, but he refused. Then a young noblewoman accepted, and after her a young poor man. I was next."

Eragon's smile was growing. "The first man, I don't know. The first woman—was my mother." He gave a quiet laugh at Lavidatia's small gasp, and then went on. "The poor young man….was me."

"You?! Why didn't she say that?"

"She has no idea who you are, Lavidatia. Even if she did, she probably wouldn't mention my name to you. Fortune-tellers are serious about keeping their telling secret. Those of us lucky or unlucky enough to know must maintain our silence until the predictions come true. Now come on: I want to see what the others have been up to."

He tugged on her, and they resumed walking. "They were just eating when I left. Just being typical men, you know?"

A wind blew out of a side street, blowing Lavidatia's hair over her face. Brushing the red locks aside, she stopped walking. Her muscles were tensing, and something was tugging at her mind. Slowly, she turned to look behind her. There was a dark window up on a third-story building, completely empty and still. Something about it drew Lavidatia's eyes though.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"I…feel something," Lavidatia murmured, squinting up at the window.

Eragon saw where she was staring and laughed. "You _are _a perceptive Rider, aren't you? Could feel their stare from all the way down here!"

He started walking again. Lavidatia threw the window one last glance and then hurried to catch up to Eragon. "Who are they? You knew someone was there? Who was it, Eragon?"

"They are our mysterious allies. They insisted on seeing you. I'm sure they'll be shocked you sensed them—they're not used to being noticed."

Lavidatia tried to get more out of him the whole walk, but he would not budge. She had given up by the time they arrived at room nine of the Knight's Shield Inn. They were let into the room by Albrien, and Lavidatia at once settled onto a bed with the elf and Cartive. Eragon sat down in a chair near the hearth, taking off his plumed nobleman's cap.

"How are my Riders?" he asked.

"Fine," Venil said.

"And my pack mule?" Eragon questioned Murtagh.

The man scowled, refusing to look at Eragon. "I know not to whom you speak. If you're addressing your brave loyal strong warrior, he's fine."

Eragon smiled. He looked over in the corner, where Mirino was sitting at a desk. He was intent upon writing something. "And what is my Mirino doing?"

The other five men smirked. "Writing a letter to his lady-love," Clojen said

"To his dearest beautiful Kloseena," Venil confirmed.

"Oh, stuff a stocking in it," Mirino mumbled over his shoulder.

Lavidatia put a smile on her face while they teased Mirino about writing letters to the woman, but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. She could still see Kloseena's eyes when she tried: cunning, calculating, and maybe even dangerous. Something about the woman set her on edge. In fact, she got the feeling Kloseena was a no-good vixen….she just hoped Mirino didn't get caught in her trap.

Thanks for reading, my lovelies. You are all my heroes. I shall blow kisses your way along with that peach cobbler. Stick with me, my friends, even if I am an inconsistent sot. And, as always, keep reviewing! (Don't hurt me too badly for not updating though….)


	17. He's baaack

Ha! Look at this! A new chapter within a month. Amazing, if you ask me. I am going to try and be better about this whole "consistency" thing. Pah. Reliability. A simply laughable idea…..heehee. Well here's your chapter so enjoy! But first—

To my darling reviewers:

XDarknessX: I'm glad I'm not the only slacker. Thanks for being willing to wait for me, though.

Moonshine07: I'm glad you like it so much. See how fast I'm updating this time :)

Roryirene: Wow…favorite Eragon story ever? How cool am I! haha

fallenangel657: I make good cobbler, don't I? Thanks for the praise…it makes me all mushy inside…

maddy midnight: I know…(blushes) 7 months is definitely a record for me. I'm a bad kitten…

Now, on with the story…..

They spent the next week in Ceunon. Eragon met with his allies four more times, spending all day with them. During those times, Lavidatia and Arya ventured out together, just enjoying the town. Lavidatia had not thought it possible to like Arya even more than she did, but it turned out it was. She and the elfess grew even tighter in that week. On the few days when Eragon went out with them, Lavidatia again got that sense of having a family. In the evenings, the Rider, Arya, and Murtagh went to someone's room and gathered all together, laughing, talking, or sitting in agreeable silence.

It was, of course, too sweet to last. Eragon soon declared that his meetings with the enigmatic allies were complete, and that they must move on. So, they slowly trickled out of the town, without anyone the wiser that they'd ever been there. They were back to traveling toward Ellesmera as they had been before. About three days after they left Ceunon, they made camp near the middle of Anora Lake. Their path was now paralleling the border of Du Weldenvarden. The smell of trees was intoxicating, even from three miles away. Lavidatia could hardly wait to ride above and in them.

For now, though, she was waiting to be assigned her evening duty. The Council insisted that now that they were nearing the elven forest, the Riders be given more influential tasks each night. Since they set out on the trail again, Lavidatia had been reviewing stolen blueprints of Gil'ead's layout, pinpointing weaknesses and possible places for a good battle to take place. While she did this, a score of Councilors hovered over her, watching her work. By the third night, all were impressed and praised her as having a natural military mind.

The Councilors sat around them, advising Eragon on what he should assign each of them. He didn't seem to appreciate the extra hassle, but was patient with them nonetheless. Luchid was the first one to lose his temper. He got to his feet soon after Venil and Cartive were assigned to go and scout ahead of the group, looking over the territory.

"This is taking too long!" the wizard shouted. "I'm going to patrol the area behind us, make sure we're not being followed. Come and find me when you're all through with this ridiculous nonsense."

Eragon surprised them all by smiling. "Oh, no need Luchid. We're almost through anyway. Go ahead and patrol the south. However, Lavidatia and Clojen will be going with you."

The sorcerer raised his lip in distaste. "_Her_? Really now, Eragon, I think—"

Eragon's smile changed into a menacing scowl. "It doesn't matter what you think, Luchid. They're both going with you. Live with it or leave."

Luchid was an arrogant fool but not even he would cross Eragon when he used that tone. "Very well. I don't think it's wise to have them bring their dragons though. Any lurking enemies could spot them from a mile away."

The Councilors gave murmurs of agreement. Eragon nodded. "Fine. Lavidatia, Clojen: go saddle horses. You're to patrol with Luchid."

The two Riders gave nods and went to find mounts. Amethydia awaited her, looking displeased. _I am not to go. _

Lavidatia shrugged. _I don't like it any more than you do, but it's the Council's orders. _

Her dragon chewed on air angrily. _The Council, _she scoffed. _Nothing but pumped up old men on power trips. _

_Oh, shush! You're just angry with them because I have to leave you behind._

_And what if you get hurt? Who will protect you? Ever since that wise witch read your future I've been uneasy._

Lavidatia had told her dragon about Angelina's fortune-telling the evening it had happened, when she was in bed. The dragon had agreed there was power and truth in the predictions, but had been able to draw no more sense from them than her Rider. Still, the many promises of danger did nothing to encourage Amethydia to let her girl out of her sight.

_I'll be fine, _Lavidatia assured her dragon. _And if not, I can always call you to me._

_True. Do not go out of range, Lavidatia, or I'll fly right over and drag you back here in my teeth._

Lavidatia smiled as she mounted her horse. It was actually Arya's favorite horse, but the elfess had said she should use it when riding. _I will stay where you can hear me, _she promised as she rode to meet Clojen and a very unhappy-looking Luchid.

"Let's get this over with," the sorcerer grumbled, urging his mount to walk out of the camp.

"Yes," Lavidatia agreed, trotting her horse in front of Luchid's as Clojen did the same. "Let's."

They rode in silence for at least an hour, scanning the surrounding land with keen eyes. Nothing more dangerous to be seen than fleeing wild goats. They rode around a bend in the trees, and Lavidatia glanced behind her. The camp had long since faded from sight, but she could still sense Amethydia in her mind's range.

Luchid jerked his horse to a stop with a growl. "This is pointless! A waste of my time! We'll go back _now_!" He kicked his horse back toward camp. But the animal did not break into a run; it reared, letting off an enraged shriek. Luchid tumbled to the ground, landing in a heap. Lavidatia tried to grab the horse's reigns, but they fell to the dirt before she could. Both the Riders gasped when the rearing horse stepped backwards…right onto Luchid's leg. A crack split the air, followed by the man's scream. Lavidatia leapt out of her saddle, grabbing onto the angry mount and pulling it away from the howling Luchid. Still, the horse was wild and twisted out of her grip, charging off south. Lavidatia's mount also became frenzied and charged after it, leaving behind only a trail of dust.

That left them with only one horse, and a pained Luchid wailing and clutching at his leg. "It's broken! I feel the bone smashed! OOOOWWW"

Lavidatia had been trained to heal broken bones. So had Clojen. They both bent down. "Let us heal it," Lavidatia said, starting to reach out toward his leg.

With a snort, he slapped her hand away. "No you don't! Neither of you can touch it! Only Eragon may be trusted with my bones!"

Lavidatia rolled her eyes and stood. "Fine, have it your way. But it's a half and hour's ride back, and that's at a painful gallop."

"I don't care!" the man snapped. "I'll ride to Eragon myself."

Lavidatia decided that if he wanted pain, let him have it. "Whatever you wish, Luchid. Clojen, take him back and let Eragon repair the damage."

Clojen frowned, holding his wary horse tightly. "What about you?"

"I have to go get Arya's horse…as well as Luchid's. It shouldn't take me long—I'll calm them with my mind as soon as I'm near enough and then ride back. Just tell everyone I'm right behind you."

Her fellow Rider was reluctant to leave her, but Luchid's whimpers helped convince him. "Alright. Help me get him up."

Both of them lifted Luchid into the saddle, ignoring his sputters and hisses. Clojen then swung up behind him, saluting her and riding off. Lavidatia watched them until they went around the bend then turned around. She took off running. The feeling of the air flowing through her hair had always been a favorite of hers. First, she had satisfied it by running, then galloping, and now it was flying. Still, it felt good to revert back to simple sprinting to get the rush of wind. She was in better shape than most humans, and could keep up her run for nearly an hour. Perhaps that much time passed as she followed the hoof prints; perhaps not. It was difficult to tell.

She slowed as she came to a part where the tree bank rose above the normal ground, sloping up in a curve of rich brown soil. The trees were dark, and she couldn't see clearly into them while standing in fading sunlight. She heard a horse whinny from somewhere nearby. Sighing, she started trudging along the slope, trying to find the spot where the animals were.

A bird burst out of the trees ahead of her, flying topsy-turvy away from the forest. It was a small falcon, and it was flapping its angular wings as fast as they could go. Curious, Lavidatia reached out and touched the bird's mind with her own. Great fear was the sole emotion in the animal's entire body. _Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, _it hummed in time to its beating wings as it zipped away.

A tiny wind picked up seconds later, blowing her dark hair around her shoulders. Suddenly, she felt her bones freeze to their marrow. Her hairs rose in alarm, and her very skin crawled. A single thought passed through her head: _Something is wrong._ No sooner had this crossed her mind than wild war-cries filled the air, and dark shapes burst from the trees. By the time she had drawn her sword, Lavidatia was surrounded all around by extremely large Urgals. The beasts were all armed with straight blades ending in ominously hooked tips. She knew they were designed to pull flesh from bone and muscle.

"My, my, my." Her heart pounded at the drawling voice. Her eyes flicked up to the tree slope as Radgul sauntered down it, arms folded over his chest. "Looks like you've been caught, doesn't it lilac?"

She swallowed the fearful/angry lump in her throat. "Don't count your chickens, Shade," she scolded sharply.

He laughed. "I'd say I'm pretty safe to go ahead and count, wouldn't you? I have twenty Kull on you. That's right—Kull. The breed of urgal that can overpower three human men and run for days without stopping. Do you think to conquer all of them and myself, Lavidatia?"

"Don't say my name," she snapped. _Amethydia! _She screamed in her mind.

_What is wrong? _Her dragon responded at once.

_The Shade!_ Her dragon's alarm rushed through her.

After that, she could afford no more attention to mind conversation. All her brain and body were focused on the Shade. The way he stood, so relaxed yet poised, reminded her of a snake ready to strike. And she was determined to avoid his fangs.

"I will say your name all I like," he replied carelessly. "You do, after all, belong to me."

"I belong to no man, Shade."

He just grinned. "No, you belong to me, girl. Tie her up," he ordered the Kull.

They all moved in at once. Lavidatia at once slashed Edoc'sil through them, fighting like a caged animal. Radgul must have warned them she'd struggle, because they were ready. It took all of Lavidatia's power, speed, and strength to even hold them off. She was suddenly very grateful for the times Eragon had set all the Riders loose on her at once. That training made this a little easier…though it was still practically impossible.

"Give it up, purple!" the Shade called. "Not even your wily self can conquer all of them plus me. You've run out of time, and so you're mine again."

Lavidatia did not have the breath to reply. Yet someone did reply for her. A great bellow filled the air, and the earth shook as a great animal landed right behind her, crushing some Kull under it. Lavidatia saw Radgul's eyes widen as he took in the dragon.

_Lavidatia! Duck! _Amethydia ordered. At once, the Rider fell to her knees. As three Kull raised their swords to kill her, a spiked tail swung out of nowhere and bashed them from consciousness. Her dragon snapped another Kull nearly in half, and her claws took out yet another. _Get on my back! _As Lavidatia began to ask how she could fly them both, her dragon commanded, _NOW!_

So Lavidatia scrambled up onto Amethydia's scaled back, locking her feet near the wing joints as she'd watched the other Riders do. It would be hard enough to do by itself, but doing it while her dragon was fighting off Kull was very difficult. Not a second after she'd got herself secure, her dragon raised her wings.

"No!" Radgul screamed. "Stop them!"

There was nothing the Kull could do. Her dragon dropped her wings and launched off the ground. Lavidatia was jerked backwards and had to grab onto one of Amethydia's neck spikes to keep from falling off. Her feet felt the pressure as Amethydia's powerful wings swung up and dropped down, driving them further and further from the ground. Below, the Kull watched in stupid confusion, and the Shade let off a howl of rage.

"You can't fly forever!" he screamed, drawing a dagger.

Lavidatia was too busy trying not to fall off her dragon's back to pay much attention to him. He caught her attention, though, as soon as the dagger flew into the middle of her thigh. A pained cry sprung from her lips, and her hands went instinctively to her injured leg. Despite the pain it caused her, she slid the dagger out. Somehow, through all the chaos fear and pain, she remembered Eragon's lessons and brought the dagger to her nose. It did not smell like poison, but not all poisons were detectable by scent.

"_Mirento herbantus_," she whispered, and a burst of her magic coated the dagger. It turned green immediately: there was no trace of poison. Satisfied that the only consequence of the wound would be pain, Lavidatia dropped the dagger to the now-faraway ground. Soon, the Shade and his pack of Kull were nothing but dots as Amethydia flew wildly north.

_Are you badly wounded? _Her dragon asked.

_Not horribly. It just hurts. I should heal it._

_No you don't! Let Eragon do it; you are too young and inexperienced to heal such damage to muscle. _

Lavidatia was annoyed. Hadn't she healed many wounds, to muscle, bone, and flesh alike? _I can do it, Amethydia._

_I know you _can_, but that doesn't mean you should. Your focus is not complete: you should not do such an extensive healing in such a state of mind, not when we will be before one of the greatest magic-wielders in history in a short time. _

The Rider conceded, still slightly annoyed. _I'm going to at least stem the blood flow. _

Her dragon had no protests to that, so she used her magic to redirect the blood rushing to the injury. When that was through, Lavidatia looked down for the first time. Already dizzy from the trauma of the past few minutes, she right away wished she hadn't. Flying alone without a saddle on a speeding dragon was very new and very frightening. To add to it all, her leg was throbbing with enormous pain. The rushing wind was not the only thing making her eyes water.

After perhaps ten minutes, her legs began to feel discomfort—not only from her stab wound. She realized Amethydia's scales were irritating her skin even through her breeches. All her muscles were clenched to stay on the dragon below her, and this did not help to ease the pain.

_How far are we? _Lavidatia asked, in extreme pain after what felt like hours.

_Close. _Feeling the extent of her Rider's pain, she added, _hold on, little one. I know it hurts._

Lavidatia's eyes were watering badly now. The air slammed into her, and she felt very unsteady without either a saddle or someone riding in front of her. Not even the sight of the camp could make her forget her pain. When she looked down, she saw there were dark spots on the inside of her thighs. When she pressed fingers to the fabric, they came away red. Realizing Amethydia's hard scales had ripped the skin from her legs, she grimaced.

A call below went up as Amethydia circled the camp. People stood and stared up at her, and shocked voices could be heard when they saw she had a rider on her back. Murtagh was first to recognize her.

"Lavidatia?" he questioned in disbelief.

Amethydia landed, and Lavidatia felt the dragon's muscles ripple as they absorbed the shock. She slid off her dragon without even waiting for her to fold her wings. Unable to stand on her shredded legs, she clutched at her dragon's lowest neck spike, holding herself up with it. Eragon came out of the tent were he'd been healing Luchid as soon as she dismounted.

"Eragon," Lavidatia cried, shaking from clenching her muscles for so long and from her injuries.

His eyes went wide at the sight of her. At once, he rushed to her side. The other Riders stood in shock, taking in the blood all over her pants. Arya's hand went to her mouth, and she seemed to become weak. Her husband held Lavidatia up, allowing her to release Amethydia.

"What happened?" he demanded urgently.

"The Shade," Lavidatia answered breathlessly.

Eragon's blue eyes widened even more. "Here? He found you?"

"To the south, with Kull. I walked right into his trap," she said bitterly, furious with herself.

Eragon's alarm was evident. He took her arm and swung it around his shoulder. "Come on. Into the tent." Murtagh moved at once to take her other arm. With the support of the two men, she limped into the tent. Eragon ordered Luchid from it. The wizard's eyes glittered at seeing Lavidatia hurt, and he asked what had befallen her, but he did not dare delay following Eragon's fierce command. Murtagh and Eragon put her on a folding table set up in the center of the tent. Without hesitation, Eragon ripped off most of her breeches. Lavidatia might have protested if both men in the tent didn't feel as close to her as her own fathers, and if she were in less pain.

Murtagh hissed in sympathy at the sight of her raw bloody legs. Just as Lavidatia had suspected, there was no skin left on the insides; it had all been rubbed off by her dragon's scales. Eragon scowled as he spotted the dagger stab.

"The Shade's work?" he questioned.

Lavidatia could only nod due to lump in her throat. Eragon didn't need more of an answer than that: he set to work healing the stab wound.

"How did he manage to catch you?" Murtagh asked.

"After Luchid's horse went wild, I went to get it and Arya's mount. I heard them whinny and started in their direction. But then a bird flew by me, and I felt in its mind it was afraid of something. After that, my whole body got this feeling…I knew something was wrong. Soon after, Kull had me surrounded—Kull and Radgul. I fought them off, but it was too much. Amethydia came to my rescue, though, and flew me away. The Shade managed to get a last shot at me." She motioned at the stab Eragon was healing. "I can't believe he fooled me so easily! I'm such an idiot!"

Eragon had been scowling ever since he discovered the slash, and it deepened at the summary. "No, if there's an idiot here, it's me. I let you go off when I _knew_ there was a dangerous Shade on your trail. Did I think Luchid would stop anything from happening to you? What a fool I am! Well, I'm going to solve it all right now."

"How?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon ran a cloth over the healed stab wound, eyeing the large abrasions on her legs. "We're flying straight to Ellesmera—immediately. If this Radgul wants to get at her anymore, he'll have to take on the entire elven race." His brow furrowed as he looked at the scrapes on her legs. "We don't have time to heal all those now. Not without a lot of pain and some mistakes, that is. It will have to wait until we're a safe distance from the madman."

Lavidatia did not say anything. There wouldn't have been a point anyway. She started to stand on her own, but gasped as soon as she put weight on her legs. Before she could even sit back down, Eragon swept her off her feet, holding her tightly.

"I can walk," she protested as he carried her out of the tent.

"Like Helgrind you can," Eragon responded gruffly.

Lavidatia did not like being under the stares of the Council in Eragon's arms. It made her feel weak. But she knew not to argue with him now. Plus, his grip was so iron-tight it would not have done any good to fight him.

"Clojen, saddle Saphira," the head Rider ordered.

Clojen rushed to do Eragon's bidding. Lavidatia could tell by his face he was horrified he had left her alone. To ease his mind, she gave him as much of a smile as she could manage as Eragon deposited her sideways on his dragon's back. The Councilors moved as close as they dared, questions beginning to form on their lips.

"Pack up," Eragon directed in a strict voice. "The Shade is near: I'm taking Lavidatia to Ellesmera right away. Those of you going to the elven capital will follow behind; those of you not will return to Uru'baen and tell Gatorl what has happened. I ask some dwarf to ride to Ajihad and King Hrothgar and fill them in on today's events."

"We're moving right now?" a shocked human asked. "Not even waiting a day?"

Eragon frowned. "I will not let this Shade lay another finger on Lavidatia until she's fully trained. She has managed to escape him four times now, but I won't wait for a fifth. You have your orders—obey them or face the wrath of the Empire."

No one even thought about challenging Eragon when he took charge like this. They all scrambled to load up their gear. "Mount up," Eragon told the other five Riders. "Murtagh, Arya: ride on Beroan and Jura. We ride now."

His wife and friend swung onto the dragons behind Mirino and Venil. In a minute, all the Riders were ready and up, all except Eragon.

"Those of you returning to Uru'baen, stay near the Anora River at all times. If you meet the Shade, seal up in Yazuac and call for aid from Gatorl. I will bring the Riders back in a few days." His face grew very dark. "Then I will find this Shade, and kill him myself."

The Councilors all looked eager. Eragon's nickname was Shadeslayer. After the first, Durza, Eragon had since killed numerous Shades. It was proof of his strength and extraordinary power that he repeatedly did what killed most men on their first try. Lavidatia dropped her eyes. Eragon was furious, so she would not risk questioning this statement. It was just that….she wanted to be the one to gouge Radgul's heart with a sword. Now was not the time to say that, though.

Without another word, Eragon got swiftly into the saddle behind Lavidatia. She became alarmed, feeling unstable sitting sideways on a dragon. "I'm to ride like this, Eragon?"

"You can't ride any other way. Lean against me to steady yourself."

Lavidatia swallowed any complaints she might have had. He was obviously not in the mood to waste any time at all. Instead, she tensed and gritted her teeth, leaning against his chest as he'd said, preparing for a painful takeoff. His face softened as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Lavidatia. This is going to hurt." To his dragon, he softly directed. "Take off easy, Saphira."

The dragon cast a worried look back at Lavidatia, and then lifted off from the ground as gently as she could. Her child flew very close to her, keeping her eyes on her hurt Rider. Lavidatia's inner legs were still pulsing with pain, but at least Eragon had stopped the bleeding.

The other Riders were all constantly looking behind them, as if expecting the Shade to jump them. When they weren't doing that, they were looking worriedly over at Lavidatia. Arya didn't even bother looking for the Shade: she either looked toward the elven capital or just watched Lavidatia.

In a short time, they were flying over the thick trees of Du Weldenvarden. The sun's last strong rays made them light up like emeralds. Occasionally, a gray or red rock would pierce the thick canopy and jut out imperially. Other than that, the land below them was a pure carpet of green.

They flew for hours, but not at the leisurely pace they usually did: their pace was fast and furious. It was the fastest speed Lavidatia had ever ridden a dragon at. The sun disappeared as they went, and the stars began to ignite in a black sky. After some time, the rush of the cold night air numbed Lavidatia's entire body—something her legs were grateful for. When she began to shiver, Eragon insisted on putting a blanket over her.

"You can sleep," he told her as they continued barreling over the Great Forest.

"Actually, I'm not sure I can." She glanced down at the blurred trees beneath them.

"I won't let you fall," he promised. "Trust me: you'll need to be rested when we arrive at Ellesmera."

Only a great trust for Eragon and her exhaustion could make her doze while riding sideways on a racing dragon. Somehow, she did manage to sleep. It was fitful and anything but relaxed, but it was still rest.

How was it, kids? Good, bad, terrible, giggly, what? Give me some feedback here! Also, I was considering putting up an Artemis Fowl story I've written. Any interest? Let me know. I hope you guys stick with me. I am a terribly irresponsible mediocre writer, but I do try. Can I get credit for that at least? Hasta luego, chicos!


	18. A New House

Hey kids! Look who's back! ME! Yay! After like 6 months…like I always say "pah. Reliability." Actually, blame responsibility for my tardiness! My life has taken off since I last wrote and people keep pestering me to commit to things and then actually follow through. Ugh. The very idea! Anyway, I am still alive and still writing and still kicking! Haha. Now on to my ever patient and ever beloved reviewers. If anyone is still out there….

Moonshine07—Sorry. I didn't update very soon…but here you are!

Rika Night—I smiled when I read this story is your favorite Eragon fic. And don't worry, it's still not forgotten.

Psycho Sin Mafia—actually the Lavidatia/Angelina encounter was carefully planned out and very much my own. I encourage you to pay particular attention to the eye color part; you'll see later I threw a hint in there. Thanks!

HiddenTears159—Tada! It's late but here it is. Hope you're still reading.

Maddy midnight—hey look, it hasn't been quite seven months yet. Still haven't been my personal record lol.

Moonlight Eagle—I haven't quit: I'm just slow and inconsistent ha. Thanks for your support.

Rayanny—Aw, I think I love you too! What a sweetheart. Well here's an update for you!

Nat-y2k2—heehee. I am a very mysterious and misleading writer. I know where I'm going but I'm not going to tell my lovely readers. Read and see:)

Now on with the tale!

Eragon's gentle arms nudged her awake. When she opened her eyes, it was very dark, and it took her a moment to remember why air was pummeling her.

"We're close," Eragon said once he saw she was mostly awake.

Lavidatia pulled the blanket off herself. Eragon didn't protest: he knew she would never in a million years show up at the elven capital wrapped in a blanket. It was bad enough she had to arrive riding sidesaddle and being held by Eragon.

Saphira slowed first, the other dragons following behind. For all the years when Lavidatia had pictured the elven capital, she had imagined a clear space in the forest, filled with spectacular buildings. There were spectacular buildings, but no clear space. In fact, the elves had utilized the trees they loved so much in their buildings. Stairs curled around the great trunks, winding up to reach houses, likewise circled around the trees. Tiny lanterns hung from the floor planks and the roof planks, lighting up the dwellings. As they flew lower, Lavidatia could see people leaning out over their railings to see. As soon as dragons were identified, the people all went down their stairs and streamed out into the walkways.

The farther in they flew, the more Lavidatia felt the power of the place. Not only did it share the earth's very pulse, but something even greater was weaved into the capital. As word spread that the Riders had arrived, more lanterns flickered on, until Ellesmera was bright as day.

Saphira circled over the only open space in sight: a large courtyard of white marble, with a fountain at its center. As the dragons landed, Lavidatia looked at the statue standing in the fountain. It was an elven man, as made evident by his ears. He was wearing fine breeches and a tunic, and the water splashing over the marble made it seem like the garments were waving in the wind. A sword sat in its sheath at his hip, and a bow was slung over his shoulder. He had a proud, handsome face, with a raised chin and large eyes. Something about him made him seem familiar and yet as foreign as the stars. When she looked down at the base of the fountain he stood in, she saw large engraved letters spelling out ERAGON.

Seeing what she was staring at, the head Rider smiled as he dismounted. "My namesake," he said, nodding to the statue as he gave her a hand down. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Terribly," she answered as she locked her knees. "Whoever thought the first Rider would be so handsome, and then the first of the next saga so...not?"

"Injured, tired, and still energy for mean wit?" Murtagh asked with a laugh as he slid off Beroan's back.

An elf approached them. He was in robes of a deep scarlet, with long brown hair in many small braids. Giving a deep bow, he said, "Greetings Eragon, Shur'tugals. Queen Islanzadi was not expecting you for another week."

"We ran into a change of plans," Eragon replied.

Not questioning him, the elf bowed again. His eyes went o Lavidatia, and his mouth opened a little. "Is this the one?"

Eragon gave a solemn nod, also glancing at Lavidatia. As elven eyes locked onto her, Lavidatia stood straighter, wishing suddenly she had had time to change her clothes. If any of them were disappointed by what they saw, though, they hid it magnificently. All Lavidatia could read on their faces was respect and admiration.

When his scan took in her breeches, brushed with dried blood, the robed elf's eyes widened. "Are you hurt, Shur'tugal?"

"Barely, my lord," Lavidatia replied, guessing he must be a priest or an advisor of Queen Islanzadi. "Just weary."

"Ah, that can easily be fixed in the beds here, Shur'tugal. Please, your room has been ready for weeks. Mirena will take you to it."

A pretty elf stepped forward, bobbing a curtsey. She was small, with long silvery-blond hair, and rosy cheeks. She moved gracefully, and her azure eyes were wide as she looked at Lavidatia. Amazed herself that she was to have her own room, Lavidatia started to follow the elf off the marble platform.

When she looked back at Eragon, he gave her a nod and a smile. "I'll come heal your wounds shortly."

Lavidatia turned again, forcing herself to walk normally despite the pain of her abrasions. It seemed all the elves of the world were suddenly in the courtyard, staring right at her. It was a sea of pointed ears and glittering wide eyes. In all the human tales and records Lavidatia had heard or read, elves were simply called "the fair folk". They came from a place they called Alalea—though no one but they knew where or what it was. Not much was known of elves by the average human. Lavidatia had ripped her way through all the stories on elves she could find when she was young. In all these stories, elves were described as the same: pale, with long dark hair. Yet that was not what Lavidatia saw. True, there were some fitting that description, but all were as varied as humans. Their skin color ranged from some as white as snow to others with golden-black skin, and everything in-between. The hair color likewise differed. However, they all shared common fine-looks and proud posture.

Their graceful movements made her feel ungainly as they parted before her, the little elfess leading the away. All their eyes stayed locked on her as they moved aside, watched her pass, and then melted back together behind. Lavidatia had never been watched by so many people in her life: not to mention they were of the mysterious powerful elven race. As much as she wanted to glance back at Eragon and the others, she restrained herself, fearing the elves might take her uncertainty as a sign of weakness or mistrust. So she just kept her back straight and her eyes on the little woman gliding ahead of her, parting the mass.

When she became tired of staring at the back of her head, Lavidatia let her eyes rise up to the houses they passed. A few young children or families had stayed above to watch her, craning their elegant necks over the balconies. The houses were mostly of fine wood, many with vines or moss hanging on and off the sides. It seemed the owner chose the color of the wood: some were a light brown, others almost black, and still some red or green. The trees must be ancient, Lavidatia thought, as she lifted her chin to look up at them. The branches formed an impenetrable roof in some places, and others let starlight shine through.

The houses became fewer and fewer as the elfess led her along a path that became less and less trodden. Soon, no sign of homes was evident anymore. The silence of the forest pressed on Lavidatia. It usually would have been a welcome sound, but for the tension in the little body she was following. Lavidatia was often perceptive, and right now she could easily sense the woman leading her was not at ease. Not wanting to keep the elf uncomfortable any longer, she walked faster until they were even. At her movement, the elfess tucked her chin low, eyes down on the trail.

"Your name is Mirena, right?" Lavidatia asked, hoping she had heard the elf priest say it correctly.

The girl's eyes went wide when Lavidatia spoke to her. She stopped walking to pull an elegant curtsey and nodded before continuing on.

"Mirena," Lavidatia affirmed, trying the name on her tongue. "It's pretty." Where had she heard the name before? She couldn't seem to remember.

The elf's gaze flicked sideways, and Lavidatia detected awe and fear in her eyes. What thoughts were running through the elf's head, she couldn't have guessed. Glancing around at their remote surroundings, she asked lightly, "So where am I to live? In a stump, I suppose?"

Mirena stopped walking again, opening her mouth in horror that Lavidatia might suspect the elves thought so little of her. Then, when she saw the twinkle in the purple eyes, a smile grew on Mirena's face. Lavidatia thought it made her ten times as pretty. "You will be living in a house, of course, Shur'tugal. Like Master Horintu and Master Kelrih."

Lavidatia smiled back, glad to have eased the elfess a little. They continued walking with much more comfort between them. "You can call me Lavidatia, you know," the Rider finally said.

For the third time, Mirena stopped walking. She looked both shocked and flattered by the simple statement. "Y-you would allow me to?" she stuttered.

Lavidatia gave her a warm smile. "Of course. You see, Dragon Rider and Shur'tugal are already taken—eight times, it seems. Lavidatia is best-suited for me."

The pretty elf smiled again. "Thank you, Lavidatia. We're almost there," she told her, resuming their pace.

As though she had said the magic words, they turned around the trunk of an old weeping willow and there before them was a smooth glade. The grass was knee-deep in some places, and flowers dotted the open space. Even a small pool rested at the west end, fed by a small stream, reflecting the sky above in its depths. A staircase at the other end of the glade attracted her attention. It wound around the huge trunk of an extremely ancient oak. Closed flowers on thick hairy vines covered the entire top of the staircase, the broad leaves fanning out even as their flowers shut themselves up.

When Lavidatia followed the staircase up with her eye, she inhaled a swift breath of wonder. The house built into this tree was unlike any of the others. It seemed to be a shining palace, set atop the oak by some artistic giant. The colored wood all appeared to be some kind of silver, shimmering invitingly in the moonlight allowed by the treeless glade. She could see an extremely large, roofless balcony extending out over the grass far below. Beyond that, it was too high to see much. Still, it was easy enough to tell the house was magnificent.

"That's to be _my_ house?" Lavidatia whispered in disbelief, staring up at the place.

Mirena laughed—a gentle merry sound. "Yes, my lady Lavidatia. For the next few years."

The elf led her up the spiraling staircase, under the awning of thick closed flowers. Lavidatia habitually brushed the tree's bark as she went up, letting her acute mind pick up everything stored in it. Pride, strangely enough, was a strong feeling in the tree. It came with wisdom and a great sense of peace. The staircase went up and up, seeming to extend up to the smiling stars. Finally, Lavidatia stepped onto the even silver boards of the exquisite house.

They had come up onto the balcony, which Lavidatia noticed, was large enough for a dragon to land comfortably on. A purple-threaded hammock hung from two posts standing near the carved railing, giving its occupier a gorgeous view of the forest. Following Mirena further into the house, they went under the roof. Inside, it was stylish yet comfortable. There was a small fireplace, with a soft rug placed before it and a spongy chair behind that. A bookshelf stood against one wall, filled with books written in all languages.

The place had no doors, only strings of beads in some doorways, so they easily swept from one room to the next. One room had a large bed in it, covered with fine quilts and soft sheets. Another had a washing basin and a trunk, and another room was filled with herbs and plants of all sorts. Large windows, some with clear glass others without, flooded moonlight into the house, making it seem bright even at night. The whole place was bursting with life and tranquility. Flowers in painted pots crowned every bookshelf and windowsill. Vines had crept through the roof in some places, giving insulation. It was so beautiful, so….her.

Mirena watched her with an easy smile as she gazed around admiringly. "It is Queen Islanzadi's own personal design," the elf commented.

Lavidatia was surprised. "The queen herself did this? Surely not for me?"

"Oh, yes. Her Majesty is quite excited by the prospect of a woman leading the Riders. She is most anxious to meet you."

Lavidatia felt the anxiety rise up in her stomach at the thought of meeting the ancient respected queen. Yet it was hard to stay worried in such a peaceful place. "Well, Her Majesty certainly has an eye for architecture."

"Oh! But you have not seen the best part. Come." Excited now herself, Mirena went to the center of the abode, pushing aside a tapestry of the Riders. Behind it, Lavidatia was surprised to see another curling stairway. This one was smaller, curling tightly around itself like a noblewoman's curl. It was dark in the stairwell, but when Lavidatia lifted her head she could see a light ahead. When they stepped out of the hole, she saw the light was the moon. They were atop a broad circle, atop the world, it seemed. The view made Lavidatia's breath pause in her lungs. She could look across Du Weldenvarden, like a sea of green branches and vines. The sky domed above them, stars as far as the eye could see.

Under her feet, Lavidatia realized it was grass. Short, soft grass, made to grow so. All around the perimeter of the giant circle grew short bushes. Upon closer inspection, they were revealed to be stout little rosebushes bearing flowers red as blood and others white as the moon. To one side, set out on the grass, a patch of soft moss was laid meticulously out, long and wide enough for a human.

Seeing where her eye was, Mirena said, "Her Majesty thought you might like to sleep up here with your dragon sometimes. The idea was her own."

Lavidatia kneeled and brushed her hands against the moss, enjoying its returning caress. "Clever and thoughtful," she murmured. "I must thank Her Majesty most deeply."

The whisper of wings was carried on the night air, and Lavidatia looked up just in time to watch—and feel—Amethydia land. Her nostrils widened as she picked up her Rider's scent, and narrowed again when she smelled Lavidatia was well. Next, she turned to scanning the place under her paws.

Mirena had gone tense with wonder as Amethydia landed, and now she gave a well-trained curtsey. The dragon turned her violet eyes on the elfess, looking her up and down. _Who is this?_ She asked curiously.

_It is Mirena, remember? She was to guide me to our dwelling._

_Ah, that's right. _The dragon gave the elf a respectful nod, and Mirena smiled timidly. "Welcome to your new home, Dragon Amethydia. Please, call on me if you find anything lacking."

_I doubt I shall, thank you, _she said for the girl to hear.

"Amethydia's happy to sleep anywhere she can," Lavidatia said. "So long as her belly is full enough to cushion her."

Mirena suppressed a laugh, but Amethydia snorted in annoyance. _Oh please. Despite what your active imagination may tell you, I am of perfect size._

"Already almost as large as Fundor," Mirena murmured in quiet agreement. At once, she put her hands over her mouth, eyes flying to Lavidatia. The female Rider stood, staring hard at the elf.

"Mirena," she said, rolling the name around on her tongue again. "Mirena." Suddenly, memory hit her, and her face lit up. "Mirena!" she exclaimed, making the elf jump. "I have heard your name! You know Fundor, and you know Albrien! That's exactly where I have heard your name."

A sweet blush rose on Mirena's cheeks at Albrien's name. "He surely did not speak of me," she said softly, eyes down. Yet Lavidatia could see the hope burning in them.

"Not directly, no." The girl's disappointment was hard to keep hidden. "But one of the others teased him about you."

Lavidatia was watching the elf very closely, intrigued. It was obvious by the twitch of her hand that she wanted to hear exactly what was said but didn't have the nerve to ask. Lavidatia went on. "Yes, I'm sure of it now. Your name was connected with Albrien's in that conversation."

_Stop teasing the poor thing and tell her straight, _her dragon ordered, sitting down on the stubby grass.

"In fact," Lavidatia continued, casting her dragon a look of annoyance, "I believe the topic of discussion was….love."

Mirena's eyes widened and soared to the other woman's face. Her calm reserved air evaporated, replaced by excitement and eagerness. "L-love?" she repeated in a whisper.

Lavidatia shrugged, nonchalantly stroking a crimson rose. "Mmmhhhmm. But what do I know? Perhaps Albrien is the one you should be asking."

The elf tensed in apprehension and delight at the same time. Turning to go, she paused, seeming to remember her duty. Her eyes dropped again. "I am to show you the entire house and surrounding area," she murmured.

Lavidatia loved Albrien like a brother. She did not want to keep the woman he obviously loved away from him. "Oh, I think I can find my way around. Should I happen to get lost I'll just plop down and suck my thumb for a while."

Mirena's easy smile came again, and she met Lavidatia's eyes. The elf was grateful, and gave her a deep curtsey. "Albrien was telling the truth," she said softly. "He wrote in his letters that you are the perfect fit for the Head Rider. I just could not understand exactly how right he was…until now."

Lavidatia smiled gratefully at the compliment. "Thank you, Mirena," she said truthfully. Then, nodding at the stairs, added, "Now go see Albrien. Send the silly goat my love as well."

Mirena's smiled brightened even more and she was off down the stairs. Lavidatia laughed when she saw her sprinting through the glade moments later. As soon as the elf disappeared into the trees far below, Lavidatia smiled gaily.

_Stop being so pleased with yourself, _her dragon grumbled, settling her entire body down in the grass.

Lavidatia didn't listen to Amethydia. It was just too easy not to. She inhaled deeply and lifted her arms to the night sky. The wonderful smell of a healthy forest greeted her nose, along with the tickling scent of roses. Above, the moon seemed so close you could just grab onto it. Lavidatia couldn't resist rising on her tip-toes and trying to do just that. Yet she gasped when a pain flooded through her legs. At once, her standing time was over and she was on her behind. Too late she had remembered her legs were still injured.

_How was your trip to the moon?_ Her dragon asked with amusement.

_Oh, shush. _She glanced around below them, and then round at the dark blue sky. Nothing in sight. _I'm not going to wait for Eragon,_ she told her dragon. _I can heal myself. _

Amethydia did not argue, just rested her head on her forepaws. Lavidatia stretched out her legs and grimaced when she remembered what she was wearing. She had just walked in front of all of Ellesmera wearing breeches torn off to her upper legs.

"Oh for otho's sake!"Lavidatia said aloud, peeved with herself.

Her dragon knew what had her irritated, and just blinked. _No one cared, _she said frankly. _Elven warriors often dress like that when going deep into the summer forest. Besides, your leg muscles have impressed many of them. _

_Oh, just what I want elves to picture when they think of me: muscled legs. Grand. _She allowed herself to be angry for a few more seconds then focused her mind on healing the abrasions on her legs. It took much concentration to piece her skin back together, but not much time. Hardly any time at all seemed to have passed when she opened her eyes; Amethydia was still watching her calmly and the forest was unchanged. Lavidatia went over to her dragon, leaning against her warm body and dangling her legs over the edge, carefully avoiding a conflict with the rosebushes.

_This place feels like home already, _she told her dragon.

Amethydia began to hum as she always did when she was happy. _Indeed, little one. Ellesmera is a great place for us to learn and grow. _

_I am anxious to meet the other two Riders._

Amethydia laughed in her mind. _Why? _

_What if they don't like me? _

_What are the odds of that? The others took to you like dragons to the air. Are Horintu and Kelrih going to be so different?_

_They could be_, Lavidatia argued.

_Yes, but even if they are, they must deal with you anyway. You are going to be their leader no matter what they think of you. Perhaps not all the Riders will like you, you know._

Lavidatia had actually thought about that. It was unlikely that, during all her time as heir and leader, every single Rider would be her friend. She could deal with that. _I know. It's just I don't want any of the ones who came _before _me to think ill of me. _

Amethydia understood. She lifted her head and nudged her Rider gently. _They will like you well enough, Lavidatia. If they do not, then they are poor judges of character. _

They sat in peaceful silence for some time. The next thing to break the quiet was the sound of footsteps on wood. Whoever it was could walk nearly silently, and only Lavidatia's keen ears could have picked it up.

_Someone's coming, _she warned her dragon.

Amethydia didn't move. _I can smell Eragon. No need to fret._

Lavidatia saw out of the corner of her eye as a dark shape emerged from the stairwell. It took her only a second to verify it was Eragon.

"Evening, Shadeslayer," she greeted him without turning. "I healed myself already, slowpoke."

He chuckled and came to sit beside her, also resting against Amethydia. "You have a very nice place here."

"Yes. Mirena said it was designed by Queen Islanzadi herself. I can hardly believe it."

"Ah, and what did you think of Mirena then?"

"Sweet. Reminded me of Albrien."

Eragon smiled in the dark and sighed. "He's quite taken with her…and her with him. Both are afraid to admit love though—rejection frightens them."

Lavidatia smiled also. "They're so alike neither one can act first."

"Exactly."

"Well, whenever one plucks up the courage, they will be perfect together."

Again, the comfortable silence settled over the towering lookout. Slowly, though, Lavidatia began to sense Eragon wanted to say something. Curious, she wasn't willing to wait.

"What is it?"

He lifted his chin to look at the stars. "I just wanted to….apologize for being so gruff earlier."

Lavidatia shrugged. "You were just in a hurry."

"That's not all. I was in a hurry because I was frightened out of my wits." He turned to look at her, his dark eyes serious. "I get attached to all my Riders. But you…I never imagined I could grow to love my heir so fast and so strongly. You feel like my own daughter, Lavidatia. And the idea of that—Shade doing you harm terrified me. Yet I could not let the Council see my fear, so that's why I was brusque and hasty."

Staring at Eragon, Lavidatia got a sudden welling of affection in her chest. With a true smile, she threw her arms around him and hugged. Relieved, he hugged her back. When they broke apart Lavidatia bumped his shoulder tenderly.

"I'm glad I feel like your daughter, because you feel like my father. You don't need my forgiveness for the way you acted, because I understand why you did it. Although it's nice to hear I'm loved."

He smiled and pulled her into a one-armed hug. They sat like that for a long time, absorbing the peace Ellesmera seemed to emanate. The longer they sat, the more tired Lavidatia felt. Fighting Shades, Kull, riding dragons, and healing altogether made her very tired. Unconsciously, she began to lean more against Eragon.

He finally laughed, hauling her gently to her feet. "It is time for you to sleep, purple mist," he said.

She yawned. "I must admit sleep sounds lovely."

"Come on, we'll take you down to that cushioned bed of yours."

Lavidatia did not move. "Actually, I kind of wanted to sleep up here tonight," she said, motioning to the bed of moss.

Eragon shrugged. "Fine with me. I'll at least go find you some blankets though." He disappeared down the staircase, leaving Lavidatia to follow. While he scrounged for blankets, she changed into some fine linen night breeches and a matching shirt left near her washing basin. When she went back up to the lookout, Eragon was shaking out some covers near the moss. She smiled sleepily at him and lay down, covering herself up. He planted a cool kiss on her forehead. After wishing her sweet dreams, he left.

Amethydia moved closer, curling into a ball on the grass. _Our first night in the elven capital…_she murmured.

_Yes…it's good to be home, _Lavidatia replied before drifting off to sleep beneath a sky full of bright stars.

Well? How was it? Let me know! Review, review! If I get even just 5 reviews I will update within the next 2 months. Look at that! I am so desperate for my lovely reviewers that I will even COMMIT to something! Oh the agony for me….So how about giving me some consistency practice and reviewing! Hope you all are having as good a new year as I am! Love to all.

P.S. Thank you to two special reviewers who helped me realize I'd uploaded chapter 17 again. I made a mistake—shocking, I know :)


	19. The Royal Meeting and a Fly

Tada! Here I am again, and within 2 months at that. Aren't I amazing? And, as if that weren't good enough, I've brought you all a long chapter to enjoy! Yay for me and my newfound "reliability". Ugh. Oh how I do loathe the 3 R words (reliability, responsibility, and reality). But I am beginning to make contact with them and put them to use sometimes. Anywho onto my dear reviewers.

Lily svit-kona: See? I did make a commitment because I am ever to glad to avoid the roasting spit. Love ya darling!

Remember the Darkness: Haha, aw you're cute. You'll love next chapter if all that excited you. As for the Shade, you'll just have to read the whole story to understand my motives with him. Mwahaha ;)

Miss.bluebell: hello new friend! I'm so glad you like my story. And I like you. Everyone's happy.

HiddenTears938: haha well I'll be 90 by the time I finish it! No, I'll try and be a bit more consistent than that. It's just that darn reality—it sucks time away from writing.

Psycho Sin Mafia: This longer chapter was especially for you, after your disappointment last time :( So you better enjoy it haha :)

And 2 special dedications to:

Moonlight Eagle & Nikki Garwin for being speedy reviewers and helping me to realize my mistake last posting. Thanks kids! Now for the chapter!

Bright light striking her eyes woke her. Opening them, she was met by the powerful rays of the rising sun. It was coming up over the canopy, making the forest gleam like an emerald. The moss beneath her was soft, and she felt her body was not even stiff as she lifted herself into a sitting position. Amethydia was still curled into a ball beside her, sleeping serenely. Lavidatia lifted her arms to the lightening sky and stretched. Standing, she also stretched her legs. She felt reenergized and healthy.

_The sleep here, at least, is good._

Lavidatia smiled and turned to look at her dragon. A single open eye was the only sign that she was up. _Did my stretching wake you?_

_We both wake early anyway. _Her dragon lifted her neck, giving a great yawn.

_I'm going to go wash up. _Lavidatia went down the close-spiraling steps, tying her hair back as she went. Only when she reached the empty basin did she realize she didn't have any water. Wondering if she had to walk back to the square for it, she remembered the small pool in her own private glade. She changed into some fresh tan breeches and a purple shirt. They had just been at the top of her clothes trunk, and she was surprised to find they fit perfectly. No doubt Eragon had sent her measurements ahead to the elven seamstresses.

Amethydia landed on the large outdoor balcony, sticking her neck into the house. Looking around, her dragon's approval and admiration swept through Lavidatia's mind. _The elves guessed your personality well. This place is perfect for you. _

_I'd bet they had Eragon's help,_ she said, going out the stairs. Amethydia took off and lazily flew beside her as she descended the silver steps.

_Your covering of flowers prefers the sun to the moon, I see. _

At her dragon's curious comment, Lavidatia stopped walking and poked her head out the side of the stairs, peering up. In the bright sunlight, the closed flowers from the night before had bloomed. They were shaped like small flaring trumpets, in a variety of colors. Lavidatia brushed one, smiling as the bloom bobbed gently at her touch.

_Glories, _she recited. _No particular healing use, but could possibly be used as poison if prepared the right way. _

_Oh, well, that's lovely to know. _

Lavidatia kept walking down, soon reaching the bottom. Amethydia landed a second later, the grass rustling from her wind. She and her dragon went together to the pond, taking a drink.

_Mmmmmm_, Lavidatia sighed. It was the best water she'd ever had. Pure and cool, it tasted like it came from the very center of the earth. Looking down, she wondered how deep the pool was. On one side, she could easily see the black stones of the bottom, but the other end was black. Before she could figure it out, or test her curiosity, hushed voices made her turn her head.

A pair of elves was entering the glade. One was female, younger than herself, with shining russet hair. The other, a male, looked to be around Lavidatia's age, with light brown hair. They held a large bucket between them, with steam emerging from it. Under her other arm, the girl held a small whicker basket covered with a white linen cloth. They were intent on the tree house, and failed to notice her or Amethydia, who had crouched down low at their voices.

"Isn't it wonderful, Milen? A girl Rider! I'm so excited! They say she's already very powerful. Not to mention all that talk about how beautiful she is."

The male elf seemed slightly annoyed at the female for bouncing about as she helped carry the water. "Beauty and power often come as one skewed mix. Besides, we've only heard what humans have to say about her. You know how humans get about pretty things."

The female furrowed her brows. "That's not fair! Eragon's human, and even you heard him tell Horintu and Kelrih she's both beautiful and power. And our elven councilors could talk of nothing else last night."

The elf man shrugged, having lost that point. They reached the base of her stairs and set the steaming bucket down. Gazing up at the silver house, the female set down the basket. "When do you think she'll get up?" she asked in a whisper.

Lavidatia rose. "About fifteen minutes ago, I'd say."

They both jumped at the sound of her voice, and spun like surprised horses. Their eyes widened as they took her in, and the rising Amethydia.

"Y-you're Lavidatia," the female stammered.

Lavidatia nodded, smiling. "I am. This is Amethydia," she said, gesturing to her dragon.

As they bowed or curtseyed, the dragon bowed her head in a nod. "We are honored to meet you both," the man, Milen, said.

"We brought you washing water, and food," the girl said, staring at Lavidatia, suddenly shy.

"Thank you very much. We were just having a drink."

"Is everything in your home well?" Milen asked courteously.

Lavidatia knew he must be trained well. "Oh, wonderfully so, thank you. Are any of the other Riders awake?"

"Master Eragon is, Lady," the female said eagerly. "He said he's coming to wake you in an hour."

"Ah, he is too late, as usual. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name, miss."

She seemed amazed that Lavidatia even _wanted _to know her name. "It's Ilren, my lady Lavidatia."

Amethydia was amused. _Is she to be a lady now?_

The female elf's eyes widened and she seemed quite speechless. Casting her a resigned look, Milen answered, "It's undecided at the moment, Skulbalka," he replied, using the Ancient word for dragon. "We refer to the other Shur'tugals as Masters, but the Elders cannot decide if Mistress Lavidatia is fitting. So, for the moment, it is simply Lady."

Lavidatia was unsure whether either of these was fitting. "May I ask who the Elders are?"

"They're the oldest of us, Lady," Ilren answered. "They act as advisors and aids to the queen. They met informally last night with only Master Eragon and Lady Arya." The girl bit her lip, becoming shy again. Then her shyness cracked suddenly and she blurted, "Is it true that you have a Shade as an enemy?"

Lavidatia smiled at the girl's overpowering curiosity. "It is. I was his prisoner before I became a Rider."

"If you'll excuse us, my sister and I will leave you to break your fast, lady," Milen said, pulling his sister away. Lavidatia gave a nod, and they turned to go. As soon as they turned a corner around the path, Lavidatia heard Milen begin scolding his sister. She laughed quietly when she heard Ilren's jolly yet unrepentant voice answer.

_See? Elves already respect you,_ her dragon said, returning for another drink.

_Hmph. The young ones may, but I get the feeling some of the older elves may insist I work for their respect. Come on and help me carry this water up._

Her dragon finished drinking, eyeing her sharply and going over to the large bucket. _You mean carry this water up for you._

Lavidatia smiled, grabbing the basket. _Same difference. _

_Ha. _Her dragon wrapped a paw around the bucket handle, and took off. Some water sloshed out the side, splattering Lavidatia's boots with mud. She had a feeling that could have been avoided.

In fifteen minutes, she had taken a quick bathe, and eaten the warm rolls and fruit that were in the basket. By the time she was dressed again, she was ready to see her fellows. Deciding it would be too painful to wait another hour for Eragon, she went down her stairs, Amethydia soaring beside her.

_Going off to see the Riders? _Her dragon questioned lazily.

_Yep. I think I can find my way back to the square._

_Fine with me. I won't go through the forest though—too enclosed for my liking. Do you mind if I soar ahead?_

_Be my guest. _

So her dragon separated from her when she reached the trees, going up as Lavidatia went straight. For a while as she walked she could hear her dragon flapping nearby. Soon, though, the sound faded. That left her ears free to take in the hum of the forest. She could hear birds singing sweetly somewhere in the distance, and the wind sounded almost like bells as it brushed the leaves of the trees together. There was also the gentle rustling of grass. Lavidatia was filled with tranquility as she listened, and her walk became smooth and slower.

Gradually, the sounds began to echo in her head strangely. They grew louder and louder, until their volume made her head spin. Her steps had become unsteady, and a wave of faintness hit her. She staggered over to a tree, gripping the smooth bark for support. When neither the sounds nor the dizziness subsided, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool bark. At once, the sounds faded and a different noise reached her ears. A woman's ethereal laugh, clear as day. It echoed greatly, but Lavidatia could still hear the joy in it. Following it, a picture danced before her closed eyes.

_There was a woman in the forest, young still in age as much as in heart. She was an elf, and a very pretty one. She had dark hair, a porcelain face, and angled black eyes. Her smile was as dazzling as the sun, and it was she who was laughing. The elegant moss-green dress she wore swirled around her as she spun, her spirit light. Her deep, merry laugh filled the air about her as much as her billowing gown. When her eyes met Lavidatia's, the Rider felt like she was looking into a black well, but one with a cheerful flame at its end. Those eyes bored into Lavidatia's, laughing and dancing along with her body. _

"Lavidatia?"

Her eyes opened and she sucked in a deep breath, the laugh and the elf disappearing. The sounds of the forest were normal again, and her unsteadiness had passed. Her nails were digging into the trees bark, and she was leaning hard against it. It took several blinks to set her mind back in motion, and to push herself off the tree.

"Lavidatia?"

She turned toward the familiar sound of Eragon's voice. He was striding towards her, looking surprised. He was wearing elven breeches and a shirt, both of black and sapphire material.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as he drew even with her.

"I—the sun woke me," she answered distractedly, looking around through the trees. She could see no other people, nor had any sign there had been any. The woman was not there, and from the looks of it, she never had been.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked, noticing her curious behavior.

She continued searching the trees with her eyes, looking for a glimpse of ebony hair or green silk. "Eragon, did you hear a laugh just now? Or see a woman in a green dress?"

Eragon furrowed his brows, his eyes remaining on her. "No," he said slowly. "There has been no one on this trail but me since that pair of elves passed. Are you sure you're alright?"

Lavidatia forced herself to calm. Whoever the elf was, she was not there. The female Rider put a smile on her face and looked at Eragon. "Fine," she answered. "Just hallucinating a bit."

Eragon raised a worried eyebrow. "Hallucinating?"

She waved off his concern. "Oh, it's probably nothing to worry about. I am fine."

He didn't look too sure. "In truth? If you need, today can be a restful day."

"Nonsense! I'm young, I'm in the elven capital, and I have the energy of a young buck. Rest is out of the question for me!"

He smiled. "Very well. If you're sure you are fine, today the elves will test you. They need to make sure I trained you and got you through your tuatha du orothrim well enough."

They started walking away from her house together. "With you teaching me, who can blame them for their doubt?"

That earned her a light hit on the shoulder. "Save your energy, snappy purple mist," he told her. "You'll need it, from the looks of the tests they've got you set to."



She soon found out Eragon was right: she needed every scrap of energy she had to pass all the tests the elves set her to. First, they assessed her magical ability. While she cast every spell they asked her to, elves slowly gathered around to watch. During a short break, Lavidatia noticed the Riders smiling at her. An elf and man she did not know stood with them. She knew they must be Horintu and Kelrih: the two training Dragon Riders. They were looking her over curiously, and the man Kelrih smiled when he saw her looking at them. She returned his smile before going back to her tasks.

Soon, as word spread they were testing the female heir, many elves had gathered to watch from a respectful distance. Since many eyes were upon her, Lavidatia could not have been more relieved that she passed the evaluation with flying colors. Amethydia watched with pride. Next, they brought out a variety of herbs and poisons, making her first list all their names and properties, and then group them into families. It took a good deal of memory, but she did it perfectly. Next, they tested her archery and dagger throwing skills. Lavidatia had always been good at both, especially archery. Again, she did all that they asked of her flawlessly.

The final test was probably the most important—the sword. People backed off of the dirt area where they were testing her, creating more room. Eragon came and handed her Edoc'sil with a smile. She took the sword, glad to feel it back in her hand. An elf man stepped forward, eyeing her piercingly. He was short as far as elves went, with cropped dark hair. He looked older than Eragon, with crow's feet around his sharp tawny eyes. Though Lavidatia was almost taller than him, his grave critical air made him seem far larger.

"My name is Arenu," he said curtly. "I'm to test your swordsmanship."

Lavidatia gave a respectful bow of her head as she started to tie back her hair. He went on before she could speak. "Don't expect any nonsense flattery from me, girl. Woman or no, I'm going to treat you as I would any other Rider. You won't get my respect until you earn it, and I believe that is a long way off—if ever."

Lavidatia was not used to such a gruff introduction. Still, she managed to keep her face clear of all emotion and shrugged. "I would not have you treat me different from any other Rider," she answered coolly.

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Ignore Arenu," he told Lavidatia. "He greeted me the same way too. You learn to take no notice of his words."

Arenu's cool gaze never left Lavidatia. "I will be hard pressed to teach her if she takes no notice of my words. You, Eragon, are such a fine swordsman because you paid great heed to them. We both know you would have been killed by a Shade by now if you hadn't listened to my instruction."

Eragon did not take the rebuke to heart. He just shrugged, giving Lavidatia a look that said he still meant his words. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then," he said lightly, and stepped back with the other people.

"Give me your sword," Arenu ordered.

Lavidatia handed her weapon to him hilt-first, and he took it. She could tell by the way his eye went over the sword that he had a fine mind for blades. She could also tell that he couldn't help but be impressed by hers. With a wave of his hand, the man from the night before in the deep maroon robe stepped forward, taking both her sword and Arenu's. He muttered some words of power, and a burgundy magic first coated the sword and then sunk into them. Lavidatia kept her face clear as she realized Arenu did not have magic.

"I can do that you know," she said quietly, already knowing she was going to be rebuffed for the comment.

Sure enough, he scowled at her. "Good for you. But I'm hardly likely to entrust my neck to some human girl's magic." With a slight narrow of his eyes, he added, "Not that your sword is going to come anywhere near my neck today."

Lavidatia kept herself calm. She knew his game: he was trying to fuddle her head by angering her before she'd even begun the fight. Well, he would have to work harder, because it took a lot more than that for her to mess up in a duel.

Her sword was given back to her, and they both took up their stances, blades held at the ready. She was careful to meet his eye just before they began, and the intense look in her purple irises clearly told him she was not some weak human girl, and he'd better be ready to find that out the hard way.

Whether he got the message or not, she couldn't tell. He jumped forward and swung hard at her, thinking to surprise her. Lavidatia was too well-drilled by Eragon to be surprised by him; she easily blocked his strike and spun her sword in the air to free it. Next it was her attack. She could feel this elf had a great skill— she reluctantly admitted it was greater than hers. Still, she was going to give this fight all she had and show Arenu that she wasn't some helpless human maiden as he seemed to think.

Her body settled into the motion of the fight, making Edoc'sil sing as it lashed through the air. For some reason, perhaps their fine make, the elven clothes made her step lighter as they fought. The fight moved all over, due in part to both of their excellent footwork. Lavidatia became severely annoyed with herself when Arenu scored a slight point on her calf, managing to barely brush his sword tip against her flesh. She, of course, felt no pain. The only evidence of the touch was an orange line appearing where his sword had touched. It was not a bad enough wound for them to declare her "dead"—it was not even close, in fact. Still, it annoyed her that she'd let her guard down.

A desire for revenge made her move faster, dancing away from his powerful swings. She was fast as an elf as she avoided his sword, lunging first this way and that. Arenu made the mistake of becoming angry at her swift movement. Once, when he didn't land a particularly powerful blow and had to regain his balance, Lavidatia used his split second of distraction to land her own hit. A small orange line appeared on his forearm. People gasped when they realized she'd actually managed to cut him. That told Lavidatia that this man, Arenu, was a highly respected swordsman and rarely touched by another's blade.

To the elf's credit, he didn't let the blow bother him beyond giving a grimace. He stopped her attempt to get her sword to his throat with a dodge. After Lavidatia's score, he kept his anger in check and his faultless swordsmanship returned. Their battle went on for ten more minutes, spanning their dirt arena. Her hair was struggling desperately to be free, but her gray ribbon held it in place.

In the end, much to Lavidatia's pleasure, it was not her mistake that cost her the win: it was Arenu's inevitably greater strength. Her muscle could not beat a fit military elf's. Their swords locked, and though Lavidatia tried to undo it, Arenu was intent on sending her to her knees. As her pride kindled, Lavidatia made a decision to do whatever it took to keep from kneeling in defeat. She knew she could twirl their swords out of it, taking away his domination over her. However, doing this would leave a gaping hole in her guard, giving him the opportunity to get at her. If he did, though she reasoned, at least she would be beaten while standing tall. And if he didn't, then he gave her a chance to retaliate.

Taking not a second more to think, she twisted her blade free of his. She had known, deep in her mind, that Arenu was too great a swordsman and too brusque a man to let the opening slide by. With a flash of his sword, he had it at her long neck. Both were breathing heavily, and Lavidatia accepted loss with a composed face.

The elf priest in the maroon robes started a slow clap, and the admiring elves joined in instantly. A grinning Eragon strode over, swinging an arm around Lavidatia's shoulder.

"What did I tell you Arenu?" he said proudly. "She's excellent, isn't she?"

Arenu sheathed his sword, lips tight. "Excellent is hardly fitting." He glanced down at the fading orange line on his arm. "Though she is better than I was expecting. Don't read into that, though, girl," he added sharply to Lavidatia.

She was too tired to do anything but give the elf a stony look. If he wanted to poke at her for years, let him. She would spend those years showing him it could be a dangerous thing to do.

"Come on," Eragon said to his heir, flashing the elven soldier a resigned look. "You must be starving. The Riders will all eat together for the first time."

With a final bow to Arenu and a glance at all the watching elves, Lavidatia followed Eragon, sheathing Edoc'sil. The other Riders filed in behind them, talking amongst themselves. Lavidatia was regaining her breath, struggling at the same time to hide her heaving chest from the acute eyes of the elves. It helped ease her mind as Eragon began dissecting the fight with her, giving her both pointers and praise. Soon, they were walking down a worn path, the dirt arena out of sight.

"Wait! I am coming as well."

They all stopped and turned at the voice. Arya was trotting to catch up to them, but she slowed to a walk when they stopped. Murtagh was trailing farther behind her, looking far calmer than the elfess did. Eragon's wife gave the seven young male Riders a fond smile before approaching Lavidatia. The female Rider always had a smile ready for the elfess, and she pulled it out now. She almost jumped in surprise when Arya threw her arms around her and squeezed.

Eragon winked at Lavidatia over his wife's shoulder. "Arya was awake a large part of the night, worrying about you."

Lavidatia gave a small laugh and hugged her friend back. "If you were that frightened, you could have come to see me," she said.

"I did not want to keep you from sleep. Yet I was so worried after Radgul found you again!" She took a deep breath as Murtagh drew even with them, and managed to release Lavidatia. "It's not possible, you know! He could not have moved that fast! I do not understand how he travels such great distances—especially the first time, from Gil'ead to the Toark River. It's simply impossible!"

Lavidatia shrugged. "He obviously made it possible. I'm sure we'll eventually find out how he's traveling so fast. For now though, I still think we should go eat—I'm starved."

Murtagh grinned and swung an arm around her. "You would be, after all that, wouldn't you? You were quite impressive, you know."

Lavidatia just smiled. "All I know is I'm famished."

"Let's feed her so she can gloat properly," Venil suggested.

They laughed and continued down the trail. Soon, a large light brown tree house came into view, and it had a larger stairwell than hers. Bright orange lilies hung all around the roof and the giant roofless porch.

"It's the guest house," Murtagh explained to her. "They shoved us in here since we're only to stay a few days."

They tramped up the stairs, emerging onto the balcony. Chairs were scattered around, and a few small round table placed between some of them. Somehow, food was already waiting for them, resting enticingly on the tables. Lavidatia's mouth began to water when she saw fresh fruit and cream, along with a steaming spiced chicken.

"Let's eat!" Eragon suggested merrily, and the Riders needed no convincing.

Lavidatia right away went for a drink of sweet fruit juice, relishing the cool liquid as it poured down her hot throat. When she had downed a large glass, Mirino shoved her playfully.

"Impressing an entire race makes you thirsty, doesn't it?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "How would you know?"

"Hee hee. Do your vicious attacks ever stop?"

"You set yourself up for that one."

It was at that point that Lavidatia noticed the elf Horintu and the human Kelrih inspecting her. She smiled, suddenly anxious. Eragon, starting to eat, noticed her quiet and at once discerned the reason for it. He stood up, wiping his hands off.

"Oh, right. I know you three so well I forgot you don't know each other. Kelrih, Horintu, this is Lavidatia. Lavidatia, this is Horintu and Kelrih."

They all gave each other small bows. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"We've heard a lot about you," Kelrih said with a smile at the other Riders.

Lavidatia had a feeling she knew exactly what the other five dinks had told them, and cast them a peeved look. "Whatever they said about my cooking, I swear it's a lie."

Kelrih laughed, proving to Lavidatia her suspicions had been correct. Horintu was smiling. "That is a relief. They made it sound like being in the same town as your potatoes could prove fatal."

Knowing exactly who had a grudge against her potatoes, she casually smacked Mirino upside the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing it. "It's true! You nearly killed me with those."

"That was my _revenge_, not my cooking. If you hadn't bothered me so I wouldn't have tried to murder you with mashed potatoes."

"Oh, well excuse me," he muttered, giving his head one last rub.

While she ate, she talked with Horintu and Kelrih. Horintu was like an older Albrien: serious, quiet, yet friendly. Kelrih, Lavidatia liked very much. He had an excellent sense of humor, easy manner, and quick mind. Yet she sensed that, like Mirino, he could be quick to temper. All the same she enjoyed chatting with them, and felt much better about being without her six other Rider friends as long as she had these two.

She felt at such peace being around all the Riders, Arya, and Murtagh. They stayed like that well into the afternoon, just talking as a comfortable group. It was Eragon who broke the peace. He stood up, glancing at the sun.

"We don't want to be late," he said, looking pointedly at Arya.

Lavidatia had no idea what he was talking about. "Late? For what?"

Eragon just smiled, still focusing on Arya. "Shouldn't she be readied?"

Arya nodded, rising. "Yes. Come on Lavidatia—into the house. I have clothes ready for you." She pulled Lavidatia up, starting to take her into the house.

"Clothes for what? Where am I to go?"

Arya didn't pause. "No need to worry about it yet. Albrien, will you please go find Mirena?" she asked as they crossed the threshold of the house. "She's the best at styling hair."

The elven man rose and started going down the stairway, looking pleased. Lavidatia couldn't ask anymore questions, because in a moment Arya had her behind closed doors and was stripping off her dirty clothes. Next second, she was being pushed into a bathing basin strewn with rose petals. The warm water shocked her skin, which had been cooling for the past hours. Arya pinned her hair onto her head using two sticks, keeping it from getting wet. She and Lavidatia talked as the Rider bathed, but Lavidatia could not get the elfess to tell her what was going on.

When she got out and dried off, Arya handed her fine black breeches, and a silk purple shirt. As Lavidatia looked at herself in a mirror that Arya scanned down her body, she thought the garments looked wonderful—even if they seemed too superlative for a Surda peasant girl. A few moments after she was dressed, there came a soft knock at the door and Arya let the pretty little Mirena in.

"Hello again, milady," the elf greeted her.

"Oh didn't you hear? Milady's taken—along with Shur'tugal and Dragon Rider…." Lavidatia said with a wink. "I guess you must still call me Lavidatia."

Mirena smiled her soft smile. "I forgot. Lavidatia. I shall remember now."

"Mirena's going to do your hair," Arya said. "She is simply the most excellent at it."

The younger elf gave a small blush. "I'm not the best," she muttered, fingers deftly beginning to comb Lavidatia's locks.

"You are the best," Arya contradicted. "Especially when it must be formal."

Lavidatia wanted to know what was going on. "Why must it be formal? Arya, why am I getting made up?"

Her friend just smiled, motioning for Mirena to begin her hair.

"Arya really likes her, doesn't she?" Horintu asked, taking a sip of his water.

They were waiting on the porch while the three women were in the house. Eragon smiled. "She loves her. Something draws her to Lavidatia. I suppose it's because she reminds Arya of herself."

"They're both incredibly strong women," Venil agreed.

"Lavidatia is an amazing fighter," Kelrih commented, thinking back to her duel with Arenu. "I think she shocked Arenu."

Mirino laughed. "I didn't even get close to scratching him the first time I fought him. I probably still couldn't."

"He is the best of the best," Murtagh admitted, slightly grudgingly. "But Lavidatia is going to give him a run for his money."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I can't."

They all looked over the door, and there stood Lavidatia. Her hair was all pulled back, and braided around her head like a crown. In the black breeches and purple shirt, she looked stunning. Edoc'sil was buckled at her waist, as if to remind any onlooker that she was no sweet damsel. Eragon stood, smiling as he looked her over.

"You look wonderful. Mirena—you've outdone yourself."

The little elf smiled ecstatically at the Head Rider's compliment. "Thank you, Master Eragon."

"We'd better go," Arya suggested. "Or we shall be late."

Eragon nodded, and they set off down the stairway. "Mirena, you'd best come and keep Albrien in line," he said over his shoulder.

Lavidatia saw the little elf lower her eyes, but there was nothing she could do to hide the smile on her face. Albrien offered his arm with a similar smile. Trying to contain her laugh, Lavidatia caught up to Eragon.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the others followed behind.

"You'll see."

"Can't I know beforehand?"

"You could, but I'd prefer if you didn't."

She pestered him the whole time they walked, but the man would not give her a single word of hint. The other Riders laughed, but even when she turned to questioning them, they would say nothing. Lavidatia silenced herself when the elf Arenu joined their line, as well as the maroon-robed priest, and several elderly elves. Arya chatted with the old elves, and the Riders started to talk amongst themselves and Murtagh. Arenu walked near Lavidatia and Eragon, and the three stayed quiet.

Lavidatia could feel the elven soldier's eyes on her, but she stared straight ahead. Eragon likewise kept his eyes on their path.

Arenu was first to break their steady silence. "Are you sure she is the one, Eragon?"

Lavidatia's purple gaze flicked from the thinning trees over to the elf, and then up to Eragon. She knew the soldier doubted she could succeed in leading the Riders. Surely Eragon didn't share his fears?

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Arenu."

Lavidatia felt relieved by his words. Still, she kept her calm face forward and did not look to see Arenu's reaction. She simply didn't need to. If Eragon had faith in her, it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

"It has never been done," Arenu continued. "I personally have nothing against a woman Rider, but to have the first be the head…it's a giant risk. What if the Riders stumble while taking such a big jump?"

Eragon still didn't look anywhere but ahead. "Lavidatia will keep the Riders steady, just as I am doing. Besides…women lost so much under Galbatorix: it only makes sense they take great leaps to gain everything back again."

Lavidatia felt herself smiling at his answer. She could have kissed Eragon in that moment. Only the presence of the solemn soldier and the old wise elves could have kept her from doing so.

"If you are sure…." Arenu conceded. "I trust your judgment. If she is to be the Head Rider, I will train her as such."

Eragon gave a satisfied nod. "That is all I ask of you. And treat her fairly."

"Look," Arya said suddenly as they came to a towering gray rock. It stood tall and proud in the afternoon light, covered with mosses and lichen. Lavidatia's eye was drawn to a black opening at its base. It was the mouth of a cave, a deep cave apparently.

"Here we are," Eragon said with a smile, stopping short of the dark opening.

Lavidatia stopped beside him, staring at the cave mouth. She could hear a waterfall somewhere on the other side of the rock, and birds sang in the distance. Her breathing and heart slowed, and she felt like a statue for a moment. A picture of an eye took over her vision, paralyzing her. The eye was the color of a robin's egg, but instead of brown speckles it had green—like emerald slivers. It was wise, and beautiful, and sad all in one. Then, with a slow blink, it was gone. It left Lavidatia feeling frozen.

"Are you alright Lavidatia?" Eragon asked, noticing her face.

Arenu was watching her with probing eyes, but everyone else looked slightly concerned. Lavidatia just stared at the cave opening. "The queen is in there, isn't she?"

Eragon blinked in surprise, then furrowed his brow. "How did you know that?"

Lavidatia still held her statue-like stance. "I can feel her."

Eragon met Arya's eye and they shared a confused look. "You can?"

Lavidatia nodded. "Yes. Does she know I am coming?"

"Islanzadi is rarely surprised," Arenu said stridently. "Of course she knows."

"I should go then."

Gathering her courage, Lavidatia took a deep breath and walked toward the cave. It was tempting to pause on the shadow of the entrance and stare into the gaping blackness. But she did not; she went right into it, letting the dark swallow her. The smell of moist rock, algae, and moss all hung about the natural tunnel. Lavidatia could not see, but she knew where she was going. She knew as clearly as if she were a moth going to a flame. Occasionally in the dark damp, she would reach out her fingers and touch the wet rock, letting its strength soak into her. It was frightening, following some instinctive tug blindly deep into a rock. Still, she did nbn

ot turn around or even slow her step. She knew Islanzadi was waiting for her, somewhere up ahead. Stopping was not an option, her body made that clear to her.

A spot of light appeared ahead, and Lavidatia felt her heart speed up at the sight of it. The noise of water trickling guided her as much as the light. With a few more strides, she entered a cavern, and had to blink at the change in light. The rock ceiling was vaulted, with great natural holes. Beams of sunlight poured down from them, forming great columns of seemingly palpable light. Water dripped from one of the holes, falling into a deep glittering pool. Yet the beautiful scene was not what Lavidatia was staring frozenly at.

Her eyes could not move from the figure standing behind one column of light, back-turned to her. The woman was wearing a fancy gown of black and green silk, the skirt billowing out at her slim waist. Her gleaming black hair was tied in artful knots at the top of her head, but half still spilled down her back in board-straight lengths. Lavidatia could tell she was extremely tall, taller than most men. Elegance and majesty radiated from her, even when she was just standing completely still.

Lavidatia went to her knees, just upon an innate whim. She bowed her head, feeling great respect for the being before her. This queen had been ruling her people well for over eight centuries; it was only natural she be revered.

"Welcome." The voice was quiet, yet even when she didn't speak very loud one could hear the dignity and wisdom. Her whisper sounded as much a part of the earth as the water dripping from the rock, or the wind in the trees. "You are Lavidatia. Please, rise."

Lavidatia got off her knees, standing still. "Your Majesty," she greeted the queen humbly.

"My councilors have told me you are already the most promising human they have ever seen. They believe you may very well surpass even Eragon."

Lavidatia swallowed quietly, keeping her eyes on Islanzadi. "I do not yet know what I am capable of, your majesty. That is what I hope to find out here."

She heard the queen laugh quietly. At the sound, the water in the cave began trickling a little faster. "Wise for one so young—just as the reports have been saying. Do you think you can do all that is asked of you, child?"

"I know I am to be Head Rider. What else would your majesty ask of me?"

"I would ask you to be a good and just Shur'tugal. I would ask you to treat people—humans, elves, and dwarves alike—as they deserve to be treated, and always with compassion and consideration. I would ask you to protect and care for the Empire and its people as you would your own children. Can you do all of this, without faltering?"

Lavidatia wanted to see the queen's face. Could her emotions be seen there? "I am learning to do all that, your majesty," she answered, choosing her words as she went. "Yet I cannot promise to learn and act without fault. I am a mortal, and a human at that—mistakes are impossible to avoid. Yet I can promise to try my hardest and to never use my mortality as an excuse to continually make errors. I have seen the damage and pain evil can do and cause first-hand, and I wish with all my heart to help the Empire become the great place it once was."

The queen's hair rippled as she cocked her head. Slowly, she turned to face Lavidatia at last. As she stepped into the light, their eyes met. At first all Lavidatia could see were her eyes: wide light blue orbs with green flecks. So many things were in them: pain, joy, laughter, tears, hate, love, anger, serenity. Hundreds of years swirled together in two perceptive elven eyes.

The rest of the queen was just as spectacular. Her face was white as snow, with frosted-rose lips, and long elegant eyebrows. All her features were fine, but her cheekbones were so delicate and high they stood out. Though she had no wrinkles to speak of, it was plain she was not a young elf. Still, the glow on her skin had a radiant youth of its own. The only identifiable things that denoted great age, besides her eyes, were two locks of hair hanging down her each of her cheeks. Unlike the rest of her ebony tresses, these strands of hair were silver and shining as a full moon. They had either escaped her complicated knots or else been left out.

The look on the queen's face surprised her. As Islanzadi looked her over it was apparent she was shocked. "Your eyes…." She murmured. "They did not lie. You are truly purple mist." She blinked, taking in all of Lavidatia. "But your face…my councilors did not tell me…."

Lavidatia stood with her hands clasped behind her back, wondering what about her had shocked the queen. Her face, she had been told, was pretty, but surely if this woman had ever looked into a mirror Lavidatia's face was nothing to exclaim about.

Islanzadi cleared her throat and looked up at the shining holes for a moment. When she returned her gaze to Lavidatia, she was once more infinitely calm. "They tell me you come from Surda...and that you are an orphan. Is this true?"

"It is, your majesty. I was abandoned as a babe."

"Just as Eragon…." She said with a tiny glimmer of a smile passing across her face. "Do you find Ellesmera well?"

"It is beautiful, your majesty," Lavidatia answered earnestly. "I could not ask for a better place to complete my training."

The smile came again, stronger this time. "You will like it here. I see that you will adapt easily to our lifestyle. Now come, Dragon Rider, and let us go greet your others."

Queen Islanzadi emerged into the light first, causing a wave of bows and curtsies. Lavidatia came out next, meeting Eragon's eye first. Her lips twitched in a smile.

"You have done well, Eragon," Islanzadi said magnanimously. "She is already becoming great. All we must do is finish what you have begun."

Eragon gave another bow, smiling. "I am glad your majesty approves. I myself believe Lavidatia will become more than even she can know."

Islanzadi dipped her head. "I must agree with you. Time and more teaching are all she requires. Arenu, you are prepared to teach her all you know?"

The queen turned her bright eyes on the elf soldier. Arenu met his queen's eyes for a moment, and then turned them on Lavidatia. "Are you ready to learn all I have to offer?" he asked gravely, eyes digging into hers. "Will you keep your mind in line and stretch your body? If you are not a willing student, ready for everything I can give, then I have nothing to teach you."

Lavidatia made sure to keep her honest gaze on him. "I am ready to learn everything I can."

He stared into her eyes for a moment more, as if trying to see into her heart. Then he looked back at his queen and nodded, very slowly.

Islanzadi returned to nod. "Very well. Tomorrow, Lavidatia, your training begins."

Arenu and Islanzadi went off together, the old councilors following behind with bobbing nods at Lavidatia and Eragon. Once they were gone, Arya hugged Lavidatia.

"You must have been magnificent!" the elfess exclaimed. "I can tell she is impressed!"

Lavidatia was still stunned by the whole meeting. The idea of history's greatest monarch being impressed with her did nothing to help that. "I didn't do anything special though…." She murmured. "I was just…myself."

"Exactly! She is impressed with _you_. You don't have to do anything else to show Islanzadi you are of good character."

Eragon put an around his wife and heir. "Well, that went well. Lavidatia, come on. I have another surprise for you."

"It can't be any better than that one was," Lavidatia said. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought the elven queen would be _impressed_ with her. Never in her wildest dreams had she even pictured meeting Islanzadi.

Eragon led them to a small clearing in the forest. It was atop a sloping grass hill, and the climb to its tip took them above the trees. Looking at the strange way the grass leaned downhill in some places, Lavidatia guessed elven children must often roll down this hill.

"Is my surprise I get to be pushed off this hill?" she asked as the reached the top.

Eragon smiled, shaking his head. He waited for all the Riders, Arya, and Murtagh to reach the top before turning his eyes to the sky. "You'd best call Amethydia."

Confused, she did as Eragon said. _Amethydia?_

_Lavidatia? How was your meeting with her Highness? _

_Great! Arya thinks she is impressed with me. Though I can't fathom why._

_Because you're quite simply an impressive person, little one. Not many people could learn as fast and as well as you do._

_Hmmm…oh, right. I'm supposed to ask you to come here with us. Eragon has come kind of 'surprise'._

_Oh dear…do you know what it's about?_

_With Eragon, who can say?_

_Very true. Where are you?_

She sent her dragon directions. In a few short minutes, the purple creature landed on the hilltop, greeting them all with a dip of her huge head. Eragon smiled at the dragon, who began to eye him with suspicion.

"Soon, Amethydia, soon," he answered her look. She did not look reassured about his 'surprise'.

Shortly afterwards, Saphira appeared in the sky, Albrien's blue Fundor following close behind. They had something in their talons. Lavidatia felt her heart speed up as they landed, gently dropping two skin-wrapped packages in front of her.

_Are those what I think they are? _Her dragon asked, stretching her neck to sniff the bundles.

_Oh my_, was all Lavidatia could reply.

Eragon had an excited smile on his face, like a child giving a homemade gift. "Go on then—open them."

Lavidatia slowly kneeled down to the packages. Everyone, even Saphira and Fundor, was watching her eagerly. She forced her fingers to curl around the skin of the less bulky package, and gave it a measured tug. Unsurprisingly, a saddle sat in front of her. It was of supple black leather that looked almost blue in the sun. Like the saddles she'd been riding in for months now, it had a network of complicated elven knots. At the very front tip of the tack, there was a special shape that she had not seen on any of the other saddles. It stood out because the whole design was made from dark cherry leather. A blooming rose looked so real she could almost swear she smelled it. In its center, standing tall and proud, a sword rose regally. She ran her fingers over them, swallowing hard.

Arya smiled lovingly and kneeled beside her. "A rose for your beauty," she tucked a stray lock of Lavidatia's hair behind her ear. "And a sword for your might." Now the elfess brushed Edoc'sil.

Lavidatia could feel her eyes beginning to sting with tears. Murtagh saw this and chuckled. "At least open the other one before you start bawling."

Lavidatia gave him a hard look for ruining the moment, which he just shrugged off. Arya stood beside Eragon, taking his hand, as Lavidatia pulled on the larger bundle. The skin fell away, and the Rider's breath caught in her throat. She could feel her dragon's matching astonishment. If she had been amazed upon seeing Albrien and Mirino's saddles, it was nothing compared to how she felt upon seeing her own.

It was of very thick leather, of dark brown coloring like a handful of rich earth. The back of the seat was inlaid with twisting gold and silver lines. Jewels speckled the parts where a rider's body would not touch, though the stirrups were covered with mini gems. Predictably, the most were purple in color, but many more were of all different colors. She could see gems that were turquoise, indigo, dark and light green, orange, yellow, pink, red, and some clear ones that she was afraid were diamonds.

Eragon was almost bouncing up and down with pleasure at the look on her face. "Smithed and sewn by human, elven, and dwarven craftsmen together. Jewels given by all three parties. They include amethyst, sapphire, ruby, emerald, jade, sunstone, ametrin, benitoite, pink tourmaline, iolite, moldavite, petalite, opal, peridot, quartz, diamond, and many more that I could not for the life of me remember."

Lavidatia's heart felt like it might fold in on itself. She could not close her mouth. Amethydia was gazing admiringly over the saddle, and began sniffing it.

_It smells wonderful._

Lavidatia ran her hands over it, the shocking coldness of the gems helping to end her numb shock.

"Look at the jewel in the horn," Arya instructed. Lavidatia rested her eyes on the heavy pommel. There was a many-faceted gem set into the hard leather; a purple star larger that her fist. Its color changed in the sun from a deep violet to a pale lilac. It was obviously a priceless possession. "It was her Majesty's," Arya explained. "She gives it you, to give you courage to make the Empire prosper again. It brings luck and happiness, both of which she wishes you in great amounts."

Lavidatia could not speak. The tears in her eyes were genuine. Her dragon nudged her gently. _Say something, my little one. This is a great gift._

"I—I don't know what to say," Lavidatia stammered.

_Oh, well, I suppose that is something…just not a very good something._ Her dragon raised her head, grateful eyes on Eragon. _What she wants to say is thank you_, she said for them all to hear._ It means very much to us._

Lavidatia nodded, swallowing her tears as best she could. "It's wonderful."

Eragon smiled, looking at her like a happy parent. "I had very little to do with it. But I will relay your thanks to the rulers who put it together. Now, don't you think you should try it out? You know...just to make sure it works alright."

Lavidatia smiled. "Oh yes. I've often heard that saddles made by the four rulers malfunction easily."

He shrugged. Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Just ignore Eragon's pitiful excuses and get on like he wants you to. We all want to see you ride for real."

Lavidatia bit her lip and carefully hoisted the saddle onto Amethydia's back. Her dragon straightened her neck and stood tall as soon as the tack was on her.

_It's heavy, _she commented as Lavidatia did the girth up.

_Can you fly with both it and me?_

_Of course I can, you silly twit. This is a _dragon _saddle, and I am a _dragon. _I should think even you would notice the shared word._

_You're not allowed to be snobby when you have such fine tack on._

_Fine. Then you are not allowed to be sarcastic while sitting in such fine tack. _

Lavidatia rolled her eyes and swung easily up into the saddle. It was hard, but very comfortable. The way the curves of it hugged her body made her feel stable. And the quality of the saddle made her sit straight and proud.

"You two look wonderful," Horintu said, looking them over appreciatively.

"No," Albrien disagreed. "They look amazing."

"Lavidatia," Arya said, stepping near them. "You'll want to take your hair down." To answer Lavidatia's questioning look, she explained, "Flying with loose hair is messy, but it feels fantastic."

Lavidatia smiled, finding this easy to believe, and began to pull the pins out of her hair. The braids fell from their crown, and she combed them out with her fingers. Arya took the pins, giving Lavidatia's hand a proud squeeze. Then she went to stand back beside Eragon, gripping his arm. They both looked like parents about the watch their child take her first steps.

"Go fly, purple mist," Eragon said. "Just be back before midnight."

Lavidatia caught his gaze, putting her heart into her eyes. "Thank you, Eragon," she said sincerely. "And thank the rest of you as well."

They all just smiled or scuffed at the dirt. Lavidatia took a deep breath and looked at her dragon. "Let's go, Amethydia."

Her dragon raised her head, unfolding her wings. She crouched, raising them high. Lavidatia held on with her knees as she sprang into the air, her wings driving them upward. From there, it was smooth sailing. As she felt her dragon moving beneath her, the wind rushing at her, and the sun on her skin, Lavidatia laughed joyously. The blissful sound made everyone below her smile as she and her dragon rose up and up. Soon, the grassy hilltop was just a speck behind them. But Lavidatia could only look ahead, beaming.

_Flying is wonderful! _she exclaimed. This flight felt quite different from her last flight on her dragon. But then again, she was uninjured, in a saddle, and the crazed Shade and his minions were absent.

_I knew you would love it! _Her dragon answered happily, flying higher. _It is the best feeling in the world._

Lavidatia could not argue with that. The wind in her face was energizing and fresh. It teased at her hair, making the dark locks whip around behind her. Amethydia's body seemed to cut through the air as easily as butter, flying smoothly any which way she wanted. It all made Lavidatia feel light as a feather. Laughing again, she lifted her long arms to the sky, letting the air batter them. She had never felt so free in her life.

"Faster, Amethydia! Faster!" Lavidatia shouted happily.

She felt her dragon's pleasure, and then the wind began whipping even more as they sped up. They flew for hours and hours. Amethydia looped and twirled in the air, pleased her Rider was enjoying their first of what she hoped was to be many rides. The trees blurred below them, a never-ending sea of green. Neither girl nor dragon noticed the light changing as the sun sank. Neither would have cared if they did.

By the time the sun had gone down, they were far from Ellesmera. Far ahead, Lavidatia could actually see where Du Weldenvarden ended and the Hadarac desert began. That meant they had flown for miles upon miles. The moon was just rising, not yet even with their eyes. She spotted a small lake below them.

_Wait, go back! Let's land there and get a drink before we head home. _

_As you wish, _her dragon said.

With a simple drop of one wing she had them turned around and heading for the lake in a second. Lavidatia's eyes widened when she realized they were literally heading for the lake.

"Amethydia!" she screamed a second before her dragon hit the water. Water splashed high into the sky, coming back down and pounding on Lavidatia like buckets of rain. Her dragon was keeping them afloat by lazily flapping her wings, legs folded to her body like a duck. A thoroughly soaked Lavidatia glared at her happily swimming dragon.

_That was your idea of landing?_

The unruffled dragon kept swimming, using her tail as a rudder. _Yes, actually it was. It was you who failed to specify where you wished to land._

_I should think it would be obvious I didn't want to land _in _the lake. You're going to ruin our saddle already!_

_Oh, calm down. My mother told me all our saddles are waterproof. _

Lavidatia scowled, having lost her main complaint. _Well, _I'm _not waterproof! It's nighttime and you decide to go for a swim?! What kind of dragon are you?_

_A hot thirsty one, as I suspect you are. Now stop whining and enjoy the lake. There is no one around for miles, we are young and powerful, and we are in the Great Forest. How can you have so many grievances?_

Lavidatia grudgingly admitted her dragon was right. She _was_ hot, and she _was _thirsty, and they _were_ alone, so why not? With a shrug, she slipped off her dragon into the water. They swam together for a while. When Lavidatia tired she grabbed onto a stirrup and let her dragon tow her easily alongside.

As the two swam, they talked about everything that came into their heads. They settled upon discussing the elven queen.

_She's amazing, Amethydia, _Lavidatia said, floating on her back and staring up at the stars as her dragon pulled her through the water. _I've never met anyone so… eloquent. Arya comes the closest, but not even she can compare._

_Arya and the queen are good friends, _her dragon stated.

_How do you know? _

_Have you ever seen the tattoo on Arya's back? The elven symbol that resembles a falcon or a raven?_

_I never noticed it. Why? What is it?_

_It's called the yawe._

_Yawe? As in wyrda yawe—like soul mates?_

_Yes. You know wyrda means fate. Well, y____we is like a bond of trust. That tattoo Arya bears on her back shows how important she is to the queen._

Lavidatia rolled onto her stomach, lazily kicking her legs. _It does? _

_Yes. Only Islanzadi's most loyal, trusted friends have that mark. So Arya is obviously one those few. _

_Why have I never seen it?_

_Arya keeps it hidden most of the time. I have just happened to glance at it at the right moments. _

_I wonder why she keeps such a mark of esteem hidden._

Her dragon looked dismissively at her. _That mark is a precious thing. It means the queen holds her in high opinion, and would trust her with her life. That's not something that should be flaunted in front of the whole world. _

Lavidatia stuck her tongue out. _I know that. I just think it's a powerful thing, that's all. _

_Most unlike your mind. _

Lavidatia smacked her dragon for her insolence. She had forgotten that dragons were not like Murtagh: her hand collided painfully with Amethydia's hard scales. Lavidatia howled more in surprise than pain, releasing the stirrup to cradle her injured hand. Amethydia was so amused she forgot to keep swimming, causing herself to almost drown.

_Ow! That was not funny!_

_Yes it was. Forget that I don't have your flabby skin?_

_My skin is not flabby! At least people can hit me without breaking their fingers._

_And that would be a good thing because……?_

Lavidatia scowled, climbing onto her dragon's back. _Grrrr…let's go back. We're expected by midnight._

_We will freeze if we fly wet. It is more than four hours until then; make a fire and I will get us back on time._

Lavidatia didn't really have any desire whatsoever to listen to her dragon, but nor did she want to freeze. So, she swam to the bank, got out, and started collecting wood. She was shivering by the time she got enough to make a decent blaze.

_If only you could make fire, I could be warm by now, _Lavidatia grumbled at her dragon as she removed her saddle, hand still stinging. She set it down and kneeled near her pile of timber.

Amethydia sat down near her. _If only you would whine less and cast more, you could already have it made._

Lavidatia grumbled at the creature under her breath, finishing with a moody, "Brisingr".

Sparks appeared under the wood, and it was crackling in seconds. Lavidatia rubbed her hands together and warmed them by the growing flames.

_Come lay on me, _her dragon said. _Your clothes will dry faster._

Amethydia rolled onto her back, offering her Rider her belly. Lavidatia reluctantly climbed onto the dragon's warm stomach. The metallic scales didn't hurt if you held still while touching them, and Lavidatia almost fell asleep as their warmth seeped to her bones. It did not take very long for her clothes to dry when pressed against the hot scales. When her front was dry, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars.

_I will miss Eragon, _she said suddenly. Her heart ached at the thought of not seeing all her friends for years.

Amethydia arched her neck to nuzzle her Rider. _I know you will. I will too. Also, I will miss my mother._

They sat in companionable silence until Lavidatia was dry and warm. Then Lavidatia doused the fire, saddled Amethydia, and mounted. The flight back was just as wonderful, if a little colder. Flying in the dark made Lavidatia's mind keen and alert as a bat's. The cold air brushed all wish for sleep from her body. Still, both Rider and dragon were in bliss to at last be flying together. Lavidatia was sure she would be happy to never set her feet on the ground again.

Did ya like it? I do hope so. If ya did (or even if you didn't….oh sad day….) review! Give me the feedback and doting I crave ever so much. Thank you guys for sticking with me through all my naughty behavior…tardiness, mistakes, short chapters….oh the humanity! You are all the best. And guess what? I have the next chapter written! But I need some reviews before I post it. (That's what some people like to call "dangling the carrot". And if you don't like carrots, pretend it's something else. Or pretend you're a horse. Whichever). So, until next time my lovelies, ciao!


End file.
